What She Wants What He Wants
by williewildcat
Summary: Stefan's old friend Brooklyn comes to town and immediately takes a liking to Alaric but it seems she's not the only one to see him in that light and work through their growing feelings...Alaric/Damon/OFC...Rated M! Revised!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_I know another damned story….I really shouldn't but what the Hell huh? I'm stealing Brooklyn away from Dean for a bit but don't worry I'll put her back afterwards.

* * *

_"Are you really this stupid?" Damon had his back turned to Alaric who stood with stake in hand. He sensed how angry the man was after his little goading at the auction earlier that evening. About how delicious his wife tasted that night. The vampire turned around to face the history teacher and stared with disgust in his eyes. _

_"Guess so," he took a drink of whiskey from the tumbler._

Alaric heard the vampire's cold uncaring tone echo in his mind as he found himself sitting at the bar of the Mystic Grill. He had told Jenna that he would need to take a rain-check on their date and promptly retreated to the bar. His hands trembled uncontrollably as he lifted the solid tumbler to his waiting lips. The liquid fire of Jack did little to soothe his nerves but continued to drink nonetheless.

"Another please," the bartender nodded and refilled the empty glass until it brimmed with golden amber. As he took another drink the events of earlier continued playing in his mind.

_Damon set his drink down and advanced on the man. With a powerful thrust of his hand, the vampire sent Alaric across the room watching him slide across the hardwood floor. Alaric groaned in pain as he landed in front of the fireplace but wasn't deterred by the show of power. Slowly he got back on his feet with the stake still tight in his grip. Damon watched as he rose to face him, slightly crouching down. He staggered slightly as the hit had thrown him off balance. _

_"Are you gonna put down the stake?" Sarcasm rolled off Damon's tongue. Alaric didn't respond. _

_"Wow, that's courage," Damon said dryly. _

_"Where's Isobel?" Alaric demanded. Damon started towards him with a knowing look in his eyes. _

_"What did you do to my wife?" Desperation was now breaking through in his voice. Alaric fought back his anger and rage towards the vampire as he kept his eyes on the creature before him. _

_"Want me to tell you I killed her? Will that make you happy?" Damon spat while closing the space between them. He paused by the opposite wall and continued his torment. _

_"Because I think you know what happened."_

_"I saw you feeding on her," Alaric continued shifting his body in sync with Damon's._

Alaric set the glass down as it suddenly felt heavy in his hand. Perhaps it was the gauntlet of emotions coursing hard through him as the sickening reality had started to sink in. He remembered the night he came home to see Damon feeding on his wife then vanish into the night never to be seen again – until a few weeks ago when he saw him at the same bar he drank at now. He waved for another drink.

_"I did," Damon responded truthfully. "I wasn't lying. She was delicious."_

_Unchecked disgust and hatred raged through his soul as the vampire freely confessed how he feasted on Isobel and felt no remorse or guilt for his actions. Alaric felt as if his heart was being ripped out with every loathsome foul word coming from Damon's mouth. He charged the vampire but Damon was anticipating his attack. Damon curled his fist and belted the human in solar plexus stopping him cold in his tracks. Alaric stumbled over and backwards in pain as Damon started up again._

_"Come on what do you think happened? Not an inkling? You never considered the possibility?" Damon hovered over the human as he struggled to his feet. The force of the blow to his body had weakened Alaric some but he wasn't giving up. He turned to look up through the pain as Damon made the ultimate confession. _

_"I turned her," the three words rocked Alaric to his core. The vampire was lying! He had to be! There was no way she was one of them! No! Never!_

Alaric tossed a twenty on the bar and left unaware that he was being watched. The red haired woman sat quietly in a booth with her laptop open and a bottle of beer to her right. She had been studying the brown haired man ever since he staggered in and started slamming down whiskey the second he was seated. Something was wrong, something that deeply disturbed him- she could feel it. That was the problem with being an empath- All emotions were felt good or bad. She quickly closed her computer down and hurried out the door.

The streets of Mystic Falls were quiet as Alaric walked with a hurried step. He wanted to get home, close out the pain and hurt that resided comfortably in his heart. The words of the vampire had wounded him deeply though he didn't let it show outwardly. He loved Isobel with everything he had and yet all along she wasn't happy. She wasn't happy with him or her life and that hurt more than anything.

_"Why?" He asked. _

_"She came to me," Damon answered defensively. "All pathetic, looking for vampires. There's something about her I liked. Something special."_

_"You turned her," Disbelief remained in Alaric's voice though a part of him knew it was true. "You lied."_

_"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to," Damon flashed a brief but smug grin as Alaric could only stare. _

_"But then you knew that too didn't you? Hmm," Damon looked down upon the pathetic looking human. He was weak and feeble even then as he continued panting hard to breathe. _

_"Guess she wasn't happy at home. Wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you," Damon made it a point to emphasize Alaric in the final words. Alaric had had enough of his mouth and made a last attempt to kill the vampire. He lunged for Damon who was a few feet away but the vampire's reflexes were by far more superior. Damon caught his arm and bent it back impaling Alaric with the stake. The sharp stabbing of the wooden pike in his chest was like a fire that burned uncontrollably. Alaric cried out in pain as Damon kept the stake firmly in place. _

_"It's a shame, we're kindred spirits," Alaric didn't hear him as his heart thundered loudly in his ears. "Spurned by the women we love….Unrequited love sucks."_

_Indifferent to his suffering, Damon tugged the stake out hearing the blood coated object slide through ripped flesh and muscle. He heard the pants turn to rasps for air as he knew the damage been done. _

_"Sounds like I got a lung, so I get to sit here and watch you die," Damon released him watching as he collapsed to the floor. Blood rushed from the wound and soaked the red shirt and jacket before turning saturated causing the rug to turn crimson with the dying man's blood. _

Alaric could remember with frightening detail how he coughed and fought to breathe while the hole in his chest robbed him of precious life. His last thoughts had turned to Isobel and the question of why. Why would she do that? Did she not love him the way he loved her? The sorrow of learning his wife left him of her own will and became one of had sapped his will to fight while the wound inflicted took care of the body. He remembered everything going dark as he was certain Death was waiting for him and he took what was certainly his last breath. But he and Stefan were both stunned when he sprung back to life on the floor.

_Stefan sat beside the still form of Alaric while Damon callously explained what happened- his words of course. _

_"I assume you'll take care of this?" His brother rose and left the room, no remorse in his voice or eyes as the body of the history teacher was sprawled out on their floor. Stefan sat with wrists and hands on his knees feeling sympathy and remorse for the man. He didn't deserve this, none of Damon's victims did. _

_As he debated his next move, movement caught his eye. Alaric's fingers moved then his wrist. That was impossible unless…._

_Alaric shot up coughing and breathing hard for air. His hands immediately went to the wound while his eyes went to Stefan. How did he get here? When did he get here? How was he still alive?_

_"What happened? What's going on?" He panted and looked around to see Damon had left. Coward. Stefan attempted to calm the anxious man down but had to ask him._

_"Did Damon turn you?"_

_"No, I uh went for him and he stabbed me," Alaric couldn't feel the gaping hole anywhere on his chest. _

_"No you must have vampire blood in your system, someone slipped you some," Stefan argued but Alaric shook his head. "No, it must be something else," he curled and uncurled his fingers and looked around his surroundings. _

_"How?" Stefan asked. Alaric looked down at his hand, rather at the ring on his hand. It was then he knew how. _

_"Isobel," it was the ring she gave him. _

Alaric stopped on the sidewalk and pulled his hand from the jacket pocket taking a hard look at the ring. Whatever it was it protected him from harm. He had laughed off Isobel's words thinking it was nothing, that she was teasing him when in reality she was keeping him safe.

The woman paused and watched Alaric as he stared at the ring on his hand. Though she couldn't see it, she could feel it brought him comfort and security, two things it seemed he was lacking. Alaric started up again unaware of the woman behind him.

Damon watched from the shadows as Alaric walked down the street. How could he be still alive?!!? He died before his eyes!! Something was wrong, very wrong. His eyes darted to the woman walking several feet behind him. There was something familiar about her but couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her. No matter though as he would finish the job he started.

**Okay.....lay it on me!!!**


	2. What A Girl Wants

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_After doing some thinking I decided to go in a different direction with this as it would be way more interesting!!!!

* * *

A few days had passed since that fateful night but to Alaric it seemed like yesterday. He continued teaching at the high school but didn't have the energy to put the passion behind what he presented. Some of the students had noticed the sullen look in his eyes but didn't think a thing of it. Most were too worried about the next class or the party that was going on Friday night. Jeremy, however, sat and watched as his teacher went through the motions as he discussed the Salem Witch Trials but noticed something was….off.

Before he could ask what's wrong, the bell rang sending students pouring out in the halls. Jeremy tried to get to Alaric but the teacher was already out the door and hurrying down the hall. Stefan approached the younger Gilbert as Elena weaved through the sea of bodies towards the pair. She stopped noticing the worried faces.

"Stefan what is it?" Stefan blinked before casting his eyes in her direction.

"It's Mr. Saltzman," he said. "Something's not right with him."

She knew not to mention vampires around her brother as Elena hoped to keep him protected from the truth. Stefan had told her about what happened in the house between Damon and Alaric and how he literally came back to life. She had reacted with shock at first then the reality set in and shock gave way to acceptance.

* * *

Alaric reached his car and fumbled with the keys, dropping them twice before getting the driver's side unlocked. Bending down he curled his fingers over the ring of keys and began to stand up but a foot appeared and slammed down over the top. Alaric yelped and dropped his keys once again. He didn't have to guess who it was hovering over him.

"Seems you have nine lives," Damon peered down at the human. "Oh wait make it eight since I did kill you."

Alaric kept mum, refusing to say anything which would bring any form of pleasure to the vampire. Damon merely shrugged off his indifference and slammed Alaric against the side of his car. His cold dead hands fisted the man's jacket and shirt as Damon glared with cold dangerous eyes.

"How did you come back?" The teacher kept tight lipped and stared hard at his attacker.

"Wait it doesn't matter," Damon smirked down at him with hands gripped the material tighter. Alaric's heart raced as the vampire came closer, closing the gap between them.

"Damon that's enough!" Stefan snapped. Damon continued to stare at the human for a few moments longer before releasing his grip and stepping back. Alaric stood up straight against the car door while Damon whipped around to confront his brother.

"You always insist on ruining my fun little brother," he sighed with a hint of genuine disappointment. Stefan did a double take but as quickly as he heard it, it was gone. Vanished upon the gentle breeze that carried through them all.

"Leave him alone Damon," Stefan growled in a low deep tone.

"Make me," Damon flashed a wicked grin before vanishing into the woods. Stefan stood there until his brother was gone before twisting around towards the terrified man.

"He's gone," Stefan reassured him. Alaric just nodded and whipped around to get in his car. He was determined to put as much room between him and the vampire as possible. His home was the only place Damon could not enter but he wasn't going to be a prisoner in his own home.

* * *

Damon sat in the den with a glass of whiskey firmly in his hand. His eyes were level with the dancing hues of yellow, orange, and red in their granite prison. Why didn't he just kill him? Why did he let Stefan stop him? Was he starting to go soft on humans? He couldn't get the damn human out of his mind not matter what he did. His thoughts would drift to the soft light brown hair that just yearned to have fingers ran through or the deep penetrating mocha depths that were the windows to his soul. Damon had seen the agony in the human's eyes when he rubbed it in Alaric's face at the auction about Isobel and upon seeing Elena's hurt expression he felt……bad? Bad! No, Damon Salvatore never harbored remorse or repentance for what he did.

"Nah," Damon shook his head and downed the last bit of Jim. He sat back and closed his eyes allowing the liquid fire to coat his throat. Now that was the stuff. Stefan watched his brother on the chair and shook his head. He knew something was up with his brother ever since he crossed paths with Alaric a few weeks before. But his brother wasn't the easiest person in the world to read so the younger Salvatore was left guessing as to what was spinning in Damon's mind.

A knock on the door made Stefan look over his shoulder at the large entryway. Damon wasn't moving but he had heard their mystery guest striking the plate of the door knocker.

"Stefan someone's at the door….." Damon muttered irritably.

Stefan turned and hurried through the grand parlor then the front hallway until he was standing at the door. Without thinking he flung the door open and was startled to see who was standing on the other side.

"Hi Stefan," the shorter red haired woman greeted him warmly. The vampire let out a whoosh of air in relief as he smiled back at her.

"Brooklyn hi!" They quickly embraced then let go.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were…."

"Hunting? Yeah I'm still doing that. But I got word about what happened down here and hauled tracks to make sure you didn't meet the end of a stake," she looked him over and nodded in approval.

"And by the looks of it you're just as hot as ever," Stefan chuckled awkwardly. They knew each other from Minneapolis when she was 19 and starting out on her own. Stefan had saved her life from a rogue vampire and ever since the two had been close friends.

"I heard about what Damon did to Lexi," Brooklyn bristled as she spoke. "Is he here? Because if he is he's dead."

"No, Brook don't," Stefan lifted a hand preventing her from stepping in. "He's not worth it."

"Speak for yourself," she retorted. "She was my friend too and Lee is still devastated. I went to see him and made sure he fed. You didn't see him Stefan. He was in a sorry state- weak and turning into a mummified state from refusing to feed. But it was his eyes that I remembered the most and still do. Hell, I can see them now even as I stand here. Two circles of pain highlighted in deep dull chocolate rings. Thank god I know people who work in blood banks."

Stefan was crestfallen over how far Lee had slipped. He had truly loved Lexi and nearly killed Damon in Georgia. Stefan noted the tense lines creasing at the edges of Brooklyn's eyes as her hands curled up into two tight fists. Brooklyn and Damon didn't see eye to eye with one another but then again she was an empath and immediately picked up on what she called his bad vibes. Turned out the feelings were mutual.

"I didn't know Brook," Brooklyn waved a hand and shook her head. "Look it's not worth arguing over okay? If Damon's here I'll just ignore him as best I can. Besides I wanna ask you about someone."

"Sure," Stefan smiled.

"I was at the Mystic Grill and spotted a guy in a black jacket and pants with a red button up shirt. He had light brown hair and these beautiful soulful dark eyes."

Stefan's face fell but he immediately forced the grin back up. His friend had this dreamy almost lustful look in her eyes. Brooklyn had described Alaric Saltzman to the T and it appeared she had taken a liking to him.

"What?" She stared at him strangely. "Did I say something?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "I know who he is. His name's Alaric Saltzman and he teaches history over at the high school."

"Really…." Brooklyn had a wicked smiled on her face as Stefan knew that look in her eyes and knew what she was thinking.

**Okay readers.....Next update soon.....**


	3. What A Vampire Wants

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"So is he seeing anyone?" Brooklyn asked. She hoped Stefan would say no as she felt drawn to the man ever since last night when she tailed him home.

"No not anymore," Stefan drawled. "He was seeing Elena's aunt but after learning about his wife he was a bit unsettled in the romance department."

"Well maybe he hasn't met the right woman yet," Brooklyn said brazenly.

"Brook," Stefan started to say.

"Oh hush Stefan," she shushed the vampire. "I won't be some cougar on the prowl or anything. I plan on being polite but unforgettable at the same time."

Damon listened to his brother and Brooklyn talking in the doorway. "Lovely, the bitch is back," he threw back another round before pushing his body from the chair and strolling casually towards the front of the house. The last time they met Brooklyn nearly got a stake in his heart but a split second move on his part spared him death. That was in Chicago and the year was 2000.

"Well just tread carefully with him alright? There's a lot you don't know about him."

"I got an idea," Brooklyn responded. "Hellooooo empath!"

"Well if it isn't the lovely Brooklyn Ravenwood or is it DeTaurius now? I mean honestly you can't keep your name straight," Damon appeared beside Stefan. The smile that was prominent a few minutes before on Brooklyn's face vanished the moment Damon came into her line of sight.

"Thought I smelled a rat," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath.

"What no hello or hug for me Brookie?" Damon said in a smart ass style response. Brooklyn turned to Stefan and ignored the older Salvatore. Damon glared at the hunter but did nothing as Brooklyn just earned herself a little torment courtesy of one Damon Salvatore.

"Well the company has turned sour for me Stefan. But I'll be around town. I mean I'm staying in the one hotel in town for crying out loud!" The smile reappeared once again. "But listen I'm gonna get but you wanna meet up later at the grill?"

"Sure and you can meet Elena," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the name.

"Elena huh?" She teased him before hugging him one last time. Damon was slightly perturbed by the scene but remained silent. Brooklyn darted her eyes over Stefan's shoulder and cast a dirty look in Damon's direction. Damon sensed a challenge.

_If that's how she wants to play….._

* * *

Alaric was perched at the bar unsure if he was hungry or not. He had a stack of project topics and outlines to review but merely stared at the papers which stared right back. The sound of footsteps approached from behind then the sounds of a stool being dragged out then groaning under the weight of someone sitting down.

"Jack and Coke please," the patron requested. Alaric carefully turned his head and glanced from the corner of his eye at the one who held such a soft quiet voice. She was a red haired beauty with shoulder length hair loosely tied back to reveal a strong defined jaw and neck. Her skin was kissed with a light tan and he found himself wondering just how much of her body was tanned.

Brooklyn sensed he was looking at her and turned her head towards him. Alaric was mesmerized by the deep but subtle smoky hues that lined her pupils. She smiled at him and he noted she had a captivating smile which was complimented by full soft lips.

"Evening," she greeted and nodded before her drink arrived. Alaric was speechless at first but found his voice. Brooklyn smiled wider as she fed off his emotions and they were running rampant through the man.

"Hi," he kept looking over. "Have we met before?"

"No I just got here," Brooklyn shortly shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint."

Damon entered the grill and spotted Brooklyn at the bar making the move on Alaric.

"Oh no you don't," he said to himself. "You're not getting him that easily."

Brooklyn spied the stack of papers to Alaric's side and gestured to them.

"Homework on a weekend?" She lightly teased. Alaric took a quick glance at the pile of papers and chuckled lightly at the joke.

"No, these are student project outlines. I teach history at the high school," Brooklyn nodded and bit down on her lower lip. At least he wasn't trying to leave….well not yet anyways. Alaric looked away but only for a moment then returned Brooklyn's gaze. She sat there still smiling back at him.

"You know I did minor in history when I went to college," she offered up. Brooklyn wasn't lying as she had minored in American history at Arizona State.

"Really," Alaric was intrigued and turned around until he was completely facing her. Brooklyn nodded and took a hard drink.

"Really," she said after setting down the glass. The empath felt him slowly start to warm up but sensed caution as well. They sat there looking at one another exploring each other's eyes until Brooklyn darted hers away.

"Behold the teacher," Damon boomed from behind. The vampire slid between Brooklyn and Alaric then promptly ordered bourbon. Alaric noticed how Brooklyn stared at Damon. It was almost as if she knew him. Damon looked Brooklyn up and down with a predatory glint in his eye.

"Dressed to kill I see Brookie," he winked at her. Brooklyn bristled and twisted away from their unwanted company. Alaric stared straight ahead and focused on his drink, refusing to match eyes with the vampire.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" Brooklyn finally acknowledged him. "Don't you have some tri delts you can go play with?"

"Ooh feisty," Damon grinned. "I like it when you're feisty- just like the time in Chicago."

Brooklyn froze with the glass half way from her mouth. She slammed down her glass and stormed off leaving Alaric alone with Damon. Alaric watched as she hurried out into the cool night.

"You sure do have a way with the lady," Alaric said into his glass. Damon took the bar stool she was sitting in and scooted closer to the human. Stefan entered with Elena behind him and spotted Damon and Alaric at the bar.

"That can't be good," the younger Salvatore hustled through the dining area towards the two figures seated at the bar. Elena caught the sight of Damon's backside and hurried through the maze of tables and people. She arrived just in time to hear the end of Damon's excuse.

"What I can't have a civil conversation with Alaric here? We were talking about what we shared in common right Alaric?" Damon shamelessly reached over and brushed a hand across the teacher's thigh shocking Elena and Stefan while Alaric tensed up and froze in his seat. He felt the tiny sparks course through his body then vanish at the absence of the vampire's touch.

Alaric set down his glass, paid the bartender and took off without saying a word hoping to catch Brooklyn before she disappeared. Damon had royally pissed her off and he wanted to talk to her. Elena crossed her arms and glared at the vampire as he finished his drink in silence.

"What the Hell was that about?"

"What the man couldn't take a joke," Damon shrugged with indifference.

"A joke? You think rubbing in what you did to Isobel was a game? That she was another fresh kill to mark on the post? And what was that touch all about?" Elena spoke up with a cold anger in her voice. Damon winced inwardly as he forgot Isobel was Elena's birth mom. That was one instance where he had felt remorse knocking at the door.

* * *

Alaric jogged up the sidewalk hoping to catch the mysterious woman. He had so many questions to ask her especially after witnessing the hostile exchange between her and Damon. How did they know each other? Did she know he was a vampire? Maybe she had information about Isobel. But then again Isobel didn't want him anymore, wasn't happy with him and the life they had shared. He had given his heart and soul to her only to learn he wasn't what she truly wanted. Little did he realize he was wanted not by one but two people.

Brooklyn continued up the street, seething at how Damon always got under her skin even his presence was enough to drive her to the brink of insanity. Why did he do that to her? He was nothing more than a pompous, selfish, egotistical, cold blooded bastard that cared for no one but himself!

"One of these days I won't miss," she swore to herself. Brooklyn didn't see the taller form standing in her way until she collided into him.

"I am really sorry, I didn't see you…." Her voice trailed off as she realized Alaric was standing in her way. A small crooked smile played upon his lips.

"Oh uh hi," Brooklyn said awkwardly. "I was just heading back to my room…."

"Oh well I'll walk you back," Alaric offered. Brooklyn forced a short nod and together they continued down the street. She sensed his attraction to her but didn't let on as they reached the hotel.

"So how long are you in town for?" He asked when they reached her room.

"Dunno," Brooklyn answered coyly with an equally sly smile. "As long as you want?"

Alaric chuckled. "Well I was hoping to see you again maybe? Say dinner perhaps?"

"It's a date," she teased and slid the card in the reader. "Tomorrow night meet me here say around seven?"

"It's a date," he grinned. "See you tomorrow."

Brooklyn flashed her sexiest smile before slipping in the door. She locked it behind her and flipped on the light. Damon was planted in the chair and staring hard when she spun around. Brooklyn let out a short yell of shock then grew angry.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Stay away from him," The vampire warned her and made his eyes turn just to prove his point.

**Okay readers next update soon!!!!**


	4. Always His Way

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"No way Damon," she smirked. "In case you haven't noticed he's not into guys, especially ones who turn their wives into bloodsuckers."

Damon stood up and in the hunter's face. She wasn't afraid of him and let her eyes show it. The vampire watched her stand rigid before him challenging him to make his move. His eyes narrowed into two deadly slits but still Brooklyn held her ground. Vampire and hunter continued to stand off, neither one refusing to flinch first.

"Every time I want something you just have to sink your fucking claws into it too don't you?" Brooklyn snarled. "You did this to me in Chicago ten years ago or did you forget that?"

"Oh you mean Nate? Hey wasn't my fault! He came onto me if I seem to recall."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" She sputtered. "You messed with his mind then seduced him! You knew we were together!"

"Oh boo hoo Brookie," it was his turn to smile. Brooklyn shook her head as tears rolled down her face. Nate loved her and she had loved him! There was no way he would've succumbed to Damon. The rage pent up and swelled in her soul gathering like a violent storm. Damon watched the human tremble as the bitter truth had settled in. Brooklyn fought to keep the emotions charging through her in check but let them win in the end. With the speed of striking snake she dealt a hard blow to the vampire's jaw. Damon stumbled back clearly taken aback by her attack. Brooklyn charged ready to deliver another hit but Damon was ready and caught the coiled back arm with ease. The hunter was slammed against the wall, pinned between the thin worn barrier and the vampire.

"Let me go!" She twisted and jerked.

"You know you have one mean right hook," Damon worked his jaw. It was a bit sore from the hit.

"Good!" She spat and continued battling against her tormentor. Damon laughed as she continued struggling beneath him. Her hair had fallen from the hair band and spilled over her face and neck. Her skin was flush and teeth were gritted as she panted and snarled. He could hear her heart pounding to the point it turned unbearable to his keen hearing. The vampire waited until she tired from fighting and gently gripped her by the throat. He could easily rip the human's throat out but chose not to. He tilted his head watching as confusion laced her smoky colored eyes. The air was charged with the sexual tension between the two as they stood in an uneasy silence.

Before he knew it, the vampire had hungrily taken her mouth in his. He couldn't deny it anymore – he wanted both the hunter and the teacher. At first he denied what his body had screamed at him in Chicago and ignored it until she had returned. But he wanted Alaric as well; he had since day one when they met at the sock hop at the high school. The way his hand felt when they shook – so warm and inviting. Brooklyn tried to push away but felt her hands slide down around his waist and plant firmly on his hips. Their mouths and tongues battled for dominance over the other in a heated fury of need and lust. The chain holding the vervain was ripped from her neck and landed beneath the bed.

"Ever since Chicago…." His voice was heavy and thick as he undid the button and zipper of her pants and battled the worn thin denim. The vampire growled in frustration and peeled the human from the wall and lowered her on the bed. He ripped away the restrictive denim from her hips and legs. Her shirt was torn to shreds along with the remaining garments until she was naked on the bed.

This was wrong, she told herself. She hated Damon, hated him with every fiber in her being but she couldn't ignore the screaming that grew louder in her mind. The scream of desire and need. Damon could see the battle raging within the human and slowly the primal need won out silencing doubt. The vampire had ripped away his own clothing then crawled up along her body.

"You know it want it…." Damon whispered in a low husky growl. Brooklyn could feel his cool fingers running up her thighs then between her legs and gently pushed then apart. The short gasps escaped between her lips as he teased and fondled bringing her arousal higher still. The vampire gazed down over her naked exposed body before pushing in and thrusting hard inside.

* * *

Alaric sat at his computer but stared at his phone. He had managed to get Brooklyn's number and name on the walk back to the hotel and debated whether or not to call her. Sure they agreed to dinner tomorrow but he was compelled to talk to her before their little date.

"Maybe she's in bed already," he sighed. "I'll just leave a message."

Alaric picked up his phone and dialed her number. A tiny grin appeared in the corners of his lips as he hit send and waited.

* * *

Damon grunted and groaned as he neared climax while Brooklyn whimpered and panted below. She was definitely a good lay, perhaps one of the best ever since he had been turned. There was no way anyone was going to put a hand upon her like that ever again. The vampire's hips rolled up against hers as he leaned in to her ear.

"You're mine," he whispered. The human looked up in time to see his eyes changing and fangs descend. Her eyes flung wide as he buried the deadly canines deep in the tender spot between the shoulder and throat. Brooklyn let out a sharp cry which Damon silenced with his hand. No need to wake up the neighbors now was there? The thick hot copper rush coated his tongue and lips before running down his throat. Her blood was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. It was intoxicating bringing about a state of nirvana as it ran through his ageless veins. The human's cries were muffled through his hand.

Brooklyn felt lightheaded as he continued to feed from her and Damon quickly pulled back with blood running down his chin and neck. His eyes slowly closed as the essence of his newfound lover flowed freely through his being. The tight coiling that started deep within his belly exploded as his body spilled into her waiting one. The hot thick ropes coated her walls marking the human as his.

At that moment the phone on the stand began to vibrate. Brooklyn knew who it was but Damon swept it off the stand and on the floor. He would soon be paying Alaric a visit as well but right now it was the hunter he focused on. Damon looked over her sweaty naked body and noticed the pendant was missing and seized the opportunity. Holding her face with both hands Damon looked straight into her eyes.

"Tomorrow I want you to bring him back here after dinner. Do you understand?"

He watched her pupils dilate before she nodded and simply answered yes. Damon released her and lowered his body back over hers. Sweat had beaded and poured down her body dampening the sheets and pillows. Damon knew he should hate her but found he couldn't unconditionally loathe the hunter. Brooklyn blinked and looked over straight into the vampire's eyes. She peered hard not into cold icy depths but something alien….

"No one else is to touch you but me," Damon said. Brooklyn shook her head.

"No, I won't do it," she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"And him," he finished. "I want Alaric yes but no one else is allowed to have you either. I want you both."

Brooklyn could only lay there and stare at blankly at Damon. She wasn't going to willingly admit he was damn good piece of ass as he would stroke his ego higher than it was already. The hunter sat up and hugged her knees unsure of what to make of her situation. Damon slid up beside her gently took her chin in his hand. He had retrieved her necklace and slipped it back around her neck.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She finally asked.

"Because I find you rather tempting, like a moth to the flame," Damon answered while playing with her knee.

"Oh," she simply said.

"Now remember what I said," Brooklyn found her head bobbing up and down in understanding.

"Good girl," he patted her leg and leaned in for one last kiss before dressing and leaving her alone in the dark of the lonely hotel room. The vibrations of her phone caught her attention and Brooklyn leapt off the bed and searched blindly until her fingers brushed against the smooth back of her phone.

The hunter sat against the headboard and listened to Alaric's message. His quiet voice eased her troubled mind as she sat tangled in the sheets and comforter.

**What Damon wants....Damon eventually gets.....**


	5. First Date

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Stefan closed the door and stepped in the library. He noticed Damon sitting quietly in the chair with usual drink in hand. The younger vampire was unaware that his brother was secretly plotting his next move. He had succeeded in seducing Stefan's friend Brooklyn and now focused his attention on Alaric. A fragment of his being held a hint of remorse for the pain he had caused but that was the extent of those sentiments.

"Oh if it isn't Buzzkill Bob," Damon took a small drink. "So how was your little dinner date?"

"Well it would've been better had you not pulled that little stunt of yours," Stefan blocked his view of the fireplace.

"What? Brookie couldn't take the heat so she left," Damon shrugged.

"Yeah by dragging up with what you pulled in Chicago!"

Damon chuckled and shook his head. "Little brother you weren't there. Her boyfriend as he proclaimed to be came onto me," he feigned innocence.

"Right," Stefan crossed his arms and looked down upon his brother with disgust.

"I can't help it if he couldn't resist my charm," Damon smirked and winked before finishing up his drink.

"Whatever," Stefan turned and headed to his room as Damon's presence had rubbed him the wrong way. Knowing Damon he was up to something and he worried it involved Brooklyn and Alaric. After witnessing the little interaction at the Grill it only confirmed his suspicions. Stefan knew once his brother wanted something he would do whatever it took to claim it as his own. The question is what would he be willing to do this time?

* * *

Alaric walked from living room to kitchen as he couldn't sleep. His thoughts toggled between Brooklyn and the incident at the grill. It seemed he and Brooklyn shared similar sentiments where Damon was concerned. But after a moment Alaric found his mind wandering to the brief contact he shared with the vampire. He should've found it repulsive which he did initially but then he realized he had…..liked it and liked it a lot. Alaric realized he enjoyed it so much that a part of him hoped it would happen again.

But then again there was the fiery red head Brooklyn. He was rather attracted to her and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow night.

Damon watched through the window as Alaric paced from kitchen to living room. He had been studying the human for some time now and battled the urge to pound on the door and beg to be let in. The man's hair was tousled atop of his head while his endless almond eyes were dark and unreadable. His choice of attire was a long sleeved shirt and flannel sleep pants. His unruly appearance only fueled the need burning within the vampire though on the outside Damon appeared cool and calm in his demeanor. Thoughts of the human's naked flesh against his ageless body danced through his mind as continued to watch Alaric shuffle through papers and work on the laptop before him. Damon moistened his lips at the image of his mouth wrapped tight over his dick while he ran his hands through Alaric's hair.

"Tomorrow," he whispered.

Alaric paused from typing and turned towards the kitchen window. He started to get the suspicion he was being watched. Grabbing the stake resting beside the computer, Alaric slowly padded towards the window and peered out into the night. The street was quiet and empty save for the cars parked along the street. He heard a couple of dogs barking but at what he didn't know. His eyes scanned back and forth for several seconds until he was satisfied and sat back down.

"Must be my imagination," he muttered and picked up where he left off.

* * *

The next night was the night and Brooklyn finished up in the shower. She stepped out and felt the bellowing puffs of steam trail behind her. The hunter wrapped the worn but surprisingly soft towel around her body and headed out to the room. Her morning had started off with a headache so severe she thought her head was being ripped apart. The hunter knew it was from Damon feeding from her during the previous night but a couple of Tylenol killed the pain.

Alaric would be there in an hour which provided sufficient time to get ready. Her heart pounded against her ribcage in anticipation of the evening. She liked the man and hoped perhaps she had found something more than a friendship.

"Easy there Brook…" she chided herself. "You're jumping the gun."

She took a deep breath and finished dressing. If he decided to make a move she wasn't going to stop him. Hell, Damon couldn't even get one word in without Alaric bristling and running off. Damon! The events of the previous night played out in her mind like some disturbing movie. He had been suave and calculating in her seduction and she didn't do a thing to stop it. But what she didn't realize was he hadn't compelled her once during the entire time except when he instructed her to bring Alaric back here. That part she didn't remember for obvious reasons.

Alaric hurried out the door with keys in hand. Though he was running early, Alaric was eager to see Brooklyn. He couldn't put his finger on it but he liked what he saw in her. Her beauty was also something of a rarity in his eyes as well. Her hair was like silken copper that cascaded over her slender shoulders. Her eyes were rich smoky hues that seemed to pull him in with but one glance.

His hands were shaking by the time he turned the engine and headed towards the hotel. Whatever happened happened as it was time he moved on and ceased pining for a woman who didn't want him.

Brooklyn heard the knock on the door and jumped up to the door.

"Hey you're….." her grin vanished as she saw Damon standing there and not Alaric.

"Well hello to you too," the vampire casually stepped in and brushed past the hunter.

"What the Hell do you want?" Brooklyn huffed with irritation. Damon didn't answer and made himself comfortable in the chair. "No you need to go."

"No," he laced his fingers and placed them behind his head.

"Damon I'm warning you….." the vampire leapt up and in an instant had Brooklyn pinned against the wall with his hand secured around her throat.

"Now this looks familiar doesn't it?" He taunted her then leaned in close enough for his lips to brush across her ear.

"I'll be back tonight," Brooklyn shuddered at his words. Damon snickered as he pulled away then lightly patted her cheek before vanishing from her sight.

"Bastard," she spat then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and skin was flush.

"Damn it," she sighed and hurried to repair the damage.

* * *

Alaric pulled up beside the Avalanche and killed the engine. He sat for a moment leaned against the seat as he was nervous over the entire thing. It was only dinner for crying out loud! It wasn't like he was going to sleep with her though a part of him had entertained the notion.

"No," he shook his head hand stepped out towards room 183.

Brooklyn grinned widely at the sight of the teacher and found herself stuttering in her speech.

"Alaric….uh….hi…." She looked away embarrassed but Alaric smiled and brought her face back up and looked gently in her eyes.

"Brooklyn it's alright," he waved it off.

"Okay," she said and together the pair finally headed out. Damon watched from the shadows as they drove off in his car and waited for them to return. He had a rather interesting evening in mind and involved all three of them.

The Mystic Grill was quiet which suited them both just fine. Brooklyn enjoyed the beer on tap while Alaric went for something a bit stronger. The hunter took note of his attire for their time together: Blue button up shirt with the top button left open allowing a peek at the toned chest hidden beneath. Brown khakis covered the bottom half of his body. Brooklyn spotted the ring on his right hand and before she knew it her hands were all over his as she examined it.

"Beautiful ring," she complimented. "Looks old."

"Oh this," Alaric didn't pull back as he liked having her hands running over his. They were soft smooth and warm. His pulse quickened and surely she could feel it but Brooklyn didn't give any indication of such. "This is an heirloom."

Brooklyn smiled and released his hand buying the lie he wove. The bill arrived and Alaric quickly paid it telling the server to keep the change.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded and slid from her seat with a single fluid motion. Alaric noted how fast she moved but said nothing. Her body was toned from what he could tell and chalked it up to her physical attributes.

"So where to?" Alaric opened the door for her allowing to get in. Damon's words echoed in her mind.

_Bring him back here tomorrow night….._

"My hotel room," she said with a simple smile. Alaric didn't argue and steered the car out of the parking lot towards the hotel where Damon waited for them both.

**For my slash readers....Next update..... :)**


	6. Both Are His

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The car pulled up in the hotel parking lot but neither Brooklyn nor Alaric got out.

"I've got beer and liquor inside," she offered up. "I figured perhaps we could get to know one another better over a few rounds."

Alaric looked over at the hunter and nodded. "Alright," he smiled. Brooklyn started to open the door but felt her body being pulled back the other way. Alaric turned the startled woman around and took her mouth hungrily within his. Brooklyn sensed the need rising within him as it fed into her own. Alaric took it further and dared to run his tongue in and along the hot recesses of her mouth. Brooklyn pushed him back against the door pinning him in place. Her hands ran over the thin blue shirt before sneaking up underneath. Alaric groaned at the sensation of light nails being raked over his hot skin and fought with everything he had to keep from ripping her clothing off and fucking her in the backseat.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Brooklyn broke the heated contact between them. The bright lighting of the parking lot cast across her face exposing the swollen red lips and lustful look that brightened her eyes.

"I think we should," Alaric dove in for one last kiss before pulling back and scurrying out. Brooklyn was already sliding the card in and forcing the door open. Alaric held her by the hips as they tumbled in the room. Laughter erupted between heavy pants and hungry kisses as they landed on the bed. Brooklyn ripped open the front of his shirt buried her face in the hot inviting flesh. He groaned and tilted his head back as wet full lips and tongue tasted his skin.

Damon stepped out from the corner of the room and watched the humans on the bed. Their hearts pounded furiously within their chests as the sexual tension between them threatened to explode at any second. His eyes darted around as clothing was peeled away exposing more and more skin for him to taste and explore. The soft gentle moans escaping Alaric's lips made his jeans tighten into an uncomfortable restriction of denim and cotton.

Brooklyn continued moving lower down his body sensing Alaric's tension bubbling beneath the surface. She smiled to herself as her nimble fingers unhooked the belt and button then slid the zipper down with her teeth. Alaric threw his head back against the pillow panting hard as the cool air rushed over and along the worn thin cotton boxers. Brooklyn was definitely an adventurous woman all around. He closed his eyes at the feather touch of her fingers sliding down the tent pitched in his boxers then up inside a leg. His hands fisted the comforter as he drew in a sharp intake of air. Her fingers teased around the tight ring of muscles before raking up along his perineum.

Damon couldn't stand it much longer! He couldn't sit by and watch as they entangled their partially clothed bodies in between the sheets. The vampire decided it was time he joined the human lovers.

Brooklyn felt the cool hand wrap around her shoulder and gently pull her back. The human groaned as she knew it was Damon but relented and surrendered her position for him. Alaric's eyes flashed open with shock as he spotted the vampire. He slowly propped his upper body and watched as Damon finished undressing Brooklyn. The vampire nipped at her neck and shoulders while his skillful hands unfastened the button and zipper letting the denim slide to the floor. Brooklyn obediently stepped out of her jeans and stood clad in just the blue boy shorts. Alaric spun around and crawled to the edge hungering to touch them both.

The light streaming through the curtains illuminated the full blown lust in hers and Damon's eyes. She wanted them both not caring how they took her. Damon stood behind her and slowly slid a hand down inside the front of her boy shorts. His fingers teased between the hot folds as he prepared her for what was to transcend. The hunter's sharp cries affected vampire and human alike as their cocks twitched in anticipation.

Alaric reached down and gripped his cock then gently started pumping. He tilted his head back and grunted hard as he quickened his stroking. Damon snarled as the human attempted to find release and acted fast. With Brooklyn still in his grip he reached in Alaric's boxers causing the human to choke a startled cry.

"No," Damon snatched his hand and held it. "Not like that."

Alaric nodded absently and withdrew his hand. He watched as Damon leaned towards him brushing his lips lightly in a teasing manner along the human's. Alaric felt his body heat up at what felt like sweet torture against his mouth. Before Damon pulled away Alaric shot out a hand and forced him back to waiting lips. Their mouths battled for supremacy as teeth scraped against one another and tongues wrestled in a heated clash. The vampire sighed in his human lover's mouth as it was nothing like he could ever imagine. So hot wet and inviting….And all his.

Brooklyn slipped away from the vampire's hold and quickly ripped away the dark pants and boxers. His cock curled up against his abdomen while beads of precome covered the tip. She felt her body drop and rest against her heels. The perfect level as she took his cock into her waiting mouth. Damon carefully thrusted his hips against her lips as the vampire wanted to feel every inch of his solid hard dick slide in then out between her full swollen lips. Her head bobbed back and forth as she expertly swallowed and released.

_Damn those lips….._

Damon was first to break contact between them. Alaric tilted his head in uncertainty but Damon's sexy smile quickly eased any fears he held. The vampire then brought Brooklyn to her feet and bent her over the edge of the bed. The hunter braced her body and relented to the vampire as he kissed and nipped at her spine before pulling back at the base.

"You want her," his words were more statement than question. Alaric nodded and approached, hesitant initially but shoved aside his anxieties when he felt the smooth warm skin under his touch. Brooklyn shuddered and felt her body tense as she detected Alaric behind her. The aura surrounding him was deep and vibrant which charged the air between them. Damon took position behind the human and began exploring his taut perfect body. Damn! He was ripped from the space between his shoulders around and down his chest and abs. Alaric's cock twitched at the chilled caress of his vampire lover's hands, wanting him inside of him. He wanted to feel the thick hard cock penetrating him, fucking him and filling him with hot thick ropes of release.

"Damon…." He whispered with need and want.

"Not yet…." He licked the human's lips then pushed him closer to Brooklyn. Alaric returned his attention towards the fiery red head noticing her luscious copper locks spread across her back and shoulders. She was more beautiful than ever- standing there bent over, naked and wanting him. He licked his mouth moistening cracked lips as he firmly grasped her hips and slowly pushed inside.

"Oh god…." He panted as her wet tight heat gradually accepted him until he was balls deep within her. Their bodies rocked in sync as Alaric fucked the hunter into the mattress. Brooklyn hissed and fisted the comforter tighter as her lover's hips slammed into her. Damon grinned as he smeared a small amount of lube on his fingers and started exploring around the tight ring of muscle. Alaric hissed and froze inside Brooklyn as the burning sensation spread throughout his body.

"Relax," he whispered and carefully prodded until he could insert another finger. Damon grinned wider when Alaric relaxed at the breaching of the lone digit. The vampire pushed another in and gently scissored the human as he continued taking the hunter in front of him. The feel of the now welcomed intrusion and clenching heat of her body threatened to send Alaric over. He cried out when the two slim fingers pulled out and the thick heat of the vampire's cock pushed in. Damon was surprisingly careful as he took the human from behind. He had slept with men before but didn't want to hurt him or the one in front of him. He couldn't explain why but didn't dwell on it either.

Brooklyn felt the tightness growing within knowing it was the onslaught of a very powerful orgasm. Alaric kept pumping hard and steady and sensed she was nearing climax. The hunter gasped and tossed her head back as the velvet walls clenched around his cock creating a delicious friction between them. Alaric moaned as she cried out in release and coated his dick and thighs. His own climax drew closer thanks to his human lover riding out several waves. Tiny contractions against him milked the thickness bringing orgasm to the edge. Alaric pumped as fast as he could letting primal instinct set in.

Damon kept pace with his humans feeling Alaric tighten like a vise around him when the first crest raged through. Brooklyn called his name over and over as he spilled inside. Never had anyone made him feel so good like she did. Not even his wife was like that when she was "alive."

The vampire dug his nails deeper in Alaric's sides as his fangs dropped. He wanted to taste Alaric's blood and let it fill his veins and coat his tongue and lips. The vampire felt the last bits of orgasm waning from the human and pulled him away from Brooklyn who collapsed on the bed. Alaric spun around seconds before Damon went in sinking his deadly canines in the tender spot between the throat and shoulder.

The human winced and yelped but fighting the vampire made it worse so he forced his body to relax against him. The pain decreased but remained as he continued to feed off the human. Alaric reached up with a hand as his world was going dark. Damon stopped and withdrew from the human and helped him towards the bed. Alaric spotted Brooklyn slumped on the edge and reached out for her. Damon pulled the sheets back and lowered the exhausted human down. He helped Brooklyn in the middle and came down on her other side.

Alaric slid over and secured his arms around her waist and looked over at Damon. The vampire was playing with her hair watching it cascade through his fingers. After the last strands left his fingers, Damon caught Alaric's well sated expression and smiled.

"You're mine," he whispered. "You're both mine."

**Wow that was tough to write!!!! Next update soon!!!**


	7. The Morning After

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Alaric slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. His head was spinning and pounding all at the same time as he carefully sat up, trying not to agitate his headache any further but he failed miserably as the pounding increased to brink of nausea for the man.

"Here," Brooklyn appeared at the edge of bed. In her hand was a glass of water and two Tylenol. Alaric rolled over and popped the pills then swallowed down the contents of the plastic cup.

"It's a side effect of having a vampire feed from you," the hunter gently spoke as she could feel the pain as if it were her own. "I like to think of it as a bad hangover."

Alaric forced a tiny smile on his lips as he rubbed his temples vigorously. Brooklyn walked around and lowered her body back on the bed. She was dressed in his blue shirt since her own had been ripped apart. He silently admitted the shirt looked better on her than him. His eyes followed as she reached across the mattress and gently caressed his face. Alaric dropped his hands and caught hers between them. He didn't regret what happened between then last night and wondered if she felt the same.

Brooklyn felt the apprehension and anxiety in her lover and lightly kissed him in reassurance.

"I have no regrets about it," she said. The choice of simple words affected Alaric profoundly. His heart pounded as he secretly rejoiced.

"You don't?" A half crooked smile appeared. Brooklyn bit her bottom lip and playfully smiled.

"Nope….Though it wasn't what I had in mind…..But I must say it was unforgettable."

Alaric felt the Tylenol defeat the painful throbbing and he relaxed against the pillows. Brooklyn slid closer towards his open waiting arm and buried her face against his chest. Faint hints of his cologne lingered on his skin, mixing with the scents of sex and blood. Alaric looked over the room to notice Damon was nowhere to be seen.

Wham bam thank you ma'am….that was Damon's motto when it came to sex it seemed. But then the vampire's words rang in his ears.

_You're mine…..you're both mine….._

* * *

Stefan walked in and noticed the content smug smile on his brother's face. He wondered where Damon had run off to last night as he had returned in the early hours of the morning saying nothing as he headed straight for his usual perch.

Damon sat with bourbon in hand as he recalled his latest conquests. Now he had not one but two humans to feed from and take out his sexual needs on. They had been both rather willing to have him in their first date and he didn't even compel them. Brooklyn's necklace had been removed by Alaric and sat on the stand the entire time. Though the humans seemed to share a deep attraction towards one another, Damon could care less about the emotional side of things. All he wanted was the physical pleasure and nothing more. He helped himself to another glass of bourbon and stared at the dark amber sloshing in the glass before taking it down in one shot. It burned his throat as it rushed downward but the vampire shook it off.

"Rough night?" Stefan finally spoke up. Damon turned around and rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Well hello to you too brother," Damon sneered.

"While you were out on the town someone was attacked."

Damon froze knowing what Stefan was implying.

"If that's your roundabout way of accusing me then you're pointing your finger at the wrong vampire. I was occupied the entire evening."

"Lemme guess…Party with the Tri Delts? Or was it the Chi Omegas this time?"

Damon shook his head and laughed. He knew Stefan would freak out if he knew it was Brooklyn and Alaric he was with. But then again he lived to torment his brother.

"Actually no," he plastered a wide grin before dropping the ball. "I was with Brooklyn and Alaric."

Stefan stared incredulously at his brother. "You're lying Damon. You are the last person either one of them would want to within a 50 mile radius of."

"Oh am I now?" Damon tossed his phone across the room. Stefan caught it with ease then looked up at his brother.

"Go ahead call her….I can assure you she'll tell you everything."

Stefan narrowed his eyes then punched in Brooklyn's cell, listened and waited.

* * *

Brooklyn groaned as she heard her cell ring and reached across Alaric for the offensive device.

"Don't answer it," he pawed at her hand but she had the vibrating object tight in her hand. Brooklyn saw the number and growled in frustration before answering.

"Damon what do you want now? You want an encore is that it?"

"Brook?" Stefan's not Damon's voice answered back. Brooklyn's face instantly fell and she fell back in the pillow.

"Shit," she held a hand to her forehead and winced as she knew Damon had told them.

"Stefan….hi," she treaded carefully.

"Brook did you and Alaric spend the night with Damon? Please just be honest with me," Brooklyn sighed and dropped her shoulders as she couldn't dodge the truth. Alaric saw the change in her posture and tone and immediately sat up. He ran his hand up and down her back in a tender manner as she attempted to explain what happened to Stefan.

"It didn't start out that way," she started. "Alaric and I went to the Grill and came back here to my room. But then things got heavy and the next thing I know Damon's there and things took a different turn."

Stefan glared at his brother who continued to play the innocence card. "What?" The vampire shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't say no."

"Brook did he compel you or Alaric?"

"I….I dunno Stefan…." She sputtered on the other end. I mean my necklace was on the stand but I think Alaric slipped it off for me." The hunter ran her hand furiously over face as she fought to remember.

"Brook listen to me okay? I'm not angry with you or Alaric- not by a long shot. But you two need to listen very carefully to me. Someone was attacked last night and I thought it was Damon but it wasn't. Another vampire's in town."

"Who? Who is it and I'll kill them," Brooklyn's mood turned to hunter stance as word of another vampire in town changed the tone.

"We don't know but for right now you need to be somewhere safe, somewhere that a vampire can't get in."

Alaric had heard Stefan on the other end and knew where that safe place would be. He snatched the phone before Brooklyn could protest and placed it by his ear.

"Stefan it's Alaric. Listen she can stay with me. No vampire has been invited in so she'll be safe there."

"Good," he turned to Damon who glared back. Who the Hell was he to try and deprive him of his humans?!

"We're heading there now," Alaric hung up and looked over to Brooklyn who was hastily packing her stuff and tossing her bags by the door. The hunter ripped open every drawer and closet before slamming them all shut not caring if the people in the next room heard her or not. Alaric caught the turbulence in her deep smoky hues and rolled off the bed.

"Brook," he caught her as she hurried by effectively stopping her dead in her tracks. Brooklyn exhaled and slowly lifted her head. Alaric held her face tenderly in his hands while his thumbs stroked her cheeks. The feel of his touch relaxed the hunter and she quickly fell against him.

"Sorry…." She hastily apologized. "I'm still a bit unsure of what to make of everything and now with another vampire out there…." Alaric pressed a finger to her lips and watched her kiss the single digit. Her soft wet lips stayed tight with his finger for a few moments before she withdrew.

"Brook, Stefan's worried about you that's all," Brooklyn nodded and flopped down on the bed. Her necklace bounced against her chest before coming back to rest against it.

"I know Alaric but I worry how he's reacting to last night."

The mattress shifted and groaned as Alaric sat beside her. He draped an arm around her waist drawing Brooklyn's small body into his. A deep purring sound rumbled in her throat as he slipped his fingers through her hair and watched the auburn tresses shine in the bright sunlight.

"Now isn't this a touching scene?" Damon's voice boomed from the window. The vampire stood and watched the humans momentarily before casually crossing the room and taking a seat by Brooklyn.

"Damon what do you want?" Alaric looked towards the vampire.

"Oh well I give you one helluva night to remember and this is the thanks I get?" Damon pretended to be insulted but Brooklyn rolled her eyes as her way of stating otherwise.

"Cut the crap Damon," she sighed in irritation. Brooklyn wanted a shower, preferably one with Alaric, and then some food. But that wasn't appearing to be happening anytime too soon.

"Well since you put so nicely Brookie," he said in his snarky tone, "You two plan on staying in his house so I expect you two to welcome me in."

**Next update soon!!!**


	8. More Than Simple Desire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn bristled but Damon laughed and continued playing with her knee. Alaric tightened his hold on her body but Damon didn't care what little actions the humans took as they were his after all.

"Remember you two you're mine so denying me access to you both would be an unwise decision," the vampire's eyes darkened as the crimson lines formed beneath the skin.

"Your scare tactics may work on the high school crowd but not us," Alaric tensed and pulled Brooklyn closer to him. Damon tilted his head at the human and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh wait that's right you two are hunters….Right I forgot how stupid of me," The sarcasm dripped from his voice. The vampire noticed Brooklyn was clad in Alaric's blue shirt and found his stare going over her scantily clad form. His eyes then drifted over her and towards Alaric who sat naked on the edge of the bed. Alaric noticed the hungry look in Damon's eyes and quickly wrapped the sheet across his lap.

"Oh please," Damon rolled his eyes at the sudden modesty that appeared in Alaric. "You weren't exactly being prude last night if I recall." He waggled his eyebrows in a seductive manner which didn't go unnoticed.

"Spare us the innuendo," Brooklyn shot up to her feet and grabbed Alaric's hands. Damon blocked her path which irritated the hunter. Her cheeks turned flush as he refused to budge.

"Damon….." Brooklyn hissed through gritted teeth. "Unless you want the vampire that's out there to use us as its blood bank, you need to move."

"Actually if you two think you're going in there alone….."

* * *

Puffs of steam rose over and across the ceiling as the trio reveled in the shower. Alaric groaned and curled his fingers against the smooth fiberglass surface as Damon thrusted in and out in short steady snaps. He was still loose from the night before making it all the more better for both human and vampire as their bodies were entangled together in the familiar dance. Brooklyn was on her knees perched in front of him with her mouth wrapped securely around his thick cock. Teeth scraped lightly over him while the soft tongue of his human lover caressed and stroked the vein that throbbed along the underside.

"God….." he whispered beneath his breath as the teasing touch of several fingers caressed his perineum. Brooklyn's head continued to bob back and forth while her hands roamed over and between his thighs drawing him closer to climax while Damon rutted harder in Alaric. The vampire knew Alaric carried a deep seated hatred towards him but the hatred was easily turned into the deep fiery need that burned deep within his soul.

Alaric looked down wanting to watch her as she running those full sweet lips over his cock. He caught the grin across her mouth as it was apparent the pleasure she took was great to say the least. She felt his fingers carding through her wet hair, tangling the soaked strands with his thick fingers. The sensation against her scalp heightened the arousal flowing throughout her body making her hunger for him even more. Alaric threw his head back, groaning and whimpering his lover's name as he spilled into her waiting mouth. He felt her accepting every drop he expelled as her cheeks went inward then out milking him dry.

Damon felt the tight ring of muscle clench around him as the orgasm raked Alaric's body nearly causing him to collapse to his knees. But the firm embrace of Damon's arms kept him steady as he shuddered and convulsed against him. Alaric's vision exploded into a bright white flash momentarily blinding him but the pleasure and ecstasy dominating his being quelled any fears. He heard his vampire lover growl and rest his forehead against his back and relented to the powerful release that tightly gripped his body. Alaric cried out and fisted Brooklyn's hair at the feel of the hot thick ropes coating his body. Muscles contracted while the blood pumped harder in the human's veins sending wave upon wave through both their beings. Damon heard his voice whispering the human's name as he slowly came down from sexual bliss. The weight of Damon's exhausted body pressed up against Alaric as they leaned against the wall. The vampire's softening cock slid from his human's well sated and fucked body. Brooklyn stood and smiled at them both through the clouds of steam that surrounded their soaked bodies. Both men noted how exotic she looked standing there before them – Her long red hair clinging to her face and neck before flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Her rich smoky eyes cast a wild untamed look as her own needs had yet to be met.

She leaned in kissing Alaric lightly before giving the same tender attention to Damon. The vampire was caught off guard but welcomed the pleasant surprise. Brooklyn sensed a change in his mood as something shifted and exposed deep hidden emotions. Damon anxiously returned the intimate gesture, tasting hints of the human on the tip of Brooklyn's tongue and lips. The sweet earthen tang sent shivers down his timeless spine though not in a sexual manner but something else. The vampire kept his thoughts silent but couldn't hide what he felt from the empath.

Damon pulled back but only briefly to lower his mouth against her neck and shoulders. Brooklyn sighed and slumped against the slick shower wall as she felt him lightly nip her skin and fondle her perky breasts. As his cool fingers rolled the small erect buds, Brooklyn gasped and felt her back arching off the wall in response.

"Damon…..god…." she closed her eyes and clawed at the fiberglass. Alaric watched as the vampire pleasured her, nearly driving her to orgasm just on touch alone. He observed how gentle and attentive Damon was, nothing like the cold blood killer he had laid eyes on weeks before. His cock grew hard and twitched with every cry and pant that escaped between those sweet full lips. He reached out for her finding his fingers running along the defined line of her jaw before his hand covered the side of her face. Brooklyn reached up and searched out for his hand, covering it with her smaller one.

The vampire stood up and turned to Alaric with a knowing smile on his face. He looked over at Damon who nodded his head in the human's direction.

"She's waiting…." He leaned over kissing Alaric hard on the lips before stepping back and letting Alaric have her. Damon watched as Alaric lifted Brooklyn up off the tub floor and eased his cock inside. She braced her hands on his shoulders as the solid hard cock impaled her willing body. They rocked in perfect rhythm as the rest of the world was quickly shut out. It was only them now but the watchful eye of the vampire could be felt off in the distance. Brooklyn couldn't recall the last time she had such mind blowing sex let alone in a shower! The massaging sensation of the water rushing over them and thick steam enhance the sexual bliss both experienced. The powerful jets of water continuously collided with the human lovers as they both neared climax. Alaric captured her mouth in what felt like a hunger that couldn't be fulfilled. He needed to taste her lips and run his tongue through the welcoming hot recesses of her mouth.

Brooklyn felt the coiling within her stomach and lower body as he ran across the sweet bundle of nerves buried deep within her body. Damon saw her eyes rolling back up in her head and hands digging into his shoulders as she cried out his name with release hanging in every word. Her sweet pants and cries filled the room surely being heard by the occupants in the next room but they didn't care as they were swept up in the heat of passion, focused only on one another. The pressure built in his lower body as he felt the familiar tightening begin again.

Alaric buried his head in her shoulder and roughly snapped his hips as the pressure grew until he couldn't fight it back much longer. Brooklyn lifted his head and covered his lips with hers as he trembled and shuddered through his release. She gently pulled back and lightly caressed his face then carded her fingers through his hair. Even in the hot steamy space his light brown tresses were soft to the touch.

Damon watched the humans as they remained locked together and felt a hint of jealousy springing up inside. The vampire thought he had something like that with Katherine but turned out it was a cruel illusion. Damon truly loved her but the reality was she didn't. All he was to her was a toy, an infatuation of a childish being. He had spent the last century finding a way to get in the fucking tomb only to find heartache and shattered expectations. She had fled, knowing where he was in Chicago but didn't reach out to him. It wasn't until he had laid eyes on the fiery haired hunter and tall mysterious man that made him forget who Katherine was. Still, he kept the wall thrown up showing a cold indifferent front on the outside while on the inside was a hurt, angry man.

* * *

They finished packing up and raced out the parking lot towards Alaric's house. It was a modest house on the edge of town which to Brooklyn was the ideal place. It was out of the sight of the major players in town (which Stefan had filled her in on) and no one bothered them.

Alaric ushered her in then turned to Damon who waited patiently at the open door.

"Damon you can come in," the words spilled smoothly from his lips. Damon smiled and crossed the threshold. It was lightly furnished but clean – unlike his family home. Alaric continued down the hall and turned into his room. Brooklyn followed on his heels and observed the large room. A queen bed sat in the middle surrounded by two stands. A dressed was pushed along the wall next to a closet.

"If you want….." he turned and face Brooklyn, "you can have the other room."

Brooklyn gently shook her head and carefully set her bag down. Alaric watched as she stepped up and sweetly kissed him.

"No, I think I'll stay in here," she winked before switching gears. "Now, let's find the bloodsucker."

They turned to Damon who nodded in solemn agreement. They had to keep the Council off Damon and Stefan's trail or all Hell would break loose.

**Next update soon...... :)**


	9. Trap

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"So you think it was one of the vampires from the tomb?" Elena paced around the library.

"It would make sense," Brooklyn shrugged. "I mean if most of them got out as Stefan and Damon said then some may remain here. This was their home before they were dragged down."

Alaric opened the bag he brought and flipped the cloth flap off the top revealing several sharp stakes and some other strange other looking stakes as well. Brooklyn held up the one of the unfamiliar stakes and noted the time and detail it took to create them.

"They're vervain filled darts," he said with a slight smile. Damon raised an eyebrow and leaned across the desk.

"So teacher by day and vampire hunter by night….." he cast his gaze towards the weapons. Damon didn't add the part where he thought it was hot but kept that to himself though he wasn't the only one to harbor the idea.

"Well I have you to thank for that," Alaric retorted.

"Okay you two enough," Brooklyn assumed the role of referee. She knew that pent up tension would be released later but now wasn't the time.

"Brook's right," Stefan added. "We don't know who the vampire is and if they are any others."

"Why don't some of us hike out to the tomb?" Brooklyn suggested.

"NO!" Stefan, Elena, Damon and Alaric shouted at once causing her to wince.

"Okay….," Brooklyn said feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"No you shouldn't go," Damon said with a hint of concern in his tone. "If there are any vampires in there it wouldn't turn out well for you."

"Well then why don't you go with me? Did you forget I can handle my own?" Brooklyn stood up. Her eyes flashed with defiance as she challenged the vampire. Damon growled at the stubbornness of the hunter but felt he would be locked in a battle of wills with her to which there would be no winner.

"Fine I'll go with you," Damon huffed. The hunter smiled in victory but it dropped when she caught the disapproving look on Alaric's face. She rounded the massive desk and cupped his face within her hands. Alaric closed his eyes and covered hers with his larger ones as she attempted to assure him she would be alright.

"Alaric I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Besides you seem to know more about the back story of this town and all the players involved. We can't just sit here with our thumbs up our asses while someone else gets attacked."

Alaric still didn't like the idea of her going in the tomb even with Damon going along. Sure they had just met a few days before but the idea of her being hurt or killed by any vampire or anyone for that matter turned his blood cold in his veins. Damon flashed a look at Alaric then headed out the door. Taking Brooklyn's hand, Alaric walked her towards the door leaving Stefan to wonder what that silent exchange was all about.

* * *

Clouds had gathered threatening to open up on the town below and the citizens of Mystic Falls scurried about like ants on the ground. Rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance as Ben crossed the street towards the town square. He had to be more careful or someone was going to meet the end of a wooden stake but she was worth every drop. Ben knew about the tomb and how the witches opened it up but didn't close it completely allowing many of the vampires to escape. Some remained here hidden out in a farmhouse owned by a lonely older woman while others took off to points unknown, eager to get Mystic Falls as far behind them as possible.

He had been keeping tabs on the Salvatore brothers for the last few weeks now and it was but a few days before he noticed the red haired woman hanging around them. He learned her name was Brooklyn Ravenwood and she was a hunter. But that wasn't all he had learned. It seemed Damon had taken a liking to the hunter and another – Alaric Saltzman. This would prove to be rather useful indeed.

"So the vampire has a weakness…." He said with a cruel smile before turning to head back to report this latest twist.

* * *

"You know Damon I can see through your tough guy façade," Brooklyn threw a sideways glance at the vampire. The rain had started falling steadily making the journey difficult for both. The mud grew thicker with every step but still they carried forth.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Damon kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Damon you're either that damn dense or just stupid. Did you forget I'm an empath? I can sense aura and emotions of everyone including vampires. That day we were in the shower I could feel something emerge inside of you; something that had been hidden away over a century ago."

The vampire kept quiet but knew she was right as being with her and Alaric had shaken up his soul but only a fraction. Perhaps it was her spirit that attracted him to her back in Chicago or the way she displayed no fear when taking him on. The determination in her eyes was a rare sight indeed and Damon had found it alluring.

"We're here," Damon breathed and paused at the edge of the church perimeter. They looked down at the gaping entrance to the tomb spotting the door open ajar.

"Well that's not good," Brooklyn cast a worried glance before starting down the slick stone stairs. Rain pelted the vampire and hunter as they cautiously trekked down the steps and across the open space before coming to stop at the door. Damon could hear the fain whispers being carried throughout the tomb.

"Stick close to me and don't wander off," Damon pressed his body close to hers and together they crossed the threshold. Brooklyn clicked on the flashlight as the tomb was a maze of tunnels and dead ends. It was cold and damp from years of neglect which sent a chill down the hunter's spine. Damon heard the whispering intensify but knew Brooklyn could as well.

"That's them isn't it?" Brooklyn asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yep, they're talking about you," Damon muttered. "They can sense your presence you know."

"Lovely….Mummified vampires that can detect fresh blood…..Sounds like the plot to a bad horror movie."

Damon didn't say anything as the light swept back and forth across the vampires. Uneasiness settled in the corridors as they realized many of the vampires had gotten out. But how could that be unless…..

"Someone's been feeding them blood," Damon spotted the empty bags scattered about.

"But who else would know about the tomb besides us and Bonnie?"

"The Council for one but they wouldn't be behind this. It has to be another vampire."

"I say then we get outta here before that vampire decided to return and wake up the rest of our wrinkly friends," Brooklyn started to turn but collided with something solid.

"Leaving so soon?" The unfamiliar voice chuckled. Brooklyn felt her body freeze as the hand clamped around her throat. "The party's just getting started."

The vampire's fangs punctured Brooklyn's throat and felt the hunter kicking and fighting back. This wasn't like when Damon had fed from her for the attacker was ripping at her skin attempting to force more blood to flow from the injury. She yelped in pain as the vampire continued tearing at her flesh. Damon pounced on the vampire pulling him off Brooklyn who was now slumped up against the wall. The hunter couldn't see but could hear the battle that raged on. Damon belted the attacker in the jaw face and stomach, angry that another had attacked the hunter. Brooklyn battled to retain consciousness but felt her body winning out over her mind. The last thing she remembered was the sound of a stake being driven into flesh and bone then her whole world went dark.

* * *

"So the Council knows about the tomb and you say it's comprised of descendents of the founding family," Stefan nodded at Alaric.

"Zach was a member of the Council and supplied the town with vervain. He knew Damon and I were vampires but the others don't. The Forbes, Lockwoods, Fells and Salvatores were the original founding members."

Alaric's heart stopped at the name Fell. Elena caught the disturbed look that crossed over his face, darkening his handsome features.

"Mr. Saltzman are you alright?" Alaric shook his head and excused himself for a moment. Stefan got up and followed him outside to the front entrance. He shout out a hand and wrapped his fingers around Alaric's arm stopping him midstride.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Stefan didn't want to compel him but would if he was left with no other choice. Alaric was tense but soon started to relax and breathe.

"I crossed paths with Logan Fell right before he was killed," he admitted in a roundabout manner. Stefan stared at the man realizing what he was saying.

"You were the one who killed him," Alaric shook his head.

"I didn't realize he was part of the Council."

"Well if you hadn't killed him either one of us would've or one of the Council would've done it. To them the only good vampire is a dead one."

Alaric felt sympathy towards him as he wasn't like Logan or his brother. Stefan displayed open honest emotions especially around Elena and Brooklyn.

The sound of squealing brakes alerted them to arrival of Damon's car. Damon jumped out and raced around the front to the passenger side then flung the door open. In his arms was the limp form of Brooklyn. The wound on her neck was slowly healing as Damon had fed her his blood.

"We were ambushed," Damon answered as he rushed by into the house. Alaric and Stefan hurried in behind him.

"Oh my god what happened?" Elena caught sight of the bloody wound on her neck.

"We were attacked in the tomb," Damon answered as he laid Brooklyn on the couch. Stefan grabbed a clean cloth as Alaric dropped to his knees and ran his hands over hair and face. Streaks of blood covered his fingers but he didn't care. Her skin was pale and lips ashen in color from loss of blood. Her breathing was light, so light Alaric thought she was dead.

"Here," Alaric took the cloth and tenderly cleaned away the blood. As crimson gave way to flesh, the wounds faded away until unbroken skin remained behind. Damon found himself placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"She'll wake up with a bad headache but she won't be turned."

Alaric merely nodded refusing to leave her side. Stefan watched the exchange between the two realizing something was definitely going on between them. For once Damon wasn't lying.

**See....Damon is slowly but surely coming around......**


	10. Tensions

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was moved to one of the bedrooms as she continued to recover. Elena offered to watch her while the others worked on a way to root out the vampire and the rest that escaped the tomb.

"She was almost killed Damon!" Alaric felt the anger welling in his heart.

"Don't you think I realize that Alaric?" Damon stared back. The tension between them grew thick and threatened to spill over. Stefan jumped in front of Alaric and held up a hand to calm him down.

"Mr. Saltzman I know you're upset Brooklyn got hurt but getting angry with Damon isn't solving anything."

Alaric nodded and flopped on the couch in a huff. He knew he should've done more to keep her there instead of running off towards the damned tomb! Stefan turned and looked at his brother waiting for an explanation.

"Most of them escaped," Damon said first. "Someone's feeding them blood as we found numerous empty blood bags all over the place."

"How many are down there?"

Damon shrugged and answered with uncertainty, "Five maybe six at the most."

Alaric shook his head and stood up to face Damon.

"So let me get this straight," he said tightly, "You had Bonnie's grandmother and Bonnie open that tomb thinking Katherine was in there when she wasn't and now because the seal was lowered those same vampires got out?!"

"How did you know all that?" Damon asked already knowing the answer.

"Stefan filled me in," he answered simply. "Your obsession got the better of you and now we have vampires on the loose."

"What about Anna and Pearl? Could they be the ones feeding the vampires?" Stefan offered as he recalled the young vampire getting her mother out from the tomb. Alaric didn't know about that detail.

"Who are they? Are they vampires too?" Alaric bristled.

"Yeah they are," Damon nodded. "Pearl was a friend to Katherine and Anna was her daughter. Anna didn't get entombed but Pearl did and she was also looking for a way to open the tomb."

"This just keeps getting better," Alaric snorted. "Anything else you care to share with me? Maybe you're using me and Brooklyn for sex and blood?"

Stefan's mouth dropped as his eyes went wide.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon felt like the human had just run a stake through him.

"You turn my wife who wanted nothing to do with me and now I find out that the tomb was opened because of an obsession? Brooklyn almost died down there!"

Damon pursed his lips tight before dragging Alaric down the hall to another room. It was time he set the record straight with his human lover. Stefan watched as his brother half dragged Alaric down the hall and into the first room open. He knew not to intervene and instead went to check on Brooklyn and Elena.

Damon slammed the door shut and locked it as he didn't want to be interrupted. Alaric watched with nervous eyes as the vampire angrily approached him then stopped a foot away from his face.

"Let's get something straight here," he growled at the human. "One -I did not intentionally put Brooklyn in harm's way! Two- She knew the risks going out there! Three- The vampire was lying in wait for us!"

"Then why did you go down there?!" Alaric threw up his hands in frustration. "If you knew there were vampires still down there then why take the risk?!"

"We didn't," Damon huffed. "Some still remain down there but probably not for much longer."

"So there's no way to close the tomb?"

"No," Damon shook his head. "Bonnie and her grandmother were the ones to open it as Emily was their ancestor but now with Shelia gone there's no way to close it."

Alaric just stood there stone faced at the vampire. He had shared a bed with Damon and now he learned he was partially responsible for the tomb being opened! Alaric didn't know if he wanted to belt Damon or not.

"Look you can get all mad and angry at me if you want but……" Damon paused.

"But what?" Alaric crossed his arms and waited. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stake you right here and now."

"Because of this," Damon rushed in pressing his lips hard against the human's. At first Alaric resisted but found himself melting in the vampire's arms. Damon swept his tongue along the human's teeth begging for entrance and groaned in pleasure as he felt them open and let him in where the soft heat of his lover's tongue greeted him eagerly. Damon hungrily ran swept his tongue throughout Alaric's mouth, taking in every corner and crevice he could. The telltale bulge in the human's jeans rubbed hard against the vampire's creating a delicious friction between their bodies. An inhuman growl rumbled deep within Damon's throat as the human thrusted upward against him through the thick denim and thin cotton.

Alaric could feel the feather touch of Damon's fingers as they slid over his cotton clad shirt then teased along the top of his jeans sending shudders through his body.

"Damon…" Alaric gently broke away. "We can't….Not here….Brook…."

"Will be fine," Damon hastily assured him as he fumbled with the button and zipper. "Now turn around," he growled in a low lustful voice. The human nodded and swallowed hard before spinning around to face the desk as the warm touch of denim slid over his hips and down his legs allowing the cool air to brush his sensitive skin. He shuddered at the feel of cool rough hands fondling and running over the tight globes of his ass before they gripped his hips and spread his legs apart. A smile crossed Damon's face as his lover stood exposed and ready for him.

Damon slickened his fingers with saliva and slowly eased a digit inside. He met initial resistance from his lover but continued to gently thrust the lone finger in and out. Alaric hissed in pain and pleasure at the intrusion, gripping the desk so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Relax," Damon whispered in his ear then nipped at the tender earlobe then neck. Alaric made himself breathe in rhythm with Damon's thrusts until the tight ring was loose enough for another finger to slide inside. "That's better," he said quietly to himself and continued preparing his lover. Alaric's grunts and groans were music to the vampire's ears as his cock twitched in the tight confinement of his pants. Damon knew he was hitting the sweet spot deep within the human's body as he shifted and rocked his hips back against his fingers. He needed release…..

The pressure left Alaric's body causing him to whimper in need. Damon slowly coated his cock with his own saliva, stroking and caressing himself. The sensation of being free was beyond words for the vampire as he stroked himself one last time. His hands firmly held Alaric's hips as he slowly and carefully thrusted inside. Alaric groaned and held his breath as the pressure increased until Damon was balls deep within him. The cool hands of his lover wrapped around his as he slowly started thrusting in and out of his receptive body.

Alaric braced his body against the heavy wooden desk as Damon rutted harder and deeper inside. He felt the other's hips snap and roll against him causing Alaric to seek release. Damon slid a hand down and gripped his cock and began to swiftly stroke himself. The vampire felt his lover's body clamping down around him as Alaric neared release. He thrusted faster, running over the the receptive bundle inside causing Alaric to pant and gasp as his vision turned bright before exploding in one large white flash as Damon's hand and the front of the desk was coated with the thick hot stick ropes of semen. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he tightened harder around Damon who felt the coiling tightening to the point of explosion.

Damon felt his fangs drop and spied the tender spot on Alaric's neck. He sunk his needle sharp teeth in warm living flesh and skin as his body exploded violently in his lover, spilling his hot release in the tight channel. Alaric cried out and reached behind him finding Damon's dark hair tangling in his fingers as he rode out the next and unexpected wave that crashed over him. Damon quickly wrapped an arm across the tight waist holding Alaric still as he finished feeding and pulled back licking his lips clean in the process. The human panted hard as he fought to control his breathing and steady his heart and leaned back into Damon who was eager to be his support. The pair stayed locked together for a moment longer as the pent up sexual tension was purged from their bodies.

"We should get back to them," the vampire said with regret in his voice. He wanted to take Alaric again but knew Brooklyn would wake up and look for them no doubt.

Alaric absently nodded as they straightened up before leaving the room. As the human curled his fingers around the brass knob, Damon spun him around and pressed his lips to the human's. Alaric withdrew knowing Damon didn't want to stop but Brooklyn needed him.

"Let's go," he flashed a brief smile at the vampire and kissed him quickly before opening the door.

**Next update soon!!!!**


	11. The Watcher In The Woods

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Here," Brooklyn took the cup of coffee from Elena's offering hands. The hunter smiled and took a drink finding it was rather refreshing.

"How are you feeling?" Brooklyn sat up and absently rubbed her throat.

"Better now that I'm not some vampire's blood bank," she drank the hot brew and looked up at at the sound of approaching footsteps. A sly smile crossed her lips as she spied Damon and Alaric returning back. The auras around them both were burning brightly as the hunter knew what happened. It was like watching fireworks on the 4th of July as they approached the bed.

"Hey guys," Brooklyn sighed and set down the mug. Alaric rushed in taking her in his arms, thankful she was alright.

"You okay?" He pulled back but not before kissing her sweetly.

"I am now," she smiled then turned her eyes towards Damon. "I see you two didn't kill each other. I take you two hashed out your differences?" she smirked.

Damon rolled his eyes at the hunter but she continued smirking in his direction. He had to admit it was good seeing her alive and healed as he had felt a slight connection between them when they had been down in the tomb and was drawn closer to the hunter.

"Okay now that we have all worked out our differences, what's the next step?" Elena stood up scanning the room.

"Is there a record of some sort that lists the vampires who were entombed in 1864? Perhaps we can track them down that way?" Brooklyn shifted up on the bed and against the pillows.

"Not that we know of," Damon answered. "But we know what they look like."

"Well that doesn't help us," Alaric gestured at himself then Elena and Brooklyn.

"Right it doesn't….But keeping the vervain on you will prevent them from compelling you," Damon leaned over and toyed with the chain around Brooklyn's neck. Elena wrote it off as another one of his shameless flirting episodes unaware of what was forming between the hunters and Damon.

"Can't they still hurt us?"

"Unfortunately yes," Stefan said regretfully. "The vervain protects you from being compelled but not from being harmed. But if you ingest it…."

"That won't be necessary," Damon cut his brother off. The idea of not being able to feed from either Brooklyn or Alaric made him bristle on the inside. He would have to keep a close eye on the two until this little vampire problem was remedied.

* * *

Frederick sat in the farm house as the sun had broken free from its grey prison. The other vampires couldn't leave either save for Pearl and Anna. He wanted to go out and hunt as being entrapped for over a century increased his need for fresh blood. The small amounts they were fed in the tomb was but only a mere taste of what awaited them outside the confines of the centuries old home. The vampire turned to look over at Ben who sat quietly in the corner. His eyes were fixed on the episode of CSI: Miami.

"So is it true?" Frederick stood up and crossed the room. Ben broke away from the screen and glanced up but briefly at him.

"Yeah it is," he snorted. "Damon has a keen interest in two humans- Brooklyn Ravenwood and Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher."

"Well that is interesting," Frederick wondered aloud. Though Pearl had made it clear that no revenge was to be carried out, Frederick entertained other ideas. Ever since that night he was captured and entombed with the other vampires, the taste for vengeance has lingered on the tip of his tongue.

A plan started slowly coming together in his mind as a cruel smile crossed his lips.

"Perhaps it is time we pay the Salvatore brothers a visit," he whispered beneath his breath.

* * *

"Guys I'm fine," Brooklyn batted the hands of Stefan and Alaric away as she got up. "I'm not an invalid okay?"

"You went through a pretty traumatic ordeal," Stefan argued.

"No, I was almost made into a vampire's dinner," Brooklyn eased her jacket back on. "Besides that doesn't constitute as traumatic in my world."

Damon laughed and looked away as Stefan sighed in frustration.

"Brook," he gently grabbed her arm and turned the hunter around. "Look, these vampires are dangerous. They've been held without blood for over a century and now that they're out…."

"Little brother I won't let anything happen to your dear BFF," Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's melodramatic speech. "She's staying with Alaric and no vampire has been allowed in."

"Except for you," Alaric pointed out.

"Well present company excluded of course," Damon said smugly.

"Look guys I need to get home," Elena noticed the time then turned back to Stefan. "Will you be by later?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head then walked her to her car.

"Ever the eternal white knight," Damon snickered. Brooklyn crossed her arms and stared hard at the vampire.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing….It's just so blasé," Damon walked over and came within inches of the hunter's face. "I like things rougher if you know what I mean."

The vampire lightly brushed his lips across hers feeling the warmth of her touch against his cooler one. Damon leaned in closer until his mouth was firmly planted against hers. He was still feeling antsy after his little tryst with Alaric in the office and now that his other lover was healed…..

Brooklyn abruptly pulled back and heard the vampire growl at her rejection.

"I know what you're thinking and you can stop right there," Brooklyn pressed a finger on his lips and stepped back. "We need to track down the vampires and find out what they're up to."

"Well aren't you just a kill joy," the vampire muttered feeling his sex drive deflating.

"There's a time for pleasure and now is not that time Damon," Brooklyn stepped back and stared him down. "Besides with a tomb full of vampires running around the Council's gonna eventually figure it out when the first body turns up completely drained of blood. Speaking of which you are an honorary member of the Council I hear."

"No I'm not," Damon circled around her. "The sheriff has been rather grateful for my assistance in dealing with the vampire menace."

"Okay look whatever you wanna call it- help, minion so be it. But the fact remains you are in their good graces which could be handy."

The vampire saw the determination in flashing in her eyes and slowly smiled. "Now what is turning inside that pretty little mind of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased then spun around on her heels and headed towards the door. Alaric followed with Damon on his heels.

Frederick watched the trio step out and head towards the black truck.

"Damn," he growled in frustration. The vampire hoped the red haired one would be alone as he also learned she was friends with Stefan as well. It was because of the Salvatore brothers they were caught in the first place! A little payback was in order.

_Kill two birds with one stone…._

The thought of her blood running down his lips and tongue made the hunger stronger within. The drive bordered on maddening as he watched the vampire and humans starting to get in the car. Frederick fought with every ounce of restraint as the Avalanche rolled down the drive and past his hiding place then out onto the street. The vampire waited then followed the vehicle.

* * *

"You're gonna do what?!" Alaric asked in absolute disbelief.

"Offer my services as a hunter," Brooklyn spoke as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Are you crazy!?" Alaric flung his hands upward in frustration.

"No….I'm normal," she grinned. "Obviously the sheriff will come seeking Damon's help and that's when I make my move."

"No," Alaric shook his head. "You almost died in the tomb."

"Damn it Alaric I'm not 12! I've been hunting things worse than vampires….Alone!"

He sighed and held a hand to his forehead as he shook his head. Damn she was one stubborn woman! But one stubborn woman he was slowly beginning to fall for though.

"If we know what they're up to maybe we," she gestured at all three of them, "can stay one step ahead of them. But it's just a suggestion you know," Brooklyn shrugged it off.

"Lighten up Ally," Damon slapped Alaric on the back. "The girl can hold her own and believe me when I say she can."

* * *

Frederick remained in the back booth of the Grill and continued watching the trio.

"Frederick what are you doing?" Bethanne appeared next to him. She darted her eyes across the room and spotted Damon with the humans. He was rather friendly with them and the vampire realized what he was devising.

**I'm gonna keep Frederick around for a while as he will be of good use ;)**


	12. Sex Ed

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

A week had passed and no attacks had occurred but it didn't mean anyone could let their guard down. Brooklyn continued researching the town's history while Alaric was teaching during the day. On this particular day the hunter was at the Salvatore boarding house working away furiously on her laptop. So far things weren't going in her favor.

"Damn this is like finding a needle in a damned haystack," she muttered. "Looks like I'm gonna have to roll up my sleeves for this one."

The hunter always did love a challenge and this was definitely going to be one. It seemed the town was rather hush hush on vampires or even any mention of them although the Founder's Council was mentioned starting in 1864 and the first Founder's Party. That would be her starting point. As she delved back into the world of vampires, someone slipped in the door and looked over her shoulder.

"You know that was one wild party," Damon's sudden presence made Brooklyn leap from her seat and snatch the stake nearby.

"Damn it Damon don't do that!" She set the stake down and leaned back against the desk.

"Oh well hi to you too," the vampire came up behind her and slowly ran his hands up and down her arms causing goosebumps to form over her chilled skin. His hands were like ice and the hunter knew what he wanted. Damon flung the dark grey shirt over and off his lover's body exposing inch upon inch of warm delicate skin. With light slow touches, the vampire caressed her upper torso and neck then down to the smooth straps of her bra. Damon had picked up on what turned the human on and what she liked and didn't like along with what Alaric's tastes were.

Brooklyn turned around and took Damon's mouth in a heated needy kiss. The vampire snapped the hooks off and tugged at the slender spaghetti straps, feeling them relent and slip over her arms and fall towards the floor. Her supple breasts sat exposed to the open air bringing forth the tiny tight buds. Damon caught sight of the tender mounds and regretfully broke the heated contact between them but only for a brief moment. The hunter gasped and fisted her vampire lover's raven hued locks as his tongue swirled around each nipple then nip at them in a taunting teasing manner.

"Not fair…..So so not fair…." She panted in protest and fell back into his body.

* * *

Planning period had finally arrived and Alaric found he couldn't focus on the tests staring back at him. His thoughts were drifting to Damon and the wild weekend they had shared. The hatred for what he did to Isobel remained firmly entrenched in his heart but he couldn't but help to wonder if there was something good hidden away deep down inside. He had sensed it when they were together- in the shower and in the hotel. It was like a brief moment of vulnerability broke free and surfaced before being pushed back.

Alaric never thought himself as one who would be with men for he dated women through high school and college then eventually married Isobel. But there was something about the dark haired vampire that touched him in ways he never experienced before in his life. The slow delicate manner his cool hands slid over his body, exploring every ripple and curve in a hungry determined manner. The way his heart pounded when the eyes of his undead lover lay upon him with the feral need burning bright in those cold dark hues. The idea of being dominated by Damon sent shivers of pleasure down his spine as he groaned and closed his eyes. Before he realized what he was doing, Alaric had slipped a hand under the desk and cupped the bulge in his pants. The covered heat of his open palm only served to grow the hungering need pooling deep within him.

His hips snapped hard against the firm wall of his palm as he thought of the vampire rutting hard inside. The thick penetrating pressure of Damon's cock filling him brought soft quiet moans between his lips and echoed through the dead silence of the classroom. The creaky wooden chair groaned and rocked against the worn tile floor threatening to betray him but Alaric didn't care or notice for he was lost in the thick fog of wanton need. So what if someone saw him? What were they gonna do?

Soft moans turned sharper and louder as he felt the tightening grow within the depths of his body pulling him closer to the sweet release he urgently sought. The heated friction burning along his cock turned unbearable as Alaric thrusted upward in the air. His legs wrapped around the shaky supports of his seat forcing him to remain planted as the first crest exploded from his body.

"Damon….." the vampire's name sounded so sweet as he rode out the powerful orgasm. The rattling stopped as he slowly came down from the explosive but amazing sexual high that continued to flow through him. Alaric sat in silence allowing his heart to settle down and detected tiny beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his face -a testament of the fierce rush that he was starting to crave again. Air poured in his lungs as Alaric took a deep filling breath. He pulled back his hand, feeling the stickiness plastering his boxers to soft cock.

"I gotta get outta here fast," his eyes shot towards the clock and smiled as it was five minutes until the end of the day.

* * *

Damon looked down upon the sleeping human finding it sickeningly sweet the way her hair splayed across her face. He brushed back the loose strands of copper and smiled at how beautiful she looked when at rest. Her arm roped across his abs as half of her body pressed comfortably against his side. Damon found a smile crawling up his face the longer he watched his human lover. Ten years ago she nearly succeeded in killing him but now……

Stefan walked down the hall and spotted the open door ahead. He knew Brooklyn was here since her truck was parked out front and had been since before he left for school. She was determined to do some digging on the Council and perhaps track down any dirty laundry that may need airing out.

"Brook?" He called out and stepped across the threshold. But the second he spotted the bodies of his brother and friend locked together in the bed Stefan froze. Damon looked up and smirked at his brother. He placed a single finger against his lips then pointed down at Brooklyn.

"What the Hell is going on!?" Stefan demanded as Damon pulled the blanket higher over Brooklyn's body.

"Oh no….It's Buzzkill Bob," Damon groaned and watched his brother purse his lips tightly.

"So what you compelled her?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but no," the vampire ran a hand lightly down her back. "She has been a willing participant in all of this. And you know what? She loves it!"

"I don't wanna hear it, really I don't."

"Well you were the one to ask what the Hell was going on so I'm telling you," Damon raised an eyebrow as he drawled his words.

"Whatever…." Stefan turned and left the room deciding he wanted to talk to Brooklyn when she was dressed and awake. Damon rolled his eyes behind his brother's back thinking he was being such a killjoy. No matter though for Stefan wouldn't understand what he's feeling inside. He was supposed to be made of stone and ice, not like his brother who was made of clay – easily molded by the love of Elena.

"Hey," he heard the quiet voice. Damon shook free from his thoughts and saw Brooklyn looking up with bright grey eyes. The hunter kept the blanket flush with her body as she pulled back and sat up against the headboard. Her empathic senses kicked in and the hunter picked up on the vampire's thoughts.

"If it makes you feel any better- I do love it."

Damon looked down and tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yes," she nodded then leaned in kissing him with the same gentleness she displayed in the shower. "I don't know why Damon but I can't unconditionally hate you."

The hunter's confession was sincere and genuine, unlike the pretty lies Katherine had whispered in his ear. The vampire felt another crack in the wall begin to form when this time he took her lips within his own. The hold the humans had over him was fresh, scary and new…..And he loved it!

* * *

Alaric drove by the house but her truck wasn't there and knew where she was.

**Wow Epi 18 just gave the slash machine aka my brain all sorts of ideas!!!!!**


	13. Sex Ed Part II

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Why are you so open around me?" Damon asked. "I mean over a week ago you were ready to rip me apart the moment you laid eyes on me."

"And a part of me still wants to finish what I started in Chicago too," the hunter confessed. She took a deep slow breath finding it difficult to continue. Her heart still grieved for Lexi and Lee as it was the one who laid beside her that killed her only other vampire friend.

"But you're not exactly racing for the nearest stake either," Damon pointed out.

"And neither is Alaric and you say oh only turned Isobel," Brooklyn crossed her arms and looked sideways towards him.

"She wanted to leave him and I didn't push. She found me," the vampire fiercely defended his actions.

"Well I don't think Alaric's exactly over that either," Brooklyn looked away and at the sheets. Her hands curled tightly around the soft Egyptian cotton as she wondered what if he wanted to go back to her if she ever returned. The thought made her cold inside as she had found herself falling hard for Alaric. Damon caught the dejected expression and felt compelled to offer something that resembled comfort. He awkwardly slipped his arms around her drawing in his now warm embrace. The vampire knew the fear that had settled within his lover and was resolve to ease her troubled mind.

Alaric leapt from his car and raced towards the front door of the boarding house. He had spotted the familiar outlines of Brooklyn's truck and Damon's car as he eased off the road and down the gravel drive feeling his heart pounding hard within his chest. The need within was looming in the deep recesses of his body and the only thing that would cure it was the touch of his lovers.

"What if he leaves?" She whispered.

"I don't foresee that happening Brooklyn," Damon responded quietly. The hunter looked up as he wasn't acting like himself. She was expecting a snarky reply or something crude but instead her ears were greeted to something….human.

"Damon you're starting to scare me," Brooklyn sat up.

"What? Why?" He chuckled lightly.

"Honestly I was bracing myself for something a little more….colder? I mean you are Damon Salvatore and Damon doesn't do sweet and nice."

The vampire shrugged as he had been like that when Vicki was partying it up with him and spilling her depressive story. But that resulted in her being turned and going on a rampage and meeting her untimely death at the end of a stake.

"Yeah well just don't go telling my brother or Elena as I'll never hear the end of it," the dry tone returned once again and Brooklyn found herself grinning.

"Oh yes my secret is safe with you," she playfully rolled her eyes then turned serious. "And in response to your question: I'm open around you because even though I can't put my finger on it there's something in there that makes me comfortable. I think your humanity's starting to show."

"Ugh I thought I burned that bridge already," Brooklyn punched him in the arm.

"There's nothing wrong with a little humanity Damon. It won't kill you to have a tiny bit of a soul in there, even if it's buried by six feet of hatred and coldness."

Damon swept in and silenced her swift moving lips with his. Brooklyn pushed back deepening the heated embrace between them. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist holding the human tight as he lowered her back down upon the bed. The vampire sighed in his lover's mouth at the soft touch of her arms slipping around his back and down to tight hot gloves of his ass. Brooklyn giggled and clenched her fingers bringing forth a hiss of pain and pleasure from his lips. Damon let his body get lost in the feel of her warm slender body pinned beneath him making his cock swell and twitch against her inner thigh. The way she moved those skilled tender fingers over his body was nothing like the way Katherine ever touched him. Brooklyn was attentive and affectionate with every stroke, kiss, caress and bite which Damon found strangely hot and turned him on even further as he was always detached from his partners and uninterested in emotional bonding.

The vampire and human sunk further in the bedding when Alaric appeared in the door. His eyes went wide at the scene laid out before him: Pinned into the soft depths of the mattress was Damon as he was being ridden hard and fast by the fiery haired hunter. He stood there watching in silence as she ground her hips against his in an aggressive display of raw sexual power. Damon reached up eager to taste the swollen luscious lips of his lover and pulled her down until their lips crashed hard and furious in an impassioned battle of tongue lips and teeth.

Alaric felt his hands begin to peel away the jacket and shirt clad upon his body. Cool air rushed around his naked chest and torso sending shivers of arousal down his spine. His cock hardened instantly at the panting and grunting slipping past both of his lovers' mouths and Alaric winced at the pressure of the restrictive denim and cotton. He started towards the vampire and hunter and slowly continued undressing and feeling the worn denim pool at his ankles. Alaric simply kicked them aside and slipped his hand beneath the elastic band and gripped the throbbing cock hidden beneath. Brooklyn broke away from Damon's hungry lips and towards the groans coming from the edge of bed. Her eyes slowly ran over his body as she crooked a finger at him.

Damon grinned as he saw Alaric peel away the last offensive article off and crawl up on the bed. The vampire watched as his human lovers locked eyes and allowed the connection between them to surface. He knew there was more than a sexual need that each felt for the other. It was all in their eyes.

Alaric slid shaky hands along her face and watched the feral glint vanish and the tender compassionate side emerge. He smiled down at her before leaning in for a deep passionate kiss. The vampire snaked a hand between their trembling bodies and lightly stroked his weeping cock paying attention to the throbbing vein running along the underside. Alaric felt the touch of his vampire lover and steadily thrusted his hips feeling Damon's hand curl around until it fit like a velvet glove.

"Oh god…." Alaric groaned in Brooklyn's mouth. The sensations raced through his body hitting every nerve sending a powerful charge that flooded his body with the need.

"What do you want?" Brooklyn broke the contact between them. Her voice was a low heavy whisper dripping in lust and hunger.

"Both of you…." He said with an equally thick tone. Damon heard the wish of his lover and flipped Brooklyn over against the mattress. Alaric pressed his body down into her waiting one and slid his painfully hard cock inside. He took a sharp intake of air at the clenching heat of her body and fought off the climax that loomed. No, he didn't want to fuck the hunter….not this time. No, he wanted to go slow, showing her the vulnerable tender side he possessed. Brooklyn arched her back letting him take her deeper still as she loved how he fit so perfectly within. The hunter started rocking her hips but Alaric planted his hands on each side of her hips as he wanted take care of her.

Damon carefully knelt down behind Alaric and started kissing the human's back and shoulders. The touch of his skin pressed against his lips was heaven for the vampire as Alaric had been trusting and letting him touch his body in the deepest most intimate of ways. Neither he nor Brooklyn possessed or had imbibed any vervain which made the sex hotter and more liberating for all three.

Alaric felt the gentle but burning pressure teasing the tight ring of muscle and compelled his body to relax and allow the vampire access. Damon nipped and kissed at the back of his neck to distract Alaric as he careful thrusted one then two fingers inside. Alaric cried out when the tips ran over his prostrate causing his vision to go blurry then hazy as the vampire continued the sweet torment. Brooklyn took his mouth in a comforting kiss for she too felt the beginnings of an orgasm. She felt the head of his cock ram the sensitive bundle of nerves causing her body to tighten like a wet soft vise around him.

Damon felt his lover was ready and coated his cock with a thin layer of lube. He loved how Alaric would resist him then eventually relent to the vampire's sexual wants as he thrusted inside taking complete control over the human. He also loved the way Alaric clenched around him every time he climaxed and cried out the vampire's name in need.

Alaric hissed but didn't stop rocking his hips against Brooklyn as Damon carefully pushed inside and stayed still as his body adjusted to the welcomed intrusion.

"Damon…"Alaric growled impatiently. The vampire bit the back of Alaric's neck then slowly started rutting against the eager human. Alaric relaxed and the tension left his body as the vampire dominated over him.

"That's more like it….." the vampire whispered with content. Alaric sighed happily as he made love to his human lover and got fucked by his vampire lover. The best of both worlds indeed….

Brooklyn panted harder and faster and fought against the rising tide. She wanted this to last with Alaric but her body refused to obey and succumbed to release. The hunter's legs clamped tighter against his thighs but her hips rocked wildly against his body.

"Alaric….." she whispered as the waves crashed over heralding in her climax. Alaric watched the tears roll down and her face and promptly kissed away the salty drops as the powerful orgasm roared through her body. Damon felt her tremble and writhe below them as his ears were greeted with the rapid beating of her heart. It was beautiful sound to the vampire.

Alaric slowed the steady rhythm of his hips as the hot sticky juices coated their bodies. He lowered his head and lightly bit her neck sending more jolts through her being. His cock twitched inside the hot channel hitting against the tender spot over and over. Brooklyn's cries and pants were sweet music to his ears as he knew she was climaxing a second time.

"God so so good…." He whispered in the air and slowly glided in and out.

Alaric felt the pangs of climax begin in his body starting deep in his abdomen. The pull to slam harder inside screamed in his head but he blocked it out, instead desiring to finish in a less hurried manner. The human panted hard and felt his heart racing as every short thrust forced him closer towards the delicious feel of release. Damon sunk his nails in Alaric's sides as the human spilled hot thick ropes in the hunter's waiting body. Alaric cried out Brooklyn's name as his vision exploded into the familiar bright flash.

"I'm here," she cooed in his ear as he continued pumping hard inside. Brooklyn took his mouth in a reassuring kiss feeling his body calm but slightly.

The vampire gasped as the strong ring clamped around his cock as Alaric continued shuddering and quivering in his grip. His human's short pants went straight through his body breaking down the walls that held back the building tide behind. The vampire buried his fangs in his human's shoulder as it seemed sex with both of them drove his blood lust to new heights. The sensation of orgasm and thick copper flowing through his veins created an experience of nirvana that couldn't be explained.

Brooklyn clenched her lover's hands as the vampire exploded inside coating the hot tight walls. She cringed as Alaric tightened his grip turning her knuckles and fingers white. The hunter looked up at Damon who licked his lips clean of fresh blood. A sated look crossed his face as he reveled in the infusion of his lovers' essences.

The trio collapsed in a tangled heap of limbs and torsos upon the dampened sheets. Brooklyn found herself in the center with Alaric facing her and Damon curled up against her backside and running a hand down her side. The hunter looked across into Alaric's eyes, spotting a blend of sexual satisfaction and contentment. The aura around both the vampire and human glowed a soft blue which made Brooklyn happily sigh. She opened her arms beckoning for him to come to her. Alaric grinned as he slid in her open embrace and draped his arms around hers and Damon's bodies. They smiled briefly then shared a soft kiss before they were lulled to sleep.

The sun had emerged from the clouds once again keeping Frederick from enacting his plan of revenge. He would strike after the sun went down.

**Wow that was a bit difficult to write but I managed to do it!!! **


	14. Unwelcome Company

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon paced behind Alaric as he watched Brooklyn type furiously on her laptop.

"Right now nothing as the Council has everything under lock and key," Brooklyn sighed and looked over her shoulder at the vampire. "They have the pocket watch which gives them a rather decisive advantage not to mention the sheriff seems to have been doing some digging around."

"How do you know that?" Damon rounded the desk and perched on the edge closest to the hunter.

"A friend of mine in Department of Homeland Security gave me the heads up in a text this morning. Here have a look," she passed her phone over to Damon who read the brief message:

_Brook,_

_Have several blood banks reporting missing coolers of blood around the area. Sheriff of Mystic Falls, VA poking around. Are you tracking vampires again??_

_Brady_

"So they already suspect something's up," he passed the device back over.

"That or someone's tipped them off," Alaric suggested earning a suspicious look from the vampire.

"Damon," Brooklyn shot out a hand and clamped it around his wrist. "It wasn't Alaric."

"And how do you know that?" Damon asked as he kept his eyes on the human.

"Because genius I'm an empath which you seemed to keep forgetting….And you should read the next message," she slapped her phone back in Damon's hand. Alaric smirked as the vampire's eyes darted over the message.

_Got email from sheriff about background check on new teacher. Everything checks out. Out of curiosity what's the story behind the guy?_

"The sheriff's been doing her homework," Damon looked up at the hunters.

"Before you jump the gun next time perhaps you should ask," Brooklyn plucked her phone from the vampire's hands and went back to the screen. She flashed a brief smile at Damon before closing down the laptop.

A noise from the front of the house caught the trio's attention. All three stared at the doorway and listened. The front doors closed and echoed through the halls alerting the vampire and hunters to unwelcome company. Immediately Alaric and Brooklyn had stakes in their hands ready to use. Damon looked back at the humans motioning them to remain behind before slipping out the door and down the hallway.

Damon eased his way down the main staircase and stopped mid-step at the last step. He listened carefully picking up on two voices in the library. They were faint and hard to tell apart from where he stood. The vampire stalked closer towards his query, freezing in place around the corner as the voices turned feminine and recognizable.

"I really should change the locks on the doors," Damon popped out from behind the wall to face Pearl and Anna.

"Hello Damon," The older vampire coolly greeted him.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Damon stared at the backside of the vampire as she faced her daughter. Pearl ignored the vampire's snarky tone.

"An invitation wasn't necessary," Pearly finally turned to face the vampire. "I'm surprised no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?" Damon just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Curiosity laced her voice as with no living person in the house vampires could come and go as they saw fit.

"Yeah how do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" Anna chimed in in a slightly annoying tone. Damon's lips were now in a tighter smaller smirk as he rushed in and gripped his hand around Pearl's throat.

"We kill them," he was slightly taken aback when his grip didn't have the desired effect. Pearl stood silent as she curled a hand around his wrist and pulled it back with ease. Damon heard the bones in his hand and wrist snapping and popping as he battled against her stronger will.

"Damn…." Damon growled in shock as Pearl smiled and tossed him to the floor like a doll.

"Have a seat Damon," Pearl smiled a little wider as she and Anna patiently waited for Damon to pick himself up off the floor and have a seat on the couch. "I was hoping we could have a word."

"Sure," he dryly responded.

Damon kept his eyes locked with Pearl's as not to betray the presence of the humans upstairs. Deep down he worried she would do something in retaliation for 1864. Little did he know Alaric and Brooklyn were perched at the top of the stairs listening in to the entire conversation. The hunters held their stakes tight ready to take out the two intruders.

"We've taken up residence in a farmhouse outside of town. It'll suffice for now," Pearl eased her slender form in the closest chair ever still the lady.

"All 25 of them?" Damon stared in disbelief.

"Not all, some," Pearl calmly replied. "I imagine a few have already left town. Other are still in the woods or like us….acclimating," Damon caught the tender look shared between mother and daughter in that brief instance.

"I understand there is a secret Council," Pearl got straight to the point.

"And you're a part of it," Anna bluntly finished her mother's statement. Damon laughed at the accusation.

"That's ridiculous."

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the night of the comet Damon. I'm up to speed," Damon arched an eyebrow at the younger vampire as he was called out on his lie.

"So am I," Pearl added. "And now that you've infiltrated the Council I'll need to know everything they know- starting with a list of all the Council members and their families."

Damon clenched his jaw as he knew what Pearl was wanting. Still, he kept silent as she continued.

"And everyone you've supplied vervain to," Damon's tiny smile deflated as the words flowed past Anna's lips.

"That's gonna have to stop immediately," Pearl demanded leaving no room for argument in her voice.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"Mystic Falls is our home Damon. They took that from us! Our land our home- it's time we rebuild," Damon let out a short laugh and shook his head.

"What are you crazy?!!? That was 1864! Wake up woman the world has moved on!"

Pearl sat straighter and pulled out the ace up her sleeve.

"Your reward for helping us out will be what you want the most," Pearl offered.

"You have nothing I want!" Damon threw her words back in her face.

"Katherine," Pearl finished. Damon thought about her words for a moment then flashed a look of disbelief.

Brooklyn's muscles clenched tight at the mention of the vampire's name. Alaric spotted the hunter bristle and clamp down harder on the stake. He reached out to her placing a soothing hand on her shoulder and massaged. Alaric hoped she would pick up his calmer energy and settle down. They remained hidden as Brooklyn hoped he wouldn't fall for it. Alaric continued to keep his eyes focused on the hunter while hoping in silence that Damon wouldn't fall for the obvious ploy. He would be a fool if he did.

"You wouldn't even know where Katherine is," he argued. "You've been under the ground for the last century and half."

"Katherine and I were best friends long we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns…I know where to find her."

Pearl watched Damon's eyes fill with contemplation and she hoped the vampire would take the bait. Seconds passed before he issued his counteroffer.

"I don't want to see Katherine….ever again. And there's no way I'm gonna play the role of your little minion."

Alaric looked over to see Brooklyn relax a little upon hearing his flat refusal. A tiny smile crept up on the corners of her lips as she breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Damon stood to return upstairs but Pearl violently shoved him down. Brooklyn sensed the shock in her vampire lover and bolted up towards the stairs.

"Brook," Alaric hissed but she ignored him and started down the stairs. There was no way that vampire bitch was gonna get out of this house alive!

"I'm not asking for you help Damon!" The vampire hovered over him as Anna took her place next to her mother.

"Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable," With inhuman speed she pounced on Damon catching him off guard. He didn't get a chance to fight back as she dug her thumbs in his eyes feeling the rush of warm liquid crimson spill over her hands. Damon wailed in pain as she tore at his eyes blinding him on the spot. He flailed his hands around until the grasped her wrists as the pain shot through his body though his efforts were for naught. Pearl proved to possess far greater strength as her thumbs gored his eyes.

Pearl's eyes went bloodshot and fangs protruded as she continued tormenting her victim listening to his cries of pain and suffering. They were nothing like the pain she endured for over a century and a half. Anna watched as her mother pulled Damon from his seat and let her fingers slide from the gaping holes where his eyes were but moments before. The vampire collapsed to the ground curled up in a fetal position, never quieting down. He held his face tightly in his hands as the blood spilled over the carpet and his skin.

Brooklyn froze behind the vampires and took aim for Anna who was closest. Without thinking she hurled the stake through the air watching it close in on the center of her back. Pearl spun around in time to see the hunter and gasped in horror at the stake bearing down on her daughter. She dashed across the room knocking her daughter towards the ground and with a single hand caught the stake midair to the wide eyed shock of Brooklyn. Pearl flashed her fangs and pinned the stunned hunter against the wall in an instant.

Brooklyn gasped and clawed at the vampire's iron grip but Pearl only squeezed tighter. The cold black eyes of the vampire bared down on the hunter's dark ones.

"So now Damon has hunters doing his dirty work?" Brooklyn kept quiet but felt the rage boiling in the vampire's soul. She also felt Damon's pain being absorbed into her body causing her to breathe harder for air. The pain shot through her eyes and to the back of her head sending a burning feeling throughout in addition to the closing pressure around her throat.

Anna spotted Alaric and quickly subdued the other hunter slamming him down on the couch. Alaric spied Damon continuing to writhe in agony on the floor clutching his eyes. The human tried to reach for him but Anna blocked his way determined to make him suffer.

"Don't even think about it," she warned in a menacing tone.

**Sorry bout the slow update....But the confrontation between Pearl and Damon somehow fit as it sets up for future events ;)**


	15. Close Call

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_Thanks for all of the support and alerts as you guys keep this going!

* * *

"Our fight is not with you," Pearl kept the tight grip around Brooklyn's throat. "We wish to not wage war against you."

"Could've fooled me," Alaric growled. He felt a bloodied hand clamp over his wrist as Damon was beginning to heal. The older Salvatore slowly opened his eyes finding his vision blocked by a thin sheen of blood.

"Damon," Alaric whispered. Damon slid his hand into the human's and felt the strong arms of his lover lift his body on the couch. Anger raged through his veins as his vision continued to return threatening to spill over. As the crimson grew thinner and thinner the vampire could see Pearl holding Brooklyn by the throat. The human's eyes rolled back up in her head as she struggled to breathe. But without warning, Pearl released her death grip on the hunter.

Brooklyn collapsed in a heap at Pearl's feet rubbing the place where moments before the icy touch of the vampire's skin was pressed tightly against hers. The hunter battled against her own body in the simple act of breathing but persistence won out and sweet air rushed in her lungs. She blinked and focused her eyes until the blurs morphed into definitive shapes and figures.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She coughed. Pearl knelt down taking the human's chin firmly in her hand.

"I should've but I didn't," Brooklyn was confused as the vampire's attitude changed. "Mystic Falls is our home. All we desire is to live in peace and be left alone."

Brooklyn kept quiet and looked over at Alaric who was looking right back at her. She flashed a brief smile to show she was alright the dropped it before returning her stare towards the vampire. Damon gripped Alaric's hand tighter as he wiped the last few traces of crimson from his eyes. He spotted his human wincing and rubbing her throat in pain. The vampire hissed and exposed his fangs at the sight of his red haired hunter slumped against the wall but felt Alaric's hand dig into his shoulder.

"She's alright," Alaric gently reassured him. Brooklyn nodded in confirmation then narrowed her eyes towards Pearl.

"Yeah we were just getting to know one another….Right?"

Brooklyn didn't hold back her sarcasm as she remained on the floor. Her smoke colored eyes looked straight into the vampire's dark challenging her to try her little neck trick again but Pearl exercised restraint sensing it was time to go.

"Let's go Anna," Anna quickly joined her mother and left in silence.

Brooklyn tilted her head back against the wall and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Damon turned towards Alaric who grabbed the vampire's face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Damon nodded, touched by the concern in his voice.

"I'm just super thanks for asking," Brooklyn exhaled then waved as braced herself against the wall in an attempt to stand. Damon hurried over and encircled his arms around her waist steadying her until the hunter was able to stand on her own. He looked her over as she leaned against him noticing no marks but still he had to ask.

"Did she…."

"No she didn't bite either one of us," Brooklyn shook her head. "Who was that?"

"That was Pearl and Anna," Damon rolled his newly healed eyes.

"Lemme guess….They're from 1864," Alaric crossed the room and stood next to the vampire.

"Yep," Damon answered. "Pearl was one of the lucky 27 entombed while Anna got away thanks to my brother."

"She's pissed at you," Brooklyn knew she wasn't saying anything new. "But she doesn't blame you….Well not directly anyways. She puts the fault with Katherine to some degree. They don't wish to fight but will if necessary."

Stefan stepped in catching his brother comforting Brooklyn. Alaric looked up as the younger brother approached.

"What happened?" Brooklyn gently pulled back from Damon and took a deep breath.

"I got the dubious honor of meeting Pearl and Anna," Brooklyn shuddered involuntarily. Stefan placed his hands on his friend's shaking shoulders. He wasn't prepared for this.

"They were here?" Stefan stared straight at Damon.

"Yep, here to discuss a proposition if you want to call it that," Damon huffed as he helped himself to a tumbler of bourbon.

"You made a deal with her?" Stefan spat in disbelief.

"It wasn't like I had a choice little brother," Damon said defensively. "She's kind of….scary."

"I'll second that," Brooklyn raised a hand. "Stefan, I got a good look in her soul and there is some serious power in that woman."

Alaric noticed the distraught look in her eyes as she continued rubbing at her throat and secured his arms around her. The warmth of his body eased her troubled body and soul allowing her to let her guard down.

"I'm taking her home," he quietly announced. Home- the word sounded so sweet coming from his lips.

"Good because you two aren't staying alone," Stefan glanced over at Damon who already had Brooklyn's keys in his hand.

* * *

Damon paced around the living room as Brooklyn sat on the couch hugging her knees against her chest. The hunter was deeply disturbed by the encounter with Pearl and Anna at the boarding house. They weren't like other vampires she had crossed paths with- they chose to steer clear of humans unless provoked. Well, Stefan pretty much opted to keep a low profile as well. Mother and daughter wanted to be left alone but with some of the others from the tomb still around it was still too dangerous and not to mention if they had any ulterior motives.

Alaric motioned at Damon to follow him in the kitchen away from Brooklyn. The vampire cast one quick look over his shoulder before meeting up with the teacher. They stood in the darkened room within inches of the other's face though neither one jumped on the opportunity. Their hunter appeared to be lost in a daze of sorts and it troubled vampire and human alike.

Damon felt the pressure of his lover's hands clamp firmly on the sides of his face as he spoke in a hushed but urgent tone.

"Tell me everything you know about Pearl and Anna."

* * *

The steady jets of the shower rained down on Brooklyn as she leaned against the shower wall. The day had been eventful one to say the least and the massaging sensation the water provided was what she needed to ease away the tensions and fears. The hunter cursed at herself for being so stupid to challenge a vampire like Pearl. She could've easily ripped her throat out but didn't instead opting to spare the hunter's life.

Her thoughts took over tuning the hunter out from the outside world. She was intrigued with the vampire and how she was so reserved and calm- well except for when she gouged Damon's eyes out of course. But still she was a hunter which meant killing the things that harmed humanity even if they walked talked and looked human….And had emotions.

As she stood with mind swimming in a sea of jumbled thoughts and notions, Brooklyn failed to detect the presence of another looming behind her. Alaric licked his lips as his eyes hungrily took in the naked body before him. His cock swelled as sinful thoughts danced through his mind. He gently reached out and pushed aside the thick wet tresses from his hunter's face startling her in the process.

Brooklyn jumped back with fists up ready to strike until she realized who was standing behind her. She let out an uneasy breath and slumped against the slick wall noticing a soft smile dancing across his lips.

"Damn it Alaric," she sighed. "I almost hit you."

He remained silent, letting his deep soulful almond hues speak for him. Brooklyn's senses kicked in absorbing the heated sexual charge which raged through his body as they stood inches apart from one another. With his hands slipping along the sides of her face, Alaric slowly leaned in until their lips were pressed in a searing kiss. Brooklyn relented control over to Alaric letting him do whatever he desired.

His hands roamed greedily over her body while his lips tasted her skin. Brooklyn sighed heavily as the she felt warm fiberglass pressing against her back and spine. The soft pressure of her lover's lips over her neck and breasts was ecstasy for the hunter's soul. His touch purged the darkness from her being and ushered in the light. Alaric carefully nudged his knee between her legs, grinning in her mouth as she surrendered and melted in his arms giving him what he hungered for.

He devoured her mouth, curling his tongue around hers in a show of dominance over his lover. Brooklyn pushed deeper in his mouth feeling teeth scraping along teeth with a frenzied need. Alaric couldn't get enough of her- she was a powerful drug that kept him coming back for more each time. His cock rubbed urgently at her entrance sensing the throbbing heat between the sweet swollen folds.

"Need you…." Alaric growled in a low domineering tone. Her lover's voice sent shivers down her spine in anticipation of what was coming. Brooklyn wanted him and needed him. She wanted to feel the thick heat of his cock slip between her legs and inside the wet thick heat of her body. Images of his body pinning her down and thrusting inside made the hunter's knees buckle and begin to give way.

"Gotcha," she heard him whisper gently. Brooklyn obediently locked her legs around his waist and welcomed the sensual intrusion.

**Next update soon!!!!**


	16. Fighting Back the Tide

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Damon grinned mischievously as his sensitive hearing detected the moans and groans of release slipping beneath the bathroom door. The vampire raced down the small hallway as things grew to a fevered pitch between his human lovers. Sharp piercing cries which were distinctly Brooklyn's shot out above Alaric's as he repeated the fiery haired hunter's name over and over.

_"Brook…..Hot….So hot…."_

"I bet it is," Damon smirked as he pressed an ear to the door. The vampire remained against the door for several more seconds then slowly opened the door and closed it on his heels.

The steam hung heavy in the tiny space which served to intensify the energy that reverberated between the walls. Damon peeled away his clothing beginning with his favorite leather jacket. He placed across the hamper then slid the thin black shirt up and over his head exposing the taut perfect upper body. Damon ran his hands briefly over his chest then shimmied out from the black denim.

Brooklyn could sense the vampire's essence the second he stepped in and flashed a knowing grin. Alaric pulled back and blinked in confusion until the hunter darted her eyes towards the familiar shadow cast against the curtain. He snapped his head to the right catching the dark outline of the vampire's body. Alaric turned and flashed a quick wicked grin before devouring Brooklyn's red swollen lips again. He pressed harder into her body nearly crushing her smaller form in the wall. Brooklyn flattened her hands against his chest hoping to alleviate the crushing weight. Alaric snapped out of his trance and quickly drew back. His eyes reflected the deep anxiety as she took several short breaths.

"Brook…" she shook her head with a gentle smile that dominated her beautiful face.

"It's alright," she whispered in reassurance. "Just be careful."

Alaric smiled and took her mouth in a gentler manner and started thrusting once again.

The curtain slowly slid along the rod allowing the vampire to step in behind the humans. The sight before his timeless eyes sent charges through his body and straight between his legs. The feelings he experienced once again surfaced from the deep recesses of his soul as he reached towards them. Damon closed his eyes as his fingers slid down and along Alaric's spine, letting his other senses take in the touch and scent of his human lover. The vampire battled against the emotions that had started developing within the last few weeks refusing to acknowledge what was growing ever so steadily.

_No!!! I don't have a heart….I don't have any shred of good…_

Brooklyn opened her eyes and caught the uncertainty looking in Damon's eyes. She knew the battle was raging beneath the surface for somewhere hidden in the darkest depths was humanity- his humanity. It may have been a tiny speck but it was enough to cast doubt in his dark heart. Make him see he was capable of showing compassion towards others despite the front he put up.

"Damon…." She quietly spoke his name. The vampire looked up into soft gentle hues of smoke and slate feeling them compel him closer still. Damon slowly smiled as his arms slipped around their bodies absorbing the heat radiating from his humans. Alaric felt the comforting sensation of the vampire behind him and felt himself melt in the vampire's open embrace. His hips rolled harder against Brooklyn as the sizzling caresses of the vampire's fingers rocketed him closer towards release. Damon grinned into his shoulder and allowed his fangs to slide down. The needle point tips scraped along and between Alaric's shoulders as the vampire's tongue teased and tasted the distinct musk and earthen tones that were Alaric.

With their bodies crushed together, Damon slipped his hands over the tight globes of his human's ass pausing to knead the firm muscle beneath. God he could never grow tired of hungering for the human and everything about him….Including his sweet tight ass.

The deep growl escaped Alaric's throat as his body drew closer to release. If Damon kept running those fucking hands over his rather receptive body he was going to explode right then and there. It seemed as if the vampire had read Alaric's thoughts.

With a coy smile pressed tightly on his lips, Damon pushed a hand between the human's legs and started running a slender finger around the tight ring of muscle. He gently probed deeper letting the tip slip in meeting the expected initial resistance. Alaric gasped and dug his nails in Brooklyn's sides as the burning sensation quickly set in. He willed his body to relax, to let the vampire continue the teasing and stroking as his body was overcome with a gauntlet of emotions and sensations rushing through every vein and fiber in his being.

"Damon….don't….stop….please…." Damon remained silent but heard the need breaching through Alaric's tone. The vampire pushed further until his finger came to rest on the spot that harbored untold pleasures. He slowly curled his finger around and across knowing it was what Alaric wanted- he didn't have to read the human's mind to figure that out.

Alaric's hips snapped harder into Brooklyn's slamming her up against the shower wall as Damon had slid another finger inside and gently scissored the human's body. Brooklyn wrapped her legs further around Alaric's waist sensing his aura was changing as the crest neared. It was a deep rich cerulean now as was Damon's as he continued carrying out the gentle stroking within.

"Brook……." Alaric grunted as his body coiled tighter and tighter and teetered on the edge. Damon felt the human was ready and replaced the smooth digits with the thick heat of his cock. The vampire's head rolled back and fangs slowly unsheathed as he gradually sunk deeper into his lover's body until the thick constrictive heat surrounded him completely. Damon kept as Alaric reacted by groaning impatiently before him. The vampire instantly dug his nails in Alaric's sides keeping him locked in his embrace and started pumping up inside. Damon withdrew his nails from against the human's flesh noticing the angry crescent marks left in their wake.

Damon carried on with steady thrusts feeling his body tighten with ever snap of his hips pushing him closer towards release. Thoughts of spilling inside the soft but tight and hot channel made the vampire's cock twitch and rub against the human's prostate which elicited a short cry from Alaric. Damon just grinned into his human's back and thrusted harder against him running over the small yet pleasurable spot. The unabated cries echoed through the small room then escaped under the door and resonated through the narrow hall.

Alaric summoned the strength together for one last thrust before his body surrendered and spilled the hot thick ropes of release deep within his lover's body. Brooklyn held his face in her hands and kissed him hard as his felt the second and third waves crash against his being. She caught the glassy expression entrenched in his endless mocha hues while her body absorbed the powerful energy his body expelled. Damon too felt the rich aura bleed into his body forcing to spiral closer and closer until it reached a fevered pitch. His fangs dropped down in a hurried manner and found their way through hot red skin and into muscle and blood. Damon was gentle in his feeding despite the violent climax occurring at the same time. His body erupted forcefully into Alaric's staking claim to the human once again as Alaric continued to mark Brooklyn as his.

The trio resided under the powerful jets for a while longer as their sexual highs continued wearing off. It was like coming down from a rush of adrenaline and ephedrine after running a marathon or finishing a triathlon for the humans as their hearts were pounding loudly in their chests refusing to calm down just yet. Brooklyn's body and soul continued absorbing the blinding energy that spilled between all of them causing her to feel lightheaded and shaky all over. Her knees buckled then quickly gave way and Brooklyn tumbled towards the fiberglass bottom.

"Whoa easy there," Damon reacted with the reflexes of a cat catching the hunter before she completely collapsed.

"Brook are you okay?" Alaric reached out taking her face in his hands. She smiled thinly and nodded her head. Her vision briefly exploded in a bright blinding light before returning to normal. The last time she experienced this was when she was with Nate.

"Yeah….I just…." She shook her head unsure of how to explain it. Alaric spun around and twisted the knobs to shut off the water. Damon secured his arms around her waist despite her protests.

"Nope," the vampire shook his head. "You don't look so well."

"I'll be fine really," she twisted around and faced her undead lover. "I've had this happen before and the effects are temporary. Damon trust me I'll be alright."

Brooklyn saw the disbelief swirling his eyes but Damon slowly nodded but didn't surrender his hold on her as they stepped out and into the bedroom.

**Sorry bout the slow update.......**


	17. Rhythm Of the Falling Rain

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone out there for the awesome support! This has been a total surprise! ;)

* * *

Alaric was seated at Brooklyn's laptop while the later was entrenched in a deep slumber. Despite her fervent objections he and Damon managed to persuade their fiery hunter to relax after watching her little episode in the shower. It was a good thing they had as she now rested comfortably in the middle with Damon sprawled out on his side watching over her. His finger lightly stroked the side of her face while his eyes observed how much younger Brooklyn appeared. Gone were the creases that lined her rich smoky hues and mouth and replaced by smooth soft skin. The vampire found himself wondering just how she kept it all together.

"Damon," Alaric looked over and waved at the vampire. Without so much as ruffling the sheet, Damon hopped off the bed and padded across the room to where Alaric was seated.

"I did a little digging on empaths and according to this when an empath experiences an intense moment of emotion either positive or negative, they will detach from their bodies in a manner of speaking."

"English please," Damon raised an eyebrow.

"What happened earlier," Alaric said plainly, "With Brooklyn almost fainting in the shower?"

"Okay…..I still don't follow," Damon shook his head.

"Empaths have this uncanny ability to pick up on deep seated emotions- emotions that someone would be hiding. It seems they can also channel this energy into their bodies and," he smiled widely, "it can also intensify the emotions they experience during times of sexual pleasure."

Alaric noticed the sly smile curling up on the vampire's lips. He knew Damon was thinking the same exact thing he was.

"Explains why the sex is incredibly hot," Damon's grin was wide at this point reminding Alaric of the Cheshire Cat. Though he didn't admit it outright, the human had also noticed when they were locked in heated passion how mind blowing it always turned out to be. It was as if he too could feel what she was feeling from every touch and caress all the way to sexual release.

"Anyways it also says that some empaths can also receive visions or premonitions though it's not as common as is in mystics."

Damon quietly absorbed this new information as he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping hunter then thought back to the day at the church ruins.

_"You know Damon I can see through your tough guy façade."_

Brooklyn had been able to find what Damon had long since though was dead inside.

_"I can sense aura and emotions of everyone including vampires. That day we were in the shower I could feel something emerge inside of you; something that had been hidden away over a century ago."_

"It appears she did…." Damon muttered beneath his breath then flashed a small smile in her direction. At that moment her phone went off and Alaric spied the incoming number.

"Stefan?"

_"Yeah it's me….What are you doing answering Brooklyn's phone?"_

"She is actually asleep," Alaric answered.

_"I was hoping she could swing by the boarding house for a bit. I haven't had much of a chance to catch up and all."_

"Well yeah sure she will," he reassured Stefan, "I'll wake her up."

_"Oh you don't have to wake her up."_

"Are you sure? I mean she won't mind."

_"No let her rest as I know that's something she's always fighting to get enough of. Just have her call me when she wakes up."_

"Alright," Alaric hung up and caught movement from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and saw Brooklyn sitting up. Her copper tresses were disheveled and unruly giving the hunter an even more exotic appeal.

"Was that Stefan?" Brooklyn yawned and stretched her arms towards the ceiling.

"Yeah he wanted you to head to the boarding house," Alaric got up and headed towards the bed then eased his body next to hers. Brooklyn turned her head towards him and planted a light kiss to his waiting lips.

"Knowing my brother he's probably wanting to know what's going on between us," Damon chuckled as he sat on her other side.

"Better it come from me I suppose," Brooklyn sighed. The sheet slipped away exposing her naked upper torso. Damon leaned in and peppered light but tender kisses across the bare skin and breasts. Brooklyn squirmed against him and giggled as the vampire's touch was ticklish.

"Damon…." She gently warned him. "I really should go. I feel like….*gasp* I've been *gasp* ignoring him."

"Nope," Damon pulled away long enough to look straight in her eyes. "You're not going just yet."

Brooklyn leaned back into mattress letting the vampire continue his exploration of her body.

* * *

Lightning streaked overhead as Brooklyn slipped her jacket on. Two hours and three rounds with Alaric and Damon later the hunter finally stepped out the door and towards her truck. The gun rested comfortably in the waist band of her jeans while the vial of vervain was curled in one hand and keys in the other. Alaric and Damon watched from the porch as the black Avalanche pulled out from the drive and headed towards the boarding house.

Frederick watched as the hunter left the house alone and darted away from his hiding place.

"So what's been going on between you and Damon?" Stefan got straight to the point. Brooklyn finished off her Diet Coke and looked up with calm serene eyes.

"Stefan," she started in a quiet tone, "I know that you two haven't exactly gotten along for about the last century and a half but I can't deny what I'm feeling either."

"And what exactly is that?" The vampire sat down beside his friend.

"It's hard to explain really," she shrugged, "I still am angry about what he did to Lexi and my heart cries over it but I can't totally hate him. There's something about him I'm drawn to."

Stefan sighed and attempted to comprehend what Brooklyn was trying to tell him. He knew Damon was hard to read as he had mastered disguising his emotions by throwing up a wall of ice and hatred.

"Brook," he gently took her hands in his, "You know I want you to be happy after Nate and all but it's just…."

"You're worried Damon's gonna rip my heart out in a matter of speaking," the hunter finished his words.

"Yeah," Stefan could only nod.

"Do I have to remind you I can read people?" Brooklyn gently reminded her friend. "I know you're worried about me but I can handle myself. Damon has this hidden side, this tender gentle side that he was convinced he had quelled after being turned."

Stefan picked up on the fervor in her voice as she spoke about his brother. He started to wonder if she had been compelled but spotted the vervain filled pendant beneath her grey shirt. Brooklyn omitted the sex as she didn't want the vampire to get ill over the images of his brother and her locked in a lurid naked embrace.

"But what about Alaric?"

"Yeah about that…." Brooklyn rubbed the back of her neck in an awkward fashion as she thought how to explain everything else to him. "Well how can I explain this to you without you freaking out?"

The hunter bit down hard on her bottom lip as her brow was furrowed deep in thought. Stefan waited patiently for her form the words suspecting something was going on between all three of them but wanted to hear her say it.

"Okay here goes," she swallowed hard and loud. "I want them both."

"You what?!"

"Stefan when you called that day after Damon wasn't lying- things got really crazy and when I mean crazy I mean sexual crazy."

Stefan's mouth dropped at her revelation and stared wide eyed at his friend. "You….and….Damon….and….Alaric…."

"Yep," Brooklyn nodded and pursed her lips together. "But Stefan before you start tearing into Damon just finish hearing me out okay?"

"Alright," Stefan resigned to hearing her out and sat back in the couch. The vampire looked over at the hunter who appeared to be on the verge of tears. His reaction had felt like a cold slap in the face but Brooklyn should've expected as such given the history between him and Damon. But to her surprise Stefan reached over taking his friend in a comforting embrace.

"Brook I'm not mad at you okay? I'm just surprised that's all."

"But the day you called…."

"I was in denial yes. I was hoping that Damon was lying and tormenting me but he wasn't." Stefan paused before continuing. He realized if Brooklyn could find a tiny speck of what could pass for a soul left then maybe there was hope for his brother.

"If this is something you want…."

"Yeah I do," Brooklyn nodded against his shoulder. Stefan pulled back and held her head up in his hands. He smiled at his friend and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If this is what you want then know I will support your choice," Brooklyn smiled and wiped her eyes. "Brook I'm your friend and I am always going to stand by you."

"Thanks," she smiled for the first time since arriving at the boarding house.

* * *

The rain had let up long enough for Brooklyn to head back towards Alaric's where he and Damon were waiting. The hunter felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her chest as Stefan wouldn't stand in the way of whatever it was she had with his brother and Alaric. Over the last week or so the hunter had slowly realized she was developing feelings, real feelings for Damon. She couldn't wrap her head around it at first as she was still angry and hurt about Lexi. The pain still lingered and rose to the surface whenever she thought of the vampire. Lexi had accepted her for being a hunter and never once though different of her.

"Lexi you would freak if you knew…." She whispered sadly to herself.

Rain started falling as she got halfway to Alaric's and the hunter had to slow down as it picked up in intensity and pounded relentlessly on the hood glass and top of her truck. Brooklyn shrugged as she had been through similar storms back home in Phoenix and in other various parts of the country.

Frederick ran out in the road as the headlights approached knowing the hunter couldn't stop in time without hitting him.

Brooklyn caught the vague outline of a man standing in the road and slammed on her brakes but realized her mistake too late. The wheels screeched on the wet pavement then slid through a pool of standing water forcing the truck into a violent skid. Brooklyn fought to correct her truck but the car was in the grip of the spin and rolled over the side of the road. She screamed and closed her eyes as the vehicle tumbled ten feet off the road and into the nearby woods. Glass shattered and showered down on her jacket and hair while metal and aluminum crunched against rock and soil before colliding hard against the side of a tree.

The hunter felt her head spinning as she forced her eyes open. Brooklyn was suspended upside down thanks to her seatbelt and the hunter breathed in relief as she could move her hands and feet. The rain drummed against the wreckage of her truck which drowned out the approaching footsteps. The hunter struggled with the door as it was the passenger side and not her side that wound up kissing the tree.

"Come on damn it," she shook the handle but found her door was too badly mangled to budge.

"Shit," Brooklyn closed her eyes then remembered her phone which was nestled safely in her pocket. The hunter wiggled her fingers through the pocket and slid out the phone. It was still intact and even had a signal.

Her fingers furiously punched in Damon's number and pushed down on talk when the vampires attacked. The door was ripped apart from its hinges exposing the hunter to the cold rainy night. Frederick reached in, ripped the seatbelt away from the hunter then extracted her with ease.

The vampire gripped her throat threatening to cut off the human's air. Brooklyn clawed and scratched at Frederick's hands but the vampire only coldly laughed in her face.

"I'm going to enjoy watching Salvatore suffer," Frederick flashed a cold evil smile. Brooklyn felt her heart pounding out of control as she realized the vampire had her where he wanted her. The vampire jerked her arm away from her side hearing the beating of the hunter's heart mere feet from his sharp hearing. His fangs slid down and eyes turned black as he prepared to taste the warm elixir that pumped rapidly through her veins.

Brooklyn screamed in pain as Frederick tore into her fragile flesh and felt the life force spill freely past his hungry lips.

**Next update soon!!!!!**


	18. Cruel Captivity

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Damon growled in frustration as he tried yet again to reach Brooklyn. By now the rain was falling in sheets preventing anyone from leaving the house.

"Any luck?" Alaric asked with hope ringing his eyes. Damon shook his head and tried Stefan's cell. Alaric's face fell as the dread crept further and further up his spine. He refused to think vampires had gotten her but the tiny voice inside his head was saying that exact thing.

_"What do you want?"_

"Is Brooklyn with you or Elena?"

_"No…..Why what is it?"_

"She hasn't come back."

_"Brook left here about five hours ago saying she was headed back there. She didn't make it back!?"_

"No she didn't," Damon paced furiously around the living room. "And you're not gonna like what I'm thinking either."

* * *

The gag tightened harder with every scream that escaped the hunter's lips. Brooklyn squeezed her eyes shut, fighting to block the pain as the vampires took turns feeding from her arms and neck. Blood trickled from the numerous wounds forming perfect circles as they landed on the wooden boards. Frederick watched as the human writhed and wailed in agony knowing she couldn't fight back. A sinister smile flashed briefly on his lips before he parted through the vampires that surrounded the restrained hunter. Her chest heaved heavily as she battled back the pain which he knew was ravishing her small body. Frederick focused and followed the steady but teetering on rapid beating of Brooklyn's heart as delicious visions of her blood spilling between his lips and down his throat filled his mind.

Brooklyn heard the boards groan under the weight of the vampire's steps as Frederick inched closer towards her. Her head has slowly started spinning as her body continued losing precious drops of life with every new and reopened wound. She didn't get to tell Alaric how she really felt about him or even get the chance to tell Damon she had developed genuine feelings towards him. The hunter's chest constricted as the sad realization slowly sank in her head- She was going to die, alone.

Frederick paused and studied the vividly pained expression which was in control of the hunter's features. She was afraid! She knew no one could save her or else they would probably die trying.

The vampire dug his fingers in the hunter's chin forcing her to look straight in his cold hateful gaze.

"Because of the Salvatores we were entombed for 145 fucking years!" He growled. "We were starved-mummified because of Katherine's infatuation with them! Well now the tables have certainly turned now haven't they Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn remained silent, refusing to give any of the bloodsucking bastards the slightest inkling of sickening pleasure from her torment and suffering. Adrenaline was pumping furiously through her veins sending a temporary but sorely needed relief from the burning and stinging of the countless punctures wounds. Her eyes kept locked on Frederick's as the hunter's instincts were still intact despite the mental and physical pain she had been put through.

"No worries though," Frederick snickered, "I've got plans for the brothers and your taller friend."

* * *

Damon charged from Alaric's house leaving his human alone. He knew Stefan would want to help but this wasn't his brother's battle….Well not yet anyways. Anger and rage fueled his dead body edging him on towards the farmhouse outside of town.

"Those bloodsucking bastards are gonna pay!" He shouted towards the heavens. No one and he meant no one got away with harming either Brooklyn or Alaric. He pitied the vampires who did this as death would be delivered upon blood and wrath in a slow cruel manner. Brooklyn was being used as a fucking pawn in their grudge against he and Stefan and that couldn't go by unpunished!

The rain was blinding but still Damon charged on, determined to get his human back and when he did she was never leaving his sight ever again!

His sharp eyes noticed the dark outline of the farmhouse ahead and felt the final surge propel his legs faster through the mud grass and brush. Even the weight of his soaking wet clothing didn't slow Damon down as he leapt up the steps and crashed against the sturdy solid door.

"PEARL!" Damon bellowed and pounded his fists on the door. "Pearl open up this door right now or I'll kick it in and rip your freaking head in! Damn it I know you're in there!"

As he readied to kick in the door, the lock clicked and the knob turned as the door was slowly pulled open. Frederick stood on the other side of the threshold with a smug expression planted on his face.

"Beautiful weather we're having huh?" The smug expression morphed into a wide wicked grin. "There isn't a ray of sunshine to be had anywhere!"

"Where is she?!" Damon demanded and bared his fangs. Frederick leaned against the frame with arms crossed over his chest.

"Who? Oh you mean the pretty little red head?" The vampire cranked his head back towards the hall. "Billy!"

Billy stepped out in the hallway dragging Brooklyn to his side. Her clothing was ripped revealing multiple angry wounds where the vampires had dug into skin and flesh. Blood had soaked into denim and cotton emphasizing the blood loss she continued to experience. Damon's heart sank at her state feeling grief quickly pressed aside and rage flaring up.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Damon barged on but the lack of invitation kept him outside. The vampire hissed and growled in vented frustration as Frederick laughed at Damon's feeble attempts to gain access inside. He watched for several seconds more before calling the owner of the house, Ms. Gibbons, over to the door.

"Oh I'm sorry you haven't been invited yet," he turned towards the older woman with the blank eyes, "Miss Gibbons, don't ever let this bad man inside," the compelled woman looked over at Damon then looked at Frederick and flashed an empty smile.

"Yes of course," she answered sweetly. "I will never let this bad man in."

Frederick looked up with malevolent eyes and equally frightening smile at Damon.

"Too bad Damon," he shrugged, "Seems your little friend gets to pay the price."

For added effect Billy fisted Brooklyn's hair and violently jerked her head back exposing the red teeth marks that marked her neck to Damon.

"You will regret the day you tangled with me!" Damon pointed a finger directly at Billy who only grinned before sinking his fangs deep within the battered flesh. He could only watch as his hunter wailed in excruciating pain and struggled in the iron tight grip of her captor. Damon watched tears roll freely down her face and neck before Frederick blocked his view leaving him to hear her cries echo through the halls.

"Now you just have yourself a nice day," he taunted in a cold malicious voice as the door slammed in Damon's face. Brooklyn's cries continued to haunt his hearing through wood and glass.

* * *

Alaric slammed his phone in anger cursing Damon for taking off in such a reckless manner.

"Does he always do this?" Alaric turned around to face Stefan.

"Damon doesn't exactly think straight sometimes," came the reply.

Alaric dropped on the couch with head cradled in his hands. He was in a state of panic as Damon hadn't returned his calls and took off after calling Stefan. The human felt helpless and useless sitting in the boarding house with Stefan and Elena.

Damon burst through the door with eyes burning bright with fury and wrath in his dark almond pools. Alaric leapt up at the sight of the vampire and hurried over as Damon froze at the entry way. His eyes softened as they rested on the sandy haired human.

"Damon…" Alaric paused several feet from his undead lover then carefully approached.

"They have her," the vampire snarled but not at Alaric or the others.

"The vampires from the tomb?!" Stefan stood and felt sick to his stomach.

"Yeah those vampires," Damon quipped. "They want revenge for being entombed. They wanna hurt me-send me a message."

"Why are we standing here?! We need to get her out!" Alaric grabbed his bag and started towards the door but Damon was there in an instant blocking his path.

"No Alaric," he shook his head. "These vampires are pissed off and looking for blood. I know you care deeply for her but going in blindly is only gonna get you killed."

Damon's voice lost the bitter tone as he couldn't stand the thought of losing either human.

"You're not going in alone either," Alaric argued.

"He's right Damon," Stefan spoke up. "I'm going."

"Well I'm not sitting here either," Elena added. Stefan shook his head and took Elena's face in his hands.

"Elena I know you're worried about Brooklyn but it's dangerous."

"I can handle myself," Elena wasn't backing down.

"Elena," Damon intervened, "There's no guarantee we can protect you. All it will take is one second for one of them to kill you. But since you're so insistent on helping you can drive the getaway car if it makes you feel better."

* * *

Rain continued streaming down as the car came to a stop some distance from the farmhouse. Its occupants were silent and somber as no one had anything to say.

Alaric looked over his weapons then towards Damon who stared absently ahead. The human could sense the cold rage seething below the calm exterior and reached out for him.

"Damon," Alaric's hand covered his in a tender gesture, "We're gonna get her back."

"I know," Damon answered with no emotion. When the vampire got his other human back she wasn't going anywhere without a damned armed escort! That girl got in more trouble in the last few weeks than anyone he had ever seen! He wondered what exactly it was he was getting himself into.

Elena waited in the car despite wanting to go with the guys and formed a plan of her own waiting until they headed up.

Alaric jogged along the path with the collar to his jacket upward to deflect the rain. His hair was matted against his head but that was the very least of his concerns. The human focused on taking out every vampire he laid eyes on in that house. They had taken Brooklyn, his and Damon's lover and putting her through God knows what!

Taking a deep breath, Alaric hopped up the steps two at a time knowing the vampires could hear his approach. He was counting on it.

**Next update soon!!!**


	19. The Three Musketeers

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*….Again the support has been substantial and just amazing!!!!

* * *

Stefan and Damon remained crouched in their hiding places as Alaric stood on the porch huddled and shivering.

"I hope this works," Stefan muttered beneath his breath. While he still battled with coming to blows over Brooklyn, his brother and Alaric, Stefan had seen the tiny specks of emotion burst through his brother's eyes when he stormed in the boarding house. The vampire had harbored the hope Damon would change even if it was in the smallest amount.

Alaric rapped his knuckles hard against the glass and heard the approach of footsteps on the other side.

_Show time….._

Frederick opened the door and flashed a phony grin on his face. He knew who Alaric was and suspected the Salvatore brothers couldn't be too far behind. He scanned the surroundings behind the human then looked back at him. The human's clothes were soaked and dripping from the torrents outside. He was rubbing his hands vigorously together in an effort to keep warm.

"Uh hi my car broke down about a mile up the road and I was wondering if I could use your phone," Alaric devised.

"Sure," Frederick opened the door wider granting him entry. The vampire nodded at Billy to follow Alaric to the kitchen. Billy nodded and smiled exposing two tiny points. Frederick knew his companion would eliminate part of the problem with no worries.

Alaric followed Billy down the darkened hall wondering where they were keeping her. The living room was crawling with vampires as was the dining room and den. He felt like he was in a viper's nest and he was the mouse. Still Alaric kept searching with his eyes noticing more vampires scattered around the house. His nerves were rattled by the concentration of bloodsuckers but remained focused as Brooklyn needed him.

They reached the kitchen where Ms. Gibbons was quietly cutting vegetables. Alaric spotted a bite mark staring blatantly back at him. The woman was indifferent to the marking as Alaric suspected she had been compelled. As the vampire pointed out the phone Alaric slid a stake which was hidden up his sleeve. Billy spun around preparing to rip the human apart but Alaric had anticipated his moves and with split second movement drove the stake deep in the vampire's chest. Ms. Gibbons looked up to the gurgling sounds and dropped her knife as she watched Billy collapse to the floor, dead before his body touched worn wooden boards. Her eyes went wide and mouth dropped open at the sight.

Alaric acted fast and flipped on the water and food processor on the counter so no one could hear her gasps of horror. Ms. Gibbons was frozen in fright when Alaric gripped her arm and half dragged her towards the door. The human flung the back door open where Damon stood waiting. The woman shook her head and looked at Alaric.

"No I can't let him in! Frederick said not to!"

Damon clenched his fists in anger at the woman's blunt refusal to let him in.

"Get her out here!" Damon barked at Alaric who immediately shoved the poor woman out on the back porch. The vampire gripped her shoulders and looked dead straight into her hazy eyes.

"Now Ms. Gibbons tell me the truth….Are you married?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Parents? Children? Anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No….It's just me," she answered again.

"No? Good," Damon sneered as he abruptly snapped the unsuspecting woman's neck. Alaric stood in disbelief as Damon started to cross the threshold.

"You were supposed to compel her!" Alaric gestured towards the dead woman.

"It doesn't work that way," Damon snapped.

"She's human!" Alaric argued sharply. The vampire's eyes turned cold as he got within inches of the human's face.

"And I'm not so why does it matter? She was insignificant Alaric! Do you want Brook to die!?"

The human winced at Damon's harsh but truthful words. He didn't want Brooklyn to die but then again the woman didn't have to die either…..

* * *

Stefan darted up the front steps and peered around the corner and into the window. He caught movement through the thin lacy curtain and counted at least five vampires lounging in front of the television. It seemed they were deeply engrossed in CSI when Frederick stepped in and made several hand motions while his lips moved in short but heated jerks.

_"Billy's dead! The Salvatores are behind this!"_

The vampires scattered like cockroaches in the light leaving Frederick alone in the center of the room. Stefan gripped the vervain dart tight as he prepared to take on the lead vampire. His brother and Alaric had taken the back as Elena had stayed behind in the car. The younger Salvatore slipped up against the slick wall then around the corner towards the front door. He couldn't hear any other vampires as they were occupied with looking for the other two.

Frederick turned and left the room which was what Stefan was waiting for. As the vampire started down the hall, Stefan attacked. The door was quietly pushed open and Stefan slipped inside the house, keeping his eyes trained on his prey. Partially crouched towards the floor, he padded on the balls of his feet and kept moving closer towards Frederick. Stefan paused and lowered his body lower still and raised the dart level to his head.

"Hey Frederick…." Stefan's head snapped left at the voice of one of the vampires as he approached. Frederick stopped and turned around catching Stefan in the corridor. The other vampire halted in the doorway as he too had spotted the intruder.

"Looks like we have an intruder," Frederick grinned. Stefan gripped the dart until his knuckles turned bright white as he realized he had one dart and two vampires- the odds weren't stacked in his favor.

"Someone's here to save the day it appears," the other vampire grinned.

* * *

Damon and Alaric continued clearing the downstairs of vampires by dart or stake. One by one they fell like flies until none remained.

"That it?" Alaric looked up as the last one fell dead.

"No," Damon heard Frederick and one other vampire down the hall. "Two more left- down the hallway by the stairs."

"I don't have any stakes," Alaric cursed for not bringing more. "I have to get my bag."

"Go," Damon breathed quickly revealing two darts in his hand. "I think I'll be okay," he turned and winked at the human before darting off. Alaric laughed shortly before racing through the back and out to the blinding rain.

Alaric trudged through the mud and leaves while battling the stinging rain. He spotted Damon's car ahead and pushed his legs harder until he felt the slick metal under his palms. Alaric bent down and noticed Elena was missing. His head dropped as he cursed, "Damn it Elena!"

He swung the door open and retrieved his bag then made a hasty return towards the house.

* * *

Frederick stood off against Stefan unaware that Damon was behind the other vampire standing in the doorway. Damon lifted the dart as he leapt on the unsuspecting vampire and stabbed him straight in the shoulder. The vampire coughed and struggled to rip the dart out but the powerful elixir within had done its work putting its victim in a coma like state. Frederick took off towards the basement where he had been keeping the human hostage with Damon and Stefan on his heels.

* * *

Elena hurried down the stone steps and stopped at the door finding it was locked as she twisted the knob. Undeterred she stepped back and smashed a corner pane with her elbow and slipped a slender hand through the jagged pieces and clicked the lock. She slinked down the dark narrow corridor pausing when it made a sharp left.

The vampire guarding the now unconscious hunter jerked his head up at the faint sound echoing off the stone walls. He sat up and narrowed his eyes in time to see Elena look around the corner. Their eyes briefly locked before she flung herself back against the cool damp stone and gripped the dart tighter. Her heart pounded hard against her chest causing Elena to fear her heart would burst through at any given moment.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath preparing to make her stand. Elena knew Stefan would freak out but Brooklyn was her friend too and she couldn't just sit by idly while the hunter suffered. Elena's eyes flung open as she heard the sound of scuffling and then something heavy hitting the floor. She stayed frozen to the wall when someone approached but kept the dart ready. The outline of a person grew shorter against the dim light until the steps rounded the corner and Damon appeared.

"Are you insane?!" He hissed. "You could've been killed!"

"Spare the lecture for later Damon," Elena defiantly stood her ground.

"Fine," he groaned, "You rescue I'll distract."

Elena rushed past the vampire and towards the small windowless room. She froze in the doorway and felt her heart stop as she laid eyes on her friend. Brooklyn was suspended with ropes tethered to the beams above. Her toes brushed against the floor allowing the human to rock back and forth. Her clothing was shredded for a better lack of words- Cotton strips clung precariously to her blood splattered body concealing various body parts and areas. Bite marks trailed across her arms and legs making Elena wonder if she was even still alive.

"Damn it," Damon appeared behind her and gently cupped his human's chin in his hand.

"Brook," he whispered sadly as his fingers brushed back matted strips of copper. Rage slowly filled his soul as Brooklyn, his human and lover, was hanging on to life.

"That's far enough," Frederick suddenly appeared behind her. A knife materialized across her throat gleaming in the painful light. "You caused us so much pain and suffering Salvatore. You don't even know what it was like being locked away for 145 years in that dark dirty rat hole! My body felt like it was on fire for every day I didn't feed and it grew until one day it was unbearable beyond description. The pain was enough to drive a sane man mad!"

"Oh spare me the tears," Damon growled. Frederick chuckled and pressed the knife tighter to Brooklyn's neck letting the blade slice through the thin layer of skin.

"Your sharp tongue won't save your little girlfriend. I've seen the way you look at her and I know. But I have to admit her blood is the best I've ever tasted- so warm and sweet."

The feral glint in Frederick's eyes made Elena shudder. This vampire didn't know what Damon was capable of and was about to learn the hard way. The cold rage gripped Damon tight as he wanted to rip Frederick apart from limb to limb for hurting what was his. Taking what she was willing to give freely to him!

**Next update soon.....I promise Frederick will get what's coming to him!**


	20. The Nasty Death of Frederick

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Alaric," Stefan called the human's name. Alaric leapt over several bodies before reaching the vampire- many had stakes while others had vervain filled darts giving them an ironic form of mercy.

"Stefan where's Damon? I lost him after the vampire jumped out from the closet and cornered me."

"I don't know," Stefan answered quickly then went silent and listened for his brother's voice. He didn't have to wait long. His sensitive hearing detected Damon and Frederick's voices but didn't hear Elena as she had been quiet.

"Wait he's in the basement and Frederick's down there too."

"Shit," Alaric grabbed a stake from his bag and followed Stefan down the stairs while loading. He silently hoped Brooklyn was still alive as he fought back the wave of panic which threatened to sweep through his body. The human pressed an open hand to his neck where the vampire had succeeded in getting a bite before meeting his end. The wound was shallow and bled lightly which Alaric knew would heal quickly.

* * *

Frederick pressed the knife tighter against the human's throat, daring Damon and Elena to take but even one tiny step.

"Not so big and bad now are you Salvatore? You're pathetic."

Damon's jaw clenched as Frederick held his hunter's life by the edge of a blade. His eyes caught movement coming from behind the vampire as Stefan and Alaric had taken the main stairs down. Stefan held a stake in his hand while Alaric aimed the gun for the center of Frederick's spine. His eyes caught the back of Brooklyn's body and felt his arms lift the gun until it was trained for the spot between the shoulders and dead center on the spine. He wanted Frederick to pay, to suffer for what the vampire did to her.

Alaric nodded to Stefan without letting his sight leave his target and jerked his finger back feeling the kick of the gun as the stake propelled forward and sailed silently towards its mark. Frederick's eyes widened as the sharpened end buried itself deep into his spine and through the other end. The knife fell from his open hand clattering to the floor by his feet. Damon leapt forward and grabbed the ropes that ate into her pale flesh. As his fingers tightened around the thick coils the vampire hissed in pain and jerked back his hand as trails of smoke came from his hand.

"They coated the ropes in vervain!"

Elena moved in and quickly undid the ropes and jumped back as Damon leaned in to catch Brooklyn as she toppled towards him. Alaric watched as the vampire carefully scooped her up and looked her over in alarm. Damon gestured at Frederick and walked around the injured vampire with a hand extended towards his brother.

"Give it to me," Stefan didn't argue and handed over the stake. The stone faced expression told Stefan all he needed to know.

With Brooklyn in his arms, Damon knelt down and drove the stake in Frederick's back purposely missing the vampire's heart.

"I want you to suffer as she did," the vampire spat with venom lacing his voice. He meant every single word. Alaric tossed another stake watching Damon catch it with ease and drive it on the opposite side of the other stake. Frederick hissed in pain as he was helpless and at the mercy of the Salvatore brothers. Stefan went next and pummeled a stake in the vampire's lower back shoving it deep until only the top half was visible. Alaric stepped up and twirled one in his hand sizing the spot he wanted to leave his mark.

Anger propelled him as he dropped to his knees and impaled the vampire straight in the heart. Hollering with every emotion that had coursed through his soul, Alaric stabbed Frederick over and over not caring that the others were staring wide eyed at his primal rage. Frederick deserved the cold disrespect as he had bestowed the same upon them the minute he went after someone the human cared deeply for. Blood coated Alaric's hands making the wooden stake slick beneath his grip. Stefan saw the grey veined features covering Frederick's face signaling the vampire was dead.

"Alaric," Stefan gripped a blood slick wrist in mid air. Alaric looked down at the remains of Brooklyn's torturer and nodded in silence.

Damon stood up and quietly passed between Alaric and Stefan and up the stairs. Elena still had the dart in her hand as she hurried to catch up and had a feeling it would be needed.

Alaric and Stefan brought up the rear as to be certain no other vampire was lying in wait for them. The human felt his heart breaking as he started to see the devastating toll Brooklyn had taken at the hands of vengeful vampires.

_Not again….._

The small group darted up the steps and down the hallway with the front door in sight. The rain was pounding against the roof and walls as the front door swung open and Damon was the first to step out on the porch. The vampire halted in his tracks as the rest of the vampires emerged from their hiding places amongst the trees. The darkness cast shadows across the sinister looking figures as they approached the house. Alaric halted beside Damon counting six vampires total but counting one dart and stake left.

"One stake and one dart….." He muttered.

"Not gonna be enough," Stefan ushered Elena back inside with his brother and Alaric right behind. Alaric slammed and locked the door seconds before the first vampire leapt on the porch followed by a second and a third until all six had converged on the heavy wooden door.

"Now what?!" Elena pressed her body tight to Stefan's as the vampires started breaking down the door. Between all four of them they had one dart and one stake.

"Stop this at once!" The pounding ceased as a new voice breached over the rest. Damon recognized it as Pearl's and wasn't sure if he should be elated by the interruption or concerned. Stefan pulled Elena behind him as Alaric took up position beside Damon. The door pushed open as Pearl and Harper entered the house. Her dark eyes scanned the carnage around the house then at the group with an accusatory stare.

"What did you do!?" She demanded.

"What did we do?! Your little roving gang of vampires spent the day bleeding Brooklyn dry!" Alaric raised his gun to drive his point home. "She almost died!"

"You really need to learn to control your merry little band of vampires Pearl. Our little arrangement is null and void if you can't."

"I can assure you Damon those responsible will be dealt with appropriately. This wasn't supposed to happen," her voice softened as she spotted Brooklyn cradled in Damon's arms. "How is she doing?"

"Not good thanks to you," the vampire spat as he walked briskly past the vampires. Alaric kept the gun trained on Harper and Pearl as he Stefan and Elena hastily exited the house. The rain had lightened up to a fine mist as the group approached the car. Damon was shaking all over as he slid in the back with Alaric and Brooklyn while Stefan and Elena hopped in front. He heard her heartbeat though it was faint but it was there.

Moving quickly, Damon bit down on his wrist watching blood well up in the wounds.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked apprehensively but Damon didn't respond as he pressed the bleeding limb on the hunter's mouth.

"She won't turn if you recall," he finally answered. "She has to die with my blood in her body first and she is not going to die."

* * *

Alaric stayed by Brooklyn's side as she continued to heal. The vampires had nearly drained her to the point of death which only made her body work harder to mend the damage. Elena set a mug of coffee on the stand knowing Alaric refused to let sleep win him over. No, he wanted to be awake when she finally came around.

"Thanks," he smiled weakly and took a drink. Damon strolled in and stretched out on the bed beside the resting hunter hearing her heart beating stronger the further she healed. The hunter had managed to work her way through his defenses and now he had found himself distraught and pained when his eyes had laid upon her battered body. Before he wouldn't have cared if she lived or died as she was a hunter. But now……

At first he had been merely attracted her on a purely sexual basis. It had started in Chicago after he succeeded in stealing away Nate. He had been a play toy, a tryst, a scratch for his itch. Brooklyn was different. She wasn't afraid of the vampire and even challenged him which had lit the spark inside of him.

Damon rested the side of his head on his hand and lightly stroked the human's face.

"Mmm…." Brooklyn groaned and inhaled as her eyes cracked open. Instantly the guys were alert and waiting with bated breath hoping this meant she would awaken.

"Brook….." Alaric whispered and captured her hand in his. Brooklyn's eyes opened a little wider and slowly focused on her sandy haired lover.

"Hey…." She sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked from behind her. Brooklyn carefully pulled herself up from the mattress finding her arms shaking hard as they supported her upper body. The vampire wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Like I'm not a vampire's buffet," she joked lightly. Alaric grinned and snorted lightly at her humor. She was going to be just fine.

**Next update soon!!!!!**


	21. Three Simple Words

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Damn," Brooklyn grumbled as she stubbed her toe on the carpet. She had healed five days ago but yet it seemed coordination was the last thing to return. Just what she needed! The hunter had a week to turn her two left feet into one left and one right foot before the stupid Founder's Day party and already she was batting zero!

"Are you alright?" Elena had heard her cursing and rushed to check on her friend.

"Yeah," Brooklyn sighed as she flopped on the couch to examine her foot. "Dexterity is not my strongpoint right now it seems."

Elena sat down beside the hunter and knew it was the perfect time to talk.

"Hey Brook listen I wanna talk….About Damon."

Brooklyn froze and slowly lifted her eyes towards Elena and raised an eyebrow in the teen's direction.

"What about him?" She asked slowly. Elena smiled and waved a hand easing any fears Brooklyn may have.

"I've noticed how you two act around one another and after we found you at the farmhouse and when the vampire attacked you in the tomb…."

Brooklyn nodded as though to say she knew what Elena was implying. "I think I know where you're headed with this and yes he does. I suppose Stefan didn't mention I can read people huh?"

"No he told me," Elena shook her head.

"So why the interrogation all of a sudden?"

Elena shrugged as she answered, "Damon's always been such a self serving arrogant bastard that it's actually…..nice seeing him think of someone other than himself for a change."

"Yeah it is pretty nice huh?" Brooklyn paused for a moment then decided to just spill it. "I know Damon can be a dick and be this selfish son of a bitch sometimes but there's something still inside of him…..Something human. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's there."

The way the hunter spoke of the older brother made Elena put two and two together.

"Do you love him?"

Brooklyn was blindsided and found herself unable to form any kind of coherent answer.

"You do don't you?"

Elena's tone was gentle and held not a single trace of accusation within it. She had seen the way the hunter looked at Damon whenever they were in the same room and spoke to one another. Elena had also seen the same look when Brooklyn was around Alaric as well. Brooklyn bit down on her lip knowing Elena wouldn't give her peace until she got a satisfactory answer. Maybe it was after Chicago the feelings had started but Brooklyn had denied them as she was full of anger after Nate and flat out hated him for what had happened with Lexi.

"Brook," Elena took her hand and squeezed it, "I can see it when you're around him and when you're with Alaric."

"But after what happened with Lexi and Nate I hated Damon so much….."

"You said yourself Damon had some redeeming quality in there somewhere. Part of loving someone is to find a way of forgiving them."

Brooklyn knew she was right and had to find a way to finally grant her vampire lover forgiveness. The hunter nodded and wiped her eyes as tears had started to well.

"You're right," Brooklyn nodded in agreement, "I have to forgive Damon. I can't completely move on if I don't. The hatred would only continue consuming me until I became nothing more than what Damon was before all of this."

Elena smiled as her friend's features brightened and took the hunter in a warm embrace.

* * *

Damon rested his forehead against the glass tumbler as he sat alone in the library. It was the middle of the day and Alaric was of course doing one of the things he did best: teaching. Brooklyn had taken off and didn't return his calls making the vampire wonder what was going on with her. She had made a fast recovery after the farmhouse and worked to put the entire nightmare behind her. The vampire was finding himself wondering if she had started rethinking things and ignoring him though Stefan had assured him of otherwise.

_"Damon she isn't ignoring you. You're just being paranoid."_

_"You're taking pleasure in this aren't you?"_

_"If said I wasn't then I would be lying."_

As he closed his eyes and sat in silence, the sound of the door swinging open then closed caught his attention. The light footsteps padding across the hardwood floor and carpets to where he sat in the library. Damon looked up to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway- alone.

"Can we talk?" Her voice was quiet. Damon slowly sat up setting the tumbler on the stand along the way. He saw the nervousness in her smoky eyes as he approached. This was it….She didn't want him anymore.

Brooklyn picked up the vampire's trepidation and sensed he was afraid but afraid of what she didn't know. The hunter started towards him meeting him halfway across the room stopping within inches of his face. With a shaky hand she cupped the side of his face then leaned in brushing her lips along his sending shivers down the vampire's spine.

"I forgive you," the hunter whispered. The three simple words were like a key unlocking and freeing the burden which had been a crushing weight on his mind and soul.

"You do?" Damon heard himself saying.

"Yes," Came her response before the searing warmth of her mouth crushed against his. Damon pushed back in response slipping his tongue between her lips and gliding along and through the recesses of her mouth. His hands ravaged her body hungry for the touch of her bare skin ripping through the jacket and t-shirt until they felt the warmth and softness they searched for.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private," the vampire briefly pulled away. Brooklyn nodded then pulled him back in towards her red swollen lips locking their mouths in a heated battle for dominance over the other.

Damon winced as his cock painfully twitched in the constricted confines of his jeans. Desperate to be free of the cumbersome clothing, the vampire lifted the human up and wrapped her legs around his waist before starting up the stairs. It had been almost two weeks since he had lain with his hunter but didn't want to go fast and hard like he always had.

With the hunter's body still wrapped around his, Damon lowered their bodies on the lush spacious bed. Their mouths remained locked tight together not in a battle for supremacy but now of mutual dominance. The vampire's hands slipped easily up the human's shirt lightly raking his nails down her lower torso knowing it drove the human wild with passion. Her breathing quickened and heart raced as his lips pressed firmly against her torso. The human's fists clenched the comforter as his nimble fingers unlatched the button then tugged the zipper downward. Cool air rushed over her lower body as soft worn denim was slid over her hips then down her legs before landing on the floor in a heap.

She quickly sat up and raised her arms over her head letting the dark grey shirt be peeled away which was quickly followed by the delicate laced bra. Damon guided the human back against the bed and made quick work of his own clothing. His jeans were beyond unbearable as his cock pushed harder against the seam. Sensing his pain, Brooklyn hastily ripped the button open and jerked hard on the zipper hearing the vampire sigh in relief.

"You read my mind," his voice was low and seductive which only served to turn the hunter on even further. Brooklyn flashed a half crooked smile and laid back down into the comforter as Damon positioned the head of his swollen cock at her body's entrance. He slowly slid in feeling the heated folds then tight wet heat enclose around him perfectly. The vampire kept still for a moment letting his body take it all in- the heat, the tightness, the warmth of her skin, everything!

Brooklyn elevated her hips a little giving her vampire lover better access as his body began rocking steadily against hers. Damon gasped at the shift in her body as his cock slid deeper inside rubbing against his lover's clenching heat creating the familiar sweet friction between them. His body screamed for more but the vampire paced his thrusts wanting this to go longer than all the other times. His human had forgiven him and the vampire desired to express what she meant to him.

His mouth ran over her neck and shoulders tasting her skin and feeling the beating pulse beneath. Brooklyn arched her back up giving herself further to the vampire showing she trusted him and held no fear in her heart. Damon was inwardly touched by this gesture but said nothing as he didn't want to ruin this moment between them.

Brooklyn wrapped her legs tightly around his waist pushing her heels deep in the taut globes of his ass as her body tightened and coiled. His cock ran over the sweet swollen mound sending shudders through the human's body pushing her ever so closer to release. Damon thrusted faster knowing she was close. He hungered to hear her cry out his name and feel her body constrict around him pumping his cock with its thick pleasing warmth.

His human cried his name as her body crested and gave way to release. He felt his human's body coat his cock and thighs with a thin coat. Damon looked down watching as the beautiful grey hues welled then spilled over as tears of pleasure. He leaned in and kissed away the tiny droplets tasting the salty tears upon the tip of his tongue. His cock twitched hitting the sensitive spot causing his human lover to tighten around him even more.

The vampire surrendered his will letting his body take over at the hints of orgasm and focused on his human below. His mouth covered hers in a deep soulful kiss and slipped his hands within hers. Their fingers locked in a fierce grip as the vampire exploded and filled her waiting body. The hot ropes of release coated the damp heat marking the hunter as his. Damon heard her heart pounding hard against her chest beckoning him with its rapid tempting rhythm. Brooklyn saw the change in his eyes and tilted her head back offering herself up in trust and love.

"Do it…." She whispered wanting to feel the rush course through her veins. Damon kissed her lips and neck feeling the deadly fangs rest behind his mouth. With one hand caressing her face, the vampire pierced his lover's neck feeling her body tense up but only briefly as in an instant Brooklyn relaxed back against the bed. Damon was careful as he fed, not wanting to hurt his human but wanted her to enjoy this intimate moment between them. He knew his limits with the hunter and carefully pulled back. Their bodies remained locked together and neither human nor vampire was ready to sever this connection they shared.

**I couldn't have her hating him forever now.......**


	22. The Lovers Dance

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…Though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"So you have two left feet?" Alaric chuckled as Brooklyn explained her unusual situation. The hunter flashed a dirty look as he laughed but Alaric sighed and leaned in placing a reassuring kiss on her pouty lips.

"If it makes you any better I couldn't do any of the formal moves if my life depended on it."

"Yeah it does," Brooklyn nodded with a tiny smile on her lips.

"So I suppose we can scratch dancing off the list then?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn nodded her head in fervent agreement.

"I don't think so," Damon said from the corner of the room. "Come on it's not a party if you don't dance."

The vampire's eyes moved in a flirtatious style as the Founder Day's Party was one of those rare occasions he could enjoy himself and revel in how the town was eating out of the palm of his hand. He wasn't about to let his human lovers turn into two wet blankets.

"Look Damon I can't dance! You didn't see me at my senior prom and believe me when I say I didn't do too much dancing that night."

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at Brooklyn. He tilted his head back and forth studying her for some reason which only he knew. The hunter knew he was up to something but the vampire proved to be stronger this time and cloaked his intentions from her.

"Damon what are you up to?" Alaric narrowed his rich almond eyes in deep concentration but the vampire laughed at his feeble mind trick.

"Relax Kotter," Damon closed the space between their bodies and pressed a finger against his lips. "I'm going to give you two a crash course in the fine art of dance."

* * *

"I feel so stupid," Brooklyn muttered.

"Shush," Damon cut her off with his lips then stepped back. "Now Ric put your right hand on her waist and lock hands with your left."

"I'm still not sure about this," Brooklyn shook her head and glanced behind Alaric and straight towards Damon.

"Must you whine?" Her undead lover playfully rolled his eyes at them both.

"Yep," She smirked then turned back towards Alaric who leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Anyways," the vampire groaned with false irritation, "Ric step forward with your left food while Brook steps back with her right."

The humans laughed as they started off entangling their feet and toppling towards the carpet.

"This is a bad idea," Alaric laughed as Brooklyn stood laughing as she rose to her feet.

"I'll have to agree," the hunter sighed and shook her head. Damon growled at the lack of concentration his humans were displaying and decided to take another avenue.

* * *

"Okay since you two are the worst dancing students ever…..We will have to just start with the basics."

Damon circled around his humans and got an idea of how solve their problem. Without speaking to either Alaric or Brooklyn, he placed a hand on each of the human's lower back, gently pushing them towards one another. The pressure of his touch was gentle yet firm and loved by both Alaric and Brooklyn.

"Okay," the vampire huffed, "Ric you wrap your arms around her waist."

Alaric smiled down upon the hunter as his arms encircled her waist in a protective manner.

"Brook, lock your hands around the back of his neck," she slowly ran her hands up Alaric's arms feeling the goosebumps forming on his skin as the warmth of her touch passed over. He closed his eyes letting his body revel in the sensual caressing her hands bestowed. Damon knew what she was up to but kept quiet as he watched Alaric melt against her warmth. Alaric didn't move or breathe as his mind was trained on the sweet but light strokes of her fingertips. He could feel tiny sparks of electricity surge through his body pumping his veins with lust and desire.

"If you two are done doing your rendition of Dirty Dancing can we get started?"

"Right," Alaric whispered as his eyes finally fluttered open. Brooklyn could sense the need coursing through his body as he held her tight and licked his lips. Damon grinned behind his back and came up behind Alaric and gently wrapped his hands around Brooklyn's elbows and tugged on her left one.

"Move this way," they moved with a short but fluid stride to the left. Damon grinned against the human's back and tugged on her right arm.

"Now go this way," once again all three moved as one.

"You two think you can you do this without me?" Brooklyn and Alaric nodded though deep down each was nervous. Damon stepped back releasing his comfortable hold on his humans and watched. Brooklyn winked at Alaric as she devised a way to help them both. She lightly tapped on his foot and took the lead. Alaric knew what she meant and allowed her to step first, letting his body pick up on the subtle but graceful tread and found himself matching her step for step as they seemed to float across the room. Damon grinned wildly as Alaric dared to break their hypnotic dance and whipped Brooklyn around catching the surprised expression as she spun in perfect circles. Her red hair cascaded around her head and neck and glistened in the sun. It looked as if the hunter's hair was silken strands of fire and copper twisting and melding through the cool air.

Alaric snapped his wrist and jerked his arm close towards his body pulling in his stunned partner. Brooklyn closed her eyes and felt the warmth of her lover's body fitting against her in a sensual precision. Damon had watched as the humans continued to dance across the spacious room with elation and joy lighting their eyes. He admitted to himself they were perfect together as they glided across to where he stood.

The humans came to a stop with Brooklyn wrapped in Alaric's strong arms. Each looking at the other as their hearts raced in their chests. The adrenaline rush was still pulsing through their veins as the excitement and thrill of what they accomplished together lingered still. Their faces were bright erasing the lines that had creased along the edges of their eyes from the drama they recently endured.

"Bravo," Damon clapped as he closed the space between their bodies.

"I can't believe we did it," Alaric laughed shortly at his success.

"Believe it," Brooklyn twisted around and away from his body never letting her smile falter.

Damon leaned in with fingers brushing lightly across the hunter's cheek as his eyes turned dark with need and desire. Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes covering his hand with hers as he swept his lips along her in a teasing but playful gesture.

Alaric lowered his head and kissed the hunter's smooth warm neck. The warmth flowed through his body frightening him at first for these feelings he had locked away after Isobel vanished. Until he had learned the truth, Alaric refused to open his heart to another, holding out the hope she was alive somewhere out there. But his heart had been ripped apart by Damon's revelations as the stake had pierced his body tearing apart his lung and causing him to bleed to death.

But now in the presence of the same vampire the hatred which had burned like a torch in the night slowly started to recede as Damon continued showing his vulnerable side. He didn't want any other to touch the flawless skin and soft dark tresses of his undead lover nor was anyone ever going to know the warmth of Brooklyn's body against theirs.

Alaric and Damon carried on in their tender torment of their hunter, hearing the call of pleasure and need thunder in their souls. As Alaric reached up the back of Brooklyn's shirt Damon's cell phone went off in the vampire's back pocket.

"Damn it," Damon growled with frustration and irritation as he snatched the offensive device from its hiding place.

"Hello?"

_"Damon it's Sheriff Forbes. Listen I got some reports of people starting to turn up missing within a 50 mile radius of Mystic Falls and the Council is rather on edge over it. Can you meet me at the Founder's Hall?"_

"Yeah sure," Damon glanced up at Brooklyn then over at Alaric. The hunter caught the apprehension that was slowly ringing his eyes.

"Damon what is it?"

"We have a problem," the vampire responded as he snapped his phone shut.

**I thought this would be a nice uplifting chapter!!!!**


	23. Council Meeting

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn stared up at the Council Building as they approached noticing the sheer size of the exterior but also caught how simple it was as well.

"Ready?" Damon looked over to the human as she nodded in certainty.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed before following the vampire towards the steps. Damon waved shortly at the guard who nodded in recognition to him but eyed the hunter wearily.

"She's with me," he vouched for her, "She's here to see Sheriff Forbes."

The hardened features lightened as he quickly waved hunter and vampire inside.

* * *

The Council had gathered in the far end of the hallway and spoke in hushed tones.

"The media cannot get wind of this….." Mayor Lockwood growled.

"As of right now they don't have any clue that the vanishings could be related," Sheriff Forbes quickly assured him.

"Well let's keep it that way," Lockwood retorted as he paced the room. Damon and Brooklyn stood in the doorway and the hunter immediately picked up on hostility and deep seated tensions pulsing through the room.

"This is not good," she looked to the vampire who only nodded sullenly. The sheriff spotted Damon and slipped towards the back of the room. She flashed a brief smile at the vampire then looked over at Brooklyn with trepidation in her sharp eyes. The hunter sensed the initial distrust within the constable but Damon intervened.

"Sheriff I would like to introduce you to Brooklyn Ravenwood," Brooklyn smiled and stuck out a hand. "Brooklyn's a vampire hunter."

"Well we can certainly use all the help," the sheriff instantly lightened up and smiled at the hunter.

"Damon was right to call me," Brooklyn whispered as the mayor cleared his throat and looked directly at the trio in the back. Brooklyn immediately picked up on the alpha male persona and bristled at his indifference.

"And now on to more pressing issues," Lockwood said in a neutral tone, "John Gilbert has decided to say a few words."

Damon and Brooklyn's heads whipped around to the blonde haired man who was standing by the window. The hunter sensed something off about the man but held her tongue while Damon narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. He was hiding something….something big but what it was she couldn't determine.

"Welcome back John," Lockwood extended a hand and smiled at the man.

"Thank you mayor," John responded in a polite tone. He quickly released his hand and turned to address the group. With hands shoved deep in his pockets his eyes scanned the crowed and spotted the hunter and vampire hanging in the back.

"Hello everyone," he started off. "It's good to see you all again but I wish it was under better circumstances. As a member of a founding family I feel it's my duty to report some disturbing news."

Brooklyn kept silent but heard Damon lean over and ask the sheriff if he was a Gilbert.

"Yeah, Elena's uncle. His name's John but I call him jackass," she muttered in unrestrained disgust. Brooklyn tried suppressing the laugh building in her throat but failed as she heard it pass between her tightened lips earning her several looks from the rest of the Council. That is all but the sheriff who had suppressed her own tiny smirk.

"The hospital blood bank in the nearby county of Amherst has reported several break ins in the past few weeks. I am also aware of the missing 7 hunters, four campers and two state employees as all of these have transpired within a 75 mile area of Mystic Falls."

"Now hold on…" Lockwood stepped in. "There's no need to panic the town."

"He doesn't want to cancel the Founder's Day kickoff party," Sheriff Forbes whispered to Brooklyn.

"I got the feeling he was all pomp and circumstance," the hunter quipped. "Seems like a grade A alpha male douchebag to me."

"Couldn't have said it any better," the sheriff nodded.

John looked straight at the newcomer as he had not recognized her from anywhere and made a mental note to learn more about her.

"You think your problems are all solved but I'm here to tell you they're just beginning."

"Mr. Gloom and Doom," Damon muttered in Brooklyn's ear. The hunter rolled her eyes not caring if John saw her show of disrespect. She got a feeling this guy was trouble and resolved to keep Damon and Stefan safe.

"Well John if you're through then we can call this brief meeting to a close and complete the preparations for the Founder's Day party which is coming up in a few days."

Mrs. Lockwood turned to leave followed by several other members of the Council leaving the mayor, sheriff, Damon, John and Brooklyn behind. The hunter sensed the icy stare she was getting from the mayor's wife and figured out she had the hots for Damon. Brooklyn had also sensed no love lost between the Lockwoods and suspected the frigid union wasn't exactly built on the wings of love.

"Mayor Lockwood," Sheriff Forbes stepped up ignoring John altogether. "Mayor this is Brooklyn Ravenwood she is a hunter and has offered her services to Mystic Falls."

Mayor Lockwood sized the hunter up and down which made Brooklyn wince internally as his eyes were reminiscent of a predator searching out its prey. Damon bristled and fought the sudden urge to leap up and rip the mayor apart for the blatant eye fucking he was giving his human. Mayor Lockwood extended a hand to which Brooklyn politely took in hers. It was then she felt it. There was something off, something unnatural about the man and it made the hunter extremely uneasy.

"Miss Ravenwood welcome to Mystic Falls," he flashed a brilliant smile revealing two perfect pearly rows. "If there is anything and I mean anything I can do to help you…."

"Thank you Mayor," she forced a smile, "Your town has been rather hospitable towards me. I only wish to help in dealing with the problem at hand."

"And how is it you learned of this?" The mayor inched closer towards her. It was as if he could sense her anxiety which lingered just beneath the surface.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore are friends of my family and told me of the situation. I have hunted vampires since I was 16 so my degree of expertise should not be one to question."

Brooklyn's tone was cool but polite as she could sense the mayor was continuing to look her over in a subtle fashion. He wasn't the only one intrigued by her presence.

"Miss Ravenwood," John interrupted Mayor Lockwood's little Q & A, "What makes you so sure you can help this town?"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at the Council member as he was challenging the hunter. With a tiny half smirk creeping up she closed the gap between them sensing his apprehension. She leaned in until her lips were inches from his and whispered in a hushed but icy tone.

"Well Mr. Gilbert as I told the mayor I have been hunting these unnatural things since I was teen. I know everything imaginable about how they live, move, their patterns and since I am empathic feed from their thoughts and emotions giving me an advantage. Now are there any other questions?"

John's jaw clenched as she backed away and returned to Damon's side. The vampire found it hot how she stood up to John never giving the man an opportunity to utter a word.

"Now if you'll excuse me Sheriff Forbes has some files for me to look over," Brooklyn nodded at the mayor then John before following the sheriff and Damon out the door and back to her office.

_If either one of those two laid so much as a finger on you……_

Brooklyn heard the vampire's threatening tone resonate in her mind. She knew he meant every single word of it. He wouldn't hesitate to snap their necks anyone else who was unfortunate enough to lay eyes upon the carnage.

* * *

Mayor Lockwood waited until everyone was gone and locked the door to his office. The silence was deafening to his sensitive hearing as he eased his slender frame in the chair. The vampires were back in his town! But it seemed as if fate had smiled upon him and presented itself in the form of a beautiful copper haired hunter. He had picked up on her agitation which only fueled the animal within. Lockwood felt the pinpricks of electricity as a dark sinister smile crossed his lips.

**I think Mayor Lockwood didn't get enough screen time and besides it provides another layer to this story!**


	24. Crazy Bitch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest...*sighs*

* * *

"John Gilbert?" Alaric stared at Brooklyn in disbelief.

"Yeah or so he claims to be," the hunter huffed. "If you ask me he's one creepy SOB. You should've seen the way he carried himself – it was disgusting. He had the balls to question me which of course…."

"Brook was oh so subtle in upending our fine town son," Damon smirked.

"I'm telling ya something's not right with him. He's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is."

Damon glanced over at Alaric whose eyes flashed trepidation at the hunter's words. He already knew she was determined and if she wanted something she got it. And that was what worried him and the vampire.

"Brooklyn…." Alaric started across the room hoping to talk her out of whatever it was she was thinking.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid Alaric," the hunter crossed her arms and took a defensive stance. "There's gonna be throngs of people and if John or whoever he is tries anything he'll live to regret it. Besides Lockwood's the one who creeps me out," Brooklyn shuddered.

"Yeah the bastard was practically eye fucking her in front of everyone at the meeting," Damon bristled as he recalled the way Lockwood lusted over his human. "If he as so much places a hand on you at the Founder's Day party…."

"Damon," Brooklyn warned him, "We have enough to worry about with a tomb full of vampires running around this town and with the Council on Defcon 1 now anything that even casts the smallest hint of suspicion in yours or Stefan's way…."

"Which won't happen," Damon argued back. "Though it is very difficult keeping them off the trail now that dear Uncle John's on the case."

"And they won't suspect you if you don't kill anyone!" Alaric glared at the vampire.

"Oh Ric relax," Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

The Council Hall was bathed in soft white lights providing the way for the partygoers. Brooklyn stepped out of Alaric's car and straightened her dress. She was surprised to find anything left let alone anything that would fit and look good on her. The cerulean stain clung perfectly over her hips and cascaded down over her legs until the hem brushed along the pavement. Her vervain pendant hung around her neck as she didn't care about making any fashion statements. The silver and diamond earrings dangled from her ears which created an unfamiliar weight. The hunter had swept part of her hair back keeping it tied with a comb hidden in swirls of copper.

"You look stunning," Alaric let out a low whistle as he looked her over.

"It's a little tight up here," Brooklyn gestured to her chest and tried in vain to make it a bit more comfortable.

"Well I like it that way," he brushed his lips past her ear. Brooklyn shivered at his seductive touch and closed her eyes as his hand lightly touched her breasts.

"If you keep that up we're gonna have to leave…." She panted.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes can I?" Damon groaned as he appeared from nowhere. Alaric jumped back looking slightly embarrassed while Brooklyn was annoyed.

"I thought you hated everyone in this town," Brooklyn jerked her head towards him.

"I do but I just love how everyone loves me," the arrogance returned in his voice to which Brooklyn merely rolled her eyes at her undead lover. Alaric stepped back and smiled at the vampire before taking Brooklyn's hand and leading her towards the hall.

Brooklyn's heart raced as they entered the vast walkway and through the crowd. Her senses were on heightened alert as Lockwood and John were lurking somewhere close by no doubt. Alaric felt her fingers lock tighter with his as they went further inside. He knew she was still upset about Lockwood and decided to keep watch for the mayor.

"Alaric," the couple spun around coming face to face with Jenna. Brooklyn immediately detected confusion and uncertainty coming from the woman. Jenna's eyes darted down to where their hands were linked together then back to their faces.

"Jenna….hi," Alaric flashed a brief but uneasy smile.

"So when you meant you couldn't handle things you were really saying you met someone else right?"

"No it's not like that," Alaric started to say but Jenna cut him off.

"So then who's this? Your new fling- no wait she's just a friend."

Brooklyn's body tensed and eyes narrowed as Jenna continued to berate Alaric.

"Excuse me but who the Hell do you think you are?" The hunter shifted her body between Jenna and Alaric ready to take on the temperamental woman at a moment's notice.

"You need to stay out of this," Jenna snipped rudely. "This is between me and Alaric."

"Jenna look things weren't working out and you know it," Alaric stood his ground. "You couldn't and wouldn't give me space and on top of that you were needling around my past when I specifically asked you not to."

Jenna was stunned at Alaric's boldness and Brooklyn felt the hurt wash away as anger took over.

"Screw you," she smacked him hard across the face which set Brooklyn off. The hunter lunged for Jenna but Alaric had anticipated her move and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"Brook no," he warned her. "It's not worth it."

Brooklyn snarled at Jenna who merely walked away with a small victorious smile on her face.

"Bitch," she spat at Brooklyn.

"What did you ever see in her?"

"Dunno," Alaric responded absently and released his grip.

"She better watch her back," Brooklyn muttered and straightened her dress back out. "I need a drink- among other things."

"Well I think we can take care of part of that problem," Alaric led her way through the crowd weaving past the dance floor and bar. Their hearts racing at the thought of what they were about to do.

* * *

Alaric looked around before darting through the hall with Brooklyn in hand towards a small room off to the right. He quickly pulled her in the confined space and flipped on the light. They felt like two teenagers sneaking around like they were but then again that was part of the rush and thrill! Brooklyn locked the door and as her fingers flipped the bolt over Alaric was drawing her in his hungry arms. Their mouths battled as her hands slipped down and unfastened the button and zipper of his pants. Alaric groaned loudly in her mouth as she cupped the solid bulge and massaged his twitching cock. Brooklyn pushed back feeling her teeth scrape hard against his as her tongue slid and twisted with his in a continued heated fury.

Brooklyn hurriedly shoved his pants and boxers past his hips and down his legs freeing his weeping erection. Alaric pulled back from her swollen pouty lips and nipped at the skin along her neck and shoulders. He felt the satin material gather higher around her waist revealing nothing beneath.

"God….." he whispered in her ear and teased the hot velvet folds. Brooklyn gasped and fisted his shirt as he eased a finger in and slowly swirled it around feeling her body clench tightly and send her arousal higher and higher. The scent of sex hung heavy in the air surrounding the lovers with its invisible strands driving the primal lust to the surface until neither one could stand it no more.

The gentle pressure of his finger vanished but only for a second as Alaric pulled Brooklyn towards the edge of the stand and slid inside. His fiery haired lover's head tilted back exposing her neck for him to taste. Alaric ran his lips around and over the warm smooth surface, picking up hints of the spray she had splashed over her body. Sweet peppermint filled his nose and laced his tongue as he imbibed the intoxicating essence of his hunter. Alaric felt his body and soul get lost as their bodies rocked in sync with one another. The table banged against the wall but neither one cared as they were quickly swept up in the throes of passion.

Her legs locked around his waist while her hands gripped the tight muscular globes of his ass pushing him deeper still. No words escaped their lips save for quiet moans mixing with the occasional grunt of pleasure. Alaric never dreamed the sex to be so hot yet there he was in the middle of the Council Hall taking the hunter over and over while anyone could walk by and hear them.

"Ric…." Brooklyn moaned hard into his shoulder as the wave crested throughout her body. Alaric pressed his body against hers and captured those full pouty lips with his. He palmed his hands over her ass keeping her body tight with his as he desired to revel in the ecstasy which trembled through her body. Brooklyn dug her nails into the firm taut flesh, forcing him deeper inside. Alaric hissed through gritted teeth.

"Brook….." he growled.

"Sorry," she loosened her painful grip hearing his sweet sigh of relief as her hands gently massaged the angry welts.

Alaric said nothing as the blood pounded furiously in his ears blocking out the sound of his lover's voice. His thrusts increased in speed and intensity causing his body to slam against hers. Brooklyn buried her head in his shoulder feeling the second wave building up. She knew Alaric was drawing near as his body's rhythm turned hurried and furious as the deep rumbling grew louder in his chest and throat.

His lower body coiled and constricted as the fire within burned higher and higher. Alaric slowly kissed and nipped her neck feeling the tight heat quickly clench around him coating his cock with the sweet liquid heat pumping him hard with a delicious friction that was hard to resist.

"Just let it go…." She gasped between thrusts. Alaric could only nod as his body erupted spilling the thick hot ropes of release. Brooklyn felt the emotions rolling off his soul like a surging tide- powerful waves of desire, lust, need and hints of love mixed in between.

The couple stayed intertwined caressing and kissing while basking in the afterglow. Both knew their absences would be questioned but Damon would cover for them. He was good like that. No, he was great like that.

**Sorry bout the slow delay....Brain has been fried!**


	25. Lazarus Rises

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Elena and Stefan glided across the floor as Alaric and Brooklyn appeared. The hunter smiled as she could see and feel just how happy her friend truly was. They were like two halves of the same soul finally connecting together completing the other as it always should've been.

"I could use that drink now," Brooklyn finally spoke up. Alaric lead the way around the dancers and spectators until the welcome sight of the bartender came into view.

"Coke and Bourbon please," the hunter asked, "And don't skimp on the Bourbon either."

"Hitting the liquor a little early aren't we?" Damon whispered. Brooklyn turned around shaking her head and waving off his concern.

"Nope," she took a drink savoring the sweet hints of Coke mixing with the starkness of the liquor. "We had a run in with Jenna and my isn't she just a peach."

Damon chuckled at her dark sarcasm but immediately went serious. "The mayor's here along with the town son."

"Where?" Alaric looked around with no success.

"Off in some hush hush meeting I would imagine," Damon rolled his eyes, "Like they can keep anything secret around me."

Brooklyn spotted Elena and Stefan heading away from the main room and decided now was the time to warn them.

"I'm gonna give your brother and Elena fair warning about John," she gulped the last of her drink down, "You two stay out of trouble."

Alaric and Damon exchanged sly grins as their hunter merely rolled her eyes and hurried off before she lost sight of the pair.

* * *

"Well just add it to the list of everything that's falling apart," Elena paced around the balcony.

"I know you didn't wanna hear that but you and Stefan needed to know. This just makes things even more dangerous for all of us," Brooklyn stepped in front of the agitated teen. "And I realize with a pissed off group of vampires running around it just adds another degree of difficulty," she laughed bitterly at her own words. "But I am ready to do anything and I mean anything to protect all of you- even Damon."

"What does the Council know?" Elena asked.

"Very little other than vampires are back in town with their "A" game. I'll do what I can to keep John off your trail along with the others. Most hunters will stake first and ask questions later and with the Super Friends it's no different."

"Thanks Brook," Stefan stepped forward wrapping his arms around the hunter.

"Don't even mention it," she waved her hands and smiled.

"Are you sure you can handle my uncle?" Elena asked.

"I've crossed paths with worse and John is nothing more than an arrogant jerk looking to make himself look good to the Council- even if it means shedding blood."

Stefan decided to usher Elena back inside where John wouldn't dare try anything- not in the presence of several hundred people. Brooklyn watched the vampire and his love hurry inside and looked around before heading towards the double French doors.

"Going somewhere?" John stepped out from the shadows. Brooklyn froze as he was blocking her path keeping her from going back inside. A smirk danced on his lips as he took several steps towards Brooklyn who didn't cower and stood her ground.

"You don't scare me John. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

John chuckled and sighed before stopping a few feet from the hunter.

"Yes I do know the original Salvatore brothers are once again back in Mystic Falls after a rather lengthy absence. I also know that you have been privy to their little secret as well. With a town full of vampires I guess we'll have to thrown them in the tomb and light the place up."

"Leave them alone John," she warned him.

"Or you'll do what Brooklyn? Yes I know who you are- a hunter with a soft spot for vampires. I know all about the nest you spared in Oklahoma City three years ago or how about the time you allowed a vampire in Detroit to feed from you? Need I go on?"

"They want to be left alone- they have no desire to hurt anyone," Brooklyn fiercely defended her actions.

"Or so they claim," John spat in disgust. "So what's your excuse with the Salvatore brothers? I've noticed you're rather close with Damon."

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists tight against her sides. She was prepared to fight him but her chance would never come.

"You ask an awful lot of questions for being someone who's new in town," Damon growled. John spun around surprised at the arrival. Brooklyn stood rigid against the railing watching the tense standoff between human and vampire. John stiffened but didn't back down.

"It's John right?" Damon positioned his body between John and Brooklyn assuming a protective stance.

"You don't scare me Damon. I know what you are," John taunted, "So what are you gonna do huh? Kill me or maybe drain me dry and dispose of my lifeless body somewhere off in the woods?"

"Mmmmm…..it's crossed my mind ever since the day I laid eyes on you at the Council meeting. You know I could easily rip your throat out before a single sound could pass by your lips. But you you're not worth my time though you have a lot of nerve threatening my friend, John."

Damon laughed coldly which frightened Brooklyn as she knew John had signed his own death warrant. The vampire moved with lightning speed, snapping the man's neck and tossing his limp form over the edge. Brooklyn winced at the loud snapping and cracking but wasn't sad to see John Gilbert go sailing over the edge and smacking against the walkway below. She forced her body to twist around and look down at the body of John Gilbert. His neck was twisted all wrong while his arms and legs were sprawled out at odd angles.

"Brook are you alright?" Damon reached out and gently turned the shaken human around. Brooklyn swallowed down the fear that had risen along with the bile at the back of her throat and nodded at the vampire with short snappy jerks.

"Yeah I think so…..Let's get outta here," Damon draped an arm across her shoulders in a protective but also possessive manner and guided her back inside. No one threatened Brooklyn and lived to see the next day.

* * *

Alaric looked around for Brooklyn and Damon while avoiding the evil glares Jenna continued to shoot him from across the room. He could feel her eyes burning in the back of his head but ignored it as he spotted Elena and Stefan talking with Caroline and Matt.

"Mr. Saltzman is everything okay?" Caroline noted the darkened features on his face.

"Yeah I was looking for Brooklyn and Damon. Have any of you seen them?"

Elena and Stefan traded looks then looked at the teacher. "She talked to us out on the balcony but she was still there when we left," Elena offered. Alaric nodded and hurried off leaving the vampire and Elena to wonder what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked her friend.

"Yeah, knowing Brooklyn and Damon they're at the bar swapping stories," Elena chuckled light heartedly. Caroline shrugged and smiled as she took a drink of punch.

Brooklyn took a long drink of Bourbon hoping the liquid amber would soothe her agitated nerves. Damon counted this as the third drink she had since watching John Gilbert die at his hand. But he had to do it! The bastard had cornered her and threatened her and who knows what he would've gotten away with!

"Damon," Alaric called out as he crossed the dance floor. The furrowed expression on his face lightened as he spotted the vampire and hunter alive and well, though Brooklyn didn't look so well.

"Damon what happened?" Brooklyn motioned for another round and started downing her fourth round.

"John Gilbert- that's what's wrong but it doesn't matter anymore as he will no longer be a threat to anyone," Damon flashed a confident smile at his lover. Brooklyn kept quiet and finished off the last of her drink knowing her limit and called it good. Alaric placed his hands on her shoulders which trembled lightly and locked his eyes with hers.

"Brook are you okay?" Brooklyn forced a tiny smile to appear and leaned against his body. The scent of his cologne wafted through her nose and produced a surprisingly calming effect on her.

"I am now," she whispered.

"If I can have everyone's attention," Mayor Lockwood called out, "We're about to begin the countdown to Founder's Day by the traditional ringing of the bell. I would like to thank everyone for joining us this evening. It's a very special one this year- the 150th birthday of the town's founding"

Brooklyn bristled at the sound of the man's voice and felt those predatory eyes once again fixated on her. The hunter dared to narrow her eyes at the mayor challenging him to say something or make a move in front of Alaric and Damon. Perhaps it was the alcohol that flowed freely through her veins that empowered her as she stood there or the presence of the vampire and Alaric on either side.

"Now it is my honor to turn it over the town's favorite town member John Gilbert who will ring the Charter Bell," Brooklyn and Damon's heads snapped to the right as John stepped from behind the wall with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Damon what's he doing still alive!" Brooklyn asked in a low panicky tone.

"One hundred fifty years of community, prosperity and family. We take care of each other, look after each other. Protect each other," John stared directly at Damon who glared daggers back at him. "It's great to be home."

John turned and tugged hard on the rope heralding in the countdown to the Founder's Day celebration. Everyone applauded and greeted John along with the mayor but Brooklyn Damon and Alaric kept their distance watching them as they slithered through the crowd like two snakes.

**I am soooo sorry for the rather late delay! Forgiveness please!**


	26. From The Vampire's Mouth

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Damon watched as John made his way through the crowd and spotted something on his right hand. It was a silver ring with the same deep blue stone as his but the crest was familiar. He thought about it and felt ill all over.

"Alaric look at his right hand," the vampire nudged.

"Who's?" He asked.

"The town's favorite son," Damon hissed. "Take a good hard look at his ring."

"It looks like mine," Alaric subconsciously played with the one on his finger.

"Yeah and that would be one big coincidence if didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago," he hissed. "Where the Hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel….My wife," He said slowly but sadly. Brooklyn looked at him strangely as he had told her it was an heirloom. Doubts cast across her mind but the hunter held her tongue as now wasn't the time to ask.

"Who gave birth to Elena under the medical care of the esteemed Doctor Grayson Gilbert, John's brother."

"You think John knew Isobel?" Brooklyn didn't miss the hope in his voice. It made her wince internally but kept a stone expression on her face.

"I think John knows a lot of things," Damon responded in a dark tone. He caught the pain in Brooklyn's eyes but didn't ask as John was finishing up making the rounds and heading towards the exit. Brooklyn took off after him without waiting for either one of them.

* * *

John stepped out in the cool night air hoping to avoid the hunter and vampire. He knew they would be looking for him and demanding answers.

"Leaving so soon?" Brooklyn shot out an arm and stopped John dead in his tracks. She jerked him around and glared at him with deadly intent. John stared back with a calm calculating demeanor.

"I never like to be the last one to leave a party- makes one look….desperate."

"How did you come back! I saw Damon snap your neck and hurl you over the balcony. You were dead!"

"Well perhaps you should ask Alaric about that little party trick," he spotted Alaric and Damon approaching and grinned wider in anticipation.

"What the Hell's that supposed to mean? Answer me damn it!"

"Oh Brooklyn….You don't know do you?" John said sadly.

"Know what?" She loosened her grip on his arm and stared at his ring.

"Where did you get that?" She pointed at the ring.

"This," he held it up, "This was my brother's. We each inherited one though I gave mine to Isobel."

"What do you mean you gave it to Isobel? Alaric said his was an heirloom."

John grinned even wider as he savored the moment. "I gave that ring to Isobel but I wouldn't have if I knew she would just give it to another guy."

"You're lying," she accused John.

"Actually I'm not Brooklyn. Alaric didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you about Isobel….his wife."

Brooklyn stared blankly at John, struggling to digest what he was telling her. She knew Isobel was his wife but what had he been hiding from her? John was elated over the rift he could see beginning to develop within the hunter's eyes.

"Brook," Alaric placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. "Brook are you alright?"

Brooklyn blinked a few times before staring with cold hard eyes at her lover.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as her eyes welled. "Why didn't you tell me about Isobel? Why didn't you tell me the truth about your ring?"

Alaric was put on the spot as Brooklyn stood there demanding the truth. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

Damon could see how his lover was hurting and turned towards John demanding the truth himself.

"Did you know her!"

"Yes I knew Isobel. Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"It was you who sent her?" Damon was crushed though he didn't admit it. Brooklyn immediately picked up on the vampire's hurt which became her own. She thought he was past the whole Katherine mess but she thought wrong.

"Why who did you think it was? Katherine Pierce perhaps?" John snickered at the vampire's presumptions knowing he was causing so much pain between all three of them.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon got up in John's face but the shorter man laughed.

"How do I know about anything Damon? I mean what are you gonna do? If you were planning on some cleaver high speed snatch ring vamp kill move everything I know will go straight to the Council including the fascinating tale of how a hunter who drifted into town not only knowingly kept the truth about the Salvatore brothers from the Council but was rather close to them both protecting them at any and all costs. Am I getting warm?"

Brooklyn huffed and stormed off not wanting to hear another word pass between John's vile lips. But she knew he wasn't lying her empathic senses quelled any doubts in her mind leaving only the harsh realities behind. Everything she felt overwhelmed her senses thrusting her emotions into a heightened state. Tears were streaming down her face as she ignored the calls of Damon and Alaric. She didn't want to talk to either one as they both had lied to her and kept secrets from her. Brooklyn had been nothing but up front and honest to both- serves her right for opening her heart back up again.

John stared at the vampire and Alaric knowing the damage had been done.

"Well it was nice to meet you Ric. I've heard so much about you."

They could only watch as their new nemesis casually strolled away without a care in the world. Alaric felt horrid to say the least as not being up front with the hunter could now have cost him any future with her. Damon was upset at the fact he believed it was Katherine who sent him Isobel – not some uppity bastard who was in with the Council and knew every single thing about them when they didn't know a thing about him!

"I'm going after Brooklyn," Damon announced, "We owe it to her to lay it all out."

"I should've told her," Alaric looked away and rubbed his eyes. "Now she had to learn the truth from John Gilbert. Is she gonna forgive us?"

"I know Brooklyn and if she can forgive me for Lexi she can get through this. It took a lot for her to come to terms with what I did. We'll get through it together. What can I say….I love her," the vampire squeezed his human's hand before rushing off to find their hunter. Alaric was stunned by the sudden confession that came from Damon's mouth. He shook his head snapping out of the brief daze he was caught in and hurried towards his car.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Brooklyn hopped out of the cab. She paid the driver and with a heavy heart walked towards the door. A part of her wanted to leave, go back home to Phoenix and hunt things that went bump in the night and forget all about Damon and Alaric.

She fumbled with the small handbag clutched tightly in her hand and fished the key which was concealed in the bottom. With shaky fingers she slipped the key in and unlocked the door flipped on the light spotting the whiskey and a glass across the way. What a better way to numb the pain than by getting acquainted with Jack once again.

Damon stopped at the edge of the drive catching the lone light on. He could hear Brooklyn inside drinking and sobbing.

_Why is it every time I get close to someone I end up getting hurt? Maybe I'm cursed…._

The bitter note in her laughter only served to inflict pain in Damon's soul. Apparently a part of him wasn't over Katherine despite the cold indifferent attitude she held towards him. He had truly loved her but she never returned the feelings. She had played him, strung him along like the lovesick man he had been creating the heartless bastard Brooklyn had encountered 10 years before.

But Brooklyn wasn't that way. Even in Chicago he had seen it in her. It was why this was so hard for him. Had it been someone else, some no name he wouldn't be standing there facing a crisis of conscience and heart but yet there he was looking up as the thunder grew louder above him.

Brooklyn finished off the glass and poured what remained in the bottle. She got comfortable on the couch and cradled the glass with both hands staring hard at the wall. The hunter closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose at the presence of the vampire standing behind her.

"I have nothing to say to you," she called out to Damon who was standing in the doorway. Brooklyn took another drink and kept her eyes shut. The vampire was still there refusing to leave her in such a sad state.

"But I do and you're going to hear me out," he walked towards her sensing she was tense and angry but didn't move.

"What else is there to say Damon? You're still hung up on Katherine and Ric lied to me. Everything is just fucking peachy!"

Damon sighed knowing Brooklyn was hurting and she didn't deserve it. The vampire treaded with caution as he crossed the room and took a seat beside the hunter. Brooklyn didn't acknowledge him and looked back towards the wall.

"Brook please just let me explain," Damon started to say. Brooklyn slammed the glass down and leapt to her feet.

"Why? Why should I listen to a damn thing you say? John Gilbert told me what you two couldn't and I feel like a fool! How could I even…."

"Even what?" Damon gripped her arms gently. "Brook how could you do what?"

The hunter was shaking as the tears cascaded down her face. The vampire swore he could hear her heart shattering as she made her tearful confession.

"Love you both…."

**Okay finally got back on track! Next update soon!**


	27. Old Wounds Reopened

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Damon stood there stunned by her words. She loved him! She loved Alaric! This should've been one of the best days in the vampire's dark existence but instead he was fighting to keep her from leaving – leaving him and Alaric. Damon knew words wouldn't pierce the dark veil of pain that had spread over her heart- pain caused by their unintentional deceit.

The vampire heard her heart racing wildly in her chest as he maintained his grip on the human. Brooklyn looked up into Damon's dark eyes catching the vulnerability breaking through. His demeanor softened in the presence of the hunter as Damon realized how deep she got under his skin and to the vampire it was pure ecstasy!

"Brook….Ric and I….We didn't mean…." Damon heard himself stuttering. Brooklyn continued to shake uncontrollably unable to move her feet as the vampire battled with his words.

* * *

Alaric sped towards his house knowing Damon was already there. He hoped the vampire had convinced Brooklyn to stay, not to leave them and give them a chance.

"I should've told her everything…." Alaric growled in anger- anger at himself.

The wheels squealed in protest as he sharply rounded the corner and down the final stretch. His heart pounded violently inside his chest as the car raced closer, foot by foot towards the house at the end of the street.

"Please be there…" he prayed under his breath and rolled into the drive. The car lurched forward then back as Alaric's foot slammed down on the brake while his hand forced the car in park. He almost broke the key in the ignition as Alaric burst from the driver's seat and slammed the door loud enough to echo through the air. His footsteps pounding against the walkway then breaking as Alaric leapt up the lone two steps before bursting in the door.

Damon heard Alaric's hurried approach, relieved backup had arrived. He succeeded in keeping the unstable hunter from taking flight like a frightened animal and managed to slowly calm her down. Brooklyn's face was buried in the vampire's shoulder muffling the sobs of pain and anguish. The sound was heartbreaking to Alaric's ears. If she left he wouldn't blame her.

Slowly he sat on the other side of the hunter and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. To his relief she didn't reject his touch and twisted around to face her human lover. Alaric swallowed hard seeing the beautiful smoky hues tarnished with angry thin red lines while the light black tracks of her tears and mascara had begun to dry

"God I should've told you everything," he whispered with a heavy sorrow.

"I would've understood," Brooklyn wiped her eyes smearing what little mascara had clung to her lashes. "You know you both can trust me."

"Brook I'm so sorry," Alaric held her face in his hands. "I thought maybe I could learn who Isobel really was. I just wanted answers."

Brooklyn took a deep breath knowing Alaric spoke the truth but her mind struggled to come to terms with everything she learned in one short night.

"Then let me help you," she whispered. "Please Ric….let me help? I wanna help you get through this. I love you."

Alaric felt his heart racing at her teary confession and leaned in letting his kiss tell her everything she needed to know. She loved him and he nearly lost it all. But she was there in his arms allowing him in her heart. Despite the painful words of Jonathan Gilbert Brooklyn remained making Alaric's soul soar.

Damon couldn't but help to feel a tiny pang of guilt over all of this. It was he who had turned Isobel who was sent to him by John Gilbert. He had unwittingly provided fuel for the snarky little bastard to wound both his humans. But as he watched Alaric and Brooklyn reconnect the vampire realized how strong she truly was.

The vampire knew he had to be careful as Gilbert knew everything about them and wouldn't hesitate to use it if he suspected Damon would turn on him.

_If he as so much even…._

"Damon…." Brooklyn turned around to face her undead lover. Her full pouty lips were red and swollen as she started to speak. "Don't do whatever it is you're thinking."

"She's right Damon," Alaric nodded. "John's holding all the cards and all he needs is the opportunity to expose you Stefan and everything else."

Damon merely nodded in silence though he was biding his time until the chance arose and then he would strike. The things he wanted to do to John Gilbert swam around his mind, filling him with deliciously evil and wicked thoughts. The vampire blocked his mind from Brooklyn keeping her in the dark in a manner of speaking.

"But we will have to watch him closely," Alaric said slowly. "But first there's something Damon and I need to do- tell you everything about Isobel."

Alaric shot a look at the vampire before Damon got up and fetched two more glasses. The vampire suspected they would all need a drink before the little trip down memory lane reached its final destination. Damon returned and poured the remaining liquor out allowing Brooklyn and Alaric to get a drink in before hashing up old wounds.

"I know this is hard for you Ric," Brooklyn held his hand, "But thank you."

"You deserve to know," was all he said before starting. Damon slid in closer taking her other hand with both of his as Alaric carefully recalled the last few weeks at Duke.

* * *

_Two years earlier…._

Alaric tossed and turned as sleep refused to visit him. He was exhausted from the night before as they had him working 12 hours most days. Isobel had fallen deeper and deeper into her research and would spend hours on end furiously clicking away even when he would come home. He opened his eyes and groaned as the soft light of lamp flooded his vision and chased away what little sleep he had gotten.

He sat up spying the form of his wife at the desk in the small bedroom they shared as the soft sounds of fingers taping keys floated through the air. The last few months felt as if she was growing further and further away from him, spending every waking moment in front of the computer deeply engrossed in research.

"Isobel come to bed," he called out with a slight irritation. The typing stopped and Isobel stood up facing her half awake husband.

"I can't," she crossed her arms and shook her head as a grin crept up. "I'm on to something big. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I'd rather sleep with you though," he argued. "If it's for your thesis can it wait until tomorrow? I feel like I'm in a three-way here with you and your computer. The least you can do is let me know what you're up to."

Isobel bit her lip and tapped her fingers on her arms debating if she should tell him what she really had spent doing on her computer. She had told him it was for her thesis but the excuse or rather lie wasn't working anymore.

"Alright, there's a town in Virginia close to where I grew up that has had a rash of attacks that the police are claiming are from animals. But the bodies are all drained of blood which I believe is the work of vampires."

"Vampires?" Alaric laughed as vampires were nothing more than a creation of Bram Stoker. "Wait while I get my garlic and holy water."

Isobel glared and threw a pillow towards Alaric hitting him square in the head. She had hoped for support or at the very least something positive but instead he took this as a joke!

"It's not funny Ric," she snapped harder than she thought as Alaric's face slightly dropped.

"You're serious aren't you?" Isobel nodded her head as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Alaric reached for her arms but Isobel proved to be faster and slipped through and back to where her computer awaited.

* * *

"She really was determined to find the vampires," Brooklyn whispered. Damon heard her words but said nothing.

"Yeah and she did," Damon took another drink. "She found me."

"Thanks to John Gilbert," Alaric noted bitterly.

"Ric," Brooklyn set her glass down and turned towards him, "You didn't know. You couldn't have known what she was thinking or planning."

The hunter lightly caressed his face feeling the chasms deepen from the old wounds he had reopened. Her own hurt paled in comparison and the hunter set aside her own emotions knowing they would come to terms with them soon enough.

"Ric I didn't know it was John who set this up. I didn't know she was your wife alright?"

* * *

_Two years ago…_

Damon sat alone at the bar as the other patrons were shooting pool or dancing on the modest space that passed for a dance floor. The vampire tossed back his bourbon and waved for the next unaware one of the patrons was watching him from across the room.

Isobel's dark eyes followed Damon from the moment he entered to the second he was drinking his third drink. John had told her of the dark haired vampire who could help her with her problem. After all, he was willing to do anything for her even if it meant sending her towards Damon Salvatore.

She finished the last of her drink and took a deep breath before standing up and crossing the sea of patrons to the long figure at the bar. Isobel silently prayed he would help her. She wanted, no needed this and the vampire was her last hope. Isobel had her reasons for this knowing Alaric would never understand which was why she was here now alone and nervous.

"Excuse me," she took the stool beside him. "I understand you can help."

Damon twisted his neck around to get a better look at the woman. She was petite figure with long dark hair like silken chocolate with matching eyes. They were pleading with him in silence as she sat there with arms crossed and biting down on her lip.

"Depends," Damon finished off his drink, "What is it you need help with?" The vampire flirted with his eyes and flashed a sexy crooked smile. Isobel remained stoic and tried another means.

"I know what you are Damon…." She leaned in closer towards his ear and whispered, "Vampire."

The grin dropped instantly as his eyes narrowed.

"An associate of mine told me where to find you and you would help me. I want to be turned."

Damon stared hard at the woman who remained straight faced and dead serious. She wasn't kidding.

"Why should I help you?" The vampire asked in a low dark tone.

"I need this please," Isobel begged, "Something…something's been missing in my life and now I know what it is. I feel as if I've been lost for so long and now I know what it is I need."

"Lemme guess….you're in a miserable relationship and your man just isn't up to the challenge. Am I getting warm?"

Isobel turned away knowing she was leaving Alaric and everything they shared behind but she needed this!

"Yes," she admitted then passed something over to Damon. "It's my blood….Try it. I don't think you will be disappointed."

Damon nodded and discreetly poured the thick crimson gold into his drink watching the thick elixir blend with thin bourbon. Isobel's eyes flickered with hope as he tilted his back and allowed the blend to coat his tongue and throat. The instant her blood traced over and around his lips and throat the smooth warmth filled his body turning his cheeks a slight flush tint. It was succulent and rich while sliding further down inside reminiscent of his early years as a vampire when human blood was new and fresh to his being. The look of bliss crossing Damon's face told Isobel he was sold.

"Tomorrow night," he agreed. Isobel hastily jotted her address down and slipped the paper in Damon's waiting hand.

"My husband will be working late and I will let you in."

**OMG I am sooooo sorry for this late update! **


	28. Old Wounds Reopened Part II

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn picked up on the guilt looming beneath the surface as Damon paused. Alaric blinked but didn't speak as he attempted to comprehend the vampire's confession. No one spoke for several long tense filled moments.

"So that night I came home…" Alaric finally found his voice.

"I was in the middle of turning her yes," Damon said in one hurried breath. Brooklyn got up to find another bottle of liquor and discovered the Jack Daniels hidden in the back of a cabinet.

"We're gonna need ya Jack," she whispered before retreating back towards the living room. As she reached the archway, Brooklyn stopped as Alaric and Damon were deep in conversation.

"Ric I know this is hard for you to comprehend in that stubborn head of yours but Isobel wanted out- out of everything that tied her down to the world of the living. She was ready to drop it all at the drop of a hat. There was no mention of what she felt about you or anything else. Isobel was fixated on becoming a vampire."

"And you helped her," Alaric looked down at his hands which were laced together. "I just wanted to know why- why she wasn't happy or what made her want to do this. Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Brooklyn stayed against the wall feeling the tsunami of emotions slam against her like a brick wall. Hatred, confusion, grief, sorrow, hurt, anger and pain pulsed through her veins and no one had to tell her it was Alaric's emotions and thoughts that were bleeding into her soul filling her with the turbulence.

_He's still hurting so much over this…..That bloodsucking bitch! If I ever cross paths with that selfish heartless demonic parasite…._

"Brook," Damon was standing before her watching as she clutched the bottle with such a ferocious grip her knuckles were white.

"He's hurting so much Damon," she whispered sadly. "He isn't sure about anything anymore except he knows you turned the love of his life who fell out of love with him."

"And you don't think I'm aware of this now!" Damon hissed. "She never told me Alaric's name or anything else other than he worked long hours."

"That bitch," Brooklyn growled. "Ric doesn't deserve this."

Shoving the bottle square into Damon's chest, Brooklyn marched straight towards the living room where Alaric sat in solitude. His rich chocolate pools were dull and listless as he stared at the empty glass before him.

"Ric," Brooklyn knelt down in front of him, "Ric I know this isn't what you wanted to hear but you wanted to know and now you know just as I now know about Isobel. This isn't easy for me either hearing the way you spoke of her, how much you loved her but damn it don't go shutting me out! You promised to let me in, to help you."

"It's just so hard…..Damon…." Brooklyn reached forward putting his face in her hands, stroking his wet cheeks with her thumbs.

"I know Ric, I know it's hard and it hurts but I know you….You can get through this. I won't let you suffer alone in silence."

Damon watched his hunter comfort his other lover wondering if Alaric would forgive him for his misdeeds. He couldn't tell Alaric about how he slept with her after she was turned….more than once. It would only add insult to injury. As much of a bastard as he could be, Damon had found his weaknesses and they were ten feet away trying to make sense of everything and find support within the other. The vampire wanted to reach out to Alaric but knew the human wouldn't hear him out, not yet anyways.

Brooklyn looked up and nodded at Damon whose face was dark and brooding. The hunter looked back to Alaric and gently kissed him on the lips before rising to talk to her other lover. Damon watched as the silken cerulean slid back down covering the toned sexy legs he so loved having wrapped around his waist. He snapped out of it once she closed the gap between them with their lips brushing together.

"Damon….I know you're feeling guilty over this but perhaps it's best you head out for the night. Ric's hurting over this but he doesn't place the blame entirely on you. He thinks it's mostly his fault for what she did."

Damon placed his hands on her shoulders feeling the body beneath relax.

"When we crossed paths ten years ago I hated you with every fiber of my being Damon. I wanted to see you dead in Chicago but now…Now I would be willing to stand up to the Council and fight for you even if meant my death."

The vampire was floored by her words as no one would so much lift a finger to help him in his 150 years yet here was this hunter willing to lay her very life on the line for him even after all that happened between them.

"Thank you," he meant every word of it. Damon cast one last glance towards Alaric watching as he sat rigid on the couch. Perhaps it was best if he took off for the evening as he didn't want Alaric slamming a wall down around his emotions.

"Look I'll call you tomorrow I promise," Brooklyn assured him. Damon held a tiny smile on his lips and placed a quick kiss on her lips before taking off leaving her alone with Alaric.

Brooklyn sighed and turned her attention back towards the figure slumped over on the couch and slowly padded across the carpet to where Alaric continued to stare down at the coffee table. She carefully sat down beside him sliding her arms securely around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder then closed her eyes. Alaric responded to the warmth of her body and returned the tender gesture.

"Where's Damon?"

"He left," Brooklyn answered quietly. "It's just us now."

Alaric nodded glad that his undead lover was away for now. He needed time to let everything absorb in before he could see the vampire again.

"I'm sorry," Brooklyn whispered.

"For what?" Alaric pulled back curious about her unexpected apology.

"That you had to learn what happened to you wife. I lost someone close to me a long time ago and it took me so much to get through it as I was alone with no one to help me or console me."

Alaric knew what she was telling him, hoping he wouldn't go down the same path she had.

"Is there something you're not telling me Brook?"

"Yeah there is," she exhaled. "When I was 21 I was in Detroit tracking down a rogue vampire. You see Ric I don't kill every vampire I come across. In fact, most wish to be left alone in peace. Anyways," she shortly waved a hand, "I had befriended a vampire named Jackson who had been horribly wounded by a hunter, a hunter I had to kill to save Jackson."

Alaric blinked in wild disbelief as Brooklyn continued. "I tended to his wounds, let him feed off me until he was fully healed. I stayed with him in Detroit for almost two years keeping the city quiet until….Until one night we we were in pursuit of the rogue. Turned out this rogue wasn't really a rogue but lured me there as a trap. Seems I pissed some higher ranking vampires off and I had a price on my head."

Brooklyn wiped her eyes free of tears as she felt her chest constrict and close. Alaric held her tighter as she fought through the tears to finish her story.

"Jackson and I had the vampire cornered but it turns out we were the ones who were cornered. Four vampires attacked us, two on each of us. They were older, more powerful vampires as I found I couldn't match them in fighting or skill. Jackson was faring slightly better but it was only a cruel ploy. They took turns feeding off me while I was forced to watch them rip Jackson apart….His bloodcurdling screams still ring in my ears Ric. The pleading desperate look in his eyes haunts me to this very day and sometimes and it makes my blood run ice cold through my veins…sometimes I can hear him calling my name before they ripped his throat out letting his blood rush over their faces and fingers like a sick blood orgy. They almost ripped me apart but luckily my guardian spirit was watching me that night. A cop drove by and spotted the vampires before they drained me dry and rushed me to the hospital. I was out for days and when I awoke, Stefan was there waiting for me to wake up. I guess when I don't answer my phone for three days it sends up a red flag for him."

Alaric didn't respond and instead drew her closer in his embrace. Tonight had been a night of secrets being revealed and truths being realized. Brooklyn had held such a painful experience inside for almost 10 years yet she found the strength to tell Alaric her heartbreaking story. She wanted him to see that he wasn't the only one who has suffered in such a way and hoped he would see that.

Neither one wanted to be alone tonight, not after all that had been unveiled. Leaning on one another, Alaric and Brooklyn slowly proceeded towards his room collapsing from exhaustion in one another's arms.

* * *

Damon sat with bourbon in hand thinking about the events of earlier in the evening. He wanted John Gilbert's head on a stick but the smug son of a bitch was holding rather crucial information that kept him at bay for the time being. Eventually John would screw up and then Damon would pounce!

"You're gonna pay John," Damon muttered before taking a drink. The amber ambrosia provided little relief for his agitated mind as the vampire knew he had some serious inroads to make with his humans.

The bell rang and Damon leapt up curious to see who could be ringing at this time of night.

The vampire flung the door open surprised to see Anna standing on the porch. Damon raised an eyebrow at her civil approach.

"Suppose I should be grateful you learned to use the bell," he emphasized the last word in sarcasm.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother," Anna stepped inside.

"On behalf of or in spite of," Damon hissed as he shut the door.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Brooklyn – abducting her and torturing her. It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

"You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What did you think was gonna happen?" Damon spun around with anger in his eyes. Were they really that stupid or just plain ignorant?

"My mom is devastated. They tried to overthrow her," Anna tried to explain her mother's reaction but Damon wouldn't hear it.

"Why isn't she here, telling me this?" Damon threw Anna's words back in her face.

"She doesn't really do apologies," Anna shrugged. Damon bristled at her indifference to the severity of the situation.

"Well...That's a coincidence, cuz I don't do forgiveness. So just run along," Damon took another drink. "Oh and if you continue playing house with your little house with your vampire pets you might wanna stop draining the blood bank dry because they're on to it," Anna stared strangely at Damon but quickly fired back.

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week!"

"Well then it's one of the others," Damon suggested.

"The others are gone Damon," Anna dashed his theory immediately.

"Well where'd they go!"

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with Brooklyn my mother kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now."

Damon took a step back thinking about what Anna said. If it wasn't the other vampires then who was it? Who was robbing the bank? Was there another vampire in town? Or was it a set up by John to lure him and Stefan out? Was it a way to lure Brooklyn and Alaric out as pawns to get to him?

Either way he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Who is behind the robberies?**


	29. Human Touch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Damon stayed away until Sunday night before attempting to approach Alaric and Brooklyn. The latter had called him as promised the day after the Founder's Day gala letting him know Alaric had slept through the night.

_Previous Day…._

"He slept better than I did that's for sure," Brooklyn snorted. She had showered and dressed feeling more comfortable in denim and cotton and now paced around the living room talking to Damon.

"Ric's still sleeping right now but that was only one night."

"Brook I didn't want to hurt him but he wanted answers and well Ric got them. I wasn't going to sugar coat it."

"I didn't expect you to," the hunter sighed and flopped down on the couch. "It's just he never gave up on her and now he realized all the searching was for naught. I mean you had been doing the same thing with Katherine only much longer."

Brooklyn could feel the vampire wincing over the phone knowing she had hit a sore spot. But it was true though! Damon had spent over a century searching for someone who didn't love him or even want him anymore. Katherine could've cared less if Damon was dead or alive at this point.

_Another bloodsucking bitch whose head I want on a stick…._

"Touché," came the quiet response.

"Damon I didn't wanna bring that up but what other choice did I have?"

Damon was silent on the other end realizing she had driven a blatant but painful point.

"No you're right Brook….Though I thought the 200 mark was a good stopping point," he laid the dry humor on.

"Damon you're not helping," Brooklyn said dryly as she could imagine the sly look on his face.

"Come on Brook…..My brother's supposed to be the poster child for Prozac not you."

Brooklyn laughed a little at his joke this time as Stefan always so brooding and moped a lot.

"Well it's been a rough night especially Ric and I. But I'm not going to let that bastard John Gilbert get me down. He's hiding something Damon and I think it's time we did a little digging on Mystic Falls' favorite son."

"Now that's more like it," Damon grinned widely on the other end as he knew she was coming back around. He heard a beep and realized he had another call coming in.

_Incoming call – Sheriff Forbes_

Damon ignored it but it kept beeping and beeping until the vampire couldn't stand it any longer.

"Brook it's the sheriff," he groaned.

"Better take it," she sighed. "Besides I'm gonna check on Ric."

"Awwww isn't that so endearing- Brookie playing nurse sounds kinda kinky."

"Keep dreaming Damon," she rolled her eyes. "Let me know what the good sheriff wants."

"Well of course you are the Watson to my Holmes," Brooklyn grinned and shook her head.

"Right well you better call Liz before she comes pounding the door down," she teased playfully.

Damon chuckled before hanging up knowing at least Brooklyn was going to be okay. He should've known she didn't stay down on the ground for long and if someone did kick her down she would jump right up and punch back in a manner of speaking.

Brooklyn tossed her phone aside and pushed up and off the couch and towards the room she shared with Alaric. To her surprise he was awake and sitting upright still dressed in the pants jacket and shirt from the night before. His short sandy hair was tousled and wild which brought a smile to the hunter's lips.

"Hey," he greeted her in a groggy tone and opened his arms. Brooklyn immediately rushed across the room and collapsed in his strong arms. The warmth wrapped around her as he enclosed her body tight.

"How are you feeling?" She breathed in the deep musky scent of his clothes and skin.

"Alright," he squeezed her tight refusing to let go. Brooklyn tightened her own hold on him showing she wasn't leaving. "It feels like a bad dream."

"I wish it was Ric but it's not," Brooklyn looked up in his eyes seeing the pained expression. The hunter knew how to get him feeling better physically and mentally. Her lips pressed tenderly to his, sending shivers down Alaric's spine. He couldn't help but to push back feeling his body lean against hers as his hand swept across her back pulling up her shirt to free her warm soft body. Brooklyn hopped on his lap, straddling her lover's hips as she slipped her shirt from upper body letting it gather on the floor. Lust coursed through his veins causing his hands to shake as they fumbled with the satiny straps which stood between him and heaven.

Brooklyn gasped, fisting her hands through his sandy tresses as teeth gently scraped along receptive flesh. Alaric drew her closer eager to have the pressure of her body tight with his. His fingers latched onto the hooks and separated them with ease. The light traces of satin ran down along her arms until her upper torso was free of restriction, his for the taking.

The lovers remained latched together with Brooklyn securely around his hips grinding hard against his swollen cock sending her human lover further in the depths of wanton sexual need. The steady thorough thrusts elicited groans of excitement deep within Alaric's throat. Alaric pushed harder against her mouth feeling his teeth and tongue scraping and running along Brooklyn's as the beast within pounded furiously to break free and carry out every whim imaginable.

Alaric threw her upon the bed never breaking the contact between them. The taste of her lips was so sweet and addictive that he refused to release them from his mouth. The hunger took over as before he realized it, Alaric had ripped away the denim and cotton leaving behind naked shivering flesh. He licked his lips at the sight before him while fumbling with his jacket shirt and pants. Brooklyn caught sight of his struggle and shot her hands out to steady his rocking hips allowing him to slide from the pants and boxers freeing his weeping erection from its constrictive prison.

The cool air rushed around him causing him to hiss with temporary discomfort which was cut off by the wet tight warmth of his lover's mouth. Brooklyn had slid beneath him and tenderly wrapped her full succulent lips securely around his cock and slowly dragged her tongue across the pulsing vein which nearly brought Alaric down as his body quivered in anticipation.

"Brook….If….you…don't….." he panted hard and fisted the comforter as he fought back the rising tide. Brooklyn felt the changes in his body and took her time releasing him. She wanted to make him forget the pain of the night before even if it was for a short time. Her tactic was succeeding for Alaric had seceded his will over to her, letting his lover pleasure him with loving tender motions.

She pulled away letting his solid hard erection slip quietly between her swollen pouty lips then swirled the tip of her tongue around the head hearing him gasp in surprise. His eyes widened and fingers clenched the bedding tighter still. Alaric couldn't stand it much longer! He pulled back and downward until he was face to face with his coppery haired lover. Her face lit up with an innocent smile but he knew behind the mask was a wild passionate woman.

His arms wrapped around her hips pulling them up as he slid down and eased painfully hard cock inside. Brooklyn arched her back and hips giving him everything she had. Alaric grinned before devouring her mouth with his, aching to taste every little bit. God how she could make him forget his pain with one little swirl of the tongue or touch in the right place.

His thrusts were gentle and deep like it was the first time they had made love.

The room resonated with the quiet moans and pants as Brooklyn felt the tightening begin within her body. Alaric pressed his body against hers feeling her heart pound furiously against her chest and peppered the sweaty flush skin with light random kisses. His hands fondled and massaged her breasts bringing his lover closer towards climax.

Brooklyn writhed and slammed her hips hard against his coating both their lower bodies with the sticky heat of her release. Alaric quickly silenced her cries with the pressure of his mouth reassuring her as his lover continued riding out the powerful wave. His hands carded furiously through her red tresses gently tugging and fisting the silken strands. He couldn't get enough of her- from the luscious curves and breasts to the sweet taste of her lips lingering upon his; it was more than he could stand!

The need overwhelmed him and Alaric relented feeling his body erupt within hers, spilling the thick ropes of release deep within Brooklyn's waiting body. His vision exploded into a bright blinding light as for a fleeting moment he swore he could feel Brooklyn's emotions running through him. The warmth flooded his soul deepening the tight connection between them. Brooklyn felt the room starting to spin like it had in the shower and pushed her mouth harder against Alaric's feeding from his emotions knowing he felt what she did.

Sweat poured from their bodies coating them and the sheets in a fine sheen but neither one cared for they were focused on each other, reveling in the afterglow. Alaric rested against her with his head on her chest and listened to the soothing sound of her heart. Brooklyn kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers mindlessly through his damp hair. She wondered how he could feel her emotions like that and wondered…..

* * *

Brooklyn and Alaric spent the weekend making love never leaving the house. Damon had let them be respecting Brooklyn's request to give Alaric and her space and time. The hunter knew her undead lover hated that Alaric was crushed over his wife's choice but he would eventually have to come to terms with it.

She watched over him as he slept, noting how he appeared to be at peace. Their latest tussle had proven to be exhaustive for Alaric had fallen asleep within minutes of completion. Brooklyn smiled and caressed his cheek, feeling him stir beneath her touch. As she lay beside him, something told the hunter to look towards the window as Brooklyn felt like they were being watched. Grabbing Alaric's shirt, Brooklyn hastily buttoned it up and rushed out the door with stake in hand.

Brooklyn stood on the porch scanning the surrounding area with her keen eyes as the feeling continued to grip her being. She knew it wasn't Damon for his emotions and thoughts were committed to her memory and soul- no, this was something else, something colder and much darker. Her hair stood up on the back of her neck as her heart raced furiously in her chest. Sensing the imminent danger, Brooklyn darted back inside locking the door but continued to peer through the window but didn't see who or what was out there, watching her like its prey. Her body tensed staying tight for several minutes until the presence slipped away allowing Brooklyn to relax. She instinctively went for her phone and called Damon.

**I am really really sorry for the long overdue update...**


	30. Reconnection

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Damon hurried inside searching around the front room then kitchen as Brooklyn shut and locked the door. The vampire had spotted footprints around the house- at the bedroom window and then at the living room, both concealed by shrubbery that could mask someone easily. Damon could feel the anger raging within as the inkling of someone watching his humans crept into his mind. Who would dare to risk his wrath by invading his world and come within reach of the two he had grown to care about more than anything else!

"Did you see who it was?" Brooklyn shook her head and turned to pour the water in her mug.

"No but I could sense them and they weren't human by any means Damon. But I couldn't delve into their thoughts. It was like they knew…."

"Well whoever it was is gone now," Damon stood in the doorway with fists clenched tightly. "Does Ric know about this?"

"Does Ric know about what?" Alaric stood at the door of the kitchen with a half groggy expression on his face. Damon turned and faced his human lover, bracing himself for Alaric to go the other way. Tension hung in the air as human and vampire faced off. Neither one daring to make the first move though if it was out of fear or anxiety it wasn't certain. Brooklyn took a sip of tea calmly sensing each one's emotions. She wasn't going to interfere as they needed to resolve this issue between them. To Damon's pleasant surprise Alaric carefully treaded across the small room stopping within inches of the vampire's lips. Their eyes locked together speaking for them as words wouldn't do justice.

Brooklyn's eyes darted between them watching as their bodies slowly closed the space between them while their lips brushed past each other. Alaric reached out taking Damon's face with his hands then resting his forehead against the vampire's. Thought he didn't admit it immediately, the human had missed the touch of the vampire's skin against his own.

Damon felt his hands rise up and cover his human's up then he closed his eyes allowing his other senses to take control. The scent of his human overpowered Damon turning his eyes dark as his fangs appeared from behind his lips. Alaric inhaled and shifted his head away exposing the smooth warmth of his neck nodding slightly in Damon's direction. The vampire's sharp ears detected the calm but steady beating deep within his chest before puncturing the fragile flesh and skin. Brooklyn watched as Alaric winced in discomfort but only for a moment as just as quickly he relaxed within the vampire's arms. The hunter swore a look of bliss had washed over his face making her wonder if perhaps he was enjoying it.

Alaric felt the pressure lifting from his body as Damon had taken just a small amount, enough to mark the human as his own once again. The rich thick elixir coursed through Damon's veins warming his body all over from head to toe. The angry red welts left behind would vanish in time but for now they would serve as a warning to any other vampire.

"Ric…." Damon started to whisper but was cut off by the welcoming pressure of the human's mouth against his. Brooklyn remained quiet watching as her lovers slowly reconnected, reaching out for one another through the pain each had endured at the hands of others.

Things were slowly coming back around to where they should be.

* * *

The puffs of steam billowed around and through the two bodies locked tightly together in a heated passionate embrace. Damon dug his nails deep into Alaric's sides dominating the human as his hips slammed hard into his human lover. They were alone as their fiery haired hunter wanted them to reconnect despite their rather vocal wishes to include her.

_"You two need this…."_

Her words echoed in the vampire's ears blocking out the short hurried pants of Alaric as his body drew closer towards climax. Damon felt the sweet tight heat of Alaric's body clench around him as the rest of his body trembled through the hard powerful release. Alaric pressed his palms harder against the cheap fiberglass wall bracing his body for his undead lover. The muscles tightened in his back, revealing the defined lines and shapes rippling beneath the surface.

Damon slid his hands up wet hot skin, feeling his fingers slipping against the slick surface until they wrapped around Alaric's shoulders gently pressuring Alaric to bend his knees and give the vampire what it was he wanted. The vampire then allowed a hand to slide down the front along and over the rippled defined abs brushing his fingertips around the base of the human's erect cock teasing Alaric to the brink of madness.

"Damon….please…." he begged the vampire and started thrusting upward in a hurried need.

"Just relax Alaric," Damon growled in his ear before nipping at the lobe. Alaric fought to control his breathing and keep the dam from breaking. The vampire smiled to himself as his fingers curled around the rigid erection causing Alaric to shake and pant uncontrollably at the pressure tightening against his cock. Damon timed his strokes with the thrusts of his hips as he wanted them both to reach climax at the same time. He watched as Alaric braced his body tighter against the wall as the silken touch of his hand gently caressed and stroked milking him closer to climax.

"God….." Alaric choked from his lips. He had never experienced such pleasure and bliss as he was with the vampire. The smooth but swift jerk of his hand along with the deep filling thrusts sent shivers through his body causing his toes to curl against the smooth tub and body tense as the dam gave way and hot thick ropes of release coated Damon's hand and wrist before sliding down his wrist and to the tub. The vampire's eyes rolled back in his head as his fangs slid down from their hiding place feeling the warmth brush past the deadly canines as he snapped his head down burying his fangs deep in Alaric's shoulder. The human's rapidly beating heart roared in Damon's ears as they remained locked together in their lover's embrace feeding off the other's emotions lifting them higher until Alaric screamed through another orgasm. Damon pulled back and rutted harder against his human feeling the coiling deep within his body threaten to spring and unload into Alaric's waiting body.

"Damon…." Alaric turned his head as far as he could and caught the lust that invaded his eyes. The thick heat invaded the human's body coating his walls with the vampire's release.

"Mine…." Damon growled possessively.

Alaric absently nodded before the warm pressure of the vampire's lips pushed hard against his.

* * *

The lovers crept out from the bathroom watching as the puffs of steam billow out and ahead of them. The tiny but bright beam of the bathroom cast over the bed where Brooklyn was sprawled out on her stomach. The tight grey tank top was snug against her body allowing them to see the outline of the anti-possession tattoo upon her lower back. The blanket rose to her waist giving a peek at the waistband of her boy shorts.

Damon grinned at Alaric who shook his head at the vampire then watched as he crawled in beside the sleeping human and turned on his side. He wasn't interested in sex as his romp with Alaric had left his body well sated and content. Alaric watched the vampire lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Damon looked up and motioned for Alaric to join them who was more than obliged to comply. He carefully slid along her opposite side and draped an arm across her waist. Brooklyn sighed in her sleep but didn't move as Alaric closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overcome him. Damon stayed awake watching his humans in a well deserved and desperately needed sleep.

The figure watched the trio settle in, intrigued by what went on inside.

* * *

The alarm blared through the room shattering the peaceful silence. Alaric groaned and slammed his fingers on the snooze button refusing to rise to the screeching demands of the damned radio. Brooklyn rolled over to meet her human lover face on and noticed the sour expression on his face.

"Ric it's 6:30," she groaned.

"Don't remind me," he exhaled and covered his face with an arm. Brooklyn peeled back the limb and replaced it with her forehead and nose.

"I know…." She sighed, "But you have students to inspire while I," she sat up pulling Alaric with her, "I will deal with John Gilbert."

"He doesn't know who he's dealing with," Alaric laughed lightly.

"He thinks he does but he's in for a rude awakening," Brooklyn said in a serious tone.

"Just be careful Brook," Alaric ran a hand up and down her arm affectionately.

"I'm always careful," she quickly kissed him before hopping up for the shower. Alaric flung the covers back anxious to be close to that hot naked body.

**Okay I am really sorry bout the slow update but here's the next installment! John better watch his back!**


	31. My HunterMy Vampire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"So I take it we're all alone?" Damon appeared in the doorway of Alaric's house.

"Yep he had to go forth and mold the young impressionable minds of Mystic Falls' youth," Brooklyn chuckled and waved her hands around. The vampire laughed as the hunter turned around and poured herself another cup of coffee. The smell of sausage lingered in the air as Brooklyn had made a light breakfast of eggs and sausage before her undead lover dropped in.

"Brook," Damon's tone turned serious. "Listen I am…..sorry."

"For what?" Brooklyn thought they had started to get through all of the drama that had wrapped them up tight thanks to John Gilbert. Damon pushed off the counter and approached the confused hunter, taking her face within his hands. The hunter looked closely into his ageless depths catching the sadness breaking through.

"For hurting you," he whispered.

"Damon," she sighed heavily, "I thought we were past this."

The vampire closed his eyes refusing to gaze into the demanding grey pools of his human lover.

"I know you forgive me Brook but I can't forgive myself for what I did. I don't deserve you."

The hunter set her cup down and covered his hands with warmth of her own. She started rubbing along the tops of his hands in a reassuring and trusting manner. The soothing touch of

"Yes you do," she countered.

Damon couldn't speak as the simple yet powerful phrase prevented him from doing so. Brooklyn slipped her face from his grip and exposed her neck for him. The strong beating beneath the surface of her skin echoed in the vampire's mind. The pull grew strongly within him drawing him closer towards the thin lifeline which pulsed hard against the skin watching as Brooklyn kept her head tilted to one side.

Brooklyn slowly closed her eyes feeling the tips of his sharp deadly fangs brush along her skin as Damon was hesitant in tasting the thick sweetness below the surface.

"No," the vampire said bringing her back to his body. Brooklyn was bewildered by his actions but before she could question him, the vampire leaned in to capture her pouty lips within his. The vampire tasted the bitter and sweet blend of coffee and sugar upon his human's lips as he carefully darted his tongue around the hot recesses of her hungry mouth. Brooklyn sighed into his mouth as his fingers skillfully undid the buttons of the shirt hanging on her small frame revealing nothing else beneath but warm supple bare skin.

Damon broke away from the heated contact between their lips hungering for more from his human lover. Without uttering a single word, the vampire picked the hunter up feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he carried her off towards the bedroom.

He lowered her on the bed before turning his attention to his own clothing ripping it away not caring where it landed as his attention was solely on the red haired human sprawled out, naked and waiting for him. Brooklyn watched as the offensive articles were peeled away exposing more and more of the vampire's perfectly sculpted body.

Damon crawled up between her legs pausing to tease the soft heated folds with a lone finger. Brooklyn gasped and arched her back feeling her body rising off the bed as the surprisingly gentle pressure of his finger pressed inside her body's walls seeking out the tiny yet pleasurable spot. Her fists clenched the comforter tighter and tighter until she lost all feeling but didn't notice nor care. Damon watched as she writhed and thrusted her hips aching for him to take her right then and there. Her rich smoky hues darkened until they resembled two obsidian orbs though Damon could see the need exploding through them.

"Damon…" the hunter shouted as her body was racked with the powerful orgasm. The vampire had found the sweet spot within and continued curving the very tip of his finger over and over the area prolonging the sexual bliss his lover experienced. Her heart pounded wildly within her chest threatening to burst at any moment as she continued fucking herself against his finger. Damon dared to insert a second finger and carried on with the sweet gentle curling.

The vampire felt the dampness coat his fingers and knuckles causing him to grin wickedly as he knew it was his doing. He caught the beads of sweat glistening against her forehead before the tiny droplets trickled down her face and neck. The rest of her body was soon coated with a slick sheen of perspiration as hints of pink swirled with the pale shade of the hunter's skin.

Damon knew she was ready and slowly slipped his fingers from her body letting them run between the heated folds before pulling them away. Brooklyn looked up through glossed over eyes as the vampire crawled up her trembling body then pressed the weight of his undead body down upon hers. She eagerly slid her legs around his waist until they were tightly wrapped around him offering herself up once again to the vampire. Damon gazed down into the hypnotic pair of gray eyes knowing she was baring her soul to him through them. They stared into one another's eyes as they let their bodies slip into one.

The vampire took it slow with his hunter, rolling his hips gently against hers and going deeper inside the clenching heat of her body. He sighed loudly as his painfully swollen cock rubbed against the dampness, milking him every inch of the way. Brooklyn arched her hips higher off the mattress wanting to feel him hit the sensitive spot that brought such pleasure and release sending waves of ecstasy through the very fiber of her being. Never had Brooklyn endured the surges of passion, love and need as she was with Damon.

The hunter undulated her hips and felt the walls of her body begin to swell as the first vestiges of climax burned within. She knew Damon could feel it too as the tightness continued to spread throughout her lower body until the sound of her voice resonated off the bedrooms walls forming the name of her undead lover.

"Damon!" She panted repeatedly in between the quiet sobbing. The vampire leaned in and silenced her cries with the weight of his lips pressed firmly against hers. His body prepared for its own release gathering like a storm upon the open seas. The vampire fought to keep it back wanting to let this last with his beloved human but his will surrendered to his body.

"Brooklyn…..My Brooklyn…." He whispered in a husky lustful tone. The hot ropes of semen exploded inside her body marking Brooklyn as his. Damon continued thrusting in and out of her even as his climax had started to wane. He didn't want to lose the precious connection shared with the hunter and remained intertwined with Brooklyn.

The hunter sighed with contentment as she carded her fingers through his dark hair. Damon smiled at the massaging sensation and closed his eyes. Brooklyn lifted her head and lightly kissed his forehead.

"My Damon," her voice rumbled with a protective tone. Their peace was shattered by the ringing of Damon's phone.

"Don't answer it," Brooklyn warned him. Damon didn't make a move or show any sign of interest as whoever it was could leave a message. This was his time with his hunter.

* * *

Several hours later Damon woke up and reached for his phone. He was careful to maneuver around his sleeping lover and snatched up the device. Damon rested his head against Brooklyn's chest and noticed the missed call was from Sheriff Forbes.

"Brook," Damon gently roused Brooklyn.

* * *

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. Some of the blood supply was compromised," Sheriff Forbes was stern as lines creased along her eyes revealing the deep worry and anxiety she harbored for her town.

"Compromised? What do you mean compromised?" Brooklyn asked.

"It was stolen," Damon realized.

"We almost missed it," the sheriff continued. "The records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

"It means the vampire used mind control to hide the theft," John stated in a matter of fact tone. Brooklyn shot a dirty look at him while Damon replied in his usual snarky tone.

"We know what she meant," the vampire knew what John was trying and it wasn't going to work.

"We wouldn't have noticed if John hadn't alerted us to recent discrepancies at other area blood banks in the county."

"Oh how lucky for us," Brooklyn laced her voice with veiled sarcasm. "We have John," she pressed her lips tightly together as John simply took another drink. The hunter wanted five minutes alone with the smug bastard- five minutes!

"We're stepping up security at the hospital and giving the guards vervain," the sheriff added with hope and confidence in her tone. Brooklyn continued to stare John down as he pushed off the cabinet and approached the trio.

"Sheriff might I make a suggestion," he started. "Why don't Brooklyn Damon and I put our heads together to track down whoever's doing this."

The hunter narrowed her grey eyes until two thin slits remained in place. Damon sensed her apprehension and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder in a platonic sort of way to throw off any suspicion from the sheriff. The vampire wanted to rip his throat out.

"Truthfully I could use the extra hands," Liz admitted. "That something you'd be willing to do Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn shook her head and turned out with a lighter expression on her face. There was no need to clue the constable in to the seething hatred she harbored for John Gilbert.

"Well of course," she sputtered. "If it'll help I mean Damon and I will be more than willing to assist you right Damon?"

"Of course," he smiled thinly.

"I think we'd make a good team," John took another jab at the duo knowing he had them where he wanted them.

"I mean don't you think so Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn knew he was trying to get her wound up and there was no way she was allowing that to happen!

"John whatever we can do to make this town safe," Damon quickly stepped in, "even if it means us spending time with you."

He forced a fake smile on his lips to keep suspicion from Forbes. John smiled back as he had won this round with the hunter and vampire. It was like moving pieces on a chessboard and right now he was getting closer to checkmate.

Brooklyn watched as the blonde haired antagonist smiled wider reminding her of the Cheshire cat before leaving to points unknown.

_I'm gonna find out what he's hiding…_

John skipped down the steps and out into daylight with the same grin etched on his face.

"I got them right where I want them," he said with a chuckle.

"Got us where?" Brooklyn blocked his path keeping him from getting to his car. "You're hiding something you son of a bitch! I can feel it oozing off you like the scum that you are John."

"Oh when will you ever learn Brooklyn? Did you not learn anything from the Founder's Day gala? You don't hold all the cards here- I do. All I have to do is send one little email to Sheriff Forbes and the rest of the Council and you'll burn right alongside that little vampire lover of yours and Alaric Saltzman. Yes I do know about you," he finished with venom and disgust in his tone.

"If you even….." Brooklyn lunged forward and slammed John against his car putting him in a choke hold. She watched his face turn bright red then blend with hints of purple and blue as John struggled to breathe but it made Brooklyn her grip tighter as she leaned over to his ear.

"Now you listen to me and you listen real good. You don't know me as well as you think you may John Gilbert. But what I do know is you're playing with fire when it comes to me and you're about to get burned."

Brooklyn pushed off letting John inhale the precious air. Damon watched by the stairs as she stood up to Gilbert demonstrating she wasn't going to bow down to the little weasel. He was proud of her which only made him feel that much more for her. If he had a heart it would've swelled by her boldness and bravery.

**I am really sorry about the update being soooooo late...I hope everyone likes it!**


	32. Cross The Line

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric seethed beneath the surface as he listened to Mayor Lockwood lay out what he wanted taught to the history students.

_"Mr. Saltzman in lieu of Founder's Day rapidly approaching the city leaders want you to teach local history instead of the curriculum you had planned. And it isn't an option just to make myself clear. Am I clear?"_

"Crystal," he said through gritted teeth and switched his cell off. Alaric ran a hand down his face as he fought to gather his composure. The first class would be rolling in in a matter of minutes and the last thing Alaric needed was a sea of anxious faces staring back at him. He would've been happy anywhere else but there – anywhere with his hunter and vampire. His thoughts drifted to the gaslight John pulled on them at the gala and his anger started to slowly bubble up from deep in the darkest parts of his soul. Alaric felt his hands curl around the edge of his desk forming two claw-like grips until the tendons in his hands tensed and protruded and knuckles were white. John didn't realize he chose the wrong hunter to mess with.

The bell rang snapping the man back to reality as the first class slowly trickled in. One by one they filed in unaware of the events occurring around them behind closed doors. Alaric nodded in acknowledgement to students who greeted him keeping a neutral expression in play. The last bell blared throughout the halls and he leapt off his desk and closed the door.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently the community leaders feel that's more important that World War II. But hey…what do I know?"

The veiled sarcasm reached Stefan's ears as he leaned back in his desk and smiled over at Elena. The vampire knew Alaric's feelings towards the Council as he too wasn't exactly fond of the clandestine gathering himself.

The door swung open as Bonnie dashed in briefly apologizing for her tardiness.

"Right welcome home…Bonnie," Alaric felt it again- emotions which weren't his own. They were coming from Bonnie this time as he picked up on the spectrum of thoughts and feelings raging through the teen. From the corner of his eye he watched her slip in her seat and smile warmly at Elena but turn a cold shoulder towards Stefan.

* * *

Brooklyn growled and slammed her phone shut after seeing it was John for the millionth time.

"Bastard can't take a hint can he?" She clenched her hands into two tight fists shaking them wildly in frustration. Damon had taken off after their meeting with the sheriff and now the newest member of the Justice League leaving her alone at Alaric's house.

"I am not going to let John Gilbert get to me…." She repeated over and over. "I am not going to let John Gilbert get to me…."

The hunter paced in circles around the couch and coffee table paying no heed to how hard she was pushing her fingers against her palms. Her hands trembled violently as she pushed harder still. It was only when she felt the sharp pain resonate through her hands did Brooklyn stop and look down to find eight nail marks embedded in her skin- all of which had begun to bleed.

"Damn it," Brooklyn padded towards the kitchen and flipped on the water letting the cold soothing rush numb the pain away. She quickly lathered her hands up as infection was the last thing she needed to contend with amidst the unfolding drama in town. As she stood leaning against the sink, the hunter felt the same presence that she detected from the other night. Her eyes darted through the kitchen window but no one could be seen. With a towel pushed between her hands, Brooklyn flattened her body along the wall and slid along the smooth barrier until she reached her bag. The unholy presence was still there when the hunter leapt up with stake in hand. If it was a vampire then it couldn't come in unless Alaric had been compelled and then she would be screwed.

The figure watched the slow cumbersome human as she stalked through the house looking for who or what it was that had sent her senses on heightened alert.

"Hunters…." The voice spat with acid lacing the tip of its tongue. It kept a keen eye on Brooklyn until she neared the point her unseen stalker was watching her every move. How much fun it was going to be playing these little mind games with the hunter and this was but the beginning.

Brooklyn froze as she felt the overwhelming darkness quickly subside leaving light in its wake. Whatever it was had fled once again. She decided not to bother Damon for they wouldn't find anything. What or whoever it was doing this was smart and covered their tracks well.

* * *

Damon rolled his eyes at the latest missed call and set his phone down. John had been calling him non-stop ever since the meeting with Sheriff Forbes. The vampire knew John was goading him and Brooklyn but his childish tactics weren't going to work.

"I need a drink," he said to himself hoping the smooth liquid amber swirling in the old bottle would pep him up. As Damon headed for the library someone rang the bell and put an end to the drink he was looking forward to. The vampire flung the door open to find the last person he wanted to see that day.

"Hey partner!" John said in a pseudo-cheery tone. He waltzed across the threshold despite the murderous stare Damon flashed. It was all but an act- an act to piss the vampire off.

"What do you want?" Damon kept his back towards John.

"You and Brooklyn haven't returned any of my calls," John feigned hurt and disappointment.

"Most people would take that as a hint," Damon closed the door bristling at the sight of John Gilbert in his home.

"When do we start looking for vampires?" John ignored the snide comment knowing it would only irritate Damon.

"Why the act John? I mean you don't care about catching vampires- you're talking to me."

John laughed shortly and turned to face his foe. "Oh I care very much."

"What does Isobel say about that I mean considering she's one," Damon smirked as he stood on the landing. John winced inwardly at the mention of Isobel's name but didn't let the vampire see the effect it had on him.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest," John started off.

"Hmm," Damon quipped and rolled his eyes.

"Jonathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fells Church or so generally thought. The invention was lost forever but then the vampire weren't killed were they? They were trapped but now they're free thanks to you which means the invention is retrievable."

"Well what is it?" Damon continued to snip at John, refusing to give him the slightest break in any of this. It was because of him Brooklyn and Alaric had been through a copious amount of heartbreak. It was because of him that he nearly lost them both.

"The only that matters is I want it back," John brushed past Damon keeping his tone even. "And you're going to help me if you want your secret, Brooklyn and Ric safe."

"You have a lot of nerve threatening Ric and Brook like that John. Besides why break into the tomb? I have no idea what you're talking about much less know about it."

"Oh come on Damon you were around back then," John saw right through the vampire's charade. "You know who these people are what they look like."

Damon kept the smirk firmly planted on his face as John regurgitated the dry story back to him.

"Jonathan was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl," he caught the recognition in Damon's eyes at the mention of the vampire's name. "Does that ring a bell?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and stared down the human as John merely stared back. He was tired of these little games John was playing especially now that Brooklyn and Ric had been dragged into this mess.

"I'm not playing anymore," he finished his words with the same smirk as before daring John to even try and cross him.

"Get out," Damon ordered him and turned towards the door, "Get out," he motioned towards the door with a finger.

"I beg your pardon?" John remained in place refusing to move even an inch.

"The only reason I even entertained this blackmail scheme was to protect Brooklyn and Alaric from you. But now I see your threats are empty and if you even so much come within a foot of either Brook or Ric it will be the last step you take. So get out!"

John knew he had lost this round and knew it was best to retreat for now. With arms crossed tightly across his chest he approached Damon ready to offer up one last threat before leaving.

"I'll tell the Council about you and the humans."

"Go for it!" Damon challenged him head on. "I'll kill every last one of them then I'll sever your hand pull off your ring and I'll kill you too! Do you understand that!"

Damon wouldn't stand for anyone, especially a Gilbert, to come into his home and threaten the ones he cared for the most. If John wanted to play with fire then maybe he should let Brooklyn burn him. He knew what she was capable of and the vampire wouldn't stand in her way.

**Now I feel a bit more on top of things as I got this update done rather quickly...John just doesn't know who he's dealing with!**


	33. Not Afraid To Love

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric slammed his door shut in disgust as the day had finally trudged to an end. If he had to teach the sanitized version of Mystic Falls' history one more time he was going to snap. It was all lies! Nothing more than a fairy tale concocted by the founding families in an effort to disguise the truth: Vampires had arrived in 1864 turning the town upside down and creating a deep seated hatred that burned brightly in the hearts of the vampires who had been entombed. And now those same vampires were walking around carrying around the ancient grudge!

"If they only knew the truth…." He sighed sadly.

"But they don't and it's best to keep it that way," Brooklyn stood behind him. Alaric slowly twisted his body until he was standing face to face with the hunter. "We don't need any more itchy trigger fingered people gunning for Damon and Stefan. We already have John Gilbert to contend with."

"I know Brook but the history of this town is nothing more than a bold faced lie! "

Brooklyn exhaled loudly and leaned her head to the side and studied the tired features that adorned her lover's face.

"Ric they've been entrenched like this since 1864. They're willing to do anything to keep their dirty laundry from being aired."

She reached out towards him knowing her touch would ease his pain. Alaric closed his eyes at the soft touch of Brooklyn's fingers as they slid up the sides of his face. Brooklyn splayed her hands along his cheeks bringing him down until their mouths connected as one. Alaric pushed closer towards her, gliding his hands up her hips and sides anxious to remove the shirt and jeans that disguised her skin. Brooklyn keyed in on the growing sexual need within her lover and tugged the light jacket off and over his shoulders letting him shuck it off the rest of the way.

Her fingers flicked each button from its confinement, one step closer to the hot naked flesh beneath. Alaric jerked back, momentarily breaking away from the intense and heated connection to strip away the snug cotton that clung precariously to her.

"I've been thinking about you all day…." he whispered in a low seductive tone.

"Really?" Brooklyn felt her body shudder with excitement.

"Thinking about your eyes, your lips," Alaric kissed her lightly, "your warm soft skin," he traced a hand down her arm, "and getting you naked and underneath me."

Brooklyn silenced him with her mouth, forcing her tongue deep within the recesses of his, running along and around the thick but surprisingly soft tongue then twirled and teased in ways that made Alaric's pant suddenly turn tight and constrictive. Brooklyn ground her hips hard against his, feeling the tell tale bulge greeting her below. She pushed harder along his cock feeling the worn denim being forced outward with every wicked sweep knowing how close Alaric was to the edge.

Alaric felt the drive taking hold and before he knew it his hands were ripping away the denim that sat comfortably around her hips and waist. Brooklyn hurriedly kicked away the the offensive garment standing only in her bra and boy shorts. The sight of the fiery woman standing scantily clad before him pushed him one step closer to feeling her naked body pressed underneath him giving her body to him and only him. Alaric was desperate to hear her cry out his name in release and hoisted her up letting those soft but strong legs grapple around his waist as he whisked her away towards the bedroom.

They collapsed in a heap upon the layers of blankets and pillows releasing one another only to peel away the remaining items of clothing until nothing separated them. Brooklyn felt the excitement that raced through Alaric feeding into her being as Alaric sensed hers. Their hearts fluttered wildly as their eyes grew wide leaving thin rings where grey and brown once stood. Brooklyn held nothing back and let her emotions run wild hoping her lover could pick up on how she felt.

Alaric took a sharp breath inward allowing the surge of new sensations and passions invade his body and soul. He looked down upon her with a knowing smile as she smiled back.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes," she simply replied.

"Say it," he gently pleaded.

"I'm in love with you Ric," Alaric leaned down sweeping her mouth up with his savoring the heartfelt words which had slipped between those full sweet lips. She was in love him! She didn't just love him but was in love with him! Brooklyn felt his soul soar as it had been freed of the bonds of pain and sorrow.

She felt his arms slip beneath her knees and down the back of her thighs while his hands caressed stroked and teased along the way. Brooklyn shifted her hips upward hungering to feel him plunge deep inside, to show how he truly felt about her. Alaric took his time instead kissing every inch of precious skin working his way lower to the sweet spot between her legs. He knew it was sweet torment to the hunter but Alaric reveled in the intimate tender dance.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and relented control to her lover, giving in to what his heart desired. The first sweep across the throbbing swollen folds sent the hunter to the brink. She clenched the comforter and arched her back as Alaric pried the folds apart with the tip of his tongue getting a hint of what awaited him. His senses were tantalized by the powerful scent and taste that only drove his need to have her. Alaric darted his eyes towards his lover's face, seeing her lost in the sea of bliss. Smiling to himself, Alaric went further and sought out the tiny bundle of flesh and nerves concealed – the sweet spot.

Alaric gently slipped a finger inside exploring the tight wet heat as he kissed and traced along the swollen receptive gathering of nerves and flesh as he listened to the sharp cries escaping from Brooklyn's lips. He slowly curled his finger then dragged it up and down taking notice of of how her screams turned a fevered pitch as the pressure of his finger and warmth of his tongue hurled the hunter over into the abyss of release.

"Ric…." Brooklyn screamed over and over as her lower body coiled and constricted, eager to respond to her lover's manipulations. Alaric caught the tiny tears rolling down her face before splattering upon the pillow beneath and felt a hand reach up to brush the trickles of water and salt away. Brooklyn grabbed his his hand in hers and kissed each finger letting them stay pressed against her lips for several moments each.

The taste of his lover was smeared around his lips when Alaric lifted upward then advanced up the bed. He felt the heat radiating from her sweat laced body and caught the faint glow that encased her being. They gazed longingly into one another's eyes shutting out the rest of the world as it was the other that mattered at that moment. Alaric lowered down until he was comfortably flush with Brooklyn's smaller body. He didn't fear hurting her as she possessed a strength no other woman did – including Isobel.

The mattress groaned as their bodies shifted and twisted above never once threatening to give way as Alaric slowly took Brooklyn. It was so right laying there with her legs wrapped snuggly around his waist pushing him deeper within. Their hips pulled back then collided together while their mouths battled for dominance. Alaric pushed harder consuming her mouth wholly within his feeling her continue to wrestle her tongue around and along his but in a sensual way. He eased up a little and followed her lead but refused to relinquish control over to her.

Their bodies rocked in a steady constant rhythm holding nothing back as it was only Alaric and his hunter locked tightly in the frenzied heat of passion. Brooklyn felt her lover's grip strengthen and caught the beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. His teeth ground against each other at the taut sensation pooling in his lower body threatening to rupture at any moment. Alaric wanted to make this moment last but his body was giving out and beginning to give in to the need for release.

His hips snapped faster and harder as the dam crumbled and the onslaught charged through his body and spilled into hers. Brooklyn's back arched sharply off the mattress at the first wave allowing her lover's hot thick ropes of release to flow deeper within the clenched hot walls. Her hands latched on the tight globes of his ass pushing him harder until he rested balls deep inside.

"Stay," she commanded in the thick velvety tone. Alaric couldn't respond but found the strength to place a flutter of light random kisses over her neck shoulders and chest. The sharp hints of sex and sweat filled his nose and brushed against his lips and tongue with every press of his mouth.

They didn't move for several hours, instead reveling in the afterglow of the hottest lovemaking they had ever had. Alaric's fingers glided through Brooklyn's soft coppery locks letting the fine strands cascade through the sunlight. He noted how it seemed to appear her hair would glisten in the rays creating a ginger halo that adorned her beautiful face. It was then it finally dawned on him: He had fallen in love with her- absolute unconditional love- and for the first time in what seemed to be a very long painful time, he wasn't afraid love.

"Ric what is it?" Brooklyn propped herself up on her elbows as the loving smile crept up his lips. He didn't immediately respond and instead reached up to kiss her softly and lower her back down on the bed. Alaric caressed her face as he spoke from the heart.

"I'm in love with you."

**As one of my readers wanted a little loving between Alaric and Brooklyn so it shall come to pass!**


	34. Playing A Dangerous Game

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"You know this is the second time you get to see me all dressed up," Brooklyn looked up and winked at Alaric and Damon. Her dress of choice was a simple yet elegant satin empire ball gown with a chiffon halter that hung smoothly around her legs. The color was a rich smoky shade that brought out her lighter colored eyes. Her hair was left down but carried a slight waviness to it that made the hunter even more beautiful as she stood before her vampire and human lovers.

"And you never disappoint," Alaric stepped in closer getting a hint of light whisps of perfume. Damon looked her up and down finding himself at a loss for words. The diamond earrings that swayed from her ears sparkled in the afternoon light but she didn't wear a necklace for it would've been too much.

"You two ready to go?" She flashed a brilliant smile before linking her arm with Damon's and Alaric's. It wasn't everyday she went to an event of such pomp and circumstance let alone with a vampire and human on each arm. Secretly she reveled in the attention as they strolled out the door into the bright warm sunlight.

* * *

Her heart raced as they strode up the steps but Damon quickly squeezed her hand in an affectionate gesture.

"I never was one to be around society's elite," she laughed nervously.

"Relax," the vampire grabbed a couple of glasses of wine and passed one to the agitated hunter.

"Easier said than done," she sighed and took a long hard drink. "With the third wheel running around I can't really relax as you say."

"He won't try anything- not here at least," Damon scanned the crowd and spotted a petite yet familiar figure standing at the steps. Anna looked across the sea of faces and spotted Brooklyn standing beside Damon. She was dressed in a short mocha dress with triangle style sleeves which was complimented by butterfly earrings and a large heart shape pendant that hung around her neck.

"Speaking of third wheels," Damon muttered. Brooklyn turned around spotting Anna and immediately her eyes hardened and turned icy. Anna knew why the hunter glared so harshly but didn't let it get her.

"Find Ric and stick close to him," Damon hurried towards the other vampire while Brooklyn took off looking for Alaric.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Damon coolly greeted Anna.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in," she smiled coyly. "I remember this event from 1864-I was…supposed to enter before everything happened."

Her voice was light and nostalgic as she recalled the past.

"Ah…Nostalgia's a bitch!" Damon mocked her. His tone reflected the lingering bitterness over what happened at the farmhouse.

"If you're gonna mock me could you just move along please? My mother is still upset over what happened to Brooklyn at the hands of the other vampires."

Damon bristled slightly at the mention of his hunter's torment but focused on their current situation.

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan Gilbert, senior, senior back in 1864."

"What are you his errand boy?" Anna snidely remarked.

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it," Damon narrowed his eyes hoping to intimidate her though Anna wasn't falling for it.

"I could ask her but you know you've made it pretty clear you don't trust us so why should I even bother?"

"You want to stay in Mystic Falls and Jonathan Gilbert is making that impossible," Damon went to the point, "And I want him gone and away from Brooklyn and Alaric. He is crossing a very dangerous line with me by messing with Brooklyn especially so you can see why finding that little device should be a concern. You find it and he leaves or it's goodbye welcome mat."

Anna gawked at his words initially but knew he had a point. John Gilbert was the one thing obstructing the path to rebuilding their lives in the town they loved.

* * *

Brooklyn made her way through the throngs of people and staff, anxious to find Alaric. She had spotted Mayor Lockwood with the sheriff in one of the smaller rooms. She knew they were talking about the "vampire problem" – Brooklyn didn't need to be empathic to figure that one out. So far she had been able to keep the local constable and mayor off Damon and Stefan's trails but John Gilbert was another story altogether.

"Brooklyn," she froze and cringed at John Gilbert's voice. John had a smirk plastered on his face as he casually strolled up behind the hunter. "Hey where's the fire?"

"What do you want?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass of wine from a passing staff member.

"We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" She took a drink. "You have us by the throats so what else could you possibly torment me with?"

John grinned wider and took another step toward her. Brooklyn refused to let the son of a bitch bully her and stood her ground.

"I need your help," Brooklyn rudely laughed at him.

"No," she snapped then turned to leave but John tightly grabbed her arm almost cutting the blood off.

"Let me go," she demanded. John looked around before dragging her towards the empty hallway. Brooklyn struggled the entire way dropping her glass along the way. John stepped in the corridor and jerked the hunter in front him not caring if she hit the wall hard. Brooklyn threw a hard punch making contact with the right side of his face. John groaned and stumbled back clutching the side of his face with a hand. Brooklyn charged him but he had time to prepare for her next attack and dropped to his feet sweeping a leg around that brought the hunter down. Brooklyn landed hard against the polished wooden boards smacking the back of her head against the edge of the Oriental carpet.

John straightened himself before crouching over the fallen hunter. Brooklyn winced hard as she felt the throbbing flare at the spot that bone met hard woven carpet.

"Now you listen and listen real close," he hissed. "You will help me get the device that was stolen from Jonathan Gilbert or I expose you, the Salvatore brothers and Ric Saltzman to the Council."

"Damon will kill you first," Brooklyn spat through the pain.

"Ah yes the vampire," he got in her face with a twisted grin on his. "He's rather fond of you. And if he doesn't want to see anything happen to you he will bring me the device."

John leaned back and started to rise unaware that Damon stood behind him. The vampire's eyes turned as his fangs extended and gleamed in the light. Brooklyn looked beyond John in time to see Damon race with unnatural speed at them both. The only thing she caught was a blur of bodies followed by the sharp sound of something heavy colliding with the wall.

"I warned you not to mess with her," Damon curled his hand tighter around John's throat. John struggled to breathe as he clawed at the iron grip in a frenzied manner.

Brooklyn was slow to get to her feet but managed to force herself up and stumble towards John and Damon. She knew he was enraged but Damon couldn't kill John- not here and certainly not now.

"Damon," she placed a hand on his bicep, "Damon let him go. I'm alright."

"No you're not! I heard everything!"

"Damon please," she begged him. "You don't want to do this. I don't want to see you hurt or killed. Please just let him go- he isn't worth it."

The vampire sensed her sadness and dropped John to the floor watching him crumple like the worthless trash he was. John gasped and rubbed his neck until the skin turned red and raw. Now it was Brooklyn's turn.

The hunter knelt down with a cold hatred in her eyes as she shot a out a hand and seized John's face in her unmerciful grip.

"Now you listen to me," she growled in a low dangerous whisper. "If you ever lay a hand on me again I won't hold Damon back."

The hunter snapped her wrist and released John from her hold allowing Damon to help her up. The vampire carefully looked her over noticing the flush tinge to her skin. Her once straight locks were disheveled and scattered but Damon found it appealing on his hunter. Damon stood for a moment as he had caught the faint hints of iron and tin- blood. Brooklyn was bleeding but where was the question.

"It must've happened when I hit the floor," Brooklyn dabbed a few fingers at the back of her head and winced at the pressure of fingertips upon the small but throbbing gash. She pulled them back to find the warm crimson coating her fingers. The sight of precious blood lured the vampire towards her and before he realized it he had the digits tenderly in between his lips licking them of the slightest trace.

"Disgusting," John spat while standing up. He straightened his jacket and tie before making a hasty exit away from vampire and hunter.

"He didn't do anything else did he?" Brooklyn shook her head but regretted doing so as a headache had exploded within seconds. The back of her eyes ached along with the front, top, sides and back causing her vision to blur and light to be excruciating to her sight. Brooklyn grabbed the sides of her head and crouched over in pain. Damon acted fast and didn't hesitate when he cut his wrist and shoved against her lips. The hunter didn't resist or fight back but instead took his unorthodox offering and felt it trickle down her throat and through her blood. She felt the pain subside and opened her eyes to find a rare expression of relief on Damon's face.

"Come on," he offered his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. "Let's go find Ric before John does."

**Next up...The Dance...**


	35. The Dance

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Stefan was watching the gathering crowd as it was drawing close for the procession of the court to begin. He didn't get a chance to talk to Brooklyn about her burgeoning relationship with his brother and Alaric as the hunter had been caught up with the recent revelations about the tomb vampires and her ordeal at their hands. She had returned his calls and dropped several text messages to ensure she was still alright despite the trauma dealt to her.

He was Elena's escort for the procession and waited patiently for the event to begin. Stefan casually scanned the room and spotted his friend and brother at the edge of the group with tense expressions on both their faces. Brooklyn felt the eyes of the vampire on her and slowly started towards him.

"Ladies and gentleman," Mayor Lockwood boomed, "I would like to announce the candidates for the title of Miss Mystic Falls!"

Brooklyn froze and retreated back to Damon's side sensing the hungry eyes of the mayor trained directly on her. The vampire caught the worried look on her face as she pressed her body tight with him.

"Brook what is it?" Damon whispered. Brooklyn didn't answer right away and gestured toward the mayor.

"Check out John Hinckley over there," Damon lifted his gaze towards the mayor and shot a warning look then snaked an arm around her waist to drive the point home. He watched Lockwood's eyes narrow as if he were challenging the vampire. Damon returned the gesture hoping Lockwood would dare to make a move as it would be the excuse he needed to rip his throat out. Stefan watched as Brooklyn remained faithfully by his side and felt some relief. He had to keep focused on Elena as she proceeded, no floated down the stairs towards him. Brooklyn looked up at her young friend and smiled as it was such a welcome change to see one of them smiling. For just a day perhaps they could revel in the festivities without looking over their shoulders every two minutes but then again it was just a cruel illusion.

Elena looked towards Brooklyn who flashed a warm supportive smile at her. She wasn't about to let John Gilbert ruin this day for any of them and tugged Damon's hand as she stepped towards the double French doors.

* * *

Alaric watched the members of the court walk by in perfect procession and wondered where Brooklyn and Damon were. He had tried to find them but Jenna had cornered him at the bar and started berating him once again.

_"What do you see in her that I don't have?"_

_"She respects me for one. Two, Brooklyn gives me space and doesn't text me every two minutes like you did. And three, she is more mature than you."_

Jenna had left in an angered huff to help Elena finish getting ready leaving Alaric free to make his escape. Now she stood several feet away by John Gilbert and continued to glare at him. Alaric kept his sight focused on the small tight group watching Elena and Stefan stroll in perfect sync. His perception on vampires had been altered thanks to Damon his brother and Brooklyn.

"Ric," Brooklyn appeared behind him. He turned to notice her hair was slightly disheveled and eyes tinged with thin red lines.

"Brook what happened?"

"John Gilbert that's what," she bristled at the sight of the man as he nodded and cast a smug smirk towards them.

"What did he do to you?" The anger made his voice tremble and crack.

"He demanded I help him get a device Jonathan Gilbert had stolen by Pearl or he would expose us all."

Alaric spun around and watched as John's little smirk grew into a wider grin. The son of a bitch had some nerve laying a hand on her! John added fuel to the fire by giving a short wave at them before taking off back inside.

"Ric don't do it," Brooklyn pleaded with him. "Please I know what you're thinking and don't. Let's just enjoy this and worry about him later okay?"

Alaric knew what would help but now wasn't the time and devised another strategy. They watched the court dance and twirl with carefree thoughts flowing through their minds. Brooklyn could feel the love radiate between Elena and Stefan as they held one another tight. She spotted Caroline in her elegant emerald gown having the time of her life too. The hunter hadn't talked to the teen much but sensed deep down through the self-absorbed notions was a caring compassionate soul.

The dance ended on a gentile note earning a rupture of applause from all who watched. Brooklyn had to fight the urge to whistle as in this setting she would probably earn a nasty look from the battleaxe Mrs. Lockwood. She had seen the dirty looks the woman flashed her ever since she crossed the threshold with Damon- she was jealous! Well the cougar wasn't about to sink her claws in her vampire, oh no Brooklyn would take that bitch down in an instant without an afterthought!

Everyone started to head out on the grounds and Alaric decided it was time to make his move. Taking Brooklyn by the hand he led out on the middle of the terrace and paused before her.

"Ric what are you doing?" Brooklyn was a little confused as he bowed but she quickly figured out what he was doing and bowed as well. Damon watched as his humans moved flawlessly across the marble surface as a few others stayed and decided to watch. Brooklyn and Alaric remained within mere inches of one another, never touching the other as their bodies recited the steps, mirror images of the other. Their steps were fluid as their hands ghosted one another never touching the other- not yet anyways. Their lips drew closer then backed away creating a sweet torment between the two. The near touching was overrated in Brooklyn's opinion but she could see the intensity in Alaric's eyes as they were so close yet so far away it seemed.

Damon remained vigilant as Alaric clasped his hand with Brooklyn's and secured his arm around her waist keeping her close and letting it slip a little lower which didn't go by unnoticed by Damon's sharp eyes. He suppressed a small smirk at the subtle brush of his hand as Brooklyn merely grinned. Her heart raced as Alaric led them across and around showing off his fiery hunter to those that remained. The passion grew between them as their eyes focused on one another, expressing the undeniable chemistry they shared. Damon could sense the sexual tension rising beneath the surface as he found their gentle teasing and intimacy sensual. The sunlight played upon his hunter's fiery tresses casting an exotic aura about her which the vampire found hard to ignore. He knew beneath the soft fluid motions was a wild untamed soul that was a devil between the sheets.

Jenna lingered in the doorway watching her former flame move in perfect rhythm with Brooklyn. She couldn't ignore the brightness in his eyes as he stayed tight in the embrace he shared with her. His smile was so carefree and Jenna sighed sadly at the slow realization he had finally moved on. She had been holding out on the false vision he would wake up and want another chance. But seeing how serene Alaric was with Brooklyn snapped her out of it. With shoulders slumped, Jenna turned and headed inside where they were preparing to announce the new Miss Mystic Falls.

Brooklyn spun from Alaric's embrace, turned and bowed but never letting her hand slip from his. The few who remained gave the couple a warm applause and nodded in admiration. The hunter swept her eyes over the small gathering and felt her face turn red. When she had this many eyes on her it was usually demons or something unnatural but this kind of attention was welcomed and bowed with gratitude.

"That was amazing," Damon approached the couple and took Brooklyn's hands in his.

"We had a great instructor," Brooklyn winked.

"Yeah well I was around when it was created," the vampire flashed a confident smile before escorting his humans inside. Brooklyn had Damon and Alaric on each arm not caring if Mrs. Lockwood flashed threatening glares in her direction or that Mayor Lockwood continued to size her up like a predator sized its prey. She had Damon and Alaric and that was all that mattered. With chin held high, Brooklyn crossed the threshold and joined Stefan where the mayor started to announce the winner.

* * *

"Brook are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"John Gilbert's trying to blackmail me into helping him or he's going to expose us all."

"But fear not little brother as I have it all under control," Damon intervened. "He won't get the chance."

"Let's hope your right," Stefan stared hard at his brother for Brooklyn was one of his closest friends and confidants he had left. Damon could be careless with humans, treating them like toys, tossing them aside when they broke or he grew bored with them.

"Stefan," Brooklyn stepped closer so only could he could hear, "Remember I'm an empath and Damon has no intentions to hurt me. Besides you need to focus on Elena and keeping her safe."

Stefan nodded and turned back around as the mayor announced Caroline as the new Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline was stunned and Brooklyn couldn't but help to feel her elation over it. Elena was thrilled for her friend as she deserved it. Brooklyn scanned the room again to find John was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"She is refusing to help," he spoke into his phone.

"Then use another tactic to get her and Damon to help or else I will expose them all including you," the voice growled over the phone.

"I think I may know a way," John snapped his phone shut and re-entered the main room. If Brooklyn and Damon wouldn't help then he would threaten to offer her up to Lockwood and there wouldn't be a damn thing Alaric or Damon could do about it.


	36. Hunter and Hunted

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was on edge for the rest of the gala despite reassurances from Alaric Damon and Stefan they wouldn't let John or Lockwood get near her. Still, she had her doubts as the party continued on through into the night. Taking a deep breath, the hunter decided she needed some fresh air and headed out towards the balcony. The sun had set cooling the warm Virginia air. Some were starting to leave already but most were sitting below on the stone benches or inside taking advantage of the free food and alcohol.

"The stars are out tonight I see," Brooklyn cringed as Mayor Lockwood came up behind her.

"Yes, lovely indeed," she said through gritted teeth. Lockwood grinned at her displeasure and dared to lay a hand over one of hers.

"I apologize for not getting an opportunity to know you better Miss Ravenwood," the whisper was low and hungry as he pressed his body against hers. The hunter's scent raged through his being threatening to unleash the beast within.

"Get off me," Brooklyn shoved him away then slapped him hard across the face before hurrying inside away from Lockwood. As her heels clattered against the marble the hunter swore she could hear his cold cruel laughter all the way inside.

Damon spotted Brooklyn first and immediately saw the distress in her eyes. The vampire brushed through the crowd muttering excuse me along the way. Alaric caught sight of the vampire then Brooklyn and made his way towards the pair. He felt her anguish turn into his own the closer he approached. It churned and boiled like a raging hurricane ready to explode like a ticking time bomb.

"Brook what happened?" Brooklyn wiped her eye with a shaky hand and gathered her composure.

"Lockwood," she sputtered, "Lockwood came onto me."

Alaric arrived and shared an enraged expression with Damon.

"Ric stay with her, I'm going after Lockwood," Damon's tone left no room for argument and Alaric escorted Brooklyn to another room away from prying eyes. Stefan and Elena saw Alaric and Brooklyn and caught the tears in her eyes. They quickly followed them down the hall away from the main room and in a side room.

Stefan was the first to rush in as Alaric comforted his distraught lover.

"Ric what happened?" Stefan knelt down to Brooklyn's side.

"Lockwood that's what," Alaric kissed her temple and carded his hand through her hair. "Bastard laid his hands all over her."

"I knew the mayor was a creep but this…." Elena shook her head in disgust.

"Damon went looking for him," Brooklyn streaked the back of her hand across her face smearing her makeup and mascara. Elena grabbed a Kleenex to which the hunter gratefully accepted with a shaky smile.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I'll look for Damon," Stefan nodded at Elena before leaving the trio.

* * *

Damon scoured the outside and surrounding grounds but Lockwood was nowhere to be found. He couldn't detect the foul stench that radiated from the human and suspected he had run off like the coward he was.

"If he touches her again…." Damon swore to himself.

"Damon," Stefan called out. The older Salvatore spun around to see his brother approach.

"I don't need your help," he said coolly then turned back around and started towards the main building.

"Damn it Damon," Stefan sped up and clenched a hand around his forearm. Damon felt the sharp jerk of his brother's strength twisting him back to face the younger one.

"Stay out of my way! I won't warn you again Stefan," Damon's eyes turned and fangs extended in an attempt to warn his brother.

"She's my friend," Stefan hollered as his eyes flashed to match Damon's.

"Well I saw her long before you did little brother," Damon brushed the hand aside while his features resided to normal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just say I crossed paths with her before Chicago, before you met her."

"So what you compelled her to forget you? She would've told me about something like that!"

"What's not to say I didn't compel her? Although she doesn't remember our little meeting as she had suffered a rather nasty accident and had a bit of memory loss."

"You son of a….." Stefan lunged for his brother but Damon was faster and pinned his brother against the large oak tree. The vampire's eyes turned as he was outraged Stefan would accuse him of hurting his hunter. Damon was enraged at the mere thought of causing harm to Brooklyn or Alaric.

"I didn't touch her! I couldn't and wouldn't!"

Stefan then knew Damon wasn't lying about hurting her. The look of hurt in his brother's eyes said it all for him. They stood locked together for several tense seconds before Damon released his grip without breathing another word and started back along the path. Stefan stood speechless at his brother's words and wondered if perhaps he held feelings for her longer than just Chicago.

Damon decided not to go back and instead found himself walking through the back streets of Mystic Falls. He had failed to locate Mayor Lockwood but knew the worthless bastard would turn up like a bad penny. The vampire wanted to go back to Alaric's where he hoped Brooklyn would be. It had been another rough night for them all and right now he could use a drink, no a bottle of whiskey to chase it all away. He plotted his next move but was abruptly interrupted by Anna.

The smaller vampire stepped from the shadows still clad in her dress and jacket.

"Alright now this is getting weird," Damon exhaled.

"We're here to talk," Pearl emerged from within the building and stood calmly before him. The last time he had encountered her, she had torn his eyes out in the boarding house. But now she was relaxed and wearing a simple black dress with matching jacket.

"Not in the mood," Damon quipped sharply. "Today has been a no good, very bad day."

"My daughter tells me you're looking for a device that I stole from Jonathan Gilbert," Pearl started speaking, in different to Damon's bad day.

"I'm listening," Damon was cautious but intrigued. He stepped closer watching Pearl extend something in her hand. She watched as her nemesis took the offering and began to open the pouch.

"What is it?" He looked over at them both and pulled out what appeared to be a pocket watch.

"Jonathan Gilbert was passionate about his inventions," Pearl explained in a matter of fact manner, "He confided in me he had created a device to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch," Damon was confused over what he held in hand.

"That's what it turned out to be yes but that's not what I stole," the picture was turning clearer for Damon. "I discovered my mistake when I saw the pocket watch in Jonathan's hand the night they took us."

Damon examined it closely as Pearl explained how the style pointed at her revealing her identity.

"So what is this?" Damon scrunched his face.

"I have no idea," Pearl shrugged, "But now it's yours."

"What's the catch?" Damon knew this had to be too good to be true.

Pearl laughed at his assumption and smiled at the vampire.

"There is no catch," Damon's face dropped at the news. He was stunned Pearl would so freely give up something such as this.

"My daughter wishes to stay, I wanna stay here. You refuse to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology for what happened to the hunter."

"Brooklyn, her name is Brooklyn," Damon bristled at the vampire's lack of courtesy.

"Brooklyn," Pearl corrected herself.

Damon glanced over at Anna then back to Pearl before leaving in silence.

* * *

Brooklyn had slipped in the shower after Alaric brought her home and stayed under the hot force of the water. She felt like it was washing away the vile touch of Lockwood, cleansing her skin of anything left behind by him. The hunter ran a hand through her soaked tresses relieved to be rid of the hair gel and makeup. She wondered how anyone could wear that every single day?

As she continued lavishing her body in the shower, the hunter detected another in the small space with her. Alaric wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed along her back and shoulders. Brooklyn sighed as she turned around to meet his needy lips. He knew what she needed to forget about Lockwood and lifted her up and off the shower floor keeping her pinned against the wall as he slowly slid inside her waiting body. Brooklyn groaned in his mouth as they made love in the shower not caring if anyone could hear them on the outside. Her hands ghosted over his face and lips noting how the droplets made him look almost ethereal as they glistened in the light.

The gentle tender thrusts filled the hunter completely as she clung tight to her lover. She looked deep into Alaric's eyes reaching into the depths of his soul feeling it capture hers in its seductive hold and refused to let it go. Alaric leaned forward hungering to taste her lips against his once again. He would never grow tired of the silken sensation that ran over and around his mouth as it only fueled his need for her and only her.

He watched her arch back and hands slap the smooth fiberglass wall as her body crested and tightened around him. Brooklyn's hips rolled up and along his in a rapid frenzied motion that only prolonged the sexual ecstasy she continued to feel. Alaric tilted his head back and closed his eyes, surrendering to the tightness exploding inside. He gasped and panted while riding out his release feeling the thick heat spread out between the damp walls of his lover's body claiming her as his.

Alaric continued thrusting upward even as his orgasm had started to wane. He felt the warmth spreading through Brooklyn's body and smiled into her skin. He tilted his chin and tenderly kissed each breast, taking time to run his tongue along each pert erect bud then placing a quick kiss upon each. Brooklyn drew in a sharp breath of air at the light pinching of his teeth but felt her lover quickly let go and work his way upward until she felt the warm full lips devour hers.

* * *

Damon returned several hours later with the invention clutched tightly in his hand. There was no way John Gilbert was going to get his hands on this device! The vampire was finding he was content with what he had between himself and the humans. Damon wasn't about to admit to his brother he had developed real feelings for Brooklyn when they first crossed paths. Stefan would only goad him about how he treated humans especially since Brooklyn was one of his brother's closest friends.

* * *

John paced around the kitchen of the Gilbert house, realizing his mistake with Damon. The quiet buzzing of his cells caught his attention and John dreaded for he knew who it was.

"Did you get it?"

"No, but I know who has it," John answered.

"You better retrieve it and fast or I'll swipe your ring and kill you myself!" Isobel growled.

"I will get it," John muttered and snapped his phone shut.

**Okay gang next update soon!**


	37. A Lead

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

The next morning found Damon at the boarding house. The vampire was in the library examining the device in better light but found his thoughts drifting to when he first met his untamed hunter.

_New Orleans….1996_

Mardi Gras was in full swing as Damon weaved through the throngs of partygoers. He always loved the Crescent City especially now with the impressive gathering of flesh and blood. His senses were in overdrive as Damon sought out his next meal. He long since mastered the skill of taking blood from humans without killing them and compelling them to forget. Usually Damon would tell them the headache and mysterious wound was from a wild night.

Now as he drew closer to the edge of the crowds, his keen sense of smell detected a powerful and alluring scent. The vampire's eyes shifted daring to expose his true nature and quickly he hid in the nearest alley. Damon took a moment to control his urge and concentrated on the sweet earthen hue. It was like nothing he had encountered yet and the powerful pull was difficult to ignore- it was akin to an addictive drug and Damon needed it running through his veins.

The vampire waited for the trail was growing stronger with each passing second as the human approached. Damon grinned and let his eyes shift and fangs extend ready to attack.

Brooklyn paused sensing the unnatural aura close by. It was a vampire but where she couldn't see with the tight packed bodies swirling all about. The hunter knew there would be more than one of the bloodsucking bastards – Mardi Gras was the equivalent to a candy shop for them. She darted through a gap between two cops, careful not to let them lay eyes on the stakes concealed in her pack. Little did they know the hunter was a silent partner in keeping the peace on this night of festivities. Her guardian, Markus DeTaurius, had connections here and informed them Brooklyn would there.

"Evening Brooklyn," the younger officer on the horse called out. Brooklyn turned and flashed a flirtatious smile towards him.

"Having fun yet?" She called out. The brunette shrugged with a lopsided grin looking like a twelve year old in the helmet and uniform.

"It's almost midnight then the fun begins," Brooklyn laughed and headed off. The young cop was privy to the supernatural and knew why she was there. She made sure he spiked the others' drinks with vervain to keep the bloodsuckers at bay. So far she had taken out four in the time she arrived about a week ago while some of her contacts took out another six.

Damon heard the soft melodic tone and smiled even further. A sweet innocent girl of about seventeen or sixteen would be delicious indeed. He remained pressed within the shadows listening to the methodic footsteps approach. The vampire couldn't wait to puncture the thin delicate skin and liberate the thick warmth that he was hungering for.

Brooklyn broke free of the crowd and slowed her pace until she was standing in front one of the old French style hotels. Bourbon Street was starting to quiet down as the cops made good on their promise to clear them all out.

_Good, _she thought as less witnesses was always a good thing. With stake held tightly in one hand, Brooklyn started towards the lone alleyway sensing the vampire's presence close by. Damon heard the rapid beating of her heart which sent shivers of excitement down his spine. Brooklyn swallowed the lump in throat and took a long deep breath- it was a way to calm her being before the violent storm. Her body started shaking and Brooklyn battled against herself to calm down. Why was she acting this way?

"Must be nerves," she shook it off before preparing to swoop in.

Damon could smell the tension coming from the human and prepared to pounce. Brooklyn crept along the wall and crouched against the railing waiting for the moment to show itself. Both vampire and human were like two springs- tightly coiled and ready to spring. It was the hunter who struck first.

Brooklyn lunged around the corner but Damon was ready for her and threw her against the wall. Brooklyn felt the air rush from her lungs but the hunter wasn't about to give in to the vampire. Damon flashed his fangs in the dim light but noticed she wasn't afraid.

"Your kind doesn't scare me!" Brooklyn snarled and charged. She dropped and swept Damon 's feet from beneath him tackling him to the damp pavement. The vampire was stunned at the swift fluid motions and found himself staring death in the face. Brooklyn raised the stake and thrusted it down but felt the ground beneath her vanish as Damon bucked his hips and launched her in the air. The hunter slammed against some trashcans spilling the contents around her. The stench of rotting produce and meat encircled them both as neither was giving in.

Damon sped across and pinned her against the wall. His grip was tight and slowly crushing her windpipe. Brooklyn struggled to breathe as her feet flailed beneath. Damon grinned at his looming victory and leaned in to reap his reward. But as the vampire's fangs brushed along the carotid artery he froze. Brooklyn sensed the shift in momentum as Damon slowly backed away and released his grip from her throat. The hunter watched with confusion in her grey eyes as the vampire backed away then vanished leaving her alone in the dark alley.

_Present…_

Damon stared at the device while thinking of that first encounter with the hunter. It was then he had begun to develop something for her but had refused to see it. He didn't have feelings for humans! They were a food source and nothing more!

"So what is it?" Elena appeared in the doorway with bag and clothes in hand.

"Don't know but whatever it is doesn't work," Damon shoved it in his pocket.

"Did Pearl say anything else about it?" Elena peered over his shoulder at the circular brass device.

"Nope, other than she thought she had stolen his vampire compass but turned out to be a mere pocket watch. Guess he was a crazy scientist after all," Damon paused before changing the subject to John.

"So have you talked to your uncle lately?"

"No," she answered shortly, "I've been avoiding him as of late and staying here at the boarding house most nights. Besides why aren't you over at Mr. Saltzman's?"

"I was going to head over there eventually," Damon flashed a brief smile as she hoisted her bag across her shoulder and headed out. He turned his attention back to the odd object when his phone blared beside him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Damon, it's Ric_," the vampire paused and smiled to himself. He hadn't heard from his other human in a few days.

"I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore," Damon teased. Alaric shortly laughed at Damon's little joke.

_"No that's not it honest," Alaric swore up and down, "Look I've been doing some digging on Elena's uncle- you interested?"_

"What kind of digging?" Damon perked up, interested to learn more.

_"I have an old friend from Duke who studied criminology when we were there together and let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."_

"Did he find anything?" Damon paced aimlessly around the library anxious for news. If they could find something to turn the tables on John he would take it

_"I had him run a check on John's cell records and he's been getting calls from a number – the same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel then the number was disconnected."_

"Isobel knows John right we knew that," Damon wanted to scream at him to get the damn point but remained reserved and patient.

_"Well after that he started getting calls from a new number and I had my friend run a geo-track on it and got the address- it's an apartment in Grove Hill."_

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon was confused over what he was hearing. If Isobel was in Grove Hill that meant he could confront her about where Katherine was.

_"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find."_

"Perfect well give me the address," Damon said but Alaric quickly cut him off.

_"What so you can go without me? No I don't think so!"_

"Fine you drive," Damon growled in irritation, "Pick me up an in hour."

_"Done."_

Damon hung up and rubbed his eyes as Brooklyn appeared in the foyer. She looked tired despite the fitful rest she had the night before.

"Brook," the vampire hopped up as the hunter flashed a weary smile.

"I take it Ric's at the school?"

"As usual," his hands slid up the sides of her face drawing her in as their lips gently collided. They didn't break the tight contact between them for several seconds until Damon withdrew but stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Listen Ric and I are going to Grove Hill- may have a lead on Isobel."

"And you're going without me! No way!" Brooklyn immediately sprung to life.

"Brook….." Damon dropped his head and shook it. "I need you here away from this. Elena's going to be back shortly and Stefan's upstairs."

"What if it's a trap? What if you two fall right into the bloodsucking banshee's little claws then what 's gonna happen?"

"Brook please don't fight me," the vampire gently begged his hunter. He knew compelling her wouldn't work as the pendant dangled from her neck so another tactic was needed.

"Damon I can't just sit here while you and Ric run off to God knows what! I'm going with you and that's final!"

The hunter's stubbornness was tough to crack which left him with no other option. Leaning towards her, Damon slipped a hand behind her neck and pinched the small area behind her ear while his arm slipped around her slumping body. He watched as the hunter's eyes rolled up and back in her head while placing her on the couch.

"I'm sorry Brook," he whispered then kissed her lightly. Elena walked in to find Brooklyn unconscious on the couch with Damon hovering over.

"What happened?" Elena let the bag slide from her shoulder and hurried across the room.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up but she may be a bit pissed," Damon kissed her again before heading out to meet Alaric.

**Perhaps pissed would tbe putting it lightly with the hunter...**


	38. They're Still Around

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"I don't think pissed is the word to describe Brook when she wakes up with a sore spot on her neck," Alaric turned to Damon. The car ride was quiet save for the few remarks he made to the vampire.

"Well what other choice did I have Ric? She wasn't going to stay put willingly. Did you want her to put her life at risk again? John Gilbert made it clear he isn't afraid to go after her to get to that device. Why do you think I didn't want you here?"

"Why?" Alaric asked.

"Because," Damon started to say as the car came to a stop, "Now I have to babysit you."

Alaric glared at the vampire who only smirked then slid across until their bodies were pressed together. The warmth of the human's breath danced across Damon's skin sending tiny charges up and down his spine.

"You stick close," his lips brushed over Alaric's. Alaric absently nodded with eyes half closed. Though Damon could be a real dick sometimes, it was the intimate moments such as these that reminded him why he was drawn to the vampire. Damon saw the effect he had over the human and darted the tip of tongue over and round his lover's lips feeling the heat spread over.

"Let's go," Damon whispered then delivered a short but needy kiss. Alaric shook his head and grabbed his bag while the vampire was already waiting at the curb.

"This is the one here," Alaric led the way, "Records show this was paid three months in advance."

"This where it gets tricky," Damon revealed, "I may or may not be able to get in."

"How does that work? Do you always have to be invited in?" Alaric was curious about how the entering a house or home worked for them.

"By the owner or person of entitlement," Damon explained, "short term rooms and hotels you have to play it by ear- kind of a grey area."

Alaric let out a short laugh as Damon started twisting the doorknob.

"Could we not kill anyone please?" He knew it was pointless but asked regardless.

"What you just brought me along for company?" Damon waggled his eyebrows and pushed the door open. He allowed Alaric to enter first then examined the doorway with a cautious eye. Damon stuck his foot out and found it went inside with no difficulty.

"I'm good," he stepped in and closed the door, "no permanent resident apparently."

Alaric padded down the hall until it opened up to the kitchen. It was sparsely furnished with only a table and chairs. Damon turned towards the fridge and tugged the door open, shocked at what was inside. On the bottom shelf was a pile of IV blood bags which meant one thing.

"Uh Ric we have company," Damon got out before the vampire hidden in the shadows attacked Alaric. The human was pinned against the wall locked in a struggle with the bloodsucker but the battle was short-lived as Alaric had worn brass knuckles fashioned with metal spikes pointing outward. He punched the vampire in the chest sending him to the floor. Damon calmly approached as the vampire lunged for Alaric again. This time Damon sent him crashing to the floor.

"Boys boys," he chided, "that's enough."

Alaric stood by ready for another round but Damon stepped between them and recognized the vampire.

"Hey I know you," the vampire leapt up and recognized him as well.

"Damon," the vampire acknowledged him.

"Your name's Henry- you were in the tomb."

"Yes sir," Henry answered. "What are you doing here?"

Alaric wasn't sure to say or do as he was dumbfounded. Not all of the tomb vampires had left the town. If one remained what if that meant others were still in Mystic Falls as well? Brooklyn and the others would be in danger. Damon had also come to the same sickening realization.

"So how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked.

"I've known John for years," Damon lied, "We're good friends."

Alaric rolled his eyes behind Henry as he stood with arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"I met John after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me."

"Been helping you out how?" Alaric wanted answers not a social circle.

"Adapting," Henry poured the bag's contents out and passed a glass to Damon.

"Yeah it's a whole new world – cars, computers, . There's so much to learn! He helped me get this place."

"So do you live here alone or does someone else live with you?" Alaric kept his stare hard and cold at the vampire. He wondered if Henry was the one who had been spying on him and Brooklyn.

"What my friend's very passive aggressive way of asking is do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon flashed Alaric a warning look.

"No I don't," Henry answered without suspicion. "John, he's my only real friend. He showed me everything- how to use a microwave and how separate my whites."

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric interrupted.

"I help keep an eye on things," Henry answered.

"Like what spying on a woman named Brooklyn Ravenwood?" Alaric spat.

"Yeah but he never said why though," Henry answered, "and also with the others."

"Others?" Damon briefly traded looks with Alaric.

"From the tomb," Henry happily answered, "They're still pissed at the Founding Families for trying to burn them alive in the tomb."

"What does John want with them?" Alaric continued his interrogation of the vampire.

"He's just keeping an eye on them," Henry wasn't sure where all the rapid fire questions were coming from but he didn't know a great deal other than to watch the other vampires and the red headed woman.

"Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble," Henry added.

"Well that John's such a do-gooder," Damon laughed. Alaric now had a smile across his face but Henry didn't notice it. A short tense moment filled the room before Henry's phone cracked the silence.

"Oh that's John right now," Henry looked up at Alaric and Damon.

"Here let me talk to him," Damon stood up extending a hand.

"Sure," Henry passed the phone over but Damon merely held it and allowed it to keep ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Damon looked up to Alaric.

"Am I going to answer it?" Alaric smiled and shook his head as Henry was worried about his situation.

"What's going on?" Henry darted his eyes between the two feeling a sickening sensation spread over him. He went into vampire mode and attacked Damon who caught the vampire and shoved him towards Alaric who drove a stake in his heart. They released the dying vampire who dropped on the floor turning blue and shriveled.

Damon shook his head and patted Alaric on the shoulder and parroted his words, "Let's not kill anyone tonight – your words not mine."

"At least it's one less vampire to deal with," Alaric countered. "Besides we know John Gilbert was spying on Brook now."

The thought of Henry gazing upon Brooklyn and Alaric had enraged Damon to the core. No one, human or vampire, touched or looked at them and survived another day- though Lockwood was the current exception as he was safe in his home like the little bastard he was.

Damon decided to help himself to the remaining blood as Alaric had searched the remaining areas of the rental.

"Find anything?"

"No," Alaric sighed, "The place is clean."

"I found this behind the blood," the vampire tossed a bottle of beer towards him.

"Man this one dead end," Alaric muttered as he put the cold frosty bottle to his dry parched lips.

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it," Damon looked at the dead vampire. "I mean what did you expect? To find Isobel here with a stake in hand begging you to drive it through her heart?"

Alaric let a bitter laugh out and ran a hand over his face.

"Man oh man," he sighed, "I've got to quit doing this. I've got to quit looking for her."

"That would be healthy," Damon quipped, "Besides I don't think she would willingly reveal any answers or secrets to either one of us."

"Well what about you?" Alaric turned the tables on Damon. "What were you hoping to find?"

The vampire leaned against the wall thinking about the last 146 years.

"Answers like you," he answered in a serious tone. "The little bitch ripped my heart out and played me like a fool."

"I guess no answer would be enough," Alaric admitted. "I mean I keep thinking I wanna know why, when the precise moment my wife decided life with me wasn't enough."

The hurt lingered in his eyes but quickly shook it off.

"Your wife charmed me," Damon confessed hoping Alaric wouldn't freak out, "She took to the game. She was smart and had this excitement in her eyes. If had know she was tied to Katherine I would've killed her on the spot."

"Alright that's enough Damon," Alaric snapped. "I don't wanna hear anymore."

Damon didn't realize his choice of words struck such a raw nerve with his human. Alaric was disgusted and ill at how she had taken to being a vampire like a fish to water. Did she really hate him and their life that much? He couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what? I really don't want to waste the rest of my life searching for answers. I don't want to anymore. I'm through with Isobel. I'm done with all of this."

The mood turned dark as Alaric got up and hurried outside leaving Damon to finish his drink alone. The vampire watched his human storm out the door and down the steps to his car.

* * *

Alaric sat in the car and toyed with his ring thinking about the last two years. If anyone had told him he was going to be sitting there in his car going through an exocentric crisis over vampires and his wife, he would've laughed in their faces. If Isobel didn't want to be found then so be it! He didn't want her or need her anymore! He had Brooklyn and Damon which was more than he felt he deserved. Brooklyn had been so patient and understanding- aside from the overwhelming drive to kill Isobel and Katherine.

The passenger door clicked open as Damon slid in. Alaric caught a few specks of regret in the vampire's eyes.

"Look I shouldn't have said what I did about Isobel back there," he drawled slowly.

"No, you're right," Alaric turned and looked to Damon. "You're right to say everything."

The car roared to life as vampire and human drove back in a heavy silence.

**Next update soon...**


	39. Cold Hearted Bitch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"I am going to kick Damon's ass," Brooklyn winced in pain. Stefan calmly placed the ice pack across her neck and sat down beside her.

"They went to Grove Hill?" The hunter silently nodded.

"Yep," she gritted her teeth, "Said he didn't want to see me get hurt or worse."

"For what?"

"Seems that there was an apartment that was rented out for three months and Ric's friend traced it back to John."

Brooklyn searched for her phone and spied it on the stand. She leaned over to snatch it up and dialed Alaric's cell first.

"Damn it," she snapped it closed after going to his voicemail. "Those two better not be in trouble…"

"Oh but you know how trouble loves to find us," Damon boomed from the doorway. Brooklyn glared at her undead lover, ready to deliver a beat down knowing full well he would win.

"Where's Ric?" She didn't see him with the vampire.

"Dropped me off then took off. He needs some time alone Brook," Damon softened his tone.

"Why what happened? Did you two find anything?" Stefan stood up.

"It was futile but our local vampire hunter John Gilbert was spying on Brook and Alaric. He had one of the tomb vampires doing his dirty work."

"A tomb vampire is still here?" Brooklyn shot up but immediately regretted it as another shot of pain jolted her head. She threw a look at Damon and warned him, "If you ever try that little Vulcan neck pinch again I'll kill you."

"Oh you'll be fine," he grinned, "Besides the vampire's dead, deceased, no longer living in this world."

"You two ganked it?" The hunter didn't hide her displeasure.

"Well he didn't know much other than the basic duties of a housewife and to watch you and Ric," Damon peeled away the ice pack and began to gently massage the tender area.

"Well I can't get a hold of him," the hunter pinched the bridge of her nose.

"My money is on the Mystic Bar and Grill," Damon speculated. "I think he was hungering for a trip with Jack or Jim."

"Great," Brooklyn sighed in defeat and relented to the skillful manipulations of her vampire's hands. Stefan took her in a warm embrace and assured her everything would be alright.

* * *

Alaric sat at the bar chasing down his second glass of Jack. It had been a long rough night and the news about Isobel was just the cherry on top. He had wasted two years searching for her and for what? To get the answers he so long sought after? Or why she decided life with him wasn't good enough anymore?

He looked down to see Brooklyn had called but didn't call her back. The only thing he was certain about was that she was in love with him and he had fallen in love with her. But even then the ghost of his wife hung over them like a dark empty shadow. As he sat contemplating another round, the woman beside him turned around to face him. Alaric didn't pay heed to the woman and felt his mind turning hazy from the mixture of beer and liquor swimming in his stomach and body.

"Hello Ric," Alaric set the glass down and slowly cranked his neck to the right coming face to face with Isobel.

"Isobel," his speech was slurred and thick.

"It's good to see you," she spoke like nothing had happened, "You look good. So I hear you're a high school history teacher now. How…how is that?"

"Where have you been Isobel?" Alaric was stunned by her indifference to his pain. She was carrying on as if she had never vanished and became a vampire.

"I don't have any reasons that will comfort you," she looked away shaking her head. "I don't have any explanations that will satisfy you."

Alaric was shaking his head slowly with disgust, attempting to wrap his head around her words.

"I wanted this," she stated.

"It's that simple?"

"You were supposed to mourn me and move on."

"But you were my wife," he was on the verge of tears, "And I loved you. How could I not search for you?"

"Because I wasn't lost Ric," Isobel smiled not caring if he was dying on the inside.

"I understand you know my daughter Elena and I hear she's been looking for me," Ric couldn't believe it! Isobel, the one he had loved and married for better or for worse, was so callous and cold! Isobel paid no attention as she jotted down her contact information.

"So I want you to arrange a meeting for us," she stood and slid the napkin across the bar. Alaric just stared blankly at it then found his voice.

"You want me to deliver a message!"

"Yeah," she chuckled lightly. Alaric didn't even look at her and let the napkin slip between his fingers. He wasn't sure if disgust was the word he was sure would be appropriate for what he felt at that moment. Isobel stood waiting for him to respond. Her posture and body language denoted arrogance and the confidence that Alaric would follow through with her demands.

"Screw you," he whispered coldly, "You selfish bitch."

Alaric got up and walked away wanting to find Brooklyn. He wanted to tell her everything but more importantly wanted to just feel her arms and body against him. The hunter was probably aware of where he went and Alaric was determined to apologize to her for his brash behavior.

The night was cool when it rushed in from the door, greeting Alaric with a temporary relief from the heat within. With cell phone in hand, he punched Brooklyn's cell in and unlocked his car.

_"Ric are you okay?"_

The hints of alarm tore at his heart.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are you at?"

_"The boarding house recovering from Damon's little Vulcan neck pinch trick."_

"It was to keep you safe Brook," he defended the vampire's actions.

_"I know John sent that vampire to spy on us Ric and John Gilbert's a dead SOB."_

"No Brook…." Alaric felt the rush of air behind him and spun around on his heels to find Isobel standing before him.

"Is that her? Is that the famous hunter Brooklyn Ravenwood?" She said in a nasty tone. "Little bitch is a pain in my side you know."

"What do you want from me?" He demanded. Alaric grew tired of her little games.

"I already told you," she responded.

_Brooklyn could hear Isobel clear as day and clutched her phone tighter. Damon and Stefan saw the panic in her eyes as they listened in. _

"I'm not doing anything for you!"

_Brooklyn's breathing quickened as she heard the phone drop and Alaric struggle to breathe. She couldn't see how Isobel had him by the throat with face turned showing she was dead serious. How dark and dangerous her eyes turned revealing her true nature to Alaric. _

_"RIC! Ric can you hear me!" _

"You better tell Elena I wanna meet or I will start killing the citizens of this town one by one- starting with that little red headed hunter you've become rather fond of! Got it?"

Alaric didn't get the chance to answer as she release then tossed him aside like a rag doll. Ric tumbled to the cool pavement as Isobel merely walked away. He was on all fours and attempted to steady his breathing and rapidly pounding heart. The napkin was a few inches away, dropped by Isobel as a final warning to him. Alaric snatched the thin square before the breeze picked it up and managed to get to his feet. With the napkin gripped tightly in his hand, Alaric hurried to his car and towards the boarding house.

* * *

Brooklyn held out the glass signaling she wanted another round.

"Brook this is your third round," Stefan hesitated in pouring another but the glare he received said not to argue.

"If that bitch did anything to him," Brooklyn wanted to hunt Isobel down and shove not one, not two, but three or four very dull stakes where her heart should've been. Damon knew she could be unbalanced but this even made him nervous. The hunter was like a loaded gun that needed the finger to pull the trigger and set her off. Elena sat down beside her hoping she could calm her down.

"Brook I know you're upset about this…." She began but didn't get the chance to finish. The front door swung open and Alaric rushed in, locking it behind him. Damon was the first to reach him and caught the deer in the headlight look shining in his eyes.

"Ric what happened?" The vampire took his arm and led him to the library.

"We need to talk," he exhaled.

Brooklyn saw Alaric and instantly her face brightened. The hunter tore off the blanket and put the glass down, leaving it untouched.

"Ric," Brooklyn grappled her arms and legs around him as her face was buried in his shoulder. The blend of his scent and cologne soothed her anxious soul allowing the hunter to slowly loosen her hold on him.

"We have to talk Brook," he tilted her chin up.

"I know," she nodded.

"Okay what's going on?" Elena stood up.

"I saw Isobel tonight," he said. Brooklyn felt the room go cold and shivered in response. Elena cringed and sat back on the couch with Stefan by her side. Her birth mother was in town!

"What did she say?" Brooklyn cautiously asked.

"She wants a meeting with Elena or she will kill everyone in town," Alaric paused knowing the next part would send his hunter in a tailspin, "starting with Brooklyn."

"Oh," Damon said, "I take it the killing spree part is not okay with you guys?" Alaric glared at him while Brooklyn was angered.

"That's it!" The hunter pushed away from Alaric and went straight for her bag. "She is dead!"

"Brook no!" Alaric clamped a hand around her wrist and gently brought her back against him. "She's serious- she will kill you."

"Are she and John working together?" Damon started.

"No, I didn't ask," Alaric answered.

"Well what about the invention?" The vampire continued.

"I didn't ask," was the answer.

"What about the tomb vampires?"

"I….I didn't….."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon got within inches of Alaric but Brooklyn got between them.

"Damon that's enough!" She put a hand on each one's chest assuming the role of referee.

"I was too busy being distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions!" Alaric snapped back.

"Guys please," Brooklyn pleaded with them both, "stop fighting! Now look, we don't know what she wants but we do know is that she will let the streets run red if we don't stop her. And quite frankly we don't need that with the Council still sniffing around!"

"She's right," Damon backed away. His human carried the wisdom of a wise old sage when she got down to it.

"I better meet with her," Elena turned to Stefan, "there's been enough death in Mystic Falls. We don't need anymore."

**Will Isobel make good on her threat?**


	40. Sending Out A Message

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn, Alaric, and Damon waited by his car while Elena and Stefan were inside the Mystic Grill. The hunter used every ounce of energy not to rush in there and stake the bitch on sight. Isobel had caused too much pain for everyone involved – even Stefan as he grew sick with worry over Elena's well being. The sad part was her presence had been detected but only two days before!

"Brook," Alaric called out as she paced around the car, "Brook….Brook!"

"You don't know how hard it is Ric," she growled, "I just wanna run in there and run a stake through her."

Alaric could feel the hatred radiating off her and hurried around taking her in his arms.

"No," he whispered, "You can't go in there. She'll have killed everyone in there before you even set foot inside."

"She caused you so much pain," the hunter shook her head, confused over his attitude towards her. "She's threatened to kill me Ric yet you're defending her?"

"We should be in there," Damon paced back and forth close by.

"No," Alaric said again, "Isobel made it clear not to set foot in there."

"We won't kill her in a crowded restaurant," Damon argued.

"You're not gonna kill her period," Alaric declared. Brooklyn pushed away from his arms and stood by Damon. The hurt was apparent in her cool slate hues.

"She ruined your life yet you still want to protect her," Damon couldn't even comprehend what his human was thinking.

"She's my wife," Alaric's defense was weak at best, "Was…Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is….is cold and detached."

"Then why are you standing here arguing with us?" Brooklyn was becoming tired of it all. She felt as though she was in a competition with Isobel for Alaric's heart despite his heartfelt confession a few nights before.

"She's given up her humanity," Damon added in his usual snarky tone.

"See I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity and he's a good guy. Hell, you can be a dick sometimes but I still see something human in you Damon. But with her it was nothing."

"You can turn it off," the vampire explained, "Like a button you can press but Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience- feel every episode of _How I Met Your Mother _so he shuts his feelings out but that's the problem. A vampire's instinct is not to feel."

"Then what about you?" Brooklyn stood with hands on her hips. "So what you're pretending to feel things- towards me? Towards Ric?"

"NO!" Damon swooped her in his arms. "I am not pretending with you or Ric. I can't and won't. You're an empath so tell me if I'm lying."

Brooklyn placed her hands upon his face and slowly closed her eyes. She could feel the connection between them open exposing the inner most emotions of the vampire. To her it was a smooth enveloping warmth that coursed through her body and soul. She was frightened at first but then held her ground and welcomed it with open arms. Alaric watched the strange embrace observing the hunter's body start to tremble. It was small tremors at first but then they grew and deepened until her eyes shot open and Brooklyn was gasping for air. Her hands shot away like they had touched something painfully hot as the hunter stumbled backwards toward the car.

"Brook," Alaric caught her before she fell. Her breathing was shallow but rapid like she had run the LA Marathon. Her eyes were wide and wild as they focused on his.

"He's not lying Ric," she she whispered hoarsely.

"Isobel chose the easier path not guilt and shame," Damon helped her to the car. "I mean wouldn't you choose to turn it off?"

"No," Alaric said sharply.

"Of course I haven't Ric," Damon turned the smart ass attitude briefly back on with smile to match, "That's why I'm so fun to be around."

Alaric said nothing as he and Brooklyn got in the car. He found it reassuring that the vampire's words were truth. What neither human knew was that Damon decided he was going to pay Isobel a little visit. All he had to do was a little hunting….

* * *

Damon grinned at Cherie as they played the latest round of strip poker.

"Uh oh Cherie," he smiled coyly at the girl as she laid out the flush, "You won again. Better hope I'm wearing my good underwear."

He stood up and flashed a flirty smile with the pretty brunette and undid the button and zipper of his jeans. For being a minion of Isobel's she was fun to play cards with though he would much rather had have had a certain pair of humans in her place. But this was part of the vampire's rouse.

Isobel slammed the door behind her hearing Cherie and another familiar voice coming from the main room.

"Night's just one blast from the past after another," she sauntered across the foyer with a think smile on her face.

"It's good to see you Isobel," Damon greeted her while quickly dressing. Isobel dismissed Cherie and Damon flashed a tiny wave.

"I was just having fun with your naughty little minion."

Isobel leaned against the archway wondering how Damon found her.

"How did you find me?" Damon sped over until he was inches from her face.

"I searched the bank foreclosures in the paper and found the most expensive one."

"I should've known," she sighed. "You were the one that taught me that."

"Mmm hmm," the sexy smile he flashed a million times with his hunter was plastered upon his face as Damon continued his rouse.

"What are you really doing here?" Damon feigned hurt at her blunt accusation.

"Well you caused quite a stir. You blew into town," Damon brushed his lips over hers, "Saw everyone else but the man who made you…..I'm hurt."

"I'm so sorry," she returned the flirtatious gestures and slid her hand across the back of his head carding her hair through Damon's short dark tresses. But in an instant her fingers fisted his hair and jerked his head down catching Damon off guard and in a bit of pain.

"Did you bring the device?"

Damon laughed through the tightening of her hand then felt the pressure let go as Isobel released him and crossed the room.

"Ow," he rubbed his head. _What a cold hearted bitch_

"What are you doing with John Gilbert?" He decided if Isobel was going to play that game then he was in.

"We dated a few times when we were younger," she casually answered.

"So what do you want with the invention?"

"Me personally I don't want anything to do with it. I'm just being told what to do," she handed him a drink to which Damon put down. He didn't want alcohol – he wanted answers.

"Damon," she started as the vampire tilted her chin up, "we're on the same side."

"Oh yeah," he responded, "and what side is that?"

"Katherine's," Damon felt the world stand still at the mention of her name. "She wants John Gilbert to get the device and I think we both know she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

Damon stood there speechless at the news. Katherine was still around!

Isobel pulled him down to her but Damon sprang back rejecting her without a second thought.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" Whatever she had planned wasn't going to bode well for any of them.

"Don't kill the messenger," Isobel fired back, "We both know we can't control Katherine. She does what she wants."

"And so do I," Damon said with boldness in his tone.

"Really Damon you do?" Isobel didn't buy it for a second. She watched his face falter slightly then swung a hand towards him with lightning speed. Damon caught it mid strike and held it tight as he put the seductive charm back on.

"So what do we do now?" She leaned closer into his space letting her mouth lightly brush against his. They shared an awkward laugh as Damon drew her closer in his sight.

"Oh yeah," she whispered and licked his lips, "Memory serves me…." Her eyes turned heavy and half lidded as lust washed over her.

Damon made the move and pulled Isobel in as they shared a hot heavy kiss. He felt her falling for it as she intensified things between them – tossing them on the chair then on the couch, eager to relive one of the moments they shared after she had been turned. Their bodies rolled together until Damon landed on top of her clamping his hands around her throat with a cold glint in his eye.

"Now that I have your attention," he growled feeling her pull at his hands. "You do not come into my town and start threatening people I care about. Going after Brooklyn? Bad move! Going after Alaric? Bad move! Using Elena? Bad move! You leave them and the others alone or I will rip you to bits and I do believe in killing the messenger you know why?"

He shifted lower to her ear and drove his point home, "Because it sends a message!"

Isobel cried out in pain as he smacked her head against the hard floor.

"If Katherine wants something from me you tell that little bitch to come get it herself!"

He left her gasping on the floor.

Damon hurried out anxious to get away from her. She was working with Katherine and to top it all off Isobel had threatened his humans! Retrieving his phone, Damon found Brooklyn's number and didn't think he could punch it fast enough.

* * *

The sound of Metallica reverberating through the air stirred Brooklyn from a dead sleep. She had managed to make it back to Alaric's, not fall asleep in the shower then crawl into bed for a well deserved rest. Now the hard voice of James Hetfield invaded her thoughts pulling her back to the world of the conscious. Her eyes focused through the dark and sprang open once she made it out.

"Damon," Brooklyn sat up. "Where are you? You took off and I tried calling but it went to voicemail." Her voice was thick and groggy.

_"Let's just say I had to deliver a message."_

"Damon you didn't," she felt her stomach turn knots.

_"No, I didn't kill her but you won't like what I found out. Are you at Ric's?"_

"Yeah I came here after you took off."

_"Ric there too?"_

"Yeah he's next to me."

_"Good….I'll be there soon."_

Brooklyn hung up and roused Alaric from his own peaceful slumber. She knew by the concern in the vampire's tone the news wouldn't be good for any of them.

**A little teaser- Brooklyn crosses paths with Bonnie...**


	41. Whatever It Takes

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn opened the door and let Damon in, sensing the agitating coursing through the vampire.

"Damon what's going on?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes which looked sickeningly cute on the human. Damon spun on his heels and led her by the hand back to the bedroom where Alaric was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair was tousled about reminding Damon of an overgrown twelve year old.

"We have to talk," Brooklyn looked hard at him before sitting down beside Alaric. The seriousness in that flashed in his eyes sent shivers down Brooklyn's spine.

"Isobel's working with Katherine."

Damon waited for Brooklyn to turn angry and enraged but to his shock she was quiet- too quiet. Alaric felt the quiet rage building inside for he too harbored the same.

"We can't let them have the device," Alaric spoke up with deadly calm.

"And I don't plan on handing it over to them," Damon spoke with an equally deadly tone.

"We need to find out what the damn thing is and how it works," Brooklyn rose to her feet was gently pushed back down by Damon.

"No, you are not going anywhere," he pointed towards her.

"Well you're not going to face Isobel or Katherine alone," Brooklyn fired back.

"Katherine is dangerous," Damon cut her off. "She will do whatever it takes and kill whoever gets in her way- including you!"

"Well then let me help in another way!" Brooklyn shot up staring the vampire dead in the eye. She held her gaze steady with his refusing to back down until he caved in.

"Fine," Damon growled and held up his hands. Brooklyn grinned in victory before locking her lips with his.

"Okay if you two have worked out your differences I think sleep would be a good idea," Alaric yawned then pulled Brooklyn back into the mattress. As long as Damon had the device they controlled the game and that was assuring enough for him.

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep and sat up writing in her diary as the memories from her meeting with Isobel haunted her mind.

_You underestimate how much Damon cares about certain people in this town….._

She knew Brooklyn was one but the others she wasn't so sure about. Mr. Saltzman was probably another and well Damon saw her as a sister and then there was Stefan. Deep down Damon cared for him – but his true emotions were buried in layer upon layer of stone and coldness. Elena wondered if Bonnie had found anything in Emily's spell book. Things were still strained between them but Bonnie had been beginning to come around bit by bit but still remained hesitant to be in the same room with Stefan.

The meeting with Isobel had turned ugly as the cold dark woman refused to answer any of her questions about her birth father and demanded she hand over the device or people would die. Mystic Falls had witnessed enough Death for now and continued to devise a way to keep her home safe.

* * *

Brooklyn pulled up in front of Elena's house and sat in the driver's seat for a moment. Her fingers lightly tapped the top of the steering wheel as she looked towards the house. The hunter wasn't eager to cross paths with Jenna again but Elena had called her bright and early saying she and Bonnie had found something in the spell book.

Taking a deep breath Brooklyn flung the door open and stepped out from the Charger and onto the street. It was nice having a car again but she missed her truck dearly.

_Oh well…._

As she reached the first step, the door swung open as Jeremy rushed out. The teen collided with Brooklyn causing both to tumble hard to the porch.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Jeremy untangled his legs from hers and helped Brooklyn to her feet.

"Yeah," she waved it off, "I'm fine Jeremy."

The hunter forced a brief smile on her face and Jeremy smiled back before rushing off- but not before Brooklyn sensed something was eating at his soul. She wasn't able to figure out what it was given he was off in such a hurry.

"Brook," Elena appeared and waved her in.

"Hey how are things going?" She took the teen in a brief embrace.

"Wish I could say better," Brooklyn picked up on the mixed bag of emotions twisting and turning her soul around.

"Well if you ever need to talk," she started to say but stopped as Bonnie walked up. Brooklyn felt anger, grief, sorrow and resentment right away and didn't have to guess Bonnie was a witch. Bonnie stared back at Brooklyn locking hard almond eyes with her cool slate ones. The young witch read the hunter's mind and bristled as she saw how deeply involved the hunter was with the Salvatore brothers- especially Damon. But she also saw Brooklyn's involvement with Alaric Saltzman as well.

"Brook this is Bonnie," Brooklyn stepped towards her with hand extended. Bonnie looked hard at Brooklyn confusing her over why she was suddenly hostile towards her.

"Hi Bonnie," she flashed a genuine smile, "Elena's told me about you. I'm sorry about your grandmother."

Elena raised an eyebrow at her best friend, taken aback by Bonnie's attitude and coldness. Brooklyn's smile faltered and quickly she retracted her hand feeling some of the hostilities being aimed at her. Though her abilities weren't great, Brooklyn didn't have to be a psychic to see Bonnie was harboring something.

"Awkward," she muttered beneath her breath then quickly turned towards Elena. "So I understand you two found something about the device."

"Yeah it's in Emily's book," she waved at the hunter, "Come on we'll show you."

Brooklyn used her eyes and not her hands to examine the detailed description of the device as she could feel the daggers that were Bonnie's eyes stabbing through her- daring her to lay but one finger upon the precious tome. Emily had kept meticulous written descriptions of every single item Jonathan Gilbert had invented- or so he thought.

"So Emily put spells on the items which made him think he had devised these on his own?" Brooklyn asked without looking up.

"Emily was loyal to Katherine but she wasn't going to let innocent people die either," Bonnie spoke up from the chair.

"So basically she led the town to the vampire element," the hunter continued.

Bonnie turned to Elena letting the anger subside and allow the void to be filled with concern for her friend.

"Elena are you sure you want to give this device to Isobel? This is a weapon- a weapon against vampires. Why would she want this when it could hurt or destroy her too?"

"Because she doesn't want it," Brooklyn looked up at Bonnie, "Katherine does."

"Katherine?" Elena stared in disbelief.

"Afraid so," Brooklyn sighed with a heavy heart. "Damon tracked Isobel down and found out she's working for Katherine."

"I need to call Stefan," Elena was already punching his number before she finished her words. Brooklyn looked over at Bonnie feeling the sympathy that was present moments before vanish.

"Something wrong Bonnie? Ever since I stepped foot inside you've been pretty cold towards me. Did I do or say something to offend you?"

"No," Bonnie crossed the room and paused several feet before Brooklyn. "But I am looking out for my best friend and I'm not so sure you can be trusted."

"That so?" Brooklyn shifted her weight and crossed her arms.

"I know you're involved with Damon," Bonnie said with a low dark tone.

"What's your point? Elena and Stefan know about it and they don't have an issue with it. Or maybe it's because of what Damon and Stefan represent to you."

"My Grams died because of them! She opened the tomb and they came out and she died for what? For the vampires to run free as they wish? To kill anyone they want? Grams didn't deserve to die!"

"Your grandmother knew the consequences of opening the tomb. If you really hated vampires you would've made sure Damon and Stefan didn't come out along with the others. So tell me Bonnie why did you allow Stefan and Damon escape? I mean correct me if I'm wrong here."

"You weren't there," Bonnie got in the hunter's face, angered that she would dare and tarnish her Grams' memory.

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you Bonnie but I will do anything it takes to protect Stefan and Damon," she lowered her tone and hardened her stare, "and I do mean anything."

Bonnie knew the hunter wasn't lying and realized her mistake. Brooklyn's soul and spirit were cast from years of pain and battle- leaving behind an embattled woman who had stared Death in the face countless times. She would go to Hell and back for those she cared about but Bonnie didn't know that little detail about her.

"Well Elena's my best friend and I will do whatever it takes to protect her," Bonnie narrowed her eyes and muttered in a deep tone, "Whatever it takes- so stay out of my way."

Brooklyn said nothing but held her ground. There was no way she was going to let a hormonally unstable teen hurt Damon or Stefan.

**Can you say brewing battle?**


	42. Slight of Hand

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"There is no way Damon is going to hand over the device Elena. Especially if it's a weapon that can hurt or kill a vampire," Brooklyn felt as if she was repeating herself for the millionth time.

"But there has to be some way to convince him Brook," she pleaded with the hunter. "Look you seem to be able to get through to him- you and Mr. Saltzman. Maybe one of you two could talk him into it."

"You do realize this is Damon we're talking about right?" Brooklyn leaned against the wall the pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going nowhere. She knew Damon wasn't going to hear her out or hear Alaric out on why he should hand over the one thing that can kill a vampire besides a wooden stake or sunlight.

"Brook's right Elena," Stefan quickly jumped in. "He isn't going to hand it over."

"But what if it isn't harmful?" Brooklyn looked up as Elena looked down at Bonnie.

"What do you mean if it isn't harmful?" The hunter pushed off the wall and across the room. "What's going on inside that little head of yours?"

"Call Damon and tell him we're meeting him at the boarding house," Elena grabbed her jacket then rushed out the door leaving Brooklyn Stefan and Bonnie behind. The hunter was apprehensive about what her young friend was planning but whatever it was would only turn out disastrous.

Brooklyn decided to fall back and call Damon to warn him about Elena's little scheme. Her heart was in the right place but something was gnawing at Brooklyn's mind about all of it. Isobel wasn't one to mess with and after what happened at the grill and to Alaric Brooklyn was more than worried to say the least.

The hunter sat in her car and waited for Damon to answer.

* * *

The phone vibrated on the stand but the buzzing fell upon deaf ears as it was drowned out by the growls and groans coming from across the room. Alaric dug his fingers in the couch as he tried to stave off the building climax within. But with Damon's cool hand stroking him with the gentle but firm movements it grew harder to ignore it. The vampire leaned in and lightly nipped at the human's back and neck as his hips rolled hard against his human's. It had been too long since he had taken his male lover and seized on the chance once they were alone.

Alaric didn't resist and succumbed to the vampire's seductive charm letting him take him in the library where anyone could walk in. Perhaps he was hoping someone would- the mere thrill of getting caught was such a turn on for both vampire and human alike. The adrenaline rush that invaded the veins as their moment of heated passion was caught by another. Damon was secretly hoping a certain red haired hunter would walk right through the door at that very instant but to his disappointment never appeared.

"Damon…." Alaric growled as the first wave crashed over him. The vampire felt the hot thick ropes coat his hand and wrist as the sweet cries escaped between his lips. The hint of sex teased his senses enticing his primal urges to be set free. Damon wanted to resist but felt the deadly canines dropping down to be greeted with the cool air. The vampire hissed at the sudden tightening around his cock as Alaric panted through the next wave feeling his own climax steadily build. His vision went blurry and the pounding of the human's heart roared in his ears luring him to feed, to taste the hot copper elixir that was just below the surface.

Alaric felt his undead lover's hands turn to two vises and keep him planted to the floor. He felt the vampire's aura changing and knew what was coming. His head lulled to the side exposing his neck and shoulder for Damon to have. Damon smiled and closed his eyes relenting to the violent explosion that rattled his body and marked the human as his. Alaric closed his eyes and relaxed as he had come to find the manner that Damon fed from him enthralling and hot….So damn hot! Maybe it was the way he was so tender in piercing the skin or how he lapped away the blood leaving nothing more than two faint circles behind. Whatever it was he also reveled in the attention showered upon him. Alaric craved, no hungered for the touch of his human and vampire lovers, like it was the cure to his disease- the emptiness that had settled in for two long years depraving him of human affection and connection. But now he was here, with not one but two individuals who wanted him for who he was.

Damon savored the warmth that coated his tongue and throat, but always careful to not take too much. Ever since he was turned, the vampire found feeding while engaged in sex was a kink he couldn't ignore. It brought him closer to the humans though before it was more of a means to get off when hunting. With Brooklyn and Alaric he could feel their emotions bleed into his further tightening the bond all three shared.

The vampire and human stayed locked together against the couch and reveled in the afterglow. A lazy smile crossed Damon's face as he relaxed against Alaric's back. He didn't want to move and would've rather stayed in that position for a little longer…..

"Ric! Damon!" Brooklyn stood in the doorway and sighed.

"Well look who decided to show up to the party," Damon snickered.

"As much as I would love to be a part of things there's no time," she gathered up their clothing, "Stefan Elena and Bonnie are headed here now. When you didn't answer your phone I sped over here as I had a sneaky suspicion I would find you two like this."

"What's going on?" Alaric turned serious.

"It's about the device," she huffed and shoved their clothes towards them.

* * *

Stefan picked up the faint hints of sex as he stepped inside but said nothing to Damon. Bonnie instantly tensed up when she laid eyes on the vampire but Brooklyn reacted with equal intensity. She gripped Damon's hand and squeezed it tight showing her loyalty to him. Alaric caught the same turmoil within Bonnie once again and knew he was going to have to tell Damon and Brooklyn when he got the chance.

"Okay little brother what's up?"

"We need you to give the device to Isobel," Elena sputtered.

"Absolutely not!" He answered. "I am not going to give the device to Isobel who's going to give it to John who's going to kill me. I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless- Bonnie can take the power away," Elena gestured towards Bonnie who was leaning against the desk.

"I don't trust her!" Damon stared straight at the young witch.

"That makes two of us," Brooklyn muttered under her breath. Stefan shot a look at his friend but she ignored it.

"I've been practicing," Bonnie quietly countered.

"Well honey this isn't piano or softball practice," Brooklyn said with thick sarcasm.

"And you're no Emily Bennett either," Damon added.

"Okay you two," Alaric glared at both but they were on a roll.

"Fine," Bonnie stood and crossed the room, "What's your favorite drink?" She stared right at Brooklyn.

"You're kidding right?" She snorted in disbelief.

"Brook," Alaric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright it's Jack Daniels," she huffed. Bonnie turned and focused on the bottle resting on the shelf. She had been honing in her abilities ever since Grams passed away, determined to protect those she loved from all evil – vampires included.

The bottle rattled slowly at first then shook with a vigor causing the rich amber contents to slosh wildly along the sides. Brooklyn watched in silence as the bottle started dancing towards the edge of the shelf until it bolted and hurled towards her. Damon stepped before her catching the flying bottle inches from her head. Brooklyn didn't flinch and kept her eyes trained on the teen.

"Huh," Damon examined the label, "Jack Daniels."

"Hmmm," Was all the hunter said before uncrossing her arms and challenging Bonnie.

"Okay we get the point," she flung her hands towards the ceiling, "Now would you please un-jinx this thing?"

* * *

With Emily's book open and ready, Bonnie plucked the component that was jinxed as Brooklyn had put it from its resting place and before her on the table. The hunter couldn't sense what was running through her mind but kept vigil nonetheless. Alaric looked down at her noticing the tense expression upon her face and slowly rubbed the small of her back hoping it would relieve her anxieties. Damon stood close by humming impatiently earning a dirty look from Stefan and Elena both. The vampire rolled his eyes and looked towards Brooklyn and Alaric as Bonnie finally began the spell.

Her brow was furrowed in deep concentration while her hands hovered over the device. Brooklyn and Damon were still skeptical about the whole thing while the others were hopeful in their attitudes.

The room darkened as the flames danced lower on the candle wicks and in the fireplace casting shadows across the room and around Bonnie as the the component was now levitated off the table. But just as the flames appeared to be snuffed they shot up into tall thin plumes starling Elena who was quickly comforted by Stefan. The fire roared in the confines of brick and stone, threatening to reach out and touch them all. But the flames never breached their prison and started to quiet down as Bonnie completed the incantation. Her hands were open catching the device within her interlocked fingers.

"It's done," she whispered and handed it over to Elena. Brooklyn tried to sense what the teen was thinking and feeling but suspected Bonnie had blocked her empathic abilities. The hunter thought nothing of it as Bonnie had been clear when she said she didn't trust Brooklyn – guilt by association and love it seemed.

"Okay so now what?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head towards Bonnie.

"Brook don't," Alaric gently warned her.

"I'm not starting anything Ric," she spun around to face him, "I promise."

She flashed a reassuring smile but even then it wasn't enough to convince her lover.

"Has Isobel contacted you Elena?" Alaric asked.

"No not yet," she shook her head. "I haven't heard anything since the grill."

"When you meet her I'm going to be there," Brooklyn stood her ground.

"NO!" Stefan Damon and Alaric shouted at once.

"Okay why is everyone afraid I'm gonna break like a freaking porcelain doll? Hello guys I'm a hunter!"

"Isobel could use you against us," Stefan countered, "She already made it very clear you are a target."

"Just more reason to be there," the hunter retaliated.

Damon wasn't about to let one of his humans throw themselves under the bus but knew she would fight him every step of the way. Then again that was one of the things he loved about her – The defiant spirit and passion burning within.

"Brook," Damon started but was quickly cut off.

"No Damon, not this time," she snapped, "If I have to I'll hide somewhere but be close by. Look you and Ric got to have your little male bonding experience when you killed that vampire so let me help this time."

Stefan suppressed a small smile while Elena couldn't but help to shake her head as Brooklyn held her ground and eventually won out.

"Fine," Damon sighed, "But if anything happens you're gone."

"Fine," Brooklyn sighed.

**A little slash for my slash loving readers... ;) **


	43. Revelations

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Here have another," Damon poured another round for the hunter. Brooklyn nodded in gratitude before downing the whiskey in one gulp. It used to burn when going down but now her body welcomed it as it ran smoothly through her body creating a false sense of warmth throughout.

"Do you really think she did it?" Brooklyn looked over at the vampire.

"To be honest Brook I'm not so sure," Damon voiced his concern, "But what other option do we have? We don't give the device to Isobel – you die. And that pretty picture won't be coming to pass."

"You're right," she nodded, "We can't be certain but perhaps this will get her and John out of Mystic Falls and away from us. And I get the feeling we won't be the only ones anxious to see them go either."

"You mean Pearl and Anna?" Alaric asked as he stepped in the room.

"Yep," Brooklyn pointed at him and nodded with a smile. "You know to be honest I don't think they're really all that bad. I mean yeah they were playing host to all those blood suckers but those two want to be here. They want to live here. Pearl did note this was their home."

"But it doesn't make up for what happened," Damon snarled.

"Well that was in the past and I'm looking beyond that. Maybe they can help us."

"No," Alaric shook his head, "Isobel would have them killed in an instant."

"But Pearl's over 500 years old! She would rip Isobel within seconds!"

Damon pondered Brooklyn's suggestion wondering if Pearl and Anna would want to help in ending their mutual problem.

"No it's too risky," Alaric said glumly, "John would out them and you along with Brook and myself."

"Well then I'm fresh out of ideas," Brooklyn flung her hands in frustration and flopped on the couch and relaxed into the plush surroundings, unsure of what their next move would be. Reservations over Bonnie's little act lingered in her mind, nagging at her like a persistent stabbing pain to the side of her head. Something just wasn't right, it didn't set well with her and she knew it hadn't sat well with either Damon or Alaric despite what he projected outward.

As they sat in awkward silence, Brooklyn's phone went off and immediately she leapt off the couch and saw it was Elena.

"Elena," Brooklyn listened as a panicked voice came over the other end.

_"Jeremy's gone!"_

"What? When! How!"

_"We had went to the school and Isobel showed up threatening to hurt everyone around me if I didn't meet her and hand it over."_

"That 's it! Isobel's dead!"

_"She had a guy dressed as a cowboy jump on the float and Matt's shoulder was broken then a woman snatched Jeremy in the confusion!"_

"Alright calm down," Brooklyn paced furiously around the room as Damon listened with his sharp hearing.

_"She wants to meet me tonight in the square and hand over the device."_

"Then we don't have any other choice do we?" The hunter looked to Damon and Alaric. The hardened edge had softened to one of worry and fear.

_"You don't think she would kill him do you?"_

"Elena at this point I wouldn't put it past her. I know you didn't want to hear that but she's already shown she holds no value for human life."

_"No you're right Brook. Isobel said to meet her at 9."_

"Then we'll be there."

Brooklyn hung up and turned to Alaric who was gathering what he would need in his bag.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm not going out there defenseless," he stuffed the stakes and closed the bag up.

"So you finally reached down deep and grew a bigger set?" She said half teasingly.

"No," he leaned in stealing a kiss, "She threatened someone I love."

The hunter smiled and felt her face turn red.

"Now isn't that touching," Damon snickered. "Now if this little Kodak moment is over we better get moving."

* * *

The town square was empty as Elena paced around on the damp path. Brooklyn and Alaric were stationed in the small patch of trees to the right while Damon and Stefan stood in the open. The hunter tensed as she sensed the vampire's approach ad clutched the stake tighter in her hand. Alaric swallowed back the lump that had grown in his throat as he felt Brooklyn's apprehension. He closed his eyes and licked his dry lips as they remained crouched to the ground.

"It's not her anymore Ric," she turned with sadness in her eyes.

"I know," he whispered back. Brooklyn squeezed his thigh and gave a short smile. Alaric smiled back but quickly dropped it when he heard Isobel.

"_Do you have the device?"_

_"Where's my brother?"_

_"This isn't a negotiation."_

_"Where's my brother?"_

_"Do you really think that I came alone?"_

Brooklyn peered around the tree and spotted the cowboy and sultry looking woman standing behind Elena. Her body tensed as the two looked poised to strike despite the distance between the three.

"This is not good," Alaric caught sight of the new arrivals and of Isobel. Her eyes were cold and distant as they remained fixed on the then. The hunter's eyes went to Elena who stood with her arms folded neatly across her chest and held a defiant bold expression.

_"Do you really think I came alone either?"_

Brooklyn and Alaric jumped from their hiding place with weapons trained on the trio. Alaric's hands started to tremble as he looked Isobel down. The vampire smirked at her ex- husband then cast a hateful look at Brooklyn. Damon and Stefan brought up the rear positioning themselves behind Isobel.

"You've caused me some serious trouble," Isobel was cool but deadly in her tone causing Brooklyn's blood to run ice cold in response.

"Take a number bitch," the hunter held the crossbow comfortably in her hands with the stake pointed at the vampire's heart.

"God you're so dramatic," Isobel rolled her eyes mocking the hunter. Brooklyn armed the weapon showing she wasn't afraid to use it even if Alaric was standing right beside her.

"For the last time where's my brother?"

Isobel sighed and rolled her eyes once again before responding to her daughter's demand. "For God sakes call home."

"What?" Elena was suddenly confused as were the hunters and vampire brothers.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy," Isobel replied with eyes looking towards the sky. Her voice held hints of irritation as she spoke. Elena fished her phone from her pocket and hurriedly dialed home. Brooklyn watched Isobel with a cautious eye, never once letting her weapon stray even the slightest millimeter from target.

Elena waited as the phone rang until she heard the familiar voice of her brother on the other end. Brooklyn immediately picked up on her relief as he assured her he was safe.

"Jeremy are you okay?"

_"Uh yeah….Uncle John fell and hit his head."_

_"And we're all laughing!" _Jenna hollered in the background.

_"I'm okay."_

"I'll be home soon," she promised before hanging up. Elena turned to face Isobel who stood with hands planted in her coat pockets.

"You were never going to hurt him," she said with a tiny speck of hope.

"No, I was going to kill him," Isobel responded. Elena stared hard at her birth mother but Isobel sadly shook her head.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me- I don't have any."

"She's only stating the obvious," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath. Damon and Stefan heard her snide remark but both knew she spoke the truth.

"But how did you know Damon would hand over the device? I don't understand?"

"Because he has a weak spot for Alaric and he's in love with the hunter."

Brooklyn's heart stopped mid beat at Isobel's words. Her head started spinning but she battled to keep in control of her body. Alaric felt Damon's eyes upon them both as his dirty little secret was brought out in the open. Stefan wasn't sure what to say or make of this- Brooklyn was his friend and his brother was in love with her! Alaric looked towards Damon with questions racing through his mind but the vampire darted his eyes away and towards the ground.

Isobel secretly loved how things had played out and stuck out an open hand in expectance. Elena slapped the device in her hand and took a step back.

"Thank you," she quipped.

"For what?" It was Isobel's turned to be confused.

"For being such a monumental disappointment," Elena answered, "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye Elena," Isobel said, "As long as you have the Salvatores involved in your life you're doomed. Katherine was smart to get out but you're not Katherine."

Brooklyn and Alaric bristled at the blatant insult towards the teen while Stefan was ready to pounce on the vampire. But all held back as Isobel vanished into the night with her minions in tow.

* * *

An uneasiness hung in the air as everyone stood reeling from the events that transpired. Stefan wrapped Elena in a tight protective hug while Damon didn't move. Brooklyn collapsed in a heap to the ground letting the crossbow fall to her side.

"Brook," Alaric dropped to his knees but was waved off.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"I'm taking you home," he helped her up and grabbed the crossbow before heading to his car. Damon started towards the couple and silently got in the back. There was no anger or tension in the car but rather it was a heaviness that settled around them. Alaric wasn't upset or angry about Damon's true feelings – what had him was how Damon felt towards him. He was determined to find out.

Nobody spoke as the car came to a stop. Brooklyn slid out with Damon on her heels.

"Ric aren't you coming?" She asked when he didn't get out.

"I forgot something at the school," he lied. Alaric wanted to take a short drive to clear his head of things. He had to figure out what he wanted from Brooklyn and Damon.

"Right," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Trust me I'm coming back," he reached out grabbing her hand and pulling her into a heated kiss.

"If doesn't convince you then I don't know what will," he whispered.

"I'll see you in a bit," she sighed and stepped away. Damon came up behind her as Ric rolled down the road.

"He's confused," she said, "But he'll get through it. We'll be there for him."

Damon spun her around catching the hunter off guard at first. The vampire looked hard into her eyes and cupped the sides of her face with his hands drawing her in to meet his hungry lips. Damon wanted to show her just how deeply in love with her he really was.

Their mouths were locked in a tight heated battle for dominance, neither one caring if someone saw. Damon wanted to feel every inch of naked skin against his body, every bead of sweat that trickled down those curvy hips and ample breasts, and hear her scream his name in release.

The vampire grappled her legs around his waist and raced inside towards the back room.

**Next chap...A little romp in the sheets... ;)**


	44. It's All Out In The Open Now

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Alaric walked through the halls of the high school feeling the fog that veiled his mind finally start to lift. He had to be honest with himself where Damon was concerned and admitted silently that he too harbored a weak spot for the vampire.

_I'm in love with one and drawn to the other…._

The hunter never dreamed he would be in this situation let alone harboring any feelings towards a vampire! And the same vampire that turned Isobel on top of that!

_There are some redeeming qualities about him…._

The voice argued over the other that continued to scream if he was insane. Alaric shook aside the fears and realized his place was with Brooklyn and Damon. They had turned into his rock and opened his heart back up once again.

Alaric quickened his pace anxious to tell them both everything and spied the doors leading outside about a hundred feet ahead. As he passed the doors to the gym, a presence appeared behind him and instantly the hunter stopped and turned around. There, standing behind him, was Isobel.

"What do you want?" He quietly asked.

"I get it now," she looked around the hall with a smile on her face, "You being a history teacher. I get it now. It's good."

"You act you don't care yet here you are."

"I'm leaving," she admitted to him, "I thought I'd say goodbye."

Alaric stood staring blankly at her as his anger rose.

"You couldn't be bothered the first time so why now?"

"You hate me," she smiled again.

"That make it easier for you?" Alaric felt the hurt returning again. "What's the whole point of this exercise? To torment me with what I lost? To serve as a painful reminder of the choice you made!"

"What do you expect Ric? You spent all this time to track me down and what did you expect to find? Aren't you happy here?"

"I expected to find the woman who gave me this," He held up the hand showing the ring resting snugly against his finger. "I mean you act like you don't care yet you cared enough to protect me after you left!"

"I was a different person back then," she argued but Alaric didn't buy it.

"Right right and that person is gone! The woman I married, the woman I loved is gone…she's gone!"

In anger Alaric slipped the ring from his finger and tossed it to Isobel. Isobel was stunned by his cold reaction but then again what did she expect?

"You expect me to believe that?" He retrieved the vervain hidden in his jacket and dropped it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Isobel stared wide eyed at him.

"Well I don't believe you," he spread his arms apart to drive his point further, "So here I stand ring free and vervain free."

Isobel wasn't sure what to make of his actions. But there he stood exposed and vulnerable to any vampire's will. Alaric stood there watching anticipating her next move- he didn't have to guess for long. Isobel charged without warning slamming Alaric against the wall. The air rushed from his lungs and the human struggled momentarily to breathe.

"I chose this," she started to speak, "I wanted this. I needed this and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake not yours."

She pulled him in closer bringing him under her spell, "You're not going to remember this – I loved you, I did. And when I think about what I gave up it hurts but now you're heart's free of me. It's easier this way. I know you're in love with Brooklyn and care about Damon- I want you to be happy with the hunter. Brooklyn caused me trouble but I can see how much she loves you. Give your heart to her."

Isobel took his hand and slid the ring back on as tears welled in her eyes. She looked back up into his eyes one final time before caressing the side of his face.

"Goodbye Ric," she whispered. What little bit of her soul slowly broke as she turned and walked away leaving her past behind once and for all.

Alaric stood against the wall and came out of his trance dazed at first but immediately had his bearings.

"Brook," he whispered and raced down the hall before bursting through the doors and out into the cool Virginia night.

* * *

Damon dropped his human on the bed never once breaking the fiery contact between them. His hands ran wildly over her body ripping away denim and cotton indiscriminately, craving the warmth of her bare flesh. He felt her soft hands tug at his shirt up and over his upper body exposing the ripped abs beneath. Brooklyn grinned in his mouth as she felt the bulge growing between his legs and jerked the button of his jeans open with ease. Her wrist flicked down taking the zipper with it – one step closer to what she wanted. Damon groaned and thrusted against her impatiently, wanting to feel her all around him. Brooklyn pushed her hand against his lower body, keeping him still but for a moment before sliding hand down the front of his pants and wrapped around the throbbing erection.

"God…" Damon broke away but was jerked back to his human's waiting lips.

"Sorry not Him," she growled possessively before ripped the dark jeans from the vampire's hips and forced them down his legs letting Damon kick them off. Both were scantily clad in the last thin barrier that dared to keep them from what they wanted the most but Damon wouldn't let the torment last for long. The ripping sound filled the room as the boy shorts were shredded from her body freeing his lover for him to take. The vampire slid the black boxers away fumbling at the elastic and cotton before he felt the constrictive material fall from his ankles.

The sly but seductive grin crossed Damon's lips before he lowered his body on top of hers letting the head of his cock slowly push inside. The hunter hissed and grappled her legs around his, arching her hips against his. Damon started along her neck, leaving tiny bite marks down the slender skin then across the shoulders before lingering around the soft ample breasts. The vampire's body rocked steadily against Brooklyn's filling her body with the thick heat of his cock as her body rose and met his, locking both together in the passionate and intimate dance.

Alaric raced home with the single thought of Damon and Brooklyn. The vampire and human shared a weak spot for the other and it took the simple words of his ex-wife to make them finally embrace what they knew deep down all along.

Lightning streaked across the sky as the rain started to fall from the heavens. Alaric grumbled but didn't let up on the accelerator for he could see the light on the porch growing closer off in the distance.

The lovers continued to remain tangled together as the hunter now dominated the vampire. Damon loved it when she took control, manipulating him for her pleasure in any and every way. He gently bucked his hips wanting to go even deeper inside. Damon watched Brooklyn ride him slowly, feeling his cock creating the tender friction along her body's walls. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and desire as they coursed through his ageless body as well- drawing both closer to release.

Alaric burst through the door and turned his head towards the hall where the quiet cries could be heard. His cock swelled at the moans coming from both Brooklyn and Damon as the urges reached out taking a hold of his body. He stripped away the jacket and shirt then hurriedly toed the boots off his feet before he could shed the tight denim away. Alaric growled in annoyance when he jerked at the button several times before it gave way and popped from the hole letting him peel the next to last garment away.

He reached the doorway pausing at the sight of the sweat laced body of his hunter riding Damon hard and fast. Her red tresses hung freely down her shoulders and back, bouncing in rhythm with the rest of her. Inhuman grunts and groans resonated from her lips as she neared release. Alaric stumbled across the room tripping on shirts and jeans along the way. Brooklyn stopped and turned her head flashing a wild primal hint in her eyes. The hair that clung to her face was damp and unruly further enhancing her feral appearance. She licked her lips and panted hard as she beckoned her other lover with the deep powerful slate hues.

Alaric nodded and clumsily climbed on the mattress reaching out for them both. His hand landed on Damon's side sending shivers down the vampire's spine. Brooklyn continued riding her vampire hard feeling the first vestiges of orgasm pool in her lower body.

"Damon…" she whimpered and snapped her hips harder as the powerful charge raged through her body causing the hunter's body to shudder.

Damon clamped his hands on her hips, letting his thumbs run over the juts of her hips as his human rode out the mind blowing orgasm above. The wetness coated his legs and hers as the scent of sex continued to hang in the air- it was a scent the vampire loved as he detected hints of her mingled with it. Alaric slipped a hand around and under Brooklyn seeking out the tender spot he knew would drive the vampire crazy.

The sly grin crossed Alaric's face as he watched Damon gasp and jerk his hips in response. He wanted to pleasure his undead lover, make Damon cry out his name as he had done in release. Damon continued to make love to his hunter but could feel the final urge pushing through, pulling him closer to release. Alaric continued the light scraping along and underneath gauging Damon's reaction which was rather excitable by the way he panted and thrashed beneath Brooklyn.

The hunter felt his fingers dig deeper into her sides and sensed Damon's aura shift and his body tense beneath her which only made her flash a wicked smile before leaning in to catch his mouth in hers. Damon eagerly tasted those flush swollen lips, knowing he would never tire of them. He felt his body tighten until the pressure turned agonizing and Damon couldn't hold it back any longer.

Brooklyn shot up and flung her head up letting the rich copper strands scatter around her face and neck before landing against her back and shoulders giving her that same exotic look. Damon sat up, refusing to let the heated contact between them be broken a second time. Alaric saw his chance and carefully teased the tight ring with swift short strokes. He wanted the vampire- he yearned to feel the vise like grip around his cock and milk him to orgasm as Damon did with him.

"Brooklyn…." Damon growled and flashed his fangs at the hunter who so willingly leaned in granting his desire to taste her as he was few thrusts from sexual bliss though it sooner if Alaric carried on with the sweet temptations below.

"Do it…." She moaned and closed her eyes with throat exposed for her undead lover. Damon pierced the smooth skin and tender muscle below tasting the rich copper and tin upon his lips and tongue. Brooklyn buried her face in his shoulder but never ceased rolling her body against his. Alaric watched as Damon pulled back groaning in unmasked release and ecstasy while Brooklyn cried out at the thick ropes exploding within her body. He rose and gently turned her head to him and swept her mouth into his. His hands ran over her body, caressing and fondling the erect nipples sitting atop her perfect breasts while kissing her neck and shoulder. He wanted her yes, but he wanted Damon more.

Brooklyn sensed what Alaric wanted and nodded silently in acknowledgment. She gathered her vampire in her strong but slender arms and twisted them both until she lay flat on her back. Damon was confused at first as Brooklyn merely displayed a coy but knowing smile. Alaric had the tube in his hand and smeared a thin layer on one digit.

"Relax," she whispered when Damon tensed around the intrusive finger. Alaric slowly pushed in, letting Damon get accustomed to the pressure. He felt his lover's finger tenderly rub around the receptive bundle deep within his body and continued to focus on his hunter. Her lips brushed lightly across his, distracting Damon further from the initial burning and pain until she felt him relent and move his body with the now welcomed incursion. God how long had it been since he was taken like that? Too long as far as he could tell.

Damon grabbed his hunter's face kissing her fiercely as a second finger breached his body. Her hand slid along his chest and abs until coming to rest around his hardening cock. The firm but fluid stroking excited the vampire as Alaric continued slowly scissoring the vampire's body. A few more curls and strokes would have him ready for his cock.

The vampire hissed into his human's shoulder while easing her back on the bed, wanting her again. Alaric gently slid back watching as Damon started taking Brooklyn over again. His hand steadily slid over and over his cock until it was slick with lube ensuring his undead lover wouldn't be in any pain. Alaric carefully positioned himself behind the vampire and pushed the tip in finding he could slip in with ease. His hands slid around the vampire's waist and brushed along the ripped upper body, feeling the muscles beneath flutter in response to his touch.

What Alaric felt was nothing words could remotely begin to describe for no known word would match the sensations and emotions racing through every fiber of his body. He tilted his head back as the deep moan rumbled in his throat and chest- the only way he could express how he felt at that moment in time.

Damon continued thrusting while being taken himself. The vampire loved the feel of being taken by Alaric while at the same time having his fiery hunter beneath him. The light bites along his spine made him shiver with delight all over his body. Alaric knew where to touch, lick and bite as he elicited the right reactions from the one before him. He smiled to himself and fisted his lover's hair while rutting harder inside Damon knowing the vampire liked it a little rough sometimes. Damon growled at the sudden jerk of his dark tresses but did nothing as the throes of release had him fully within its grip. The thick hot ropes spilled into Brooklyn's waiting body claiming her again. The hunter panted hard at the penetrating heat and raked her nails down Damon's back leaving several angry red welts in their wake. Damon locked his hands with hers as they shared an intense but beautiful moment together. The hunter's vision turned blurry as she experience another powerful rush of emotion from both vampire and Alaric causing Damon to lightly shower her face lips and neck with sweet tender kisses and whispers of reassurances.

"I have you Brook don't worry…"

The hunter continued to grimace as the tsunami crashed over her. Her heart pounded and pulse raced as the sexual energy neared its fever pitch between the three of them.

Alaric leaned in lapping at the tiny droplets that had surfaced on his skin tasting distinct hints of copper and tin as they danced upon his tongue and trickled down his throat. The rush he felt was like nothing he had ever experienced in his whole life! Alaric couldn't stop and ran his tongue around and over the wounds repeatedly until they had healed leaving nothing behind.

"God…" he whispered towards the ceiling as the heat of Damon's body constricted around his cock, milking him and increasing the heat between them. Alaric thrashed his hips wildly, digging his nails deep into Damon's flesh as the pooling within his body coiled tighter and tighter until it exploded like a bomb and spilled into the vampire's body.

Brooklyn watched vampire and human as they reached the climax of their dance catching how vulnerable Damon was with them. He wasn't guarded or snarky as he was with Stefan or the rest- no, he was open and exposed for them and them alone. Alaric reached his arms around Damon's waist bringing him towards him until he rested comfortably alongside him pulling the vampire into his warm embrace. The hunter felt the room go still and her heart slow down as the energy started to wane.

"What a rush," she looked up to Damon then Alaric.

"Yeah," Alaric panted hard for he too felt the deep and passionate power all three had shared. Damon merely nodded with contentment and remained pressed to Alaric. His eyes were closed but the full satisfied smile told Brooklyn all she needed to know.

**This was a loooooong chapter...Hope everyone liked it!**


	45. Two Lovers One Heart

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The sun peered through the curtains hitting Damon in the eyes. He growled and buried his face in Brooklyn's shoulder before going back to sleep. His humans had not fallen asleep until a few hours before given they had been up most of the night – in more ways than one.

Damon smiled into her shoulder and pressed a light kiss against it, tasting salt, sweat and sex over his lips and tip of his tongue. If anyone had tried telling him he would be in love with a hunter in 1864, he would've probably ripped their throat out. It's funny how time changes someone – or rather time with someone changes a person. Brooklyn was a bit more open minded on such things- she had befriended many a vampire including Lexie and Lee and Jackson. Not all vampires were evil and not all hunters were good in this cruel world.

Alaric stirred and opened his eyes to see Brooklyn soundly asleep with Damon's arms encircled around her. He wasn't upset about how Damon felt towards their hunter-he had secretly wondered if the vampire held deeper emotions towards Brooklyn for some time now. His heart had been freed of the strange dark veil that had surrounded it (thanks to Isobel compelling him to let her go) and never felt so alive as he did then with them.

He reached out and brushed the loose strands from her face and felt the tiny charge beneath his fingertips. The effect she held on him was simply astonishing to Alaric- Brooklyn had captured his heart and revered it with the respect and love it deserved. The mattress groaned under the shift of his weight as Alaric closed the space between their bodies. Soft puffs of breath tickled his fingers and hand as it tilted her chin up bringing the full pout lips to his. They were still just as sweet and tempting, beckoning Alaric to taste them with his.

Alaric sighed softly at the instant they connected, sensing the need rising again. He wasn't sure where this sudden sexual stamina came from but it was astonishing to say the least. His hands ran down her side, brushing over Damon's wrist and arm as they traced the soft tender curves of her hips then thighs before slipping down between her legs and coming to rest on the throbbing heat. Alaric massaged the sensitive but pleasurable area with the palm of his hand knowing the effect it had on her. A tiny smirk crept up along the corners of his lips, briefly breaking the contact between them before he crashed his lips hard to hers and detected his lover slowly come around.

Brooklyn groaned and took a deep breath, still groggy from coming out of the deep seated slumber. Her eyes slowly lifted open and focused on the vision of Alaric with a finger to his lips. The hunter absently nodded and carefully broke free from her vampire's embrace. His were lit with the undeniable passion and lust that was slowly coursing through her veins. Damon continued to be lost in the depths of sleep, unaware of Brooklyn and Alaric getting hot and heavy beside him. She let Alaric take control of her for she secretly loved being dominated by them both in the bedroom. His strong hands brushed over her body sending the short but powerful waves of electricity through her being, bringing her arousal higher and higher. The hunter's hips arched off the mattress and thrusted up and down in the air.

"Ric…." She whispered fiercely at her lover.

"Say it," he responded.

"I want you," Brooklyn panted and pleaded with her beautiful grey hues. Her body ached to be filled with the thick solid heat of his cock as he wanted to feel the wetness and heat surround him. Alaric rolled on top of her shaky body and gently parted her legs with one knee and watched his lover's tongue run along her lips in a hungered manner. His cock twitched and leaked along her inner thigh leaving tiny beads of precome upon her skin. Brooklyn shot her hand downward and took his length in her hand slowly pumping him with full sweet strokes.

Alaric gasped and threw his head back at the skillful manipulation of her fingers and hand. He could've easily come right then and there but wanted to fill her body with his release, coat the heat as his. Brooklyn continued stroking her lover hard watching the muscles in his arms and chest flex and relax involuntarily. Alaric gritted his teeth and grabbed her hand, pushing it away from his swollen member. Brooklyn flashed a sly grin seconds before his body covered her slender frame and gasped at the thickness penetrating between her legs.

"Shhhh…We don't wanna wake up Damon now do we?" His voice rumbled in a low seductive tone. Brooklyn shook her head and turned to look at her vampire who continued to rest though she suspected he was awake.

"God damn Brook…" he groaned between thrusts, "So fucking tight."

"Such a mouth," she teased in a hushed tone and pulled her lover down to devour his mouth. Alaric forced his tongue deep within the recess of her mouth, running along her tongue, twisting and massaging it with his. Teeth brushed along teeth while hands roamed grabbed and fondled any inch of flesh they could. Despite attempting to stay quiet, their moans and grunts grew louder and louder, threatening to awaken the whole town if they carried on. Alaric grinned wildly as he continued to elicit moans from Brooklyn that would've made a porn star blush.

Her hands fisted the sheets until they turned bright white from the ferocity of her grip and threatened to rip the thin cotton apart. Her hips were lifted off the bed as Alaric plunged his cock deeper within her reveling in the wet heat surrounding him. He hooked his arms with her legs and pumped faster against her feeling the inklings of orgasm beginning deep within his lower body. Brooklyn bucked her hips meeting his halfway as her own climax was starting to slowly build.

"That's it…" he nipped her earlobe then kissed the same spot. "Give in to me."

Brooklyn didn't speak and dug her nails in his back dragging him down to her sweat laced body. Alaric growled and tensed at the sharp pain but immediately forgot the pain as the walls of Brooklyn's body squeezed around his cock slickening it with her body's release. The hunter's eyes closed and mouth dropped open as she shuddered in his arms.

"That's it baby," he whispered, "Come all over me."

His lover rolled her hips against him, intensifying the powerful orgasm that raked her body while he continued thrusting and running along the tiny bundle of nerves and flesh.

"Ric…." She cried with tears rolling down her face. Alaric leaned in quickly kissing away the tiny droplets from her cheeks. His body constricted and tightened, teetering closer to the brink of release with each snap of his hips. Sweat poured through his pores and trickled over his forehead and face before rolling down his neck and shoulders. The sandy blonde tresses were plastered on his forehead, darkened by sweat.

"Brook….." he groaned and panted heavily at the first crest that breached her body. "God…Love you so much…."

"I love you too," she whispered before placing a tender kiss on his lips. Her body welcomed the sticky thickness that spilled within and coated it. The sexual energy ran through their bodies like an intense electrical charge. They fed from one another's essence, feeling what the other felt and deepening the love they shared.

Alaric's thrusts started to slow as he reached the peak of orgasm and started coming down. His breathing was shallow and rapid while his heart pounded against his chest. The adrenaline continued filling his veins and keeping him lost in the depths of pleasure and release. His head was swimming with the range of emotions that raged in his body and soul, felt the room start to spin.

"Ric," Brooklyn pulled her lover down knowing he was experiencing an episode from everything they shared.

"Ric look at me," Brooklyn held his face in her hands alarmed he wasn't responding.

"I'm okay," Ric assured his lover. Brooklyn nodded and drew Alaric into her arms and carded her hand through his damp tresses. He raised his head and smiled warmly at the hunter. Brooklyn giggled like school girl and happily locked her lips with his.

"Ahem," the couple froze and looked to the left finding Damon resting on his side with one arm propping up his head.

"I can't get any sleep with you two howling like a couple of dogs in heat."

Brooklyn playfully rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at the vampire. Damon caught it with ease and stuffed it under his head.

"Although I will admit it was one very hot show you two put on."

The vampire waggled his eyebrows towards them both in his normal flirtatious manner. Brooklyn twisted her body and drew the vampire in for a long deep kiss. Damon hummed in satisfaction as he reached out and fondled her breasts, teasing the twin erect buds sitting perfectly atop of each. Brooklyn returned the gesture and slid her hand along the mattress until it found Damon's semi-hard cock. The vampire fucked into her hand, wishing the soft warm skin was the soft warm walls of her body.

"You want it?" She pulled away. Damon nodded and answered, "Yes."

Brooklyn rolled from beneath Alaric's body letting Damon take her in his arms. The vampire started slowly, tracing his hands down her spine and the small of her back then pausing on the full but tight ass of his hunter. Alaric watched Damon ease Brooklyn onto her hands and knees then stand behind her on his knees and slowly ease his twitching cock inside. Their bodies rocked in perfect rhythm, like the crashing of the waves upon the shore. Alaric felt it- the need to take the vampire again and again.

His cock had swelled at the sight of Brooklyn submitting to Damon- the way her head hung down and hands grasped the headboard. The vampire kissed her spine and back then nipped along her shoulder and neck- tasting her along the tip of his tongue. Alaric found his body crawling towards them, hungering for the vampire's body beneath his.

Damon felt the warm hand slide up his thigh and between the tight globes of his ass teasing him along the way. The vampire gasped but was relaxed in his lover's hold as the pressure breached and slid inside his body. Alaric paused before gently opening and preparing Damon for the solid heat of his cock. He knew the vampire loved it- the friction cause by his body and Alaric's swollen member sliding against the other in the grip of wanton need. The human leaned forward and bit at Damon's neck and shoulder sensing the excitement it caused his undead lover.

"Ric…." Damon growled impatiently.

"Impatient," Alaric chuckled and pulled away to slicken his cock with the lube from the drawer. The tiny amount was all he needed as Damon was still loose from the previous night. The thought of fucking the vampire thrilled Alaric and he hurriedly positioned his cock at Damon's entrance. The vampire thrusted his hips back against Alaric in need.

Alaric started massaging the tense clenched globes and pushed against the initial resistance but grinned victoriously as it relented and his cock filled the sweet heat of the vampire.

"Mine," he jerked Damon's chin around and claimed his mouth in a rough fast kiss while slowly pumping inside. The animal that had lay dormant inside awakened and taken control replacing the gentle subtle Alaric. Brooklyn cried out as the tip of the vampire's dick rubbed against the receptive bundle hurling her faster towards orgasm.

"Damon….." she panted and curled her fingers around the pillow unable to keep it held back any longer. This time it felt as if a hammer had been slammed into her soul releasing the energy that had coiled deep in her body.

Damon bucked harder against her body, picking up the hints of sex that carried her scent along with it. The pounding of her heart echoed in his mind bringing forth the calling for her blood. He waited until the time was right- when his body would peak inside hers. That was when he could feel her soul bleed into his and truly be one with her. Alaric sensed the coming tide in Damon's body and pounded harder inside. He wasn't worried about the vampire for Damon could take it!

Brooklyn sensed how close Damon was and reached down to gently fondle him. The vampire yelped in surprise at the gentle pressure her hand applied and kissed her shoulders and back in gratitude. Alaric forgot to breathe when the first jerk clenched his cock but quickly remembered when the sharp cries of Damon shattered his trance.

"Just take it Damon," Alaric barked at the vampire. He was slightly taken aback by his sharp tone but no one objected to his demand.

Brooklyn carried on with her tender massaging drawing him faster to climax knowing he couldn't resist the touch of his hunter. Damon growled and buried his fangs in her shoulder as he shuddered in release. His fangs plunged deeper into her flesh drawing out more of the rich crimson elixir on his tongue and lips. The pure force of her essence raced into his veins filling his mind with the thoughts and emotions that raced through Brooklyn's. He felt the deep love she held for Alaric and brotherly affection for his brother. It was a warmth that reminded him of when his mother would have her pecan pie at Sunday dinner and the sweet rich scent would fill the whole house from top to bottom. Damon continued to feed and experienced the raw anger she harbored towards the tomb vampires and Isobel and Katherine. But it was what he felt last that sent him over.

It embraced his soul, wrapping around it like a thick blanket would block out the cold. The heat that radiated from it was nothing like he had ever felt before.

_She's in love with me…._

Damon pulled back and fell into Alaric who was caught in the moment of his own climax. The human's cry rang loudly in the house, threatening to breach the windows and doors and betray their actions to the outside world.

"God…You're so fucking tight," Damon heard Alaric muster before the human collapsed on the bed with the vampire landing on top of his chest. Brooklyn had fallen face down on the bed, her breathing was hard and labored from the mind blowing sex. She pushed her hair aside to see Alaric and Damon locked in a passionate embrace.

"Damon what is it?" Alaric caught the distant look in his eyes.

"She's in love with us both Ric," he whispered with a smile.

**I know smut smut smut and more smut...Next chap soon.. ;)**


	46. Theirs For The Takin

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

The buzzing of Damon's cell cut through the silence that had hung over the room. He snatched the annoying device from the stand and groaned when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Killjoy himself," Damon muttered and flipped the phone open.

_"We need to talk."_

"Oh and well good morning to you Buzzkill Bob."

_"Where are you? Wait don't tell me-Alaric's house."_

"Ding ding ding," he replied in his normal smartass manner.

_"Damon I'm serious!"_

"Fine," he groaned in irritation, "I'll be there soon."

Damon snapped his phone shut and turned to Brooklyn and Alaric who were rather comfortable in one another's arms.

"Stefan," she sighed heavily.

"Yep," Damon replied and flung the sheets back.

"Do I need to go with you?" Brooklyn started to rise but Alaric jerked her back to his body.

"Ric," she raised an eyebrow in his direction but Alaric shook his head and tightened his hold around her.

"Nope," Damon stretched and twisted around toward his humans.

"Alright," Brooklyn responded while getting comfortable once again. She knew there was no way Alaric was going to let her go.

* * *

Damon reached the boarding house to see Stefan wasn't in the library or any other ground level room. He crossed to the library and helped himself to the bourbon sitting in its bottle.

Stefan heard his brother's footsteps and hurried down the stairs and made his way to where Damon stood with his back turned. Damon looked over his shoulder and smirked at his brother the returned to the bottle and glass.

"You want one?" He asked knowing Stefan wouldn't accept. Stefan was silent and broody as Damon started back up.

"Say it, whatever it is, purge get it out," the older Salvatore finally faced his brother who was staring hard from across the room.

"It's about what Isobel said," Damon smiled further and took a swing of the liquid warmth.

"What about?" Stefan shook his head, not surprised by his brother's attitude in all this.

"You know Brooklyn's my friend," he started off.

"Mmm yeah," Damon responded.

"Well I don't wanna see her hurt," Stefan crossed his arms and stepped down into the library.

"Well she won't," his brother's assurance didn't make it easier for Stefan. He knew how Damon worked and he would be damned if his friend had her heart broken.

"And what makes you so sure of that Damon?"

"Because," Damon purposely took a long slow drink then looked to Stefan with a thin knowing smile, "She's in love with me."

He watched Stefan's eyes grow wide as saucers at the little bombshell.

"Oh yes it's true little brother," Damon circled around him. "She is deeply in love with me."

The older vampire turned to fetch another round and felt the swift shot of air as Stefan now stood before him.

"Brooklyn will not have her heart broken. Do you understand?"

"Sure," Damon chuckled lightly at his brother's ferocity and overzealous attitude towards the hunter.

"I don't want to run the risk of sounding like an overprotective friend."

"Too late," Damon interrupted, "You do."

Stefan snatched his brother's wrist and clamped hard on the slender limb. His eyes turned hard as he repeated, "Do you understand?"

"Brooklyn can make her own choices," Damon jerked his arm back in a huff.

"Well I wonder about this one."

Damon stepped into Stefan's space and briefly flashed his eyes and fangs, challenging his brother.

"I am not giving her up," he snarled.

"If you hurt her in any way Damon I swear…."

"Save your breath," Damon stormed off leaving Stefan alone. His phone went off and let out a sigh of relief as it was Brooklyn calling.

_"Alright spill it."_

"Spill what?"

_"Stefan don't play coy vampire with me. I know you and Damon traded words so spill it!"_

He hesitated, unsure if he wanted to say anything to her. Stefan wanted the hunter to be happy but with Damon? Sure he told Brooklyn he would support her decision but he never said it was a wise one.

"Alright look, I told him I didn't want to see you hurt."

_"Stefan…."_

"Brook you're my friend alright? Now tell me what Damon said – is it true?"

_"What did he say?"_

"That you're in love with him."

Brooklyn closed her eyes and leaned against Alaric. Alaric sensed the shift in her body and lightly ran his hand along the small of her back in support.

_"It's true Stefan….. I'm in love with Damon and Alaric."_

Stefan's head dropped into his open palm as he let the words settle in. Was this going to be another incident like with Katherine? Or was it going to be something entirely different?

_"Stefan I can hear you grinding your teeth."_

Stefan clenched his jaw as he battled the latest bombshell in his life. He knew if Damon was serious, and he was based on the reaction he gave earlier, then his brother wasn't going to let Brooklyn go.

* * *

Damon stormed out the door and hopped in his car, anxious to get away from his brother. Stefan had no right to interrogate him like that! He couldn't and wouldn't hurt hurt Brooklyn or Alaric. He would rather die first than harm them!

His phone rang nonstop as he raced down the road back to Alaric's house. Damon knew it was Brooklyn or Alaric or god forbid Stefan calling him. He shut out the insistent buzzing and focused on the road ahead.

The familiar outline of the single story house rapidly came into view and the vampire pressed harder on the accelerator. Screw his brother! He was in love with Brooklyn and what they did together was none of Stefan's damn business!

Brooklyn had delved into the world of the world-wide-web with coffee sitting faithfully by her side when Damon stormed in and spied the hunter seated at the table.

"Damon are you alright?" She rose from her chair and quickly rounded the table only to have Damon crash his mouth hard into hers as his hands shredded the yoga pants and oversized shirt from her body.

"I'm," he hungrily ran his mouth down her throat, "Just," his hands ran over her naked body, "Fine."

The hunter felt her body eagerly respond to his fiery touch and tugged at his shirt and jeans with determination burning brightly in her eyes. Damon watched as she dropped to her knees and slid the elastic band over his hips and legs freeing the solid weeping cock. Her tongue swept across the slightly parched lips before swallowing the weeping member wholly in her mouth.

"God yes…" Damon's head lulled to the side while his eyes rolled back up in his head. He carded his hands through the thick beautiful copper mane, letting the the silken strands slip between his fingers.

Alaric padded through the hallway and towards the living room, hearing the familiar moans coming from the kitchen.

_"Damn Brook…..God that mouth…."_

He hurried towards the kitchen and felt his heart stop in his chest. Brooklyn was on her knees, naked and sucking hard on the vampire's dick. Damon was in heaven with the sweet soft tongue running along the throbbing vein while her teeth gently scraped across the top. Alaric reached down and caressed the bulge in his pants, never letting his eyes break from the breathtaking scene. Brooklyn smiled at the sound of Alaric pleasuring himself across the way and slowly released Damon with a quiet plop. The vampire opened his eyes, disappointed his lover had severed the precious contact between them.

"I want you both…." She cupped his face and devoured his mouth in hers then quickly pulled back, "At the same time."

The thought of he and Alaric taking her in tandem brought a wicked smile to the vampire's lips. Alaric didn't hear his lover's desire for his own cries blocked out her voice.

"Ric," Brooklyn clasped her hand over his and tugged it from his twitching erection, "I want you and Damon to take me."

"Are…are you sure?"

"I trust you both with my life."

Alaric was hesitant at first but the gentle kiss that was placed upon his lips made him drop his uncertainties and lead her towards the bedroom. Damon followed and peeled the remaining garments away leaving a path of clothing in his wake. The vampire eased his body on the bed remaining tight with Brooklyn and Alaric.

The hunter lay there, letting her lovers shift her body around. She reveled in the attention and took every opportunity to kiss or fondle each patch of skin she could reach in gratitude. Damon slipped a small amount of lube between his fingers and gently smeared it across his fingers. Alaric pulled Brooklyn to her hands and knees with Damon crouched behind her body. His keen eyes watched the vampire tenderly run circles around the unexplored patch of nerves and muscle, causing their hunter to gasp at the cool touch of her undead lover's slick finger.

"Breathe Brook," Alaric kissed her deeply hoping to take her mind away from the low burn he knew she was feeling. She felt the pressure breach the clenched muscle and flesh and slowly exhaled as Damon started to open her up. The burning pain gave way to pleasure and Brooklyn pushed back against his digit urging him on.

"That's it Brook," Damon kissed the small of her back, "You're gonna feel so good- I promise."

She moaned in response and felt the welcomed intrusion of a second finger. Damon dared to scissor and stretch her, careful to gauge her reaction. To his pleasant surprise she leaned back, fucking herself upon the vampire's fingers. Alaric reached out for the firm but beautiful breasts that lay exposed for him to take. His hand kneaded and massaged one while his mouth suckled the nipple of the other. The hunter groaned and let herself slip into the embrace of sexual ecstasy- putting her complete trust in Alaric and Damon.

The tender spot between her legs throbbed to the point of pain, wanting to be filled with the thick heat of her vampire and hunter. Damon felt her body open enough and slid his fingers away hearing her groan in protest.

"Shhhh," he whispered, "Patience."

Brooklyn nodded unable to speak as Alaric had shifted lower to the swollen heat. His tongue traced between the wet but delicious folds, picking up the taste of her upon his tongue. The hunter's hips ground against his lips and tongue hungering for him to go deeper. He obliged his love and slipped his tongue deep into her body. Brooklyn cried and thrusted her hips downward against his lips and sinful tongue- feeling her thighs tighten and toes curl.

"Ric…" she panted hard, "I'm gonna…."

"Do it Brook," Damon encouraged her, "Unleash it."

Her eyes were closed tight and skin was tinted flush while beads of sweat peppered her skin and dampened the shiny copper locks.

_God they're so fucking hot…._Damon thought. The room quickly filled with the hunter's cries as her body started to spasm violently. Alaric hummed with satisfaction as she came over his lips and tongue- coating them with the hot clear film of her body's release. He slipped a finger around the tiny nub of flesh that lay concealed in the hot folds of skin.

_Goddamn Brook….You're so fucking beautiful when you come…_

Damon reached over gripping her hips in his hands. His lips danced across her heated skin, tracing over the subtle bumps of her spine, feeling her body tense at touch of soft lips. The head of his cock rested at the loosened ring of muscle sputtering drops of precome along the highly sensitive patch of skin. The vampire gently massaged her back and firm globes of his lover's ass as his cock gradually drove beyond the constrictive ring. Damon sighed at the deep penetrating heat surrounding him and paused but for a brief moment before penetrating his human further. The burning sensation that had raged moments before subsided as hell turned to heaven.

_It's better than I ever imagined….._

Alaric briefly withdrew and laid flat on his back with arms wide open to welcome them both. His cock jerked in excitement and anticipation as the firm body of their hunter pressed down upon his. Brooklyn felt Alaric's hand run along her body as his hand guided the full thickness toward the sweet succulence. Her breathing turned shallow and rapid as the slickened shaft slid with ease deep inside. She forced her breathing to slow and deepen as they started to sway their hips in swift fluid movements. Brooklyn couldn't utter anything other than deep guttural grunts with soft quiet cries when Alaric chaffed against the sweet spot. Damon groaned from behind her as his eyes fluttered and hands struggled to keep a hold upon the tender curves. His cock ran over nerves and flesh that knew not the touch of a man until now and could sense his hunter's body continue to climb closer to climax.

Brooklyn started to feel it- the low burning that would start kindling in her lower body first then spread to her inner thighs and swollen flesh that rested between. Alaric picked up on the changes that were locked away, ready to spring like a snake that was prepared to strike. Brooklyn could feel Damon's energy escape his body and bleed into hers and Alaric's and the hunter felt a surge in the raw sexual pulse racing through all three of them.

"I'm here," he whispered in her ear, "Don't fight it."

The hunter's sharp moans were music to the vampire and Alaric's ears, driving them harder into the searing depths- hungering to fill her with their release and mark her as theirs alone. Damon nipped along her neck, knowing it drove her wild when he tasted her skin with a feral hint. As the vampire continued the wicked pleasures of the flesh above, below, Alaric continued fondling his lover's perfect breasts. Her nipples were erect from the teasing and rolling of his skillful fingers. His tongue teased and drew circles around the taut buds as the tantalizing gesture would only excite her body even more- and he was right. The satisfying sighs and whispers of love were carried upon the air as Brooklyn closed her eyes and fisted the sheets, letting her body's walls tighten around Alaric's engorged member. Alaric arched his hips off the mattress until he was balls deep inside wanting to feel all of him coated with the sticky heat of his lover.

"God yes…." He groaned in her mouth.

Damon tensed as he felt his hunter's orgasm rippled through the rest of her body, allowing for him to experience the same bliss Alaric was savoring down below. His hands dug deeper into her sides, not caring if he left any marks- they would heal. Sweat laced her body and trickled down over Alaric's chest and sides while dampening her hair to her forehead and neck.

"So damn gorgeous," Alaric growled before crashing his mouth hard against hers. Damon quickened his thrusts and leaned back until only his cock was touching his lover- letting the pumping and friction sensations race through his being- pulling closer to the edge.

"Brook….Damn…" The vampire moaned as his body spilled hard into hers marking the hunter's walls with the thick ropes of his release. Brooklyn continued crying through it all- but her tears were not of pain or agony. No, they were the tears of pleasure and love – her soul revealing itself to her human and vampire lover.

She could feel her vampire's thrusts die down as he rode through the last throes of orgasm. The vibrations of his fingers upon her skin carried on as his body were now trembling all over. Damon glanced down to see her skin glisten with a soft healthy glow- a sign that Brooklyn was content and sated. The hunter collapsed on Alaric's chest and forced a deep breath into her waiting lungs. His softening cock slid from her slick body garnering a small hiss from her lips.

"Brook you alright?"

"Yes," she snuggled deeper against him. Damon braced his arms on the bed and carefully withdrew from his lover.

"Ah," she squeaked and winced in slight discomfort. "I'll be alright Damon," her voice gently but immediately assured him.

Brooklyn twisted her hips and splayed her arm beckoning him to join. Damon swooped down to her loving embrace feeling the slender arm drape over his naked waist as he nestled before her. Alaric had spooned behind her, fitting like a piece to a puzzle. His soft cock resting along her back as one leg hung over hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and chin atop her shoulder.

The hunter watched the vampire and Alaric's hands link together and covered theirs with hers. Her eyes began to grow heavy as the call of sleep beckoned her to come. Damon watched his hunter fall under until the deep rhythmic breaths reached his ears.

_Stefan can screw himself…_ He told himself.

**This was a bit of a challenge to write but I hope everyone out there likes it!**


	47. A Little One on One

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"He'll get over it," Damon looked over at his hunter. Brooklyn was on her side with Alaric remaining latched onto her. Their bodies were fitted together upon the bed- snug and relaxed. Damon was pressed in front of the hunter with an arm draped across her waist. The smell of her sex danced across his keen nose, filling him with the memories of their time spent. His sharp hearing detected the heavy but steady breathing of Alaric as he had fallen asleep some time ago.

"Nah, Stefan will brood over it like he always does," the vampire countered.

"He's just worried about….me," she whispered. Stefan was one of her closet friends but she knew the tense and sometimes violent history of he and Damon and this newfound relationship between her Alaric and Damon was not sitting well with him.

"No," Damon stroked her cheek, "It's because it's me."

"Well I don't care," her tone turned harder, "Stefan just can't see what Ric and I can that's all."

Damon chuckled lightly at her choice of words. It was her nature to look for at least one good thing in people- vampires included. That was another reason he loved her. His eyes wandered down and over her naked upper torso and noticed how stunning she truly was. Years of hunting and physical activity had sculpted and toned everything from her arms to those perky breasts and abs all the way to her thighs and calves.

"I can talk to Stefan," she offered but Damon quickly waved it off.

"He won't listen you know that."

"Still worth a shot," she shrugged and yawned widely. "Besides we'll see him at the parade and carnival anyways."

"Oh yeah….The life of the party," Damon smarted and rolled his eyes.

Brooklyn playfully slapped the vampire who feigned hurt from her gentle strike.

"Can't you be positive when it comes to your brother even if it's for one day?"

"Who me? No way! Someone has to be the big bad brother of the two."

His eyes did the little waggle he knew Brooklyn found sexy on him but his charm wasn't working- not this time at least.

"Well you just carry on with your big bad self because I'm," she slipped from Alaric's arms without so much as even a groan from her sleeping lover, "Going to get cleaned up."

Damon groaned and stayed between the sheets for only a moment before leaping from the spacious bed, enticed by the idea of lathering her naked body alongside his.

* * *

The steady jets of water rushed over the two bodies that were locked together. Damon kept his arms wrapped around Brooklyn's waist as his cock slid in and out from her body. It started out as an innocent shower but rapidly morphed into another intense and heated sexual encounter. Damon had battled to keep the fire that was raging within at bay but failed as his hands shot out and turned his hunter around to face the cool tile wall.

"You tempt me so much…." He whispered with full blown lust in his voice and gently eased two digits into her waiting body.

"Do I?" She spat between the tender pulses.

"Oh yes," he growled. "Everything about you does!"

The vampire snapped his wrist and curled his fingers as they slid down the silken heat. Brooklyn quietly moaned against the smooth tiles finding her body craving more than just his fingers.

"Fuck me," she snarled and spun around to devour those full hungry lips. Damon felt his cock twitch and leak tiny droplets of precome against her inner thigh. Oh yeah he wanted it, no he needed it. He needed to fill her with the full thick length and explode against her walls over and over again. Brooklyn grinned wickedly and pressed her back against the wall and spread her legs apart. The tender but swollen folds stood fully exposed – his for the taking.

As he approached his huntress, Damon paused gazed up and down her alluring and attractive shape. Her hips were curved in the right way – slightly outward highlighting her waist and thighs. The bright fiery locks tamed by the steamy jets that washed over her. Her skin had a bit of a sun-kissed hint to it adding to the striking appearance.

"Damon what is it?" Brooklyn pushed off the wall concerned something was wrong. She didn't take two steps before his hand gently guided her back against ice blue squares.

"Nothing," he displayed a rare genuine smile before crashing his mouth hard against hers. Brooklyn responded and intertwined her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. His solid erection pushed against her body, desperately seeking entrance. Strong arms lifted her small body up and against the wall then slid deep into her body.

"So good…" his exhaled loudly.

"Only for you," she traced a finger around his lips watching as he pressed them together in a chaste kiss. Damon's eyes had become half lidded from the cornucopia of emotions that gripped his being tight but the vampire's body had taken control and thrusted in a steady rhythm. Brooklyn's lips move over his mouth, leaving light kisses in between her fingers dancing around his mouth and face. At first she had been scared when the realization of being in love with Damon dawned on her. Her hatred had blinded her to the truth until he saved her from the tomb. Damon could've left her to die but he didn't and fought to get her back and saved her life. For that she would always be eternally grateful to him.

The passion between them burned bright like the sun but never once breached the sanctity of the walls around them. The sighs and moans remained between the vampire and his hunter as their fervent lovemaking climbed to a fevered pitch. Brooklyn clung to Damon tight, panting his name through her release. Tears blended with water as her heart pounded in her ears, thighs locked around him and muscles spasm through her being. Her frenzied thrusts against his cock drove the vampire wild as the velvety delicate walls closed in around him, drawing him ever so close to his own release.

Her hands reached up, framing his chiseled jaw and face in her hands, holding it secure between her slick palms while her lips pressed a loving kiss to his. The vampire welcomed the pure essence of the hunter as it trickled into veins and radiated throughout.

"Brook…." Her name got lost in the roar of the shower as his body erupted. The heavenly spray of her lover's release coated her body's walls with the thick hot ropes. Damon closed his eyes and relented to the powerful orgasm. Their bodies trembled as the intense peak slowly started to wane, leading them back to reality. Brooklyn smiled and touched her forehead to his while caressing the sides of his face. Her thumbs glided along the smooth skin with gentle sweeping strokes.

"I'm here," she reassured her vampire. Damon hiccupped and fought the sob that welled in his throat.

"Just let it out Damon," Brooklyn felt the battle waging inside him and urged the vampire to let it go.

Damon's hands slapped against hers and linked their hands together. Brooklyn squeezed them affectionately as the last of his orgasm raged through his body in the form of one last hard thrust and kept their hips entwined. She flung her head back and felt the groan rumble in her throat and slowly die as it reached her parted lips. Damon heard the satisfied sounds and relaxed his head against her chest and listened to the racing of her heart. Brooklyn carded a hand through the raven colored locks, content where she was. A lazy smile teased along the corners of her mouth as she sensed Damon's serenity and euphoria.

"Maybe we should finish up," she said regretfully and kissed the top of his head.

Damon merely mumbled something and released Brooklyn from his grip.

* * *

Alaric inhaled and opened his eyes finding Brooklyn seated on the edge of the bed. Her hair was still damp and framed her delicate features perfectly. She was clad in jeans and a short sleeved grey shirt that revealed every curve beneath the thin cotton.

"Good morning," she bent down and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and scanned the room. The blinding light of the sun caused him to shield his eyes with one hand and notice Damon leaning against the doorway dressed in black long sleeve button up shirt and jeans- typical Damon attire.

"Well hello Ric," the vampire shortly waggled his eyebrows at the human.

Alaric smirked and sat up in the bed letting the sheet slip and expose his naked form for both to see.

"Tease," Brooklyn rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him with a pillow.

* * *

Stefan waited amidst the marching band and re-enactors for Elena. He was her escort for the Miss Mystic Falls court as today was Founder's Day. It brought back memories, both good and bad, for him as he stood in period dress or rather his own clothing.

"Look at you all retro," Damon called out as he strolled towards his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan wearily eyed his brother.

"Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel's gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here eat cotton candy and celebrate our town's founding with Brook and Ric."

"Don't start with me Damon," Stefan turned to walk away but Damon didn't quit.

"You started it Stefan with that whole 'I'm insecure leave Brooklyn alone' speech."

"As long as you heard it," Stefan fired back.

"What?" Damon cupped a hand to his ear pretending to go deaf. "Did you say something?"

"Uh yeah that's what I thought," Stefan had a bitter smile on his face as Damon continued to mock him.

"You have no sense of humor," Stefan crossed his arms.

"Actually I don't have Damon humor," Stefan pointed a finger towards him.

"Damon humor?" Damon paused and wondered if that was an insult or not but didn't ponder too long as Stefan had started away from him.

"Hey wait I get it! You're worried because I'm the hotter far more superior brother and that I'll somehow screw things up."

"Exactly," Stefan huffed.

"Well my whole attention is on her and Ric so you can sleep easier knowing they're both in good hands- mine!"

Damon spread his arms open to emphasize his point.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Stefan got low and close so only Damon could hear him. Movement from the corner of Damon's eye caught the vampire's attention as the subject of their discussion walked towards them.

Brooklyn stopped and sensed the tension between the two and didn't have to speculate it was about her.

_Why can't they just get along?_

Shaking her head sadly, she strolled towards them ignoring the tightening in her chest.

"Well look at you," she forced a smile on her face and looked Stefan over. "You look great," she hugged her friend.

"Thanks," Stefan pulled back and slid his hands in hers. Damon watched the subtle gesture but held his tongue.

"So today's the big day right?" Brooklyn hoped to break the tension by changing the subject.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded as she fiddled with his outfit. The hunter felt like a mother hen as she straightened his jacket and vest beneath.

"I uh brought something for you to wear," the hunter pulled the pocket watch from her windbreaker. "It's nothing fancy but I thought it would go great with the whole 1864 theme and all."

"Oh no it's great," Stefan quickly slid it in his pocket leaving the chain and latch out. "Thanks!"

"Where's Elena?" Brooklyn scanned the crowd but no sign of the dark haired teen.

"She's getting ready….Lots of hoops and skirts," Stefan laughed nervously.

"Hey lighten up over there," Brooklyn held his chin up. "The device is dead in the water, the nightmare called Isobel out of our hair and besides I think we all deserve at least one day of fun right?"

"Absolutely," Damon stepped in taking her hand in his, "So why don't we head towards the square?"

"Alright," she sighed and said goodbye to Stefan who waved back just as Elena had finally made it.

* * *

Mayor Lockwood scanned the area for the red haired one- hoping to catch her later on after the fireworks display. Though he was married to the Ice Princess, she couldn't provide what deep down he craved the most- but the hunter could. Her scent was invigorating and so intoxicating he be drunk with lust and hunger on one deep breath alone. His sharp eyes continued darted through the sea of faces and spotted her with Damon Salvatore. Even now he could single out her scent through the thousands that drifted through the air. His keen sense of smell picked up the invisible traces of sex and another upon her body.

"Tonight….You will be mine," he whispered to himself.

**Sorry bout the late delay...**


	48. Founder's Day Part I

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Ric was nowhere to be seen as Damon and Brooklyn found a decent spot. The hunter was slightly shocked that he would want to be in the same vicinity as the descendents of those who nearly killed him in 1864.

"You sure you wanna be here? I mean we could go," she hitched a thumb towards her car but the vampire gave a short wave.

"Nah," he shook his head as the thunderous beat of the marching band shook the sidewalk beneath their feet. The brass and woodwinds grew louder as the sound of stomping feet added to the vibe. The day was clear and sun warm save for the cool gentle breeze that kicked up every now and again- the perfect day for a parade!

"Where do you think Ric ran off to?" Brooklyn hollered over the roar of the crowd and music.

"Dunno," Damon was slightly concerned their teacher had taken off without so much a word. Brooklyn reached for her phone and sent a hasty text message. She hoped he hadn't gotten into any kind of trouble or worse crossed paths with John Gilbert. Her eyes darted furiously between the action on the street and the screen on her phone.

"Damn it Ric come on," she muttered. Damon looked down then at the tense expression which made her appear older in an instant.

"Alright let's go find him," the vampire turned and nearly ran into Bonnie in the process.

"What do you want?" She bristled at his presence. Brooklyn instantly picked up on the witch's feelings sensing something was off- like she was concealing something.

"We were watching the parade but now we're leaving," he answered. Bonnie stepped back and took off but Damon and Brooklyn proved to be faster and cut her escape off.

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn tilted her head studying the anger and hurt that burned in her eyes -such emotion for someone so young.

"Away from you two," Bonnie started to walk away but Brooklyn caught her arm before she could take another step.

"Bonnie wait please," Brooklyn's tone was quiet and subdued, "I need to talk to you."

"Why don't you two just leave me alone?" She tugged at her arm but Brooklyn remained steadfast.

"Thank you," Damon blurted. Bonnie ceased her struggle, hearing the sincerity in Damon's voice. Brooklyn released the teen and stood close to Damon's side.

"The device and Bonnie's spell could've killed me. I don't take lightly what you did so thank you."

"I did it for Elena," Bonnie was taken aback. Damon, who only several months ago had nearly killed her, was now showing his gratitude for something she in reality didn't do.

"We know that Bonnie but we're still very grateful. You could've easily said no but you didn't and for that I will never forget," Brooklyn looked away for a moment before lifting her eyes back towards the teen again. "I owe you one….And I'm serious about that too."

Bonnie was silent at the heartfelt words. What would Elena do when she found out the device was never deactivated? She wasn't afraid of Brooklyn but still knew she could harbor a terrible wrath if crossed. Well Bonnie was prepared for whatever was hurled her way from all sides.

* * *

They reached the high school and hurried down the dark empty corridors. Damon was first to spot the lone light that illuminated against the lockers and drab walls. Brooklyn stormed ahead with feet pounding furiously against the slick tile.

Alaric finished filling the last syringe with vervain when Brooklyn burst through the doorway with a look of elation and hurt on her face.

"Brook…" he shot up and rounded the desk.

"I tried calling and texting you but you never answered," she gasped hard for breath. Alaric checked his phone but found no message or missed call alert on it.

"This building has a bad habit of blocking signals," he slipped it on the desk, "But I've been here reloading."

"Can't we have one day without stocking up like it's World War II?"

"Something's tugging at me," Alaric returned to the darts and began to cap each one, "I get this feeling that tonight something's going to happen- something bad."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and pulled up a seat beside him. She rested a hand upon his shoulder and slowly closed her eyes. Damon watched the hunter's head drop as her breathing turned slow and deep. Alaric relaxed under her hold and let the syringe roll from his fingers and down towards the desk. Her soothing energy channeled through him as he felt the heavy sensation creep up.

_Just relax Ric….._

He heard her voice echo in his mind and felt his body slump against the chair. Damon watched the door for any unexpected company while the humans sat in complete silence. They reminded him of puppets waiting for someone to come along and pull their strings and bring them to life.

Seconds turned to minutes as the second hand on the institutional clock morphed into a loud tormenting sound.

_Tick…Toc….Tick…Toc….Tick….Toc…._

Damon thought he would lose his sanity if someone didn't speak! The vampire stood, ready to snap both from their trance when Brooklyn slowly lifted her head and blinked owlishly. The hunter felt the pain begin at the back of her mind and slowly fan out until it reached her forehead and behind her eyes.

"Ric," she said through the searing pain, "We need to talk."

"Sensitive?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes," Brooklyn sighed as Damon massaged her temples. The gentle pressure was a sorely welcomed relief for her and didn't want him to stop. The magic of his fingertips seemed to drive away the sharp blinding jolts and giver her peace.

"You can pick up on emotions and on rare occasions get premonitions or vibes- like you are now. When we touched like that I channeled my power straight into you I instantly picked up on your abilities. How long has this gone on?"

"I…I don't know," he sounded lost and uncertain.

"Ric," Brooklyn tilted his chin towards her letting him see the deep sympathy in her eyes. "It's alright to be scared. When I realized that I was able to pick up on hidden feelings and emotions I was freaked out too but it's saved my life on several occasions."

Alaric nodded and took a deep breath as he leaned on the hunter for support. Damon found this bit of news intriguing – two lovers who could feel thoughts? It would make things hotter in bed that's for sure but kept the thought to himself.

"Now that this little Hallmark moment's done and over with," Damon carefully collected the purplish looking vials and stowed them in Alaric's bag, "Let's go enjoy the festivities."

* * *

The festivities were going on full force when the trio arrived. Alaric kept his bag safe in the trunk of Brooklyn's car as to keep prying eyes away. The last thing any of them wanted was John Gilbert or any other Founding Family member to find it.

Brooklyn tried to recall the last time she could step back and take a deep breath. The smell of elephant ears and funnel cakes tugged at her stomach causing it to grumble. Damon chuckled at the rumbling as he didn't miss that horrid feeling of hunger that would gnaw at his stomach though now he hungered for something else. He caught the sparkle in Brooklyn's eye as she casually strolled ahead scoping the vendors offering hot dogs, burgers, pretzels, and nachos as others offered souvenirs marking the town's 150th anniversary.

None of the items appealed to the hunter but she quickly spotted the funnel cakes and made a beeline towards the trailer. Alaric laughed and hurried to catch up leaving Damon to bring up the rear. By the time he caught up the fried offering of carbs and sugar was nearly gone.

"Hungry?" Brooklyn shrugged and finished off the last of the sugar from the plate.

"I got about a fourth of it," Alaric sighed and raised an eyebrow towards the satisfied hunter.

"Okay," she reached to lick her fingers but Alaric and Damon each caught a hand and swept their tongues over the white coated digits. They didn't care suspicious eyes spotted their little show; the vampire knew those people were just jealous because they couldn't have the beautiful red haired human.

"Are you two done?" She whined with a playful tone beneath.

"Yep," Damon swirled his tongue around the few fine specks that powdered his lips then captured her mouth in a swift but sweet kiss. The hints of sugar tickled the tip of her tongue before he pulled back and did his little flirty eye gesture.

Alaric looked up and across the street to see Mayor Lockwood walking along the edge of the crowd. Damon spotted the mayor as well and move quickly to block Brooklyn from his view. Ever since she expressed her concerns about the way he "eye-fucked" her at the town hall and at the Founder's Day gala, both vampire and human were determined to keep her safe from him.

Lockwood detected her scent and scanned the masses but couldn't find the one he sought. Instead he spotted Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore standing shoulder to shoulder- each one with hard cold stare directed towards him. It was then he knew she was close by. She would be his perfect mate in every way – only she didn't know it. The hunter held nothing but contempt towards him but he would force her to see the error of her ways.

"Tonight…." He grinned to himself before heading off to meet with John Gilbert.

Damon narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest ready to challenge the mayor.

_Don't even think about it Lockwood….She's ours!_

Alaric felt the iciness of the Damon's stare and pressed tighter beside him until the mayor was out of their line of sight. They weren't about to let the predator get his hands or anything else of his on or anywhere near their hunter.

"Thanks guys," Brooklyn said with a shaky smile. Alaric spun around and gathered her in his arms. The weight of his body against her smaller one made her feel secure and safe.

"He won't lay a finger on you," Damon promised Brooklyn, "Or it's the last thing the bastard ever does."

**I hope this clears up a lot where Lockwood's concerned! Brooklyn wants Damon and Alaric and no one else!**


	49. Founder's Day Part II

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn had convinced the guys to head over to the grill and kick their asses at pool. It was one thing they didn't know about her. The hunter had spent countless nights hustling half-drunk bikers and truckers, winning several thousands of dollars at a time.

"I win again," Brooklyn held out her open palm to Alaric who slapped a twenty on it and brooded over his loss.

"Oh Ric relax," she pocketed the money, "I could've easily gotten double from ya."

Damon snickered at Alaric as he stepped up to the challenge.

"Ah I see we have a new challenger," she winked at the vampire then flashed a sinful grin at Alaric when the vampire wasn't looking.

"Beating you will be a pleasure," Damon waggled his eyebrows and bent down to break. The solid cracking sound clattered loudly across the table as the vampire watched the two ball sink into the right pocket.

"Lucky break," she muttered. Damon grinned and waltzed around the table to make his next move.

Brooklyn leaned against the pool stick and kept her sharp eyes trained on the green felt, anticipating Damon's shot. Clear slate hues shot between blue and red, sensing that was where he would strike. Alaric observed with a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes as the two continued to do battle with sticks instead of stakes. As he continued to watch, the door swept open and Tyler stepped in. He was anxious to escape the scrutiny of his father and knew the grill was one of the few places he could go to.

The teen hustled down the steps and across the floor eyeing the last table. Brooklyn's head shot up as she felt the negative presence close by. Her eyes searched the dining room until they landed on Tyler. He was upset over something but what she couldn't put her finger on. Alaric felt it too and laid his eyes on the troubled adolescent. He was still hesitant about the whole being sensitive issue but couldn't help but to pick up on the brooding attitude.

They continued to watch Tyler as he played alone until Caroline and Matt entered a few minutes later and converged on the end table. Damon finished his turn, growling that he had scratched.

"Brook it's your turn," he looked up to see her stare fixed on the far table. The vampire turned his head and spotted Tyler Lockwood but also caught Jeremy sitting alone at a table. He was watching Tyler bend and lean over with a look of yearning in his dark soulful eyes.

"Brook," Damon snapped his fingers inches from her face and brought her back to reality.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry Damon I wasn't paying attention," the hunter spun around but the vampire's hands guided her head to Jeremy's direction. Almost instantly the feeling of hunger and need bled through her soul.

"It's not Vicki he's pining for," her eyes went straight to Tyler.

"Mmmmmm Hmmmm," Damon nodded in agreement, "I've noticed it after I wiped his memory. I don't think he realizes it."

"Or he's in denial about it."

"You weren't here when he and Tyler got into it," Alaric broke in, "Lockwood egged his son to pulverize Jeremy- like some alpha male douchebag mentality had set in."

"Interesting," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath. Though she wasn't around him much, the short moments they were in the same vicinity Brooklyn had sensed the same turmoil raging within Tyler. The hunter looked over at Tyler catching a discreet but at the same time obvious glance of want flashing in his dark stormy depths.

_I wonder if they know what's going on….._

Alaric caught the brief shift in his eyes before Tyler snapped his head back to the game, pretending the exchange never happened. He thought back to the night they had scuffled at the open house.

_Alaric stepped in breaking up the boys before Mayor Lockwood intervened and dragged them both outside. When his fingers had brushed against their throats in the chaos his heart stopped as the powerful explosion ripped through his being-a short but intense sensation of sexual tension flared in his body before immediately dying out. It was like a raging inferno of lust want and love burning like an eternal flame, determined to glow and light the darkest corners of any soul. It had come from Jeremy and Tyler. _

"Ric," Brooklyn waved a hand up and down while whistling to capture his attention.

"Sorry," he muttered and rubbed his eyes.

Elena rushed through the door, anxious to track her brother down. He refused to speak to her since learning the truth about Vicki and ignored her pleas to hear her out.

"Jeremy hey," she stood at the table, "I don't believe we can't fix this. I lied to you okay but you're my brother Jer and I love you. I have to fix it so tell me what can I do?"

"Go to Hell," the hatred filled his voice. Elena was stunned by his cold tone and couldn't find her tongue and could only watch Jeremy storm out. Tears threatened to spill down her face as her almond eyes followed him. Brooklyn dropped her pool stick and raced after him.

"Oh boo hoo I'm so full of teenage angst! I have so many emotions and I don't know how to express them! Being a teenager's so hard!"

Brooklyn trailed him through the crowd sensing the growing anger that started to fester beneath the surface.

"Shut up bitch," Jeremy snorted. Brooklyn ran up behind him and jerked him around in anger.

"You watch your mouth," she warned him with a deadly but cool tone, "You need to cut your sister some slack. She feels bad enough about what happened to Vicki and you need to drop the little attitude."

"Let go of my arm! You're not my mother," he snarled but Brooklyn wasn't phased by his words.

"You're right I'm not but I see Elena like a sister and you as the pain in the ass brother who acts like a little two year old! Knock it off Jeremy."

"She erased my memories Brooklyn! She had no right to do it!"

"Elena was trying to protect you! Look at how you're acting now after knowing the truth about Vicki! Do you really think you would've taken it so well then!"

"It wasn't her call to make! And besides how did you know about that?"

"Stefan and I keep in close contact Jeremy. I know about everything," Brooklyn felt her arms dig into his slender arm while Jeremy struggled.

"Let me go Brooklyn or I'll make a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you hit the ground," Damon came up behind her.

"Stay out of this Damon," Jeremy said snidely and tugged his arm free from Brooklyn's grip and crashed into Stefan who had silently approached from behind.

"Brook that's enough," he gently chided his friend. Brooklyn stepped back bumping into Damon.

"You alright?" Stefan turned his attention to Jeremy who quickly nodded it off. The vampire returned to face Brooklyn and explain her rather uncivilized actions.

"What Brook is trying to say Jeremy is don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned her and I killed her. She was a threat to you and a threat to Elena. I'm sorry that it had to happen like that."

"You shouldn't have made me forget," Jeremy muttered before walking away and vanishing into the crowd.

"Bad cop, good cop…I like it," Damon quipped with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Stefan looked straight at Brooklyn.

"Stefan he was being a little jerk and I couldn't let him treat Elena like that," the hunter defended herself.

"Brook I know you meant well but Elena and Jeremy have to work this out."

"Well gee little brother why don't you go running after him then? I mean you seem to be the expert on relationships," Damon fired back in a snarky tone.

"Damon…." Stefan cautioned his brother a second time.

"Oh please Stefan," he rolled his eyes, "You aren't proving anything. I mean if you're so concerned about Jeremy and Elena then go, fix their problems, play Dr. Phil or whatever."

Brooklyn felt the tension radiating through all three of them and knew her friendship with Stefan was starting to strain. She didn't want the brothers fighting but she wasn't going give Damon up so easily either.

"Excuse me," she broke away from Damon's embrace wanting to be free of the suffocating air that clung furiously around them. It was killing her to see them at odds yet again and this time things were much more complicated. The hunter ignored Damon and Stefan's shouts for her to come back and rushed inside the grill. Her heart thundered in her ears as she gestured to the bartender for three shots of whiskey.

* * *

Alaric weaved through the fair goers looking for Brooklyn and Damon. She had taken off in a flurry of denim and cotton leaving he and the vampire in her dust. He continued scouring the outer fringes of the crowds but didn't spy the familiar rich copper anywhere in sight.

"Brooklyn!" He called out only to sigh in frustration.

"Ric!" He turned around in time to see Damon racing towards him.

"Damon where's Brooklyn?"

"I dunno….She took off after Stefan's little lecture."

"What? Wait what are you talking about Damon?" Alaric demanded but was waved off.

"No time," he gripped Alaric's sleeve, "Let's go before Lockwood finds her."

* * *

Mayor Lockwood grappled the handle of the Mystic Grill door and paused as the sweet scent filled his senses.

_She's here….._

A tiny predatory smile formed along his lips as he felt the whoosh of cool air flow around his face as he stepped inside. His eyes instantly adjusted to the lower lighting within and caught the slender form of the hunter perched at the bar. The vague trail of whiskey led straight towards her and Lockwood followed it like a trail of breadcrumbs. His luck seems to have taken a turn for the better! John Gilbert had the device, the town would be rid of its vampire menace and he would get what he wanted.

Brooklyn downed her fifth shot, not caring if her senses were shot to Hell. She had finally found not one but two guys who loved her for who she was but it seemed even that didn't bring the peace she so longed for. Stefan was at odds with her over the undeniable feelings she and Damon held for each other and it killed her that it was creating a new rift for them.

"Why can't he just understand?" She wondered aloud and slammed the shot glass down.

Lockwood stalked closer and battled to keep from reaching out towards her. This wasn't the time for it…..

He blinked revealing the inhuman yellow orbs before blinking again leaving dark orbs in control. Brooklyn felt her pocket vibrate and jerked the phone from her windbreaker. It was Stefan calling and she debated as to answer or not.

"Hello?" She heard herself answer.

_"Brook it's Stefan….Where are you?"_

"Why? So you can lecture me some more? I'm 29 freaking years old Stefan! I can't change how I feel towards Damon and I won't ignore it either."

_"Brook please just listen."_

"No Stefan you listen! Ever since you learned about Damon and I you haven't been exactly the supportive friend."

_"It's Damon! That's the problem!"_

"Well you're gonna have to accept it or at least tolerate it."

Stefan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Brooklyn was his friend and a dear one at that! But he just couldn't get beyond the simple fact it was Damon she was in love with! Well one of the two she was in love with.

_"Please tell me where you are and I'll come get you alright?"_

"Fine," she huffed, "I'm at the grill- drinking….alone."

Stefan hung up and raced towards the grill unaware that Damon and Alaric were across the street in the square and closing in.

Lockwood had caught every single word that was exchanged between her and Stefan and absorbed the startling information. So the hunter was involved with a Salvatore! Well too bad for him! After tonight none of them will know what hit them!

**Update coming soon...**


	50. A Little TLC

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Brook!" Alaric spotted her at the bar. Lockwood had detected their presence before they showed up and made himself scarce.

Brooklyn looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow before going back to shot number 7. She could hold her liquor against any man day or night but the volatile mix of unchecked emotions and Jack Daniels had turned the hunter into a train wreck waiting to happen.

Alaric could see how downtrodden the hunter was and held a hand for Damon and Stefan to wait.

"Let me talk to her," he insisted and the brothers nodded begrudgingly. Alaric slowly treaded to where she sat and pulled up a seat alongside her. He counted the empty shot glasses- surprised that there weren't more surrounding her.

"Hey," he gently placed a hand around the back of her neck and rubbed the tense muscle beneath. "We've been looking for you."

"Well you found me," she had closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of her hand.

"Damon told me what happened earlier," Alaric gently started.

"I can't help how I feel Ric," she finally turned and looked towards him with sorrow in her eyes.

"I know that," he smiled and held her hand in his. "Stefan will come around."

Brooklyn laughed with a bitter hint. "You don't know those two like I do. They've been at it like cats and dogs since 1864."

"I got the feeling," Alaric motioned for a drink.

* * *

Damon and Stefan sat in the far back booth while Alaric continued to try and talk to the hunter.

"You know first you tell her you want her to be happy then you do a complete one eighty and turn totally against it. Tell me Stefan how you really feel about it?"

Stefan kept silent but continued to brood. If it had been some random girl Damon had picked up he wouldn't be so upset about it but it wasn't.

"Honestly I can't control who Brooklyn loves but I can make my feelings known," the younger brother finally spoke up.

"Well now you're just running round and round," Damon traced a finger in circles, "What's really bothering you? I mean yeah she did pick me the superior brother."

"You really are arrogant," Stefan said point blank then looked over to the bar.

* * *

Brooklyn now sat with coffee in front of her as Alaric remained faithfully at her side.

"I don't know what to do," she took a drink. "Stefan's mad at me and now he and Damon are at odds again."

"Well I can't change how they view one another but they care about you- a lot."

"Yeah and it's that same caring feeling that's about put those two in World War III."

Alaric looked to Stefan and Damon then over at Brooklyn who was hopping off the barstool.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she grabbed her jacket and went for the side exit. Damon stood to go after her but Alaric cut he and Stefan off.

"Guys, she needs a little time to sort all of this out."

Damon narrowed his eyes but understood what Alaric was saying.

"I'll bring her back for the fireworks tonight- I promise," he assured them.

* * *

Brooklyn let Alaric drive her car and rode in silence all the way home. She was determined to make this work between her Alaric and Damon while keeping her friendship with Stefan intact.

_Damn it! Why does being in love bite?_

Alaric looked over and caught the deep tunnels of melancholy in her eyes. He reached over taking her hand in his then gently squeezed it. Brooklyn glanced at him and felt a smile crack her lips at his subtle gesture. Suddenly the ride home wasn't so somber.

Once the door was closed to the world, Alaric made his move. Brooklyn had started to the kitchen but he caught her wrist and twirled her around into his waiting embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" He flashed a sinful smile then swept her mouth in his before Brooklyn could utter a single word. His warm hands pressed gently against the sides of her face as he intensified the kiss, sweeping his tongue through the wet caverns of her tempting mouth. The feelings of guilt and hurt slowly relented to feelings of need and passion charging the air with a thick sexual tension.

Alaric tugged at the light windbreaker and felt it slide over Brooklyn's shoulders and arms. Her hips ground from side to side causing his jeans to grow tight and constrictive. Alaric groaned and went for her shirt, ripping it from her warm skin with ease. Brooklyn gently drew back catching the rich mocha hues that were half lidded and hazy. His lips were slightly pouted and trembling, hungering for more.

She lightly caressed his face and neck studying the dark beautiful eyes.

"So beautiful," she whispered before taking his hands in hers and leading him down the hall. Their hearts fluttered wildly as their bodies sunk into the bed. Alaric pulled his shirt away and tossed it aside feeling the cool rush across his body. Brooklyn bit her lower lip and cast a seductive smile as she beckoned him with a finger. Her lover lowered his body on top of hers and reached for the hooks that imprisoned the perfect mounds, unsnapping them with ease.

Alaric pulled back taking the confining garment and dropping it on the floor. She was beneath him with gentle flush tint to her skin as the blood rushed beneath the surface of her skin. His eyes danced across the naked flesh before landing upon the tiny perfect buds that seemed to be calling out for him to tease and pleasure. Alaric gently swirled the tip of his tongue around then over the sweet temptation, hearing his lover gasp and grip his shoulders as he suckled and fondled.

Brooklyn closed her eyes lightly raked her nails down his back as her arousal heightened and screamed for release. Her heart pounded hard and echoed like music to Alaric's ears. He brushed his lips across the tops of the sensitive buds then gently blew upon each knowing it would drive her insane. Brooklyn groaned and peered down to see him moving lower and leaving n invisible trail of wet but tender kisses behind.

"Do it," she panted and writhed underneath. Alaric grinned at the pleasure crashing through her and flipped the button open, pausing to kiss and take in the warmth of her body. His cheek rubbed across her toned abs and rested but briefly before he lifted his head and slid the zipper down. The simple but rather hot dark hipster peeked through the opening and Alaric wanted it gone. A low growl rumbled in his throat and with several hard tugs freed her legs and got him one step closer to the touch of her body surrounding his cock.

His lover watched as the denim slid from his body leaving the smoky colored boxers behind. Brooklyn shot up and scooted to the edge of the bed eager to please him. Alaric hissed at the elastic sliding over the head of his cock then along the underside until he felt her fingers release it and let it pool around his ankles. She licked her lips and gripped his erection with a gentle hand as her mouth rested over the weeping head. Alaric tensed and gritted his teeth as the sinful tongue parted the slit and licked the tiny droplets aside.

"Brook…" He groaned and caressed her face feeling his lover's cheeks hollow in then relax beneath his fingertips. Brooklyn rocked her head back and forth, hearing the soft pants that escaped Alaric's lips. Her tongue danced around the throbbing thick vein as her teeth lightly raked across the top. Her fingers slid down and massaged him, causing her lover further waves of lust to spill throughout out his being. His hips rocked in sync with the full succulent mouth as the need slowly crept up. Alaric felt his body shudder at the wicked movements but battled back the urge to come- he wanted to make love to her.

Brooklyn felt his fingers hook under her chin and pulled away until his cock escaped with a soft plop. She looked up with wide doe like eyes but knew what it was Alaric wanted- she wanted it too. Alaric grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back up on the bed, ripping away the final garment away. Brooklyn kicked her legs through the cotton and lace catching the dark spot that formed on the delicate fabric. Alaric grinned for he too had spotted the telltale spot and felt the desire pulse harder within.

"Relax," he whispered, "I'm going to take care of you."

His voice carried the deep love he held for his hunter and knew Brooklyn could sense he meant every word of it. He rested between her legs and parted one aside with a knee before coming down and covering her body with his. Alaric held her legs and carefully eased between the swollen tender folds and sighed at the welcoming embrace of velvet heat around his cock. He thought his body would spill at that instant but didn't to his relief. Brooklyn sensed his apprehension but brushed her fingers alongside his face in reassurance.

"It's alright," she kissed her softly. Alaric nodded and kissed her again as his body slowly pumped in and out. Their bodies became one on the bed, rocking together in perfect harmony. Brooklyn held Alaric tight, letting him take control and take care of her as he promised. The soft showers of kisses rained over her skin and neck sending short but sharp surges of energy deeper into her soul. Alaric felt her body spasm around him, sensing her climax was near.

"Oh Brook…." He groaned in ecstasy, "Hot…so….damn…hot."

The tight but delicious friction between their bodies grew to a fevered pitch as Brooklyn's body arched and shivered in the grip of an explosive orgasm.

"Ric….I'm…." she felt her grip on his waist begin slicken and her hands fell down upon the bed. Alaric scooped them up, locking their fingers together as wave upon wave crested against her. He closed his eyes and smiled at the intimate connection they shared. Her aura burned bright and fanned throughout his charging the air with a heavy sexual tone.

"I have you," Alaric said between hard and fast kisses. "I love it when you come all over me!"

Brooklyn thrusted her hips hard against his, feeling the very tip of his cock slide across the already swollen mound and sensed the tightening sensation increase through each fiber and nerve. The hunter cried out and dug her nails in Alaric's back feeling him fill her with the thick hardness of his cock. He slid with ease past the heated folds as the slick sheen of her release coated him entirely- it was a feeling he savored and revered.

Her heels dug into the tight globes of his ass pushing him deeper until he rested balls deep inside. Alaric swore beneath his breath feeling the recesses of his body begin to slowly tighten and coil. His hips ground upward in a hurried effort for release, hungering to feel the warmth spill from his body and mark the hunter as his. Brooklyn flashed a tiny but wicked smile and slipped a hand under her leg and stroked along his perineum.

"God…" he gasped, forgetting to breathe as the charges shot through his body sending him over the edge. Brooklyn felt the thick heat spread into her body, slowly covering the velvet walls with her lover's release and thrusted upward in response. Her nose picked up the strong scent of sex mixing with Alaric's cologne along with the distinct hints of his essence. While some would shun it, the hunter embraced it, loving how it clung to her skin and hair leaving a reminder of the tight physical emotional and spiritual bond they shared.

She felt his thrusts begin to wane as the peak of his orgasm had come to pass. Brooklyn felt the emotions course throughout her being and felt the need to feel his lips pressed firmly against hers. Her hands snapped up and pulled his sweat laced face down to hers in a heated but passionate kiss. She swept her tongue along and around his, twisting and curling before pulling back.

Her eyes sparkled with specks of ebony and stone as they locked with his. They exchanged no words as they stayed twined together as there was no need. Brooklyn sighed as she felt his fingers run through her sweat dampened hair. She wasn't sure why but the sensation of his fingers running across her scalp appeared to relax her. Their hearts finally calmed and beat in steady rhythm though their breathing had not caught up.

"Breathe," he whispered. Brooklyn inhaled letting the air reside deep inside her lungs before exhaling. Alaric pushed off and pressed his body behind hers. His soft cock pushed against her back as his knees rested behind hers. He kissed her shoulder and traced a hand down her arm in an affectionate manner. Brooklyn closed her eyes and relaxed against his body until she fell asleep. Alaric kissed her lightly and carefully slid from bed to put his plan in motion.

* * *

Brooklyn awoke several hours later to find the bed empty and Alaric nowhere to be found.

"Ric?" She called out but heard nothing. Spotting his shirt on the floor, Brooklyn flung it over her head and headed for the kitchen.

The front of the house was empty but a note was on the kitchen table. Brooklyn jogged across the way and gathered the short but sweet message.

_Ran an errand – be back later for the fireworks. _

_Love,_

_Ric_

Brooklyn sighed and decided to take a shower before he returned.

The smell of food drifted from the kitchen when Brooklyn stepped out. Whatever it was made her stomach grumble with hunger. She quickly dressed and padded down the hallway. What awaited her in the kitchen took her breath away.

Alaric looked up and smiled at her as she took in the scene: The table was set with two white candles burning in the center. The oven held a small lasagna and a healthy salad sat on the counter.

"Ric did you plan this?"

Alaric nodded and greeted her with a kiss before guiding her towards the table.

"After everything that's happened I decided that you needed a little TLC," he poured the wine careful not to spill a drop.

"Ric you didn't have to," she gently argued.

"No," he cut her off, "I wanted to and besides Damon agreed it would be good for you."

"When…."

"I called him while I was out," he placed the steamy pan on the table. "He was a bit upset at what happened earlier."

"I know," she sighed knowing she would see him later tonight.

"But in the mean time," Alaric joined her, "I want you to relax."

"I think this afternoon and now this rather wonderful meal will do just that."

Alaric reached over and kissed her hand letting his lips linger against her skin for a little bit before releasing the soft warm hand and enjoying the intimate meal he planned out.

**okay next update soon...**


	51. Fireworks

**_A/N: _**I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Damon continued to weave through the thinning crowds as the town was starting to gather near the grandstand. The sun was setting and soon it would be nightfall which meant a certain red haired hunter would be arriving. The vampire was irritated with his brother for his attitude towards the budding relationship they shared. He didn't care if Stefan knew Brooklyn longer than he did- Damon wasn't going to deny the raging emotions that burned bright!

"To Hell with him," Damon muttered bitterly and carried on the search for Alaric and Brooklyn. The throngs of people had finally thinned the closer he got to the grill and scanned for the cobalt colored Charger.

"Not here yet," he said aloud and turned around to go back only to run into Anna.

"You're still around?" He greeted her with a snarky tone. Anna merely rolled her eyes and dragged him away from the lights and people to the nearby alley.

"There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are going to attack tonight."

"And you know this how?"

"They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want revenge on the Founding Families Damon."

"When is this supposed to go down?" Concern grew in Damon's tone.

"When the fireworks start," she quickly responded.

"John Gilbert wants to use the invention on them," Damon realized.

"We can't be here then," Anna panicked but Damon wasn't.

"But it doesn't work- it's been deactivated."

"Then a lot of people are gonna die."

"Where are they?" Damon calmly demanded.

"They're already here," Anna scanned the crowd but didn't see a single one – yet. Damon rushed off and punched Alaric's number with a shaky hand. He feared the vampires knew who Brooklyn was and would kill her on site.

* * *

Brooklyn was getting out from behind the wheel when her phone rang.

"Damon where are you?"

_"Where are you and Ric?"_

"We just got here. We're by the Grill why what's going on?"

_"Did you bring that little handy bag of yours?"_

Brooklyn sensed there was something he wasn't telling her but didn't ask immediately.

"Yeah I never leave home without it. Now what is going on?"

_"The town's crawling with tomb vampires and they intend on taking out the Founding Families. I need you and Ric to get inside the Grill and wait."_

"No way Damon! I'm not running from a bunch of damn bloodsuckers!"

_"Brook if they see you they'll kill you!"_

The hunter felt her heart stop in her chest and leaned against the side of her car. Alaric caught the sickening look that shadowed her face and rushed around to Brooklyn's side.

"Brook what is it?"

_"Brooklyn please I am begging you to get inside the Grill!"_

"You're not fighting them alone," she snapped her phone shut then tapped the top of the phone against her forehead in frustration.

"The tomb bloodsuckers are here Ric," she admitted quietly, "They're going after the Founding Families."

Damon growled at his hunter's stubbornness. He knew the tomb vamps were really pissed off and if they saw Brooklyn…..

"No," he shook his head and started to take off but caught Elena's laughter in the distance. The vampire spotted his brother and Elena walking hand in hand and pulled alongside them taking her free one.

"What are you doing?" Elena gestured with her eyes.

"Saving your life," Damon responded with a cool urgency, "Fifteen words or less- The tomb vamps are here. Founding Families are the target. Get her outta here- now."

Stefan looked at Elena then his brother. "Wait…wait…wait... where are you going?"

"That's more than fifteen words Stefan," he hollered back anxious to find Alaric and Brooklyn.

* * *

Brooklyn grabbed her bag and slung it across her shoulder. She handed a smaller one to Alaric and nodded nervously. Sure she had tangled with more than one vampire alone but this…A dark heavy feeling starting to slip into her soul as Mayor Lockwood started speaking at the grandstand. As much as she despised and loathed the son of a bitch, she felt the duty to protect compel her to do just that. Alaric took her hands and pressed his lips upon the as he rested his forehead against hers. Both leaned on the other as they prepared to do battle knowing it would be to the bitter bloody end.

_"150 years….Mystic Falls has been the kind of town everyone wants to call home. Safe…Prosperous…Welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that and that's why I would like to dedicate this evening's fireworks display to their legacy."_

Brooklyn spotted Damon making his way to Grayson Gilbert's old building and darted off before Alaric realized what happened.

"Brook!" He hollered and frantically scanned the crowd but lost sight of her almost instantly. The hunter sprinted across the square then empty street before reaching the opposite sidewalk. She knew Damon was going to kill John Gilbert.

John prepared to trip the device when the door behind him slammed shut as Damon stood and blocked his way out.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yes I have," he calmly replied and flipped the switch as Damon lunged for the human. The small brass gears started to turn and filled the air with a high pitched sound. John watched as Damon crumpled in pain, grabbing his head as the sharp jolts attacked over and over preventing him from moving.

Brooklyn heard Elena across the street and snapped her head around as Stefan collapsed to the pavement.

"Shit," she raced towards them as a sheriff's deputy headed towards the incapacitated vampire and teen. Alaric spotted Brooklyn then the burly form of the deputy marching for them. Thinking fast, he grabbed a stake and cut the deputy off

"I've got this one," he slapped the stake against the solid chest. "There's one over there. Take this and go."

The deputy took off in a dead run and Alaric headed towards the trio.

"Brook what's going on?" Elena was confused.

"I don't know Elena but we need to get him outta here," Brooklyn slung an arm over her shoulder as Elena followed suit. Alaric arrived and helped the two get Stefan to his feet.

"Ric what's going on? Stefan just collapsed," Brooklyn kept her hold tight as they staggered down the stairs.

"He's not the only one," Alaric explained hurriedly, "Cops have gotten everyone who went down and injecting them with vervain."

"What?" Brooklyn immediately got ill all over as she realized what happened to Damon.

"They're rounding up the vampires," Elena figured.

"Ric stay here with Stefan and Elena," Brooklyn transferred her friend to him, "I'm going after Damon."

"Wait what? No Brook! You're not going alone!" Alaric protested out of concern.

"Someone has to keep the cops away from Stefan until he gets his groove back. Ric please stay here," her eyes pleaded with him to stay. Alaric said nothing as Brooklyn rushed up the steps two at a time and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

John watched as the final vampires were dragged down into the basement and dropped like bags of potatoes. He didn't mask his contempt for the undead and spied Damon unconscious off to the right. It wouldn't be long before the town was free of the vampire plague.

"The device is done. The only thing holding them now is the vervain so we don't have much time," John watched as the deputy doused the vampires in gasoline, "Let's finish this."

"You son of a bitch!" Brooklyn bolted down the stairs and across the room as rage filled her being. John leapt to the side avoiding her outstretched arms. He shot out an arm and swung the hunter around until her body slammed against the wall. John motioned for the deputy to leave while Damon could only watch, helpless to do anything.

Brooklyn felt the pain stab through her shoulder but forced herself to her feet. Adrenaline had started to pump furiously through her veins, instantly dulling the pain.

"You disgust me," John shook his head.

"Feeling's mutual," she panted and held her shoulder.

"You would so willingly put your life before that," he pointed at Damon who lay still on the ground.

"Absolutely," she grinned.

"You're no different than them," John spat. Brooklyn didn't see Stefan and hoped he had managed to hide or escape. John stood off against the angry hunter, not surprised to see her there before him.

"All you see is black and white John!"

"You're nothing more than a whore for them! You allow one to feed freely from you while you allowed others to escape! They're monsters! Unnatural things!"

"I think I'm staring at the real monster John," Brooklyn pulled a stake from her bag ready to use it against a human. She had done it before and didn't lose any sleep over it and wouldn't bat an eye if John Gilbert died by her hand. John started to back away towards the stairs but a hand shot out stopping him short.

"Anna," he looked down at the young vampire, "I appreciate the information but now you are no longer of use to me."

The stake appeared in his hands and John took careful aim.

"No…please," Anna begged and tried to get up as John crouched over her weakened form.

"NO!" Brooklyn rushed her foe knocking him away from Anna. Damon fought to rise but the vervain continued its course, rendering him feeble. He could only lay and watch in horror as Brooklyn struggled against John. Their bodies rolled around the cold floor, banging against the wall and foundation posts. The hunter grappled his wrists and slammed it against the stone wall with every ounce of strength she could call upon. But John proved to be a worthy opponent and held fast against her vicious strikes. He head butted Brooklyn, stunning the hunter and felt her grip slacken. She fell against the floor and grabbed her head as the shooting pain seared her eyes and skull.

John grabbed the stake and stepped over the fallen hunter but Brooklyn wasn't one to give in so easily. She caught his left ankle and snapped it to the right watching John tumble and loose the stake. The hunter forced her body upright and dragged him back towards her, inch by inch until her fingers were looped tightly around his belt. She felt them screaming in pain but didn't care and deepened her hold on John.

"You stupid bitch," he growled and swung his hand behind his back missing the hunter's face. Brooklyn pulled harder and launched him up and in the air away from Anna and Damon. She heard the loud thud and string of curses as he crashed back first against the wall. From the corner of her eye she spotted movement and saw Pearl to the right. Her eyes went straight to John and she held nothing back.

"You fucking bastard!" Brooklyn leapt to her feet determined to finish the job. She didn't care about the tomb vampires- her concern was Damon then Anna and Pearl.

John spied the stake and dove for it as Brooklyn spotted it and went for it at the same time. John got to it first. He gripped the smooth wooden surface and darted for Damon.

"Oh no you don't," she tackled him with the poise of a linebacker taking them both to the ground. The melee continued for several more moments with Brooklyn kicking and punching any and every bit she could. John kept the stake in hand but it was turning impossible with the raging battle against the hunter. They locked together and rolled around again until Brooklyn felt the pain surging from her stomach. The hunter collapsed on her back and saw her hands were coated in something warm and sticky, instantly knowing it was her blood.

John saw the stake protruding from the hunter's mid-section and slowly stood up and over her. He watched Brooklyn's face contort and twist as she writhed in agony. Her grey shirt absorbed the warmth and turned an ominous dark shade.

"Like I said," John picked up the can, "Nothing more than a whore for them."

Brooklyn felt her fingers slide over the slickening wooden surface as blood escaped around the puncture wound. She tried to calm her breathing and attempted to take slow deep breaths only to be met with pain from the sharpened point embedding deeper in her flesh. She looked over to Damon and could feel the angst that raged beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry…." She whispered with a tear trickling down her cheek. Damon tried to speak, to tell her to fight but heard a quiet whimper push from his lips.

**Next chapter soon...**


	52. Dance Into The Fire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

John calmly headed up the stairs, pausing at the top to light a match. He watched the tiny flame explode upon contact with the flammable steps and fan downward towards the basement.

"Good ridden," he said with a smile before hurrying out.

In the basement, Brooklyn watched as the flames licked around the vampires', consuming their long dead flesh. Some writhed but couldn't scream from the pain raging their bodies. The hunter caught Pearl and Anna across the room away from the colorful hues of death. Damon was close by, watching the flames dance closer towards her.

_So this is how I will die….._

Brooklyn closed her eyes and began to recite an old Gaelic prayer for passage to the next world.

* * *

Alaric returned to see Stefan sitting up and talking with Elena. He frowned as Brooklyn was nowhere to be found.

"Are you alright?" She was heard asking.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded, "But it was like needles piercing my skull then it just stopped."

"Has Brooklyn made it back?"

"No we haven't seen her since she took off," Elena caught the concern edging Alaric's voice.

"They're taking the vampires to your family's old building. I'm headed there right now."

"It's the Gilbert device," Stefan blurted. "It has to be."

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it."

"I don't think she did Elena," Alaric shook his head.

"Think about it Elena. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that would protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you and Damon," Elena interrupted. She refused to believe her best friend would betray her like that.

"We need to go….now," Alaric shot up and leapt up the stairs. He had a terrible feeling he knew where Brooklyn and Damon were.

* * *

Damon felt his strength slowly return and rolled onto his stomach. He looked to Brooklyn who was fighting to take in every precious gulp of air she could. The fire consumed everything it could- vampire and wood alike were swept up in the growing inferno.

"Brook," the vampire coughed and started crawling towards her. "Damn it Brook you're not dying on me!"

The hunter's lips continued their fluid flawless motion as the prayer was repeated. She could hear Damon through the deafening roar of the flames and slowly opened her eyes. Off to her right Anna and Pearl had started to sit up and huddled together in the corner. The fear and agony radiated from their auras and shot through Brooklyn's soul like a thousand stabbing needles.

Damon continued to battle his way across the floor while Mayor Lockwood began to come around. The man groaned and rubbed his forehead, initially unsure of where he was.

"Mayor Lockwood is that you?" Damon coughed and called out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a vampire…What's your excuse?" Damon snorted. Alarmed, Lockwood backed away then saw the hunter bleeding on the floor.

"What's she doing here?"

"Dying….What does it look it?" The sarcasm rolled naturally off his tongue. Brooklyn wanted to laugh but the pain was too great for even a last moment of simple humor. Smoke began to fill the room, cutting off her air.

"Why didn't the vervain affect you? What the Hell are you!" Damon watched Lockwood continue to distance himself from the vampire unaware another vampire sat directly behind him. The leader of the tomb vamps mustered the strength to wrap his arms around the mayor's neck, choking him at first then with a quick jerk snapped his neck.

"Mayor Lockwood," he snarled at the deceased man. Brooklyn forced a tiny smile but felt it collapse as the beam above gave way landing a few feet to the left of Damon. The vampire reached his fallen hunter and saw the seriousness of her injury.

"You're not dying," Damon snapped. "You're not giving in this easily Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn attempted to speak but her words died in her throat as blood gurgled and pooled. Damon knew there was one thing he could do and slit his wrist while the flames continued to edge closer around them. Pearl and Anna watched through fearful eyes as Damon pushed his bleeding limb against the hunter's parted lips. Damon protected her body with his as the beams gave way to the pressure of the heat. He didn't care if Alaric ripped him a new one or not if they survived this- he cared that the one below him would make it through….Even if she woke up as a vampire.

He gently tugged the crimson slickened stake, noting how it was sticky and thick beneath his fingers and slid it from her body. Brooklyn cried in agony at the sensation of her flesh and muscle ripping the opposite way. Damon sprawled his legs and arms across his hunter as his blood coursed through her veins.

* * *

John stood with a proud smile as the deputies stood guard at the front of the building. Alaric was the first to spot him and charged the smaller man.

"You bastard!" He let his fist speak for him over and over until two deputies had to rip Alaric away from a bleeding but still breathing John.

"You left her down there to die!" Alaric shouted and fought with the larger and much stronger men.

"She made her bed and now she's lying in it," John calmly replied and wiped his nose clean.

"You're crazy," Elena said point blank.

"I'm doing the right thing," John boldly defended his actions. "I'm doing what should've been done 145 years ago."

He shot a smug arrogant look at Stefan and challenged him to go in.

"Go on in," he egged the vampire on, "But you won't make it out."

"You're willing to let innocent blood be shed," Stefan growled.

"She's far from innocent," John spoke with a nasty tone. "Your friend willingly bedded your brother and kept your secret hidden yet allowed you both to live."

Stefan shut John's taunts out and scanned the brick structure for another entrance.

"There's the utility door off to the side," Elena pointed. It was like she had read his mind. Alaric watched Stefan rip through the alley and vanish in the shadows. If Brooklyn and Damon died in that fire he swore John Gilbert wouldn't live to see another day.

Elena started to follow Stefan but John jerked her back and sunk his fingers in the teen's arm.

"You take another step I'll alert the deputies that Stefan's a vampire," Elena knew he meant every word.

"I'm asking you please," she begged him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," his words were cold and distant.

"As my father they should."

Alaric's mouth dropped as he heard Elena speak. John Gilbert was her father?

"So you know," he admitted.

Stefan reached the side door as smoke filtered through the cracks. He could hear his brother, Brooklyn, Pearl and Anna still alive in the basement. Hope surged through him as he ripped the door open with ease.

"Don't go in there! The fire will take you out!" Bonnie appeared warning him.

"He's my brother and she's my friend Bonnie," Stefan turned and raced through the building as Elena arrived to see Bonnie standing by the open door.

"Stefan!" She shouted but Bonnie held her back.

"Bonnie what are you doing! Brook and Damon are down there!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you," the teen witch confessed and grabbed Elena's wrist. She closed her eyes and started reciting the incantation.

Stefan yelped in pain and jerked his hand back as the doorknob was searing. Panic swept in at the realization he may not be able to reach them in time. But then, something told him to try again and with caution in his movements, Stefan hesitantly reached out and felt cool metal against his skin. The vampire tore the door open to find a raging inferno waiting to greet him on the other side.

Damon heard the door upstairs ripping off its hinges and knew it was his brother. By now the small knit group was huddled around each other in the island of calm. The flames raged around them like an angry sea, lurking closer towards them with each passing second.

* * *

Alaric jerked and pulled against the death grip of the deputies watching the drama unfold across the street. He felt the coldness encasing John's soul as the man stood by and waited for the building to explode in flames.

"So you and Isobel are Elena's parents," Alaric sputtered.

"My dirty little secret," John admitted and turned around. "I loved Isobel yet she never really returned the feelings."

Alaric felt a pang of jealousy start to form but vanished leaving no trace behind. He didn't realize it was from being compelled by Isobel. His heart was free of her and held steadfast in keeping such.

"Let him go," John suddenly said and nodded. Alaric felt them release his arms and immediately raced for the side entrance. His feet carried him as fast as they could until the door was in his sight and forced his legs to propel him even harder. He ignored Elena and Bonnie and darted inside finding Stefan at the top of the stairs.

"How…." Stefan began but stopped as the flames shrunk down into docile streaks. Together they pounded down the stairs and found the foursome huddled together. Alaric was stunned at Pearl and Anna still alive.

"She's hurt," Anna pointed to Brooklyn. Alaric dropped to his knees and gathered his hunter up. Stefan got the others to their feet and together raced from the building as the flames roared back to life, swallowing the last vampire in its wake.

Elena kept watch while Bonnie was eerily silent. She wondered what was going through her mind. But she wouldn't get the chance to ask as Alaric sprinted into the night with Brooklyn clinging between life and death.

"Oh my god what happened!"

Staked," Damon coughed. "She was fighting to save Anna."

Anna leaned against the wall as Pearl managed to look her daughter over.

"I thought you were dead."

"No," Pearl shook her head, "John Gilbert ambushed us, killing Harper and deciding to keep me alive- tormenting me with how he would kill you."

She turned to Stefan and Elena, eternally grateful for what they did.

"Thank you," she smiled and with Anna leaning on her for support, vanished into the night.

Damon felt the vervain in its last throes of dominance and hurried off after Alaric. He caught the human easing Brooklyn in the Charger, wincing as she groaned and cried in pain.

"He's gonna pay for this," she heard him mutter. "The bastard will pay for this."

"Ric!" Damon hollered. Alaric looked up and closed the passenger door.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Alaric rounded the car to the driver's side but Damon stopped him.

"She has my blood pulsing in her veins," the vampire confessed.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Well it's either that or she died! Would you want her to die knowing there was a chance she could make it?"

Alaric's jaw tensed and before he knew it decked Damon in the jaw.

"You turned her!"

"No Ric," Damon rubbed the spot bone smashed bone, "She's still alive."

Alaric darted back around and gently pressed his fingers to her carotid artery- the faint beating slowly grew stronger under his touch. He let his fingers slip from her throat and closed the door. Damon stood beside him and placed a hand on his shaky shoulder.

"Would you really be angry if she was turned?"

Damon wasn't snarky or arrogant as he spoke. He was asking an honest question-something that never happened.

"No," Alaric whispered and shook his head. He wouldn't love her any less or any different- he would love her just the same if not more.

"Take her to the boarding house," Damon pushed him inside the car then hopped in back and held Brooklyn in his arms the entire way home.

"No," Alaric turned the key, "We're taking her home."

_Home_….The word sounded nice as it gently echoed in Brooklyn's ears.

* * *

Damon and Alaric worked together cleaning and dressing the wound. While Damon had fed his blood, it wasn't enough to heal the hunter instantly. But still it saved her life.

The freakishly gaping hole continued to mend and close under layers of gauze and tape. The dark crimson stain threatened to bleed through the thick material but the dressing held fast, retaining all that was absorbed. Luckily the stench was nonexistent for which Alaric was thankful.

The vampire would stay up while Alaric slept beside her with an arm draped protectively across her lower body.

_They looked so sickeningly cute…_Damon laughed shortly. He traced a finger down the side of his hunter's face looking for any sign of response. None yet which disappointed the vampire despite the sound of her heart beating stronger in her chest and breathing turning deeper and rhythmic.

When she woke up the first thing he was doing aside from asking her what the Hell she was thinking would be to show everything he felt for her in the deepest most passionate kiss she would ever experience.

Damon leaned halfway on the bed and pressed his forehead on hers. The tender moment was interrupted by a rapping on the door. Damon sat up, irritated by whoever dared to drop by, and walked towards the door.

The vampire paused then twisted the doorknob and pulled the door ajar and came face to face with their late night visitors.

"Oh great if it isn't the Judds," he rolled his eyes.

**Next update soon**


	53. A Time To Heal

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"We're not here to start any trouble Damon," Pearl addressed him coolly. "We wish to speak with Brooklyn."

"Well take a number because she's not taking any company right now," Damon responded with his usual snarky tone.

"You're such a pain in the ass," Anna huffed with arms crossed over her chest. "I wonder how Brooklyn puts up with you."

"It's my superior intellect, dashing good looks and charming personality," the vampire quipped.

"Right," Anna snapped but Pearl rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Perhaps I will come calling tomorrow," Pearl turned but heard Alaric call out.

"Damon," he cautioned his lover, "They can come in."

"Thanks," Anna smiled sweetly and entered first followed by Pearl. Her ageless eyes locked with Damon's but held no ill will towards him.

"Alaric Saltzman," she held out a hand, "I am sure you have heard about me."

"Yes I have Pearl and please call me Ric," Pearl nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"I wish to thank Brooklyn for saving our lives," she started, "I understand she was badly hurt during her struggle with John Gilbert."

"Yeah….yeah she was," Alaric looked at Damon, "But Damon fed her his blood before she could die."

"I am sorry to hear that Ric," Pearl's voice was sympathetic. "How is she now?"

"She's healing," Damon quipped while pacing the room.

"Damon…." Alaric sighed. "I'm sorry for his rather hostile attitude but we've all been through a great deal tonight."

"Understatement of the century," Damon snorted.

"I can sympathize with Damon," Pearl took her daughter's hand and squeezed it gently; "It has been a very trying time for all."

"Right," Alaric nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"But I wanted to deliver a small token of our appreciation," Anna pulled a small velvet covered box from her jacket pocket and passed it over the coffee table to Alaric's waiting hand. He cradled the object in his hands and slowly opened the top. What was revealed inside shocked him.

"Where did this come from?" He held up the lapis lazuli pendant emblazoned with the same design as his ring. Damon paused and leaned over the couch, eager to get a closer look.

"One doesn't look a gift horse in the mouth Ric," a thin knowing smile crossed Pearl's lips.

He was silent but nodded in acknowledgement. Damon plucked the necklace from Alaric's fingers, letting them slide slowly along the warm digits then admired it. The vampire didn't admit it but inside he was grateful for the small but powerful gesture. His humans would be protected.

"Nice," he shrugged though Alaric knew better.

"We will leave you for now," Pearl rose with Anna following. "But I wish to still speak with Brooklyn when she is better and taking visitors."

"Of course," Alaric saw them to the door while Damon continued playing with the pendant. They would give it to their hunter when she was awake and feeling better.

Alaric closed the door and marched across the entry way, pausing several feet from the vampire.

"That was uncalled for," he chided. "You didn't have to be rude."

"Sorry but being all bright and perky isn't my thing," Damon looked over casting the sexy seductive grin that made both Brooklyn and Alaric shudder all over inside.

"Still," Alaric stepped closer, "Could you at least pretend to be civil?"

"Lemme think…Hmmmm…..Nope," he leaned in stealing a short kiss before turning towards the bedroom. Alaric rolled his eyes and shook his head as things were slowly returning to normal.

Damon drew back the sheets and blanket, checking each for any signs of blood. The subtle cerulean sheets remained crisp and clean to his relief. Alaric entered and sat on the mattress, observing the ritual of checking for bleeding and infection. The bandages were caked with dried blood and needed to be changed which Alaric had a steady supply in the night side stand. With gentle swirls, Damon cleaned away the sticky residue revealing how much the wound had closed. Her skin was no longer pale and sickly but restored to a darker more vibrant hue of flush and peach.

Alaric took over medic duties and carefully dabbed the ointment over the wound before dressing it with fresh gauze.

"Get better," he kissed her lips and forehead then curled against her.

"Ric," Damon called out quietly. Alaric lifted his head and looked with half lidded eyes.

"What is it Damon?" Alaric slowly got up and rounded the bed taking Damon by the hand to the kitchen.

"Alright speak," his no nonsense tone left no room for Damon to argue. The vampire struggled to form the words but found his voice and found himself confessing everything he thought and felt since arriving in town.

"When I first came back I wanted to destroy this town, wanted to watch blood run down the streets and seek vengeance against the Founding Families. I was so….I was so enraged over what had happened to Katherine and I was supposed to be the only one turned that I wanted to just stand by and let Mystic Falls burn to the ground. But tonight I wanted to….save it. Ric, that isn't me. I don't do good! It's not in me!"

Alaric tilted his head and listened with a quiet intensity as Damon continued.

"At first I was in denial about Brook and how I felt about her. When I saw her for the first time in New Orleans something sparked inside of me. I couldn't and wouldn't let myself hurt her."

A smile danced across Alaric's lips as the vampire spilled his deepest seated secrets.

"I wanted to hate her so much but I couldn't. She stood for everything I hated! When I saw her I thought of what I thought had happened to Katherine. It was like looking back at 1864 all over again."

"But she's not like them," Alaric gently reminded him.

"Now I wonder if she intentionally missed me with the stake on purpose that night."

"Maybe you should ask her," Brooklyn appeared in the doorway. Her hand was lightly over the bandage.

"Brook," Damon shot up knocking the chair over. "You shouldn't be up."

"I've been through worse," She joked and laughed but immediately realized her mistake. Her soft laugh was cut off and replaced by a gasp of pain. Alaric bolted and secured an arm around her waist, steadying her shaky form.

"Ouch," she exhaled once settled in a chair. Alaric gently leaned her back and looked the wound over relieved it had not ripped back open.

"In case you were wondering, I've asked myself that same question Damon on and off for years but now I have my answer," Alaric placed a glass of water on the table for her before taking his place beside her. He felt how unusually calm she was despite the events of earlier but said nothing.

"How are you feeling?" Brooklyn turned and caressed Alaric's face. A small but loving smile slid up her lips, brightening her tired features.

"Like someone rammed a stake in my side," Damon snickered at her light attempt at humor. It seemed his human was healing faster than he thought.

"What do you remember?" Alaric took her hand and rubbed his thumb along the top of hers.

"I was ready to rip John Gilbert a new one but then he tried to turn me into a human kabob and after than I don't remember anything."

She looked to both seeking answers on what happened. Damon looked at the table then to Alaric before forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Bonnie subdued the flames long enough for us to get out. Anna and Pearl made it out alive."

"Good," she swallowed. "They didn't deserve to suffer."

"Well speaking of them," Alaric slid the box from his pocket and across the smooth oak surface, "They stopped by and Pearl wanted to give you this."

Brooklyn ran her hands over and around the rich bourbon colored box then flipped the lid open. She carefully held the pendant in her hand feeling suddenly overwhelmed by a flurry of emotions from such a gesture.

"Wow," she whistled and brought it to her neck. Damon saw what she was doing and plucked the chain from her fingers.

"Here allow me," she swept her hair off to the side and felt the solid cool weight rest against her skin. It felt right sitting there around her neck and Brooklyn couldn't but help to smile as she gazed down at the deep cerulean stone.

Alaric leaned his upper body over towards the hunter, securing his arms around her in a careful but meaningful embrace. He looked to Damon, grateful for what he did. Damon nodded and enveloped them both.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he muttered to them both.

"Oh no we'll never tell," Brooklyn teased the vampire.

* * *

Stefan was alone in the boarding house. He had dropped Elena off after searching the high school for her dress and belongings.

_"I left it right here."_

They panned the dressing room and staging area for the parade but didn't find any trace of the golden gown. With empty hands they left together ready for this night to be over. With her safely at home, Stefan's thoughts drifted to Brooklyn and how he behaved towards her.

_I was really out of line….._

He wanted to hate Damon but no matter how much he forced himself to do it, Stefan came back to the same damn conclusion: He cared about his brother and saw through the mask when it came to Brooklyn and Alaric.

Stopping in front of the fireplace, he slipped his phone out and dialed Alaric's house.

* * *

Brooklyn had fallen asleep with the pendant hanging to the side. Alaric and Damon stayed up since it was only 11 o'clock.

"We need to do something about John," Alaric spat out.

"Way ahead of you on that," Damon swept his hand across the table with a twinkle in his eyes. Alaric wasn't sure if he should be reassured or concerned with whatever was dancing in the vampire's mind. Given Damon's track record it probably wasn't going to end well for John.

"Don't kill anyone," Alaric pleaded with the vampire.

"You know the last time you said that you were the one who wound up killing someone," Damon pointed out with a smirk.

Before Alaric could respond the phone started ringing in the living room. He hurried across the way and silenced the annoying ringing device.

"Hello," he greeted.

_"Alaric it's Stefan."_

"Stefan uh hi," Damon raised his eyebrows at the mention of his brother's name.

_"How's Brook doing?"_

"She's resting now but she's doing better."

_"Is it alright if I come over?"_

"Of course," Alaric nodded. "We'll see you then."

"Ah so my brother is climbing out of the Batcave?"

"Yes," Alaric answered shortly, "And please try to behave."

"What? I'm always well behaved," the vampire feigned insult. "I'm the poster child for civility."

"Right," Alaric raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Stefan arrived 20 minutes later and rapped on the door. Damon reached the door before Alaric could and rested against the edge.

"Company has arrived," he greeted his brother but didn't immediately invite him in. Stefan pursed his lips tightly together as Damon had fun at his expense.

"Damon let him in," Alaric boomed from behind.

"Fine," he huffed in irritation and opened the door to let Stefan in.

"You have no sense of humor Ric," Damon argued but Alaric countered with, "No I don't have a sense of Damon humor."

"Does everyone have a problem with that?"

"Yes," Stefan and Alaric answered together.

"I was hoping to talk to Brook," Stefan spoke directly to Alaric.

"Oh I don't know if that's a good idea," Damon intervened. "Brook's had a rough night…."

"And she can't sleep with you three gabbing out here," Brooklyn stood in the hallway, clearly irritated at the second interruption but softened when Stefan came into her line of sight.

"Brook how are you doing?" He embraced his old friend, careful to avoid her injury.

"Well I'm not knocking at death's door though I could say I've been better."

Stefan smiled then turned serious as he led her towards the kitchen. Alaric and Damon didn't follow granting him a bit of space with the hunter.

"Stefan what is it?" Concern lined her eyes.

"I know I've been a jerk lately and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"Go on," Brooklyn nudged him.

"I can't hate Damon no matter what I try or do. I wanted to hate what you and he have but I find that I can't….I just can't. When he's around you he's….well…behaved."

"I guess that's a good way of putting things."

"Brooklyn look," Stefan took her hand in both of his and looked deep into her eyes, "You're happy with Damon and Alaric I can see that. You know when Damon said you were in love with him I freaked. I didn't want to see you hurt but now I know I was wrong to interfere."

Damon heard his brother's little speech and jabbed an elbow in Alaric's side.

"What's he saying?"

"That he was wrong," the vampire grinned and listened in.

Stefan paused for a moment then concluded his confession, "But if anything happens know this – I will be there for you alright?"

Brooklyn nodded and felt her heart skip a beat with joy.

"Thank you," she said from the bottom of her heart. Her pendant bounced against her chest catching Stefan's eye. He observed the design on the stone was a match to the one on Alaric's ring and decided to ask about it later. Stefan hugged the hunter then let her go watching as she snuggled in against Damon and Alaric. His sharp eyes picked up the specks of emotion breaking through his brother's icy depths.

* * *

Later that night Brooklyn slept soundly with Alaric and Damon by her sides. The vampire was awake watching both humans as they were rocked in the waves of slumber noting once again how sickeningly cute they were – but they were his sickeningly cute humans. He traced a finger down the side of the hunter's face feeling the sparks between them.

Katherine watched as Damon cavorted with the hunter and other human on the bed.

_Damn it! I killed John too soon! The Salvatores and their little whore's still alive! No matter though- I'll get the pleasure of ripping that pretty little throat out and feast upon her blood myself!_

_**Sorry bout the delay...Found it a bit tough to write this one out! **_


	54. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

The next morning Brooklyn headed to the scene of the fire with the hope of getting past the sheriff's deputies who stood tall like silent sentinels. The hunter approached the one in front of the main door and flashed a sweet but flirty smile.

"Sorry Brooklyn," he regretfully stuck up a hand, "But I can't let you in."

"Why what's going on?" Her eyes darted between him and figures crossing in the window. She was able to make out three fire fighters and a fourth one she suspected was the fire chief.

"It's still being treated as an active investigation," was all he would comment.

"But I thought the vampires were all scrubbed last night."

"They were but this," he hitched a thumb over his shoulder, "this is just to appease any and all other agencies. We can't exactly put the fire was started to kill vampires now."

He flashed a coy smile and peered over his sunglasses.

"Oh no of course not," Brooklyn laughed, "No one outside of the Council would believe such a thing!"

The deputy nodded and Brooklyn strolled away, determined to gain access. She had be certain nothing was left behind that could betray the fact Damon and Stefan were still alive.

"Don't worry there isn't," Damon appeared behind her. Brooklyn jumped and spun around smacking him hard across the chest.

"Not funny Damon," she snapped.

"Lighten up will you? All that's left are piles of ash and bone down there. So as far as the rest of the Council knows the vampire threat has been purged."

"Don't be so sure," Brooklyn disagreed. "John Gilbert's still running around and he knows you and Stefan are still alive or rather undead."

"True but I don't think he's going to be talking anytime too soon."

"What makes you say that?" Brooklyn crossed her arms and tilted her head but Damon didn't respond and instead merely shrugged indifferently. She wondered what he was implying by his words but couldn't decipher his cryptic body language and speech.

"Whatever," she turned to leave and walked straight into Bonnie. Instantly she froze as the teen witch took a step back. She stared coolly at Damon then directed her stare at the hunter.

"We need to talk…." She shot another look at the vampire, "Alone."

Brooklyn craned her neck and nodded to which Damon replied, "If you need me Brook I'll be right at the Grill."

"I'll meet you there okay?" Damon slowly headed across the street leaving Brooklyn alone. Bonnie waited for the vampire to vanish through the door before starting to speak.

"Look Brooklyn, we want to protect the ones we love but the difference is one of the people for you is Damon. You know what I did last night."

"Yeah," Brooklyn nodded nervously, "You quelled the flames."

"I know what I am now Brooklyn and if Damon so much sheds so much as one drop of innocent blood I will take him down – even if it means taking you and Mr. Saltzman down."

"Well then let's hope it doesn't come to that," Brooklyn said tensely.

"Let's hope it doesn't," Bonnie said with a deep seriousness. Brooklyn looked away then hurried away to meet up with Damon.

As the hunter scurried inside the grill, the man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes watched as she vanished behind the heavy door.

"So that's her….." he closed his eyes and inhaled the faint but intoxicating scent that lingered in the air. His eyes slowly closed as his senses took in the rich essence. It filled his lungs and raced through his veins until he finally exhaled and opened his eyes revealing two yellow pools. The man blinked his eyes revealing the icy blue had returned to dominance. He was intrigued by the red haired woman and darted across the street then headed inside.

* * *

Damon sat at the bar when he felt a hand run across his back. Brooklyn smiled and hopped up on the stool beside him.

"Well hello beautiful," He teased and arched his eyes. Brooklyn rolled hers and ordered a beer.

"So how did your girl talk go?"

"Oh just as chirpy and giggly as ever," she took a long hard swig.

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say she won't hesitate to play dirty if anyone else gets hurt."

"Never knew Bonnie had it in her," Damon finished his drink.

"Well she does and isn't afraid to use it Damon," Brooklyn turned serious. "And I'm not about to get ganked by Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

"You won't get ganked by her Brook," Damon continued reassuring her but Brooklyn merely shook her head.

"Damon," she turned her head, "That girl is harboring some serious anger towards vampires and right now I wouldn't put anything past her."

The vampire finished off his drink under the concerned eyes of the hunter. He knew she was fearful of tragedy befalling them all under the guise of Bonnie making good on her promise.

"You know what?" Damon set down his glass, "You are being a total Buzzkill Bob so…." He took her hand and led her from the bar, "I'm whisking you away from this depressive place."

The man sat low in the back booth with eyes narrowed at the vampire and human. Brooklyn shuddered and froze mid stride stopping Damon in his tracks.

"Brook what is it?"

"Someone's watching us," she whispered and allowed her senses to guide her sight. Blood and adrenaline pumped furiously through her veins telling the hunter their stalker was close. Damon stayed quiet and watched the focused expression frozen on her beautiful features. Her sharp grey pools shifted to the left before coming to rest on the dark booth in the back. Damon spun around only to see no one seated within the cozy cushions.

"Whoever it was fled," Damon tugged the hunter's hand. Brooklyn didn't step forward right away but the determined pulling against her arm forced her to give in and leave.

* * *

Alaric had debated on where to begin in his research into the whole troubled history of Mystic Falls so he decided to start with the history of the area prior to 1864, beginning at the library. Most of what Alaric uncovered was the whitewashed version of events leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Irritated, he left empty handed and headed home. It would appear the teacher would need to employ other means to uncover the truth. He hadn't told Brooklyn or Damon about the dream he had.

_Fog rolled around his ankles as Alaric stood in the middle of a clearing. To his right the sound of townspeople marched closer to where he stood. In the distance tiny orange specks started to materialize as figures wove through the trees. Their angry shouts and hollering told Alaric it wasn't a social call. _

_The creaking of the wagon rolled through the air before coming to rest in front of the church. _

_"Fell's Church," Alaric whispered aloud. He darted behind a gnarled old oak tree, watching unnoticed as the town's citizens dragged the vampires along the ground, not caring if their clothing was ripped or soiled in the process. _

_"They go in the tomb!" Alaric looked up and saw Jonathan Gilbert directing the townsfolk into the church. He saw Pearl and Katherine along with Henry and Frederick being hauled inside, left to a punishment of solitude for almost 150 years. The hatred crossed Gilbert's face leaving Alaric no room to guess why his features were twisted into such an ugly expression. _

_"Light the torches!" Giuseppe Salvatore hollered over the shouting and cursing. Alaric watched with horror in his eyes as the town gathered and each man gripped a torch tight. He recognized several members of the Founding Families were present but it didn't shock Alaric one bit. _

_Cheers filled the night sky as each member ceremoniously lit a section of the old stone building then leapt back as the purifying heat and hues of red orange and blue consumed every bit of structure until it was engulfed in a fireball._

_"So this is how it ended," Alaric muttered, "Or rather it began."_

_He watched with trepidation as the real history of the town unfolded before his eyes. Alaric continued to observe the town as they celebrated the supposed end to their vampire menace, unaware of the towering figure hidden in the thicket. The ice blue eyes burned with hatred as the town continued to revel in its victory. _

_"Suffering will be laid upon the head of the children…." The voice reflected the bloodlust and thirst for revenge that wailed within. It watched with a predatory stare then suddenly jerked its head to the right catching a glimpse of Alaric in his hiding place. _

_Alaric felt the darkness sweep over hi, sensing an old but powerful force gathering together then charging at him. He caught a flash of platinum streak between the branches and fallen logs before everything around him collapsed into darkness. _

Alaric shook it off as he eased into the drive. The Charger sat beside his car which made him relieved all of a sudden. Alaric stepped out scanning the trees and field as he feared his dream would turn into a living nightmare. He could still remember the icy touch of death as the unseen attacker hurled him against the ground and shivered though the temperature was a comfortable 70 degrees.

"Ric!" Brooklyn called out. "Ric are you alright!" She rushed towards him catching Alaric before he fell in a heap at her feet. Damon spotted the distressed hunter and steadied Alaric to his feet.

"Ric talk to us," Damon lightly smacked his cheek.

"I'm…..fine," he exhaled.

"No you're not," Brooklyn called him out on it as she and Damon helped Alaric inside.

**If anyone has read the books then you know who the blue eyed blonde is in Ric's dream...I cannot tell you how much I have loved the support for this story as I was uncertain how it would be recieved...You all have inspired me to keep this going with another installment which will heavily feature everyone's favorite trio...I am open to suggestions on what readers would like to see so please PM me or drop a hint in your reviews!**


	55. Sound of Madness

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Ric why didn't you tell us about this dream?" Brooklyn faced her lover with hands seated on his shoulders. Her beautiful features were furrowed in concern over this latest revelation.

"I didn't want to worry you which is exactly what you're doing now," Alaric sighed.

"That's her job to worry in case you didn't notice," Damon leaned over the back of the couch with hands woven lightly together.

"So I've noticed," the human mumbled.

"Ric," Brooklyn tugged his chin so she could look deep into his eyes. Uncertainty loomed along the edges of his soulful pools showing how greatly this affected him.

"Ric it's alright. Remember when we had this discussion?" Alaric nodded slowly. "Being sensitive means you can also be privy to dreams or visions- whether or not you want it or like it. Maybe this dream is a warning that something's coming down the pipe."

"Maybe," he whispered. Brooklyn shifted her hands to his face and watched as his slid his own over hers. Their eyes stayed locked together as the comfortable silence hung in the air. Alaric reached out for the hunter, seeking the touch of soft silken lips. Slowly he pulled her in, feeling the faint puffs of breath brush over his lips and chin tickling his receptive senses.

Damon felt his body turn aroused by what unfolded before his eyes- Their mouths ,flush and swollen, brushed across one another then tighten together in a brief though heated battle then revert to light longing touches as their hands fisted then released the other's hair. Quiet moans radiated through the air as things intensified between them. The sound of their thundering hearts pounded in his ears which to the vampire was sweet music and felt his body leaning in. It had been too long since Damon had lay with them both and wouldn't be denied the brush of their warm soft bodies against his.

The vampire flew over the couch and positioned his body behind her, taking in the radiant warmth of his hunter's form and slipped the shirt up and away. Brooklyn's nimble fingers unfastened the buttons with ease and hungrily ran up and along the newly freed skin. Alaric tilted his head back exposing even more for his lover to lick and caress. The swift wet tracks of her tongue continued to send shivers down his spine going straight to his cock.

"God…." He panted and fisted her thick copper locks. She hissed at the tight pressure along her scalp but pushed aside the pain and dipped lower down his body. Damon stripped away his jacket and shirt and quickly lost the dark denim hugging his hips and waist. The blood pounded in his ears drowning out all other sounds around him as he remained focused on her. Brooklyn felt the surprisingly warm hands of the vampire slip around her waist and snake up until the cupped the thin lacy bra. Her nipples protruded against the cumbersome layer, responding to her lover's kneading hands. Damon grinned into her back as her body so eagerly responded to him and snapped the strap open and hungrily shoved the garment down her arms and freeing the supple soft breasts.

Alaric sensed the sexual energy charging between all three of them as clothing continued to peel away and gather across the floor and coffee table. He could only lean back and let his fiery haired lover manipulate and slide his jeans away. Brooklyn felt the muscles in his legs and abs ripple with excitement and anticipation at awaited him and didn't intend to disappoint. Her nails lightly raked along his sides then down his thighs before returning back along the sensitive areas between his legs. His cock twitched in need and leaked tiny droplets of precome through the thin blue boxers.

The smell of sex wafted across Damon's nose serving to entice and excite the vampire even more. His hands snatched the button of Brooklyn's jeans, ripping them open and almost tearing the denim in half in the process. Her legs were tanned and toned revealing she had the gentle hue of beige all across her body. Her scent was overpowering, mingling with the arousing air of sex which poured from her body. Damon kissed her back and spine and ran a finger along the waistband of her boy shorts. Brooklyn growled and wrapped her legs behind her vampire's then drew him closer to her. She continued mouthing his cock through the thin damp layer of cotton as she reveled in the sweet sounds of his groaning and panting.

"Brook…Please….." he begged. Brooklyn was only more than happy to oblige her love and pulled back letting the cool air brush across the sensitive head. Alaric whined and held her head tenderly in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. She looked up with lusty eyes and flashed a small crooked smile then lowered her head down as her fingers tugged the elastic away. His cock curled against his abdomen with tiny white drops coating the head. Alaric nodded and carefully urged his lover towards the thick hot member. Damon caught the wave of pleasure crashing over Alaric's handsome features as she wrapped her full swollen lips around the tip and slid her sinful mouth around. Alaric thrusted his hips in response to the wet soft heat of her mouth but felt her hands pin his hips in place.

Damon paused and watched her bob up and down feeling his own body react. The vampire shoved away the denim and peeled away the constrictive and worn layer grinning victoriously to himself for a fleeting moment before returning his attention to Brooklyn once again. He hooked his index fingers in the tight elastic and slid the damp garment away and down. She wanted him and Damon wanted her and there was nothing to stop him from taking what was rightfully his. The vampire gently parted her legs and pushed through her hot sticky folds. Her body was ready and willing and Damon wasted not another second.

Brooklyn inhaled sharply at the thickness invading her body and clenched her jaw around Alaric's cock.

"Brooklyn baby…." He hissed and massaged her jaw. Brooklyn slackened her hold and started suckling him once again while Damon took her from behind. She was so beautiful in how she sucked and licked Alaric- her mouth skilled and perfect with every single twitch and nip. Her hands slipped along the base of his cock and teased the thin but highly sensitive spot just behind his balls. Alaric gasped and jerked his hips upward until he was completely surrounded by that heated mouth of hers. Damon grinned as he got an idea and locked an arm around Brooklyn's waist then set out to run a finger around and over the protruding mound. She groaned and continued running her tongue along the throbbing vein of her lover's cock feeling her legs begin to shake and tremble with the oncoming orgasm that was building in her lower body. Damon decided to drive her truly wild and started massaging her breasts with the other hand. His fingers rolled and pinched the flush taut buds sending the hunter closer to climax.

Alaric felt her body responding to Damon and sensed the building tsunami deep within her being. His own release had been gathering and pounded hard to be free from its confines, refusing to be ignored.

"So damn good…." He groaned and rolled his hips gently against her lips. Brooklyn responded by sliding her hands under his body and grabbed the tight globes of his ass, slowly kneading the toned rippled muscles with her fingers and knuckles. Alaric relaxed even further and traced his hands through her hair and across her scalp while guiding her head along his cock. His body tightened and constricted as he teetered on the brink unable to keep it at bay much longer. Damon watched through half lidded eyes as Alaric writhed and bucked his hips through release. The vampire felt his body constrict and coil as his hips pounded furiously against Brooklyn, leaving bruises where his fingers dug tightly into her hips.

The hunter took everything Alaric spilled, feeling the thick heated ropes coat her tongue and throat. The pleased cries escaping her lover's lips drowned Damon's quieter moans as the vampire thrusted once last time before he felt his body explode in the human's waiting one. His fangs slid down and eyes turned as sexual release called forth the need. Brooklyn released Alaric's softening cock at the sharp puncture of Damon's fangs against her hypersensitive skin.

Instantly the rich thick elixir spilled past his lips and teeth then ran down his throat. Damon wrapped his body around Brooklyn, refusing to free her so soon. He knew her tolerance and carried on devouring the crimson heat feeling it soak through his veins and every fiber throughout but all the while picking up on when his human could take no more.

Brooklyn began to feel heaviness flood through her body and noticed the room was blurry. Damon felt her begin to waver and immediately pulled back but not before running his tongue along the wounds, watching as they began to heal from his gentle touch. Alaric caught the hunter before she collapsed on the couch. His strong sweat slicked arms locked around her body and drew her towards his waiting body. Brooklyn sighed and looked to Damon, beckoning him with her sexy eyes and smile. He couldn't resist her charms- especially in the afterglow of sex. With a lazy smile, the vampire nuzzled up in front of her while Alaric pushed deeper against the plush cushions. Brooklyn kissed Damon's shoulder before resting her head on the spot and felt content about where she was.

* * *

Sometime later the phone rang and Brooklyn groaned as she was comfortable with Damon and Alaric. She must've fallen asleep as the clock on the wall read 4:53. Damon snarled and found it was his phone that was the offensive device this time.

"Lovely," he saw Anna's number appear and debated about answering.

"Give me the damn thing," Brooklyn dropped her arm in front of the vampire and waved her fingers for it. Damon slammed it in her open palm and went back to the depths of slumber.

"What is it?" Brooklyn answered slightly perturbed.

_"Brooklyn it's Anna…."_

"I figured that part out on my own."

_"Jeremy's in the hospital and so is Carolyn."_

Brooklyn sat up and snapped awake in an instant.

"When did this happen?"

_"I dropped in to check on him after everything that happened and found him unconscious on his bed! There was a bottle on the counter…"_

"Just stop right there and we'll be there soon."

Brooklyn hung up feeling ill all over. Guilt ran through her as she remembered the argument between her and Jeremy at the Founder's Day celebration.

"Damon," she shook the vampire, "Ric," she shook Alaric awake.

"Brook what is it?" Alaric looked around through half lidded eyes. His hair tousled about from their latest encounter.

"Jeremy and Carolyn are in the hospital," Brooklyn hollered as she raced for the bathroom.

* * *

Dawn had not started to break when the trio arrived at the hospital. Brooklyn scanned the waiting room and spotted Sheriff Forbes and Matt in the waiting room. Liz looked as if she had not slept in more than year – her eyes were ringed with lines while dark heavy bags rested too comfortably beneath. Her hands shook while she struggled to keep the tears from falling so soon.

"I'll go talk to her," Damon offered and Brooklyn nodded.

"Let's go find Stefan and Elena," Alaric took her by the hand and started down the hall.

It didn't take long for them to find the room that held the Gilbert teen and the couple froze at the open doorway. Stefan and Elena weren't there but rather Tyler sat beside the bed. They watched in silence as he slowly reached out for Jeremy, letting his fingers brush along the tube that was taped securely in place then come to rest on top of his hand. Brooklyn was bombarded with emotions that raged through Tyler- anger, hatred, disgust, depression….love. Alaric picked up on the teen's pain and squeezed Brooklyn's hand seeking support from his hunter.

"Jer," Tyler whispered sadly, "Why did you do it?"

Alaric looked over and caught the gleam of a tear trickle down Brooklyn's cheek. He leaned over and brushed it away.

"I'm sorry," Tyler continued as he started to sob, "I'm sorry for being such a dick to you! After what happened with Vicki I should've tried harder to get through to you! God I just….I just didn't know! I wish….I wish I could take back all the horrible things I did to you! I wish I could just…take away your pain."

Alaric pulled on Brooklyn's hand and led her away. "Let's let him be," he said once they were out of hearing range. Brooklyn nodded and leaned into him for support as they walked back to the waiting area. Little did they know Jeremy was fully aware of their presence but didn't feel threatened by either one as they watched him begin to pour his heart out.

* * *

Damon returned with coffee for Matt when Brooklyn and Alaric returned.

"Jeremy's a wreck," Brooklyn whispered. "I feel like such a bitch for what I said."

"No," Damon took her in his arms, "No don't blame yourself Brook. No one knew how badly Jeremy was hurting over Vicki's death."

He led her beside Matt who could only stare down at the small Styrofoam cup. Brooklyn placed a supportive hand on his shoulder then wrapped her arms around him.

"She's strong Matt," the hunter whispered, "She has an iron will."

The sheriff felt a little comfort from Brooklyn's words but kept silent as her thoughts drifted back to her daughter. She tried calling her ex-husband but he was out of town and left a message for him.

"Liz," she looked up to see Mrs. Lockwood standing in the doorway. Her eyes smeared with mascara from hours of crying for her now dead husband. Brooklyn looked away as the solid wall of emotions slammed her being leaving her unable to control her own. She quietly broke down as everyone's angst and sorrow overran her soul. Alaric saw her lose control and stepped in to whisk the hunter through the other door to the outside.

"It's okay," he sat her down on the bench. "Don't hold it back Brook, just purge."

Alaric rocked her body against his, feeling the negative energy passing between them but could find no words to describe the heaviness that smothered their souls like a crushing boulder. Damon stepped out and listened for his humans. His unnatural hearing picked up the soft sobbing that belonged to Brooklyn and the vampire followed it around the corner.

"Brook…." He rushed over and knelt before the hunter. The vampire reached out for her and found his fingers brushing along her cheek. He looked at Alaric who also had tears streaming down his face.

"It was too much…." He spoke softly without moving his eyes from Brooklyn. Damon didn't know what to say to something like this and instead rose to his feet wrapping both within his arms. They sat in silence save for the quiet sobs that continued unabated from Brooklyn.

**This was hard to write but one more chap then I will be working on the next installment and have it hopefully posted next week. **


	56. Blue Death

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Here," Damon handed a glass of whiskey over to Brooklyn. The hunter eagerly accepted the vampire's offering with shaky hands and managed to keep them steady long enough to spill the thin amber gold past her lips and down her throat.

It had been a difficult night for them all.

Alaric sat beside her with his own golden warmth in the form of bourbon. They had stayed at the hospital until Stefan and Elena had arrived. Brooklyn had pulled them aside and explained what happened.

_Several hours ago…._

_"Anna had found him passed out on the bed. The doctors aren't saying much seeing as I'm not family and all. I wish I could tell you something good but I can't….I'm sorry Elena."_

_Elena rushed in to Jeremy's room surprised to see Tyler keeping vigil. Tyler kept cool dark eyes as he stood and sidestepped Elena and Stefan._

_"I was just leaving," he had said in a barely audible tone and scurried out running into Brooklyn in the process. The hunter felt the same tumultuous emotions continue to rage through him before he jerked back and took off. _

_"Brook," Stefan had hugged his friend seeing how distraught she was. _

_"Why did this have to happen?" She looked up at her friend with heavy sad eyes. Stefan couldn't find an answer for he was at a loss of words. _

_"Brooklyn," Alaric slid a hand over her shoulder, "Come on there's not much we can do."_

_The hunter let him secure his arm around her shoulders and guide her back home. Damon stayed a few minutes longer, feeling hints of guilt over his part. He had erased Jeremy's memories of Vicki only to have him discover the truth of her death. Anna had been a welcomed distraction for the teen lending an ear and shoulder for the high strung teen. But now Jeremy was hooked up to tubing and machines that battled to bring him back from the brink of the abyss, listless and pale, a shadow of himself. _

_Damon turned and walked away feeling out of place in the house of healing. He caught up with the hunters in the parking lot and together all three rode in heavy silence. _

Now they sat unsure of how or what to say to console one another and instead stayed quiet while the clock ticked and tocked the seconds away. Brooklyn finished her drink and set the empty glass on the table. Her mind was lost in a million different thoughts that raced around and around refusing to grant her any form of relief.

"Elena promised to call us if something changed with Jeremy," Alaric broke the heaviness.

"I was so harsh on him," Brooklyn hung her head.

"No you weren't!" Damon cradled her face in his hands. "Jeremy refused to let things go."

"I kept on him Damon….I didn't let up!"

"Brook you are not responsible for this," Alaric slid up behind her and wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist. "Elena doesn't blame you or Damon for what Jeremy did."

Brooklyn said nothing and leaned into Alaric's warm embrace. Damon slid the side of his face along hers until their cheeks rested comfortably together. The light cool touch of his skin had a calming effect upon the hunter. Alaric could only sit and feel the pain and guilt channeling through her body. He looked over to Damon and spoke with his eyes. The vampire nodded gradually released his hunter into Alaric's control, watching as he swept up and off the couch heading straight for the room they shared.

* * *

"Brook please take it," Alaric pleaded with her but the hunter adamantly shook her head and pursed her lips tightly together.

"No way," she challenged her lover. He looked to Damon for help and the vampire was only more than happy to assist. He sat on the edge of the bed and firmly held her face in his cool hands.

"Brooklyn if you don't I'm going to have to something I'm gonna regret," his icy blue eyes bore straight into her soft slate ones daring her to refuse just one more time. Brooklyn knew her vampire lover was dead serious and huffed in defeat before popping the tablet and chasing it with water.

"Are you two happy now?"

Alaric nodded and Damon leaned in to express his gratitude with a soft gentle kiss.

"Very," he whispered. Brooklyn sighed and settled in feeling the first hints of heaviness slipping in. Though she didn't admit it, the hunter was exhausted and hungered for the kiss of sleep.

Damon and Alaric waited until her breathing turned deep and rhythmic before making their way to the kitchen.

"So do you have any idea as to who this guy was? Did you maybe see him somewhere after leaving town?"

"Lemme think…hmmmm….no," Damon raised an eyebrow and slid a glass across the table. "Sorry but large pale guys with electric blue eyes and platinum blonde hair just aren't my type."

Alaric couldn't but help to laugh at his dry humor as god knows he needed a good chuckle.

* * *

Brooklyn tossed and turned as she was locked in the throes of a dark disturbing vision….

_Darkness cloaked her surroundings as the hunter spun around in tight circles as cruel cold laughter echoed through the air. _

_"Who are you!"_

_The laughter halted at her angry tone leaving Brooklyn in deafening silence. The pounding of her heart thundered hard in her ears and felt the sudden icy chill rip through her body and straight to her very soul. Her breath froze in her throat filling it like a tendril of ice and seizing her lungs within its mercy. _

_Brooklyn fought against the unseen force but quickly exhausted the precious energy that had remained. The presence grew stronger and choked the air about the hunter until she was paralyzed and at the mercy of her invisible attacker. _

_"I've been around a long time…." The voice was dreamy and thick making Brooklyn cringe internally. _

_"I'm not impressed," she growled. The voice laughed turning cold and sinister beside her ear. _

_"I'm one of the Originals…."_

_"Again not impressed," Brooklyn was growing enraged. _

_"Oh but you should be….I have survived the extermination of other vampires many of which were committed by your bloodline."_

_"Damn….Too bad they didn't get you!"_

_The pain shot through her head bringing Brooklyn to her knees. She wailed in pain and grabbed the sides of her head feeling the sensation of thousands of knives piercing her skull threatening to shatter solid bone. Her eyes were closed and features furrowed in anguished torment but even her iron will couldn't usher in sweet relief and instead the pain only intensified. Brooklyn's screams echoed through the abyss drowning out her captor's laughs of pleasure._

_"Damon….Ric….." she cried out for them only to be rewarded with an icy grip around her throat. The ground beneath her disappeared as the inhuman hold lifted her up until her feet brushed against the grass. _

_"They can't help you Sport," the voice was frigid and cut through the air like knife. "No one can help you in here- not that bastard vampire or weak excuse for a human!"_

_Brooklyn drifted through the fog that surrounded her vision and mind, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one who carried on with invisible assaults with a freezing steel grip. She forced her eyes open, resisting the urge to give in to the blinding pain and saw her attacker. _

_The hunter couldn't scream as the cold ancient depths glared with murderous intent. Her breath was caught in her throat keeping Brooklyn from taking a simple breath. Sharp deadly canines gleamed with droplets of saliva slipping down in perfect circles at the vampire's feet. _

_"I'm coming for you….." _

_The flash of fangs and violent ripping of skin and flesh was the last thing imprinted in her memory…._

Brooklyn shot up drenched in sweat and heard the heavy short pants escaping her lungs. Panic set in and the hunter had to be free of the darkness, of what lay hidden in the shadows. The frightening image of the vampire haunted her vision as she desperately sought the safety and warmth of the light.

Damon heard the commotion from the room and darted from his seat before Alaric could get the first word from his lips. The vampire caught Brooklyn as she charged through the hall and into the living room. His sharp hearing detected the accelerated heart rate and picked up the scent of adrenaline seeping through her pores and onto her skin.

"Brook what happened?" The light caught the hunter's eyes revealing the wild frightened look that contorted her strong beautiful features. Brooklyn couldn't speak as the fear had robbed her voice and made her tongue go still.

"Brook," Alaric started to panic at his lover's state of mind. "Hey hey Brook it's just us now. You're safe…."

Brooklyn swallowed hard and slowly nodded at them both. The glazed over stare began to give way to calm gentle depths of slate as her heart began to gradually calm down. Alaric ran his hands through her hair and across her face hoping the warmth of his touch would propel her back.

"Brook…." Alaric reached out to her again. His gentle persistence came to pass as Brooklyn blinked then latched onto him.

"Ric…." She buried her body against him. "I saw him….I saw him….."

"Who Brook? Who did you see? Was it the blue eyed man?" Damon carefully pried.

"Yes," she released her hold on Alaric and looked to her vampire with tears rolling down her face. "He's a vampire….."

**Sorry bout the long delay...This concludes the first installment of this saga. I am hoping to have the next one up next week as I think I have enough spoilers and info to get started! Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and all of the alerts!**


End file.
